O Pianista
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: A atitude dele me irritava. Mais seus beijos me enlouqueciam. Seu cinismo me dava vontade de esganá-lo. E seu sorriso me deixava sem chão. E o pior era que eu esquecia tudo quando ele tocava, principalmente quando sabia que ele tocava só para mim.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Um

Um estranho excitante

** C**aminhei pelo estacionamento e vi minha melhor amiga Alice Cullen em frente o prédio da nossa escola. A Browns, ela acenava freneticamente para mim. Eu ri e caminhei ate ela.

Alice era minha melhor amiga desde que éramos pequenas. Sempre estudamos juntas desde o pré. Continuei caminhando ate ela, mais acho que a distancia era muito longa, pois ela veio ate mim.

Ela andava dando pequenos pulinhos animados, Alice parecia uma fada com seu corpo pequeno e feições miúdas, seus cabelos eram curtos e repicados que apontavam em todas as direções.

Ela me alcançou antes que eu chegasse até metade do caminho e enlaçou seu braço junto com o meu.

-Bella como vai? Alguma novidade?

-Vou bem Alice, e você?

-Bem, e ai alguma novidade? – eu ri quando ela falava assim era que ela tinha uma novidade e estava louca para me contar.

-Bem... – enrolei um pouco e vi seu pé batendo impacientemente. – Não Alice nenhuma novidade e você?

-Já que você tocou no assunto eu tenho sim. Sabe o meu primo.

-Você tem primo? – nem lembrava que Alice tinha primos. Ela rolou os olhos como se eu fosse louca.

-Claro que eu tenho, o pianista lembra?

-Você tem um primo pianista? – ela me deu um chacoalhão

-Terra para Bella. Acorda mulher eu já te mostrei uma foto dele. – tentei lembrar e finalmente me veio à mente a foto de um garotinho de cabelos cor bronze e olhos verdes a pele era pálida e suas bochechas rosadas a coisa mais linda.

-Atah, lembrei era E... Alguma coisa. – ela riu

-Edward, Edward Masen.

-Nome bonito. Mais o sobrenome é diferente.

-É ele é filho da irmã da minha mãe.

-Hummm, e quantos anos ele tem?

-Vinte e tantos.

-E é pianista?

-Sim, ele vai fazer um concerto aqui em Nova York, e meus pais vão dar uma festa para ele. Você vai não vai.

-Se eu for convidada com certeza irei.

-Mais estou te convidando sua louca.

-Calma Alice eu vou sim. – ela sorriu e me puxou para nossa primeira aula.

Eu e Alice tínhamos todas as aulas juntas menos a ultima por isso cada um vinha em seu carro, pois sempre nós desencontrávamos na saída.

A professora de trigonometria passava alguns exercícios para fazer em casa, eu estava realmente curiosa para conhecer o tal primo de Alice.

Fomos para o intervalo e Alice tagalerava sobre a festa que seus pais iriam dar e que levaria Jasper.

Jasper era o namorado de Alice ele era do time de futebol do colégio, era alto, tinha olhos azuis cabelos loiros cacheados na altura da bochecha.

Alice era louca por ele, antes de chegarmos a nossa mesa o vimos acenando para nós.

Fomos nós sentar e logo ele veio, bufei irritada ao ver meu primo e Newton ao seu lado.

Mike Newton era uma mala, vivia me perseguindo querendo que eu saísse com ele. Não entendia por que ele era tão obcecado por mim.

Eu era tão comum com cabelos castanhos que batiam ate a cintura e pele extremamente pálida sem contar os olhos castanhos sem graça. Eu sou muito magra pro meu gosto e um desastre ambulante.

Mais mesmo assim ele insistia, ele não era feio tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros curto em um penteado arrumadinho e rostinho de bebê.

Mais não conseguia gostar dele. Outro grudento era meu primo Jacob Black, ele era o maioral na escola, mais eu sempre o via como meu primo bobão que puxava meu cabelo quando éramos pequenos.

Não que ele fosse um pirralho, ao contrario ele era enorme, muito mais do que eu, seu rosto era lindo com lábios carnudos e olhos negros sua pele era marrom avermelhada e seus cabelos negros e um corte curto.

As meninas morriam por ele. Mais eu ainda via o Jake idiota que arrancou a cabeça da minha boneca me fazendo chorar por três dias.

Mais para minha infelicidade ele não me via assim. Ele gostava de mim e já havia se confessado. É lógico que eu disse a ele que não tinha nada a ver.

Mais ele continuava me enchendo. Eu fingia ignorar afinal Jake era da família. Seu pai Billy era irmão de minha mãe, então nós éramos amigos há anos, mais Jake sempre foi só o meu primo idiota.

Nunca o vi mais que isso. Eles se sentaram na nossa mesa, vi Jasper dar um selinho e Alice e sorrir para mim. Retribui o sorriso, e comi um pedaço de pizza que Jasper trouxe para Alice.

Adorava Jasper ele era como um melhor amigo, um irmão nós dávamos muito bem.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi Jake – ele sorriu radiante e me senti mal por não corresponder seus sentimentos. Mesmo ele sendo um idiota eu gostava dele como um irmão.

-Ola Bella – Mike parecia um cachorrinho doido por atenção.

-Ola Mike – ele sorriu radiante e rolei os olhos, logo nossos outros amigos começaram a se espalhar pela mesa. Jéssica veio junto com Angela que namorava Ben, veio também a Lauren uma metida que só se sentava em nossa mesa por causa de Jake.

Terminamos nosso almoço e fui para minha próxima aula, Alice ainda tagarelava sobre a festa, mais agora estava preocupada sobre o que vestiríamos. Ri enquanto ela falava.

Nossa aula de historia passou sem incidentes, estava chata e me dando sono, ao final me despedi de Alice prometendo ir mais tarde até sua casa para a festa.

Minha ultima aula era de educação física, meu inferno pessoal, diga-se de passagem. Eu sempre me machucava ou machucava alguém.

Dessa vez a vitima havia sido eu mesma, torci o pulso e o treinador Clapp me deu um pouco de gelo. Sai do ginásio em direção a enfermaria.

Já era conhecida por sempre ir parar na enfermaria então entrava sem bater e não foi diferente dessa vez.

Adentrei a secretaria sem cerimônia e estaquei ao ver um homem alto que estava recostado no balcão, ele tinha cabelos bronze desgrenhados e seu rosto era anguloso e muito bonito, parecia que suas feições fossem esculpidas.

Seus olhos eram de um verde muito forte, esmeraldas brilhantes que me deixaram sem fôlego, e seu sorriso me causaram borboletas em meu estomago e meu equilíbrio estava indo para o espaço.

Assim que ele me libertou do seu olhar perturbador, parecendo notar minha mão, sobre o gelo ele se aproximou de mim.

-Ola.

-O... O... Oi – ele riu baixinho e senti meu rosto pegar fogo, se tinha uma coisa que eu odiava em mim era que meu rosto sempre me entregava.

-Sua mão esta doendo? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim, sentia que iria ao chão a qualquer momento.

-O... O... Que? – ele riu mostrando todos seus dentes brancos e perfeitos e tocou minha mão. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu ter passado por nós esquentando todo meu corpo.

-Sua mão, esta doendo? – ele fazia pequenos círculos com polegar no meu pulso e sorria.

-Não. – suspirei por fim e ele sorriu, mais não soltou minha mão.

-Bom, a algo em que posso ajudar?

-O... Onde esta a Srta. Coppe. – ele deu de ombros.

-Quando cheguei à secretaria estava vazia. Agora estou esperando.

-Oh, - sussurrei e ele riu de novo, serio qual era o problema dele só ria o tempo todo, eu tenho cara de palhaça?

-E o que causou esse machucado? – ele olhava em meus olhos ainda fazendo círculos com o polegar em meu pulso, podia sentir meu rosto pegando fogo.

-Eu... Eu educação física.

-A machucaram? – me apresei a negar

-Não, eu me machuquei sozinha. – vi suas sombracelhas se unirem e tive vontade de passar meus dedos em sua testa para desanuviar seu semblante, mais me contive.

-Como isso é possível? – dei de ombros se ele visse meus hematomas, Carlisle o pai de Alice é medico, ele havia tirado uma chapa de mim, depois de eu ter rolado a escada da casa dele e ficou assombrado com a quantidade de antigos machucados que já tive.

-É muito comum eu me machucar, caio com muita facilidade. – ouvi seu riso baixo e ele se aproximou mais de mim.

-Eu posso te segurar se você quiser? – senti meu coração bater violentamente contra meu peito e mordi o lábio com força.

-Co... Como assim? – ele sorriu mais e colou seu corpo ao meu. Não sei como aconteceu mais ele mantinha uma mão em minha cintura e a outra soltou minha mão e colocou em minha nuca.

Ele deu um leve puxão em meu pescoço e seus lábios passaram por lá me causando arrepios. Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio com força para conter o gemido.

-O que esta fazendo? – murmurei de olhos fechados e senti um arrepio ao sentir sua risada em meu pescoço.

-Evitando que você caia.

-Eu não ia cair. – resmunguei mais pareceu não fazer efeito nenhum, pois seus lábios subiam e desciam pelo meu pescoço.

-Não foi o que pareceu, quando eu a toquei – ele apertou minha cintura e me puxou mais contra ele, deixando seus lábios do meu pescoço soltei um gemido de protesto.

Abri meus olhos e ele me fitava, seus olhos ardiam nós meus e meu ar faltou. Ele estava perto, perigosamente perto, e quando seus lábios roçaram nós meus eu morri.

Mais ressuscitei rápido, ele somente roçava seus lábios nós meus me causando tremores por todo meu corpo, sentia vontade de agarrá-lo e de empurrá-lo tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Parte da minha mente me dizia que ele era um estranho, e não era certo se agarrar com estranhos.

Mais a outra parte gritava para eu agarrá-lo, mais antes que eu pudesse decidir qual parte era mais forte, som de passos me alertaram para o que eu estava quase fazendo me separei dele com um empurrão e lhe dei um tapa com toda minha força.

Ele me olhou atônito e antes que pudesse me chamar de louca a porta se abriu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dois

Quem eu menos esperava

-De novo Bella. – eu ri sem graça

-Torci o pulso. – a Srta. Coppe já me conhecia.

-Querida a enfermeira não veio hoje. – suspirei e olhei para ele que sorria malicioso para mim, senti meu rosto esquentar e voltei meu olhar para a Srta. Coppe.

-Tudo bem eu ligo para casa e alguém vem me buscar. – ela sorriu assentindo e sai a passos rápidos dali.

Encostei-me a meu carro, um volvo preto e disquei o numero de casa. Minha mãe atendeu e deu um longo suspiro e disse que já vinha.

Entrei no carro, e recostei a cabeça no banco, ainda não acreditava que deixei um desconhecido me tocar daquele jeito. E o pior eu gostei, queria mais dos seus dedos passeando pelo meu corpo, queria mais dos lábios dele na minha pele.

Estava cem por cento louca. Estava quase cochilando quando ouvi batidas no vidro do carro. Abri o vidro e o vi sorrindo para mim.

-O que? – perguntei baixinho e tive que repetir.

-Você ia embora sem se despedir. – ele sorriu e eu corei furiosamente.

-Eu... Eu – eu não sabia o que responder mais fiquei meio atônita quando ele afagou minha bochecha delicadamente.

-Você é muito cheirosa Bella, extremamente agradável. – ele tocou meus cabelos com os lábios e a vontade de agarrá-lo estava cada vez mais forte.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo vimos um táxi parar na frente da escola e uma mulher loira de cabelos que batiam nos ombros e olhos muito azuis sair e caminhar em direção ao meu carro.

-Nos vemos por ai Bella – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo, gemi baixinho e antes que eu pudesse me refazer ele já tinha sumido escola adentro.

-Bella – minha mãe chamou e sai do banco do motorista escorregando para o carona.

Minha mãe pegou logo a direção e saímos rápido do estacionamento. Ela tagarelava sobre a festa dos pais de Alice, que Esme já os havia convidado.

Mais eu só conseguia pensar no estranho que quase me beijou. Antes que eu percebesse estávamos em frente a clinica onde Carlisle trabalhava.

Entrei acompanhada de minha mãe, e logo fomos atendidas. Surpreendi-me ao ver o medico loiro de olhos azuis e que mais parecia um modelo do que medico. Carlisle Cullen sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

-Algum desafio dessa vez Bella – eu ri corando levemente e Renne fez cara feia, ela odiava as brincadeiras entre eu e Carlisle sobre meu desequilíbrio.

-Só o pulso. – Carlisle fez pouco caso

-Só isso, esperava algum desafio Swan – eu ri e ele examinou meu pulso.

Assim que sai de seu consultório achei que iria poder descansar mais minha mãe já estacionava no shopping. Fiz bico mais dona Renne nem se abalou, só me arrastou para algumas lojas a procura de um vestido pra mim e outro para ela.

Saímos das lojas com varias sacolas e fomos direto para casa, mal chegamos me joguei no sofá.

-Nem pensar moçinha. Vá se arrumar e coloque o vestido azul que comprei pra você. – minha mãe disse nem me dando chance de discutir, pois já foi indo para o segundo andar.

Levantei me arrastando do sofá e caminhei para meu quarto. Meu quarto era lindo, grande e espaçoso, no centro tinha uma cama de casal e no lado esquerdo minha escrivaninha com meu note book e algumas prateleiras com livros.

Do outro lado havia duas portas uma era meu closet e a outra meu banheiro.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, aproveitando para lavar meus cabelos com meu xampu de morango. Sai do quarto e as sacolas com as roupas que eu e minha mãe compramos já estavam em minha cama.

Vasculhei as sacolas ate achar o tal vestido azul. Ele era azul de alças finas e com um pequeno decote, batia nos joelhos, e era muito bonito.

Vesti uma sandália preta um pouco alta e sequei meus cabelos com o secador o deixando liso. Passei um brilho labial vermelho e sai do quarto.

Meu pai já esperava sentado no sofá e vestia um bonito terno cinza de gravata preta e camisa branca. Sorri pra ele e me joguei no sofá ao seu lado.

-A mamãe não esta pronta? – ele deu um longo suspiro

-Sabe como é sua mãe.

-Sei até ela estar perfeita ela não sai do quarto. – ele riu e me deu uma olhada

-Esta linda Bells. – eu corei um pouco e sorri

-Obrigada pai. Você também. – antes que ele pudesse responder a campainha tocou e me levantei para atender.

Caminhei até a porta e a abri. Fiz uma careta assim que pude ver melhor o rapaz moreno e vestindo um terno preto e sorrindo para mim.

-Pai, por que o idiota esta aqui. – o sorriso dele murchou e meu pai apareceu ao meu lado.

-Hei Jake, entra ai. Já vamos sair só esperando a Renne. – olhei incrédula, enquanto eles me ignoravam e entravam em casa.

-Pai Jake vai também?

-Claro que sim, ele também gosta do Masen.

-Quem é Masen? – meu pai riu acompanhado de Jake

-O homenageado da noite.

-Ah, o primo da Alice.

-Esse mesmo.

-E desde quando Black gosta de musica clássica.

-Sempre gostei Bells. Você que nunca reparou.

-Ok, se esta dizendo. – fiz pouco caso e antes que ele pudesse responder minha mãe desceu as escadas em um lindo vestido negro de alças que cruzavam em seu busto.

Ela sorriu para Jake e deu uma voltinha para receber um elogio de meu pai, que prontamente disse que ela estava deslumbrante.

Saímos de casa e chegamos a de Alice em alguns minutos. A casa dela não ficava muito longe da minha era um bairro de casas chiques e refinadas.

A casa dos Cullen era toda branca e retangular, tinha três andares e varias paredes eram de vidro. Meu pai estacionou o carro na garagem e logo Carlisle veio nos receber. Ele elogiou minha mãe e a mim, cumprimentou meu pai e Jake e nós levou para dentro.

Assim que entramos vimos Esme, ela é linda tem a pele pálida e os cabelos de cor mel que batiam em seus ombros seu rosto tinha formato de coração e tinha lindos olhos verdes.

Assim que vi seus olhos me lembrei do estranho. Precisava contar a Alice, ela ia morrer ao saber que eu quase beijei um estranho.

Já ia me desfazer dos meus pais, quando um homem alto entrou atrás de nós. Esme abriu um grande sorriso para o estranho que eu não podia ver seu rosto, pois ele estava na sombra.

Ele passou por nós e abraçou Esme a levantando no ar. Ela riu sem graça e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Ele a soltou e olhou para Carlisle que o abraçou animado.

Eu só podia ver suas costas, seus ombros largos e notar como ele era alto. Outra coisa que eu podia ver bem era seu cabelo, cor bronze e como ele era bagunçado.

Sem que a cena a seguir pudesse fazer sentido em minha mente, ele se virou para nós e minhas pernas fraquejaram. Tive que fazer uma força sobre humana, para não desmaiar.

-Edward, quero que conheça nossos amigos. Charlie e Renne Swan, o sobrinho deles Jacob Black e a nossa querida Bella. – assim que ela falou meu nome ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, ele era o estranho, o primo de Alice era o homem que quase me agarrara, acenei a cabeça fracamente e pedi licença em um murmúrio.

Já estava quase chegando ao banheiro quando senti algo agarrar meu pulso, já ia dar um grito quando lábios me calaram.

Olhei atônita para o homem que me beijava e gemi ao ver o primo de Alice prensando seus lábios nós meus. Chutei o balde e agarrei seu pescoço o colando mais em mim e ele aprofundou o beijo.

Sua língua enroscou com a minha e dançaram juntas, seu gosto era maravilhoso, havia café e tabaco e soltei um gemido me agarrando mais e mais a ele.

Ouvimos som de passos e ele se afastou de mim, e sumiu pelo corredor, tão rápido quanto viera. Achando que tive uma alucinação entrei no banheiro, lavei meu rosto e voltei a passar o brilho labial.

Já estava saindo quando vi Alice parada em frente à porta.

-Ola Alice.

-Hei Bella, como esta? Já viu meu primo? Ele é lindo né? Te procurei para você conhecê-lo na saída da escola. Mais não vi seu carro. – nossas eram tantas perguntas que fiquei confusa.

-Eu estou bem. Já vi seu primo. Sim ele é lindo. E eu fui mais cedo, pois machuquei o pulso na educação física. – ela suspirou e pegou meu pulso.

-De novo Bella. – dei de ombros

-Não é minha culpa Alice, eu já avisei ao treinador Clapp que era um perigo me mandar para o jogo. Mais ele não me ouve.

-Liga não Bella, vamos falar de algo mais interessante.

-Tipo? – ela rolou os olhos como se eu fosse louca.

-Do meu primo totalmente gato e perfeito. – eu ri e achei melhor deixar a decisão de contar a ela para depois.

-Sabe se eu não fosse louca pelo Jasper, Edward iria ter que me agüentar, pois iria persegui-lo até o fim do mundo. – eu ri do jeito que ela era louca não duvidava nada.

-Sorte dele que você é louca pelo Jasper. E por falar nele onde ele esta?

-Ah, ele desceu e eu vim procurar você.

-Hummm, eu senti um pouco de tontura e vim lavar o rosto.

-Já esta melhor se quiser pode descansar em meu quarto.

-Eu estou bem Alice.

-Então vamos descer.

Alice enlaçou meu braço no seu e descemos as escadas juntas. Assim que chagamos na sala todos estavam conversando. Jasper conversava com Jacob e minha mãe com Esme. E meu pai com Carlisle e Edward.

Alice me puxava em direção aos rapazes e me deixei ser levada, meus olhos não saiam dele e corei furiosamente quando ele me olhou e deu um sorriso malicioso.

O que eu faria. Ele quase me agarrara uma vez, e agora havia me dado um beijo que só de me lembrar sentia minhas pernas bambas.

Precisava contar a Alice, mais como lhe dizer que seu primo me agarrara. Talvez ela nem acreditasse em mim. Eu mesma não acreditava que aquele deus grego estava me lançando olhares agora mesmo.

-Bella – ouvi Alice me chamar e a olhei meio assustada, não sabia o que ela havia passado, ou que haviam falado.

-O que?

-O jantar vamos?

-Claro. – sorri sem graça e a acompanhei.

Parecia que o destino estava conspirando contra mim. Pois a pessoa sentada exatamente ao meu lado era ninguém menos que Edward.

Alice estava um pouco mais a frente e Jake de frente para mim. Jasper ao meu lado e de frente para Alice. Ao lado dela meu pai de frente para minha mãe e Carlisle e Esme na cabeceira da mesa.

Assim que o jantar foi servido, me senti sem ar, a mão dele estava em minha coxa. Olhei de canto de olho e ele fingia que nada acontecia.

Tentei me concentrar na salada a minha frente mais estava difícil, principalmente com o dedo dele fazendo círculos em minha perna e me causando calafrio.

Tentava afastar a perna, mais sentia sua mão grande dar um leve apertão me mantendo no lugar. Bufei irritada e vi Jake me olhar. O ignorei como sempre, mais pude ver Edward olhar feio para Jake.

Tentei mais uma vez afastar minha perna, mais ele voltou a dar um leve aperto em minha coxa, e dessa vez eu pude ver de canto de olho ele balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Fiz um biquinho involuntário e o vi dar um sorriso torto, e acabei bufando alto.

-Tudo bem Bella? – Esme perguntou sorrindo, sua voz atraiu todos os olhares da mesa para mim e acabei corando, e o vi dar outro sorriso torto.

-Esta tia Esme.

-Quase não comeu querida. – olhei para meu prato, e corei mais ainda, não conseguia comer com ele me tocando.

-Não estou com muita fome. – ela sorriu e olhou para o Edward.

-E você querido esta gostando? – ela olhou para o safado que deu um lindo sorriso

-Esta delicioso tia. Nunca aproveitei tanto um jantar. – ele disse a ultima frase e deu outro apertão em minha coxa, é lógico que eu corei furiosamente. E o vi sorrir o cachorro.

O resto do jantar foi um suplicio, a mão dele continuava em minha coxa, e eu mal conseguia me concentrar no que estava comendo.

Assim que todos terminaram, nós levantamos e começamos a caminhar a sala para tomar o café, mais Esme parou Edward e sorriu.

-Edward querido toque para nós. – ele fez uma careta, mais acabou olhando para mim e sorriu.

-Vou adorar tia. – nós dirigimos a sala onde havia um lindo piano de cauda preto e Edward sentou-se ao banco. Todos se acomodaram próximo a ele.

Sentei em uma poltrona que havia próximo a porta, Alice sentou ao meu lado e ele começou. No momento em que as notas saíram do piano eu olhei nós olhos dele e para minha surpresa ele estava olhando para mim.

Sei que foi só impressão minha, mais parecia que ele tocava para mim, a musica era calma e melódica era Clare de Lune de Debussi, minha musica favorita.

Olhei de canto de olho para Alice, queria ver se ela reparava em como ele me olhava, mais ela estava mais ocupada olhando pro Jasper para notar algo.

Voltei a olhar para ele e senti meu coração disparar ele ainda me olhava, seus olhos verdes ardiam como fogo nós meus e estava me segurando para não ir até lá e agarrá-lo. Cruzei as pernas com força, me forçando a ficar sentada, mais meu olhar, não deixava o dele.

Durante toda a musica ele não deixou de me olhar e quando ele estava preste a acabar eu me levantei e sai de lá. Meu coração batia com força e sentia borboletas em meu estomago. Eu não podia gostar dele.

Fui até um banheiro que tinha no andar de baixo e lavei meu rosto. Estava muito nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam e se ele gostasse de mim. Afinal ele me beijara, não foi sonho? Ou foi?

Sai do banheiro em passos devagar e entrei na sala do piano, fiquei surpresa ao ver a sala vazia a não ser por ele.

-Onde foram todos? – perguntei mais minha voz falhou. Ele sorriu

-Na sala ao lado tomar o café.

-Oh, então acho que vou para lá. – já saia da sala quando a voz dele soou baixa e rouca.

-Não vá. Fique Bella. – meu coração batia com tanta força que sentia que ele sairia do peito a qualquer momento.

Não sei o que me deu mais caminhei até ele, parei em sua frente e ele me puxou para sentar ao lado dele no banco do piano.

-Gostou de me ouvir tocar?

-Claro, foi lindo.

-E por que saiu? – eu dei de ombros, o que diria a ele, sai por que se ficasse na sala mais um minuto eu o agarraria.

-Eu precisei. – ele deu aquele sorriso torto e afagou minha bochecha.

-Sabe que toquei para você não é? – eu neguei, e ele sorriu – Esta tão bonita Bella, que ficar longe de você esta me matando. – eu engoli em seco

-O que quer comigo Edward? – ele sorriu e passou os lábios pelo meu pescoço, sua mão estava na minha cintura me puxando para seu colo, eu fui sem nenhuma resistência.

-Não sabe? – eu neguei e seus lábios tocaram o canto da minha boca – Quero tocá-la, sentir sua pele cremosa colada a minha. – eu ofeguei alto.

-Acho melhor ir atrás dos outros. – ele negou e me apertou mais a ele.

-Não, não, agora que a tenho só para mim. – ele puxou a alça do meu vestido para baixo e seus lábios roçaram em meu ombro, senti minha pele se arrepiar e estava difícil pensar com coerência.

-Edward. – tentei reclamar, mais o que saiu foi um gemido em forma de seu nome e senti seu sorriso na minha pele.

-Bella, Bella, você é tão macia e quente, quero tê-la em minha cama toda noite. – suas palavras trouxeram a coerência de volta e me afastei dele.

Fiquei de pé em um salto e vi a confusão em seus olhos verdes, e logo seu sorriso malicioso.

-Não me quer? – ele arqueou uma sombracelha e notei que isso o deixava mais charmoso.

-Não – mais acho que falei rápido demais, pois ele já estava colado a mim novamente.

Seus braços faziam uma prisão em volta de minha cintura e seu peito era como um muro, e notei com pesar que não queria sair daquela prisão.

-Eu sei que quer Bella, eu sinto sua pele mais quente sempre que eu te toco. – ofeguei e vi seu sorriso ficar mais pronunciado.

-Eu sei que me deseja, e eu a desejo ardentemente – soltei um gemido baixo e acabei me agarrando a ele, e antes que ele ou eu pudesse esperar minha reação eu colei meus lábios aos dele, e senti seu sorriso em meus lábios antes dele aprofundar o beijo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Três

Desejos que nem sabia que tinha

A boca dele era uma delicia seu gosto, seus lábios, sua língua, eu odiava negar mais eu o desejava ardentemente e o pior estava me apaixonando por ele.

Amava senti-lo me tocando, senti-lo me beijando. Adorava seu olhar, que me queimava, e vê-lo tocando só me fez querê-lo mais e mais.

Mais quando suas mãos desceram da minha cintura e afagaram minha bunda a coerência voltou e a vergonha veio junto, com as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios inchados por seus beijos eu me afastei dele.

Indignada por seu ato tentei lhe dar um tapa, mais ele previu e segurou meu pulso antes que eu tivesse a chance. Sem lagar meu pulso ele segurou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

-Sabe fico imaginando. Será que você vai adquirir essa cor linda quando eu a tiver em minha cama. – ele disse afagando minha bochecha corada.

Como se fosse possível eu corei ainda mais e tentei me desvencilhar dele, o que o fez sorrir e me puxar para ele. Ele voltou a passar seus lábios no meu pescoço e subindo para meu queixo, minhas bochechas até minha boca.

Ele voltou a me beijar e dessa vez não dei passagem, lutei bravamente quanto as sua investidas de aprofundar o beijo, mais quando ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior e voltou a afagar minha bunda eu me entreguei.

Amaldiçoei-me mil vezes, mais foi mais forte do que eu. Eu não conseguia pensar com seus dedos me tocando e seus lábios nós meus.

Ele separou nossos lábios, quando respirar se fez necessário e deu um selinho em minha boca, mais não me soltou, a mão dele ainda estava na minha bunda e a outra em minha cintura, meus braços rodeavam seu pescoço e não sei como eles foram parar ali.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior e ele sorriu malicioso e apertou a minha bunda e roçou seu quadril no meu. Senti sua dura ereção e corei furiosamente me afastando dele.

Eu lhe dei um tapa e o vi me olhar furioso, antes que ele pudesse voltar a me agarrar, a porta se abriu e Jake me olhou estranho, depois olhou para Edward e fez cara feia.

-Bella sua mãe esta te procurando.

-Tudo bem, até logo Sr. Masen – ele bufou e vi que olhava feio para Jake. Ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meu pulso me puxando para perto dele e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Até amanha Bella – ele mordicou o lóbulo da minha orelha e voltou a sentar no piano.

Eu sai meio trôpega da sala e Jake se postou ao meu lado como se eu fosse cair. Ignorei-o e fui até a sala, onde meu pai já estava de casaco e ajudava minha mãe a colocar o seu.

Jake me ajudou a colocar o meu, e nos despedimos dos Cullen, Alice queria que eu ficasse para dormir, mais minha mãe não deixou, por causa da escola. Mais estava liberado no fim de semana.

Saímos da casa e Jake abriu a porta do carro para mim, acabei olhando para uma das janelas da casa e o vi, ele parecia estar de cara feia e segui seu olhar e vi que Jake segurava minha mão, separei-me rápido dele e entrei no carro.

A viagem foi silenciosa de minha parte. Meu pai comentava sobre como Edward era talentoso, e minha mãe só dizia como ele era bonito, Jake me olhava estranho como se quisesse dizer algo. O ignorei ao sair do carro. E me despedi dele e fui direto para meu quarto.

Adormeci pensando nele e suas palavras ainda ecoavam na minha mente "Até amanha Bella". O que ele queria dizer com isso? Como nós veríamos amanha? O que ele pretendia?

Demorei a pegar no sono, e sonhei a maior parte do tempo com ele. Seus lábios, seus sorrisos, suas mãos em minha pele, seu sarcasmo, ao mesmo tempo em que o adorava odiava seu jeito, ele era um idiota.

Levantei sem animo nenhum para ir à escola, tomei um banho rápido e vesti o uniforme, desci para tomar meu café. Sempre tomava o café sozinha. Meu pai saia para o banco cedo e minha mãe estava fazendo compras com certeza.

Tomei um copo de suco, e comi umas torradas, peguei minha mochila e a chave do volvo e fui para a escola. Alice me esperava na porta e corri até ela.

-Bella como você esta? – estranhei sua pergunta

-Eu to bem. Por quê?

-É que ontem você estava meio estranha. Não comeu muito e depois que o Edward tocou você sumiu. – corei lembrando por que tinha sumido e pigarreei antes de falar.

-Estava um pouco zonza por causa do remédio, para dor sabe por causa do pulso, por isso não comi muito. E a hora em que sumi eu estava conversando com seu primo.

-Edward! – ela arregalou os olhos e eu assenti.

-O que foi Alice?

-Bem, sabe é que minha mãe disse que o Edward é meio safado. Ele não tentou nada com você não né? – eu corei furiosamente e neguei. Agora é que eu não ia contar para Alice, ela suspirou aliviada e enlaçou seu braço com o meu e seguimos para nossa aula.

-Ainda bem que ele não fez nada, minha mãe disse que o adora, mais Edward é um galinha, tem namorada por toda parte. Pobre da mulher que se envolver com ele. – senti meu coração se apertar ao ouvir as palavras de Alice.

Eu já imaginava que ele me via só como mais uma, mais ter certeza de que ele era assim doeu. No fundo eu esperava que ele gostasse de mim de verdade.

Alice continuava tagarelando sobre como Edward era safado, e que sua mãe disse que ele não se apegava a mulher nenhuma, e só queria transar com quantas pudesse afinal as mulheres viviam se jogando aos pés dele.

Meu coração ficava pequenininho a cada palavra de Alice, e segurei as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. E o pior eu tinha que admitir estava gostando dele, talvez até apaixonada.

No intervalo estava dispersa e nem percebi quando Jake ou Mike me cumprimentaram. Estava saindo para ir a minha sala antes do sinal bater e senti alguém segurar meu pulso. Olhei para trás e Jake me olhava com o cenho franzido.

-Esta assim por causa dele Bella? – torci o nariz

-Do que esta falando Jake?

-Do Masen. É por causa dele que esta triste? Ele fez algo com você? Por que acabo com ele... – não o deixei terminar e me soltei dele.

-Jacob Black em primeiro lugar o senhor não manda em mim. E segundo não tenho nada com o Sr. Masen para ele fazer algo comigo. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Ontem não pareceu.

-Jake o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta.

-Bella eu... – o cortei antes que ele começasse.

-Escuta Jake, meus sentimentos ainda são os mesmos, e se você não parar com isso eu vou começar a te evitar e nem amigos vamos ser mais. – ele me olhou triste e me cortou o coração, mais foi o certo não podia enganá-lo eu não sentia nada por ele.

-Tudo bem Bella, a gente se vê depois.

Dei um tchau para ele, e fui para minha aula. Tentei prestar atenção mais foi impossível. Aproveitando que a ultima aula era educação física, falei para o treinador Clapp que meu pulso ainda doía e ele me liberou para ir para casa.

Estava quase me aproximando de meu carro quando vi um homem recostado no volvo. Quase tive um AVC a reconhecer Edward que sorria torto para mim.

Aproximei-me dele a passos rápidos olhando em volta pra ver se não tinha ninguém por perto.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei assim que me aproximei dele e ele me enlaçou pela cintura me colando a ele.

-Eu disse que viria te ver. – eu neguei.

-Não você disse "Ate a amanhã", isso é meio vago, não quer dizer que você viria na minha escola. – ele riu e roçou os lábios no meu pescoço.

-Só queria te roubar um beijo e fazer um convite.

-Que tipo de convite? – olhei desconfiada para ele.

-Quer conhecer meu quarto? – ele piscou e sorriu malicioso, senti meu rosto e pescoço super vermelho.

-Nem pensar. – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido

-Tudo bem eu sou um cara paciente.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que vou esperar até você querer conhecer minha cama.

-Vai sonhando.

-Com certeza linda. – ele riu e me deu as costas indo embora e me deixando sozinha. Hei, ele não disse que tinha vindo me dar um beijo?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar ele voltou e me agarrou pela cintura colando seus lábios nós meus, seu beijo era ardente e senti minhas pernas bambas, ele me soltou e eu estava ofegante.

-Esqueci do meu beijo. – ele sorriu torto e se foi. Fiquei alguns minutos na frente do carro até minha pernas voltarem a me obedecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Quatro

Professor particular? Ta bom

Assim que senti que não iria cair respirei fundo e entrei no carro respirando com calma. Como ele fazia isso vinha aqui me dava um beijão e me deixava sem dizer nada. O que ele pensa que eu sou?

Ok acho que aceitar os beijos dele, não me torna uma pessoa muito santa, OMG ele deve pensar que eu sou tarada, ou safada.

Assim que me senti mais calma liguei o carro e fui pra casa, estava um pouco nervosa com tudo que estava acontecendo, Edward havia entrado em minha vida como um furacão.

Serio minha vida tava de pernas pro ar, aquele deus grego fica me jogando indiretas, e sei muito bem o que ele quer, e o pior é que eu daria pra ele.

Cheguei a casa e fui tomar um banho gelado, pra ver se apagava esse fogo que vem me consumindo esses dias, esses dias nada desde ontem mesmo.

Vesti um moletom velho, tava com preguiça de me arrumar e preferi ficar de pernas pro ar. Deitei no sofá da sala, a casa estava vazia e sem nada pra fazer, nada não né, tinha meu dever de espanhol, mais sem vontade agora.

Meu celular tocou e o atendi, sem nem olhar, pelo horário devia ser Alice.

-Alooou.

-Alooou. – nós rimos, do nosso jeito louco.

-Fala miga.

-Que ta fazendo, já começou o dever de espanhol.

-Adivinha. – ela riu baixinho.

-Sabia, tenho uma ótima noticia então.

-Medo das suas ótimas noticias. – ela riu baixinho.

-É serio Bella, arrumei um professor de espanhol pra gente, mais pra você né.

-Medo desse professor. Não é nenhum nerd esquisito não né? – ela riu alto. – Ou pior o Mike. – rimos juntas, Mike era pior que eu em espanhol.

-Não para todas as alternativas, ele é lindo e muito gostoso.

-Hummm gostei. Quando vou conhecê-lo.

-Que tal agora?

-Como assim agora?

-Estamos na sua porta.

-Caramba Alice, eu to toda bagunçada, e você traz um gato assim sem me avisar. – ela riu alto.

-Qual a graça?

-Abre a porta. – corri até a porta e estaquei ao ver Alice acompanhada de Edward Masen.

A peguei pelo braço e bati a porta na cara dele.

-Alice por que trouxe seu primo aqui? – ela rolou os olhos e abriu a porta puxando Edward pela mão.

-Ele é nosso professor. – olhei feio pra ele que sorria torto pra mim.

-Então ta, já que não tem coisa melhor.

-Bella! – ele riu alto.

-Vamos logo pra essa aula.

-Aonde vai ser no seu quarto? – ele falou me olhando sugestivamente, lógico que eu corei violentamente.

-Claro que não. – Alice riu da minha cara e deu um tapa no peito de Edward. – Não seja bobo Edward, vai ser na sala né. – ele sorriu para ela e piscou pra mim.

-Vou pegar meus cadernos. – avisei e corri para meu quarto, assim que cheguei fechei a porta me encostando-se a ela.

OMG era perseguição como ele fazia isso comigo. Aquele, aquele cachorro, safado, sem vergonha, gostoso...

-Bella. – ouvi alguém chamar e abri a porta sem perguntar quem era, e dei de cara com o ser, e que ser gostoso, ele sorriu malicioso.

-Estamos te esperando, você esta bem? – olhei feio pra ele e virei às costas sem responder e comecei a pegar meus livros de espanhol.

Ouvi a porta se fechando e virei rápido e ele já caminhava em minha direção, engoli em seco, ele sorriu e se aproximou cada vez mais ele andava lentamente como um leão pronto pra atacar sua preza.

E a preza era eu!

Afastei um passo para trás e ele sorriu safado.

-Com medo de mim Bella?

-Eu, eu... De-de onde tirou essa idéia absurda. – senti a cama batendo nas minhas pernas me impedindo de andar mais pra trás, e ele sorriu sugestivamente.

-Que bom. – e ele me beijou, com calma, só tocando seus lábios nós meus, minhas mãos, as malditas como sempre adquiriam vontade própria perto dele e já estavam em seu pescoço.

Ouvi sua risada, e senti suas mãos em minha cintura e sua língua pedindo passagem em minha boca. Separei-me dele quando o ar se fez necessário, e vi seu sorriso safado e o empurrei.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Vim te chamar pra nossa aula.

-Não se faça de bobo. – ele sorriu torto e passou a mão pelos cabelos os deixando mais bagunçados.

-Hei, não posso oferecer ajuda a minha priminha querida e sua amiga. – eu o olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele fez carinha de inocente.

-Eu não sou boba Edward, sei muito bem o que esta fazendo.

-Mesmo, e o que estou fazendo?

-Ok, eu não sei, mais não vou cair na sua. – ele sorriu malicioso e se aproximou de mim, congelei ao senti-lo tão perto, ele colocou uma mão em minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca, senti seus lábios soprando em meu pescoço e suspirei.

Sua boca tocou de leve minha pele e fechei os olhos, senti sua língua passando por minha pele e tremi de leve. Ele roçou os lábios no meu ouvido e sussurrou enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Você já esta na minha Bella. – e me soltou, fiquei meio mole e cai na cama sentada.

-Estaremos te esperando lá embaixo Bella. – e ele saiu do quarto sem me olhar.

OMG, eu sou uma safada, enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos e suspirei pesadamente. Levantei e peguei meus livros e fui para o andar de baixo, lógico que antes tive que passar no banheiro e lavar meu rosto.

Quando cheguei lá ele estava sentado no chão conversando animadamente com Alice, fui até eles e coloquei meus livros sobre a mesinha de centro e me sentei ao lado dele no chão.

-Nossa demorou em Bella.

-Hummm, eu não estava achando um livro. – olhei para Edward e ele sorria malicioso e corei de leve e olhei para minhas mãos.

Até que ele era bom professor, nós ensinou direitinho. Já era tarde quando ouvimos a porta da frente bater e meu pai entrar, ele olhou para nós três no chão meio confuso.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Oi pai, o Sr. Masen esta ajudando eu e Alice com espanhol, ele não é legal. – ele me olhou feio por causa do senhor, e sorriu para meu pai, se levantando e o cumprimentando.

-Como vai Sr. Swan.

-Bem, pode me chamar de Charlie.

-Então me chame de Edward. – ele sorriu e os dois apertaram as mãos.

-Claro Edward, ficam pra jantar.

-Hummm não sei, se importa Alice.

-Não seja bobo Edward, valeu tio Charlie. – meu pai riu, ele adorava Alice eu sorri e comecei a recolher meus livros e Alice ajuntou os dela, meu pai sentou no sofá e ofereceu uma bebida a Edward.

-Vem Alice, vamos deixar os mais velhos conversar. – ele me fuzilou com os olhos e sorri, reprimindo a vontade de mostrar a língua.

Ele parecia odiar quando me referia a ele como sendo velho. Subi com Alice, e ficamos batendo papo furado até ouvirmos meu pai gritar.

-Crianças jantar. – rolei os olhos e Alice riu.

-Serio tenho cara de criança.

-Nem um pouco miga.

-Eu sei. – ela sorriu e descemos a escadas juntas.

Chegando a mesa, quase xinguei o infeliz que arrumou os lugares, eu iria sentar ao lado de Edward de novo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Cinco

Sempre com segundas intenções

Serio ele fez de propósito só pode. Eu me sentei meio roboticamente ao lado dele, e vi-o sorrir malicioso para mim. Fiz cara feia para ele, o que o fez sorrir mais.

Minha mãe olhava para Edward sorrindo, e meu pai e Alice pareciam alheios ao que acontecia, eles conversavam sobre roupas?

Serio Alice tava falando sem parar sobre suas ultimas compras e meu pai, fingia interesse, pobre Charlie. Serio senti pena do meu pai... Epa que mão boba é essa?

Olhei para Edward que sorriu safado e deu um leve apertão em minha coxa, mentira que ele ia fazer isso de novo.

Todos comiam, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, pra eles, eu estava sofrendo aqui, sendo apalpada, por uma mão grande e muito safada, seus dedos corriam por minha coxa, e estava difícil me concentrar.

-Poderia me mostrar aonde é o banheiro. – ouvi sua voz perto do meu ouvido e me arrepiei.

-Posso explicar.

-Prefiro que me mostre.

-E eu prefiro explicar. – ele sorriu, nós falamos baixo e estávamos curvados na direção um do outro.

-Esta tudo bem Edward? – ouvi a voz de minha mãe e me apresei a me endireitar, ele sorriu para ela.

-Perfeito Renne, pedia a Bella que me mostrasse o toalete.

-Claro que ela o leva, Bella. – ela me olhou e sorri e olhei brava pra ele.

Nós levantamos e comecei a caminhar em direção ao banheiro que ficava perto da cozinha, ele me seguiu em silencio.

Parei para mostrar a porta pra ele, mais fui surpreendida por um beijo de tirar o fôlego, suas mãos apertavam minha cintura e sua boca, estava grudada na minha.

Estava ofegante, quando ele separou nossos lábios e veio beijar meu pescoço, meu queixo, minhas mãos as malditas estavam em seus braços, apertando levemente sentindo seus músculos...

-Hei. – o empurrei ao sentir sua mão em minha bunda. Ele riu e se afastou de mim.

-Desculpe, mais você me deixa louco.

-Eu não fiz nada, você é que fica me... – ele se aproximou de mim, até sua testa estar colada com a minha.

-O que Bella? – mordi meu lábio, e parei de encarar aqueles olhos verdes, e olhei para sua boca, ok melhor voltar para os olhos.

-Fica passando a mão em mim, sabe como é difícil comer, com alguém te tocando? – ele sorriu safado.

-Sabe que eu não sei, você pode me mostrar.

-O que? – ele estava brincando né?

-Bem, se você me mostrar talvez eu pense melhor e não faça mais.

-Nem pensar. – ele riu e me deu um selinho e se afastou.

-Vou ao banheiro, pode voltar. – ele voltou e deu um tapa em minha bunda e entrou no banheiro, sai meio trôpega até a sala de jantar e me apresei a sentar.

-Demorou em Bella.

-Hummm, é que deu vontade de ir também. – minha mãe rolou os olhos e voltou a comer.

Aproveitei que ele não estava ao meu lado me atrapalhando e comecei a comer rápido, mais minha alegria durou pouco, logo ele estava ao meu lado, mais para minha surpresa ele não me tocou.

Dei graças e terminei de comer, assim que a empregada tirou a mesa e trouxe a sobremesa, enquanto esperava ela servir a todos, deixei minhas mãos sobre meu colo, e me assustei ao sentir, ele segurar minha mão.

Olhei para ele, que sorriu safado e colocou minha mão sobre sua coxa.

OMG, ele queria, OMG.

Fiquei com minha mão parada, e o vi sorrir, meu rosto estava vermelho, e olhei para meu prato, para que os outros não notassem, meu constrangimento, senti quando ele começou a mover minha mão pela sua perna, e o olhei brava.

-Bella, você foi convidada para o baile de primavera? – ouvi a voz do meu pai e até esqueci de Edward.

-Como sabe sobre o baile?

-Isso não vem ao caso. Então alguém te convidou?

-Ninguém interessante. Mais é claro que vem ao caso, quem foi?

-O que quer dizer com ninguém interessante? – minha mãe se envolveu na conversa, e senti minha mão tocar algo mais que a perna dele.

-Bem, é hummm, ninguém que eu gosto.

-Mais alguém convidou?

-Sim, é... Hummm Mike e Jake, mais eu... – senti minha mão se mover sobre seu membro e corei, e ele sorriu.

-Quem é Mike? – meu pai perguntou mais foi Alice quem respondeu.

-É um colega da escola, ele é doido pela Bella. – ele parou minha mão e me olhou serio, que foi, ele que é doido por mim.

-E você não gosta dele?

-Mãe!

-O que, converse com a mamãe. Mãe e filha sempre tem esse tipo de conversa.

-Não na frente das visitas. – falei brava e ela riu olhando para Edward.

-Eu não me incomodo. – olhei brava para ele, que sorriu e voltou a mover minha mão.

-E Jake, por que não vai com Jake? – meu pai falou e tentei me concentrar para responder.

-Pai, eu e Jake nada a ver, e... Foi ele, não foi, que te contou?

-Bem, ele, bem...

-Inacreditável.

-Acho que você e Jake seriam perfeitos juntos.

-Vocês formam um belo casal. – palpitou minha mãe, e ele parou de mover minha mão.

-Mãe Jake é primo, é estranho.

-Ai Bella que pensamento careta. – rolei os olhos.

-Pode ser, mais eu e Jake nada a ver.

-Ainda acho que você devia aceitar o convite dele.

-Já que você e Jake são tão amiguinhos, aproveite e passe um recado pra ele, eu não gosto dele e pare de insistir.

Levantei brava da mesa, e fui para meu quarto, agora Edward devia pensar que eu e minha família somos loucos, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Joguei-me em minha cama, e fiquei deitada, olhando para o teto, se antes eu tinha chances com Edward, agora já era.

Estou doida, eu não quero nada com ele, aquele, aquele... Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando meu celular tocou, corri a atender sem olhar quem era, devia ser Alice perguntando o porquê do meu show na mesa.

-Alooou. – falei brincando, e ouvi uma risada masculina e muito familiar.

-OMG. – falei alto e ele dessa vez gargalhou.

-É muito bonitinho você falando alo, fala de novo.

-Você é doido. – eu ri baixo e ele riu.

-Vamos não seja má. – rolei os olhos.

-Alooou. – ele riu.

-Ganhei meu dia.

-Idiota. Como conseguiu meu numero.

-Eu estava olhando o celular de Alice, e por acaso, eu acessei a agenda. – eu ri.

-Você é louco sabia.

-Você me deixa assim.

-Sei. Ate parece. Por que me ligou?

-Antes queria perguntar, você tem namorado?

-Serio que a essa altura dos acontecimentos que você vai me perguntar isso.

-Tem ou não Bella?

-Não, Sr. Masen. – ouvi um resmungo.

-Pare de me chamar de senhor.

-E como devo chama-lo?

-Como quiser, gostoso, delicia, as possibilidades são infinitas. – rolei os olhos de novo.

-Você se acha né?

-Essa não é a questão Bella, e vamos ao que importa.

-E qual é a questão então.

-Quero te ver.

-Você já me viu.

-Hoje, mais amanha é outro dia, e quero te ver. Bem quero fazer mais que só ver, mais isso esta em discussão.

-Eu não sei.

-Vamos Bella, eu não mordo, só se você quiser.

-Ew, seu, seu...

-Vai amor põem pra fora.

-Tarado, pervertido, safado... – ele riu alto.

-Ainda sim, a que horas eu te pego amanha?

-Eu tenho carro.

-Ótimo, eu vou de táxi ate a escola, e nós saímos depois.

-Você não vai desistir né?

-Não. Ate amanha Bella.

-Ate Sr. Masen. – falei rápido e desliguei o telefone rindo.

Serio tava ferrada amanhã, ele ia se vingar de mim, mais o que ele espera que eu fique aos pés dele, nem pensar, eu tenho meu orgulho.

Se bem que quando ele me agarra, o orgulho vai pro espaço, mais não preciso ficar lembrando, como estava de moletom mesmo, puxei meu edredom e me enrolei nele, para dormir.

Dormi rápido e tive sonhos nada puros, eles eram bem pervertidos e todos envolviam, o Sr. Masen e seu piano.

OMG estava virando uma pervertida, serio ando lendo muita fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Seis

Isso é tipo um encontro?

Caminhei em direção ao prédio da escola, e vi Alice acenando para mim. Corri até ela que assim que me viu enlaçou seu braço no meu.

-Como esta?

-Bem. – falei murmurando e ela sorriu.

-Liga pro seu pai não.

-Ai Alice eles me irritam, onde já se viu eu e Jake, nada a ver.

-Eu sei miga, você precisa de alguém... – ela pareceu pensar, e eu pensei em Edward.

Alguém como ele não seria nada mão, só que teria que ser menos idiota, e se achar menos, ok ai não seria ele, e eu gosto do jeito dele, por que afinal ele é gostoso, não tem como negar.

-Bella, ta me ouvindo?

-Desculpa Alice, tava pensando em como matar Jacob Black. – ela riu e fomos para nossa aula.

A manha passou rápido, rápido até demais para meu gosto, logo já era hora do almoço, eu e Alice caminhamos pelo refeitório e pegamos nosso lanche assim que sentamos, eles apareceram.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi Bella.

-Ola Mike. – mordi a maça que estava em minha bandeja e Jake sentou ao meu lado.

-Não vai me falar oi Bella.

-Estou te ignorando Jacob.

-Eu por quê? O que eu fiz?

-Pergunte ao seu amiguinho Charlie. – ele fez uma careta e voltei para minha maça.

Jasper chegou acompanhado do pessoal e sentou colocando Alice em seu colo. Jake sentou amuado ao meu lado, mais nem liguei, ia dar um gelo nele, pra ele aprender a não ficar de ti ti com meu pai.

-O que o Jake tem? – Jasper perguntou pra Alice, que riu baixinho.

-Culpa. – ela falou e ele riu.

-Sinto amigo. – Jake fez cara de cachorro pidão pra mim, e o ignorei, o que foi ruim, pois Mike achou que isso era deixa pra ele me paquerar.

Acabei o ignorando também. Olhei para um cartaz que cobria grande parte da parede do refeitório.

**BAILE DE PRIMAVERA.**

Suspirei olhando a parede, lógico que eu não ia né. Minhas opções de pares era horrível, e o cara que eu estou a fim, nunca iria a um baile de colégio, seria ridículo.

Alias já é ridículo só de eu pensar que um pianista famoso, iria querer algo comigo, ok ele quer algo comigo, mais não vou dar a ele. Ou vou?

OMG estava virando uma pervertida, maldito Edward Masen. Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando o sinal bateu, Alice me cutucou e fomos juntas para a sala.

-Até quando vai dar gelo em Jake?

-Não sei, quando eu sentir que ele esta arrependido.

-Você viu a carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança dele né? – eu ri.

-Sim, provavelmente amanhã ele já esta perdoado.

Nos rimos juntas e sentamos em nossos lugares.

-E o baile, você não vai?

-Acho que não.

-Ah Bella, vai ser chato se você não for.

-Alice, você vai ter Jasper pra te distrair, nem vai dar por minha falta.

-Você sabe que não é verdade miga.

-Eu sei. Mais Alice, ir pra ficar de vela, não rola. – ela riu.

-Jasper disse que dança com você.

-Valeu miga, mais prefiro ver um filme e tomar sorvete.

-Mais Bella... – olhei pra ela e ela suspirou. – Tudo bem, vou ficar quieta.

-Obrigada.

Assim que a aula acabou, me despedi dela, avisando que ia sair depois das aulas, pra ela não me procurar, fui pra aula de educação física, que foi um pesadelo, pelo menos sai viva.

Já estava no estacionamento, quando o vi recostado no meu carro, os braços cruzados, ele estava de óculos escuros, definitivamente ele é lindo. Suspirei e me aproximei dele.

Entrei no carro sem falar com ele e destravei a porta. Ele entrou e comecei a dirigir em silencio.

-Aonde vamos? – falei já que ele não falava, e eu estava ficando nervosa.

-Pare o carro. – o olhei confusa e o vi sorrir, parei o carro no acostamento, e ele tirou seu cinto, depois soltou o meu.

-Vamos trocar de lugar?

-Por que? – ele rolou os olhos.

-Por que eu vou dirigir?

-Não entendi. – ele suspirou e tocou minha perna com sua mão, e quase pulei.

-Por isso, eu não vou conseguir me controlar e não te tocar, e quero chegar vivo lá. – corei furiosamente e sai do carro.

Ele saiu também e me esperou com a porta aberta do lado do carona, já ia entrar quando ele segurou meu pulso e me prensou contra o carro. Suas mãos seguraram em minha cintura e seus lábios ficaram sobre os meus sem tocar.

Fiz um biquinho involuntário, para tentar beija-lo, mais ele sorriu e negou, sua boca fez um caminho por todo o meu rosto, sem realmente me tocar e eu estava já respirando com dificuldade.

-Vai ficar só provocando. – acabei falando e ele sorriu e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

Quando ele voltou a me olhar, seus olhos estavam sérios, e ele encostou os lábios na minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não me chamar de senhor.

-Ok. – falei fraquinho, e ele me beijou com urgência, sua língua sugou a minha seus dentes mordiscando meus lábios, minhas mãos já agarravam seu cabelo, ele me soltou de repente e desencostou de mim.

-Entre Bella. – ele mandou e não me movi, ouvi sua risada baixa, e me senti ser empurrada pra dentro do carro, ele afivelou meu cinto, e fechou a porta.

Caminhou lentamente ate o lado do carona sem tirar os olhos de mim, e sentou no banco do motorista colocando seu cinto, e, pois o carro em movimento.

Ficamos algum tempo calados, ainda estava sobre o efeito do seu beijo, e do seu castigo, que OMG fiquei sem fôlego, senti sua mão em minha perna e olhei pra ele.

-Esta tão calada?

-Eu... Nervosa acho.

-Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada que você não queira.

-Ok. – falei fraquinho de novo, na verdade esse era meu medo, eu o queria demais, estava difícil me controlar e não pular no colo dele, mesmo com o carro em movimento.

-Aonde vamos? – perguntei de repente, vendo que ele dirigia há algum tempo.

-Daremos uma volta, o que você prefere tomar um sorvete, ou ir ao cinema? – o olhei confusa, e ele sorria.

-Que é isso, tipo um encontro? – ele deu de ombros.

-Já decidiu?

-Acho que um sorvete esta bom.

-Serio, eu preferia o cinema, assim poderia tirar uma lasquinha. – ele piscou divertido e corei.

-Você é pervertido. – ele riu alto.

-Eu sei que você gosta. – rolei os olhos e ele parou o carro em frente a uma sorveteria.

Entramos e ele pediu uma casquinha de morango pra ele, e eu pedi uma de chocolate, sentamos em umas mesinhas que tinha dentro e lambi meu sorvete, olhando tudo em volta, e evitando olha-lo.

Já estava quase acabando o sorvete, quando ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e lambeu o canto da minha boca, corei furiosamente, e o vi sorrir malicioso.

-Estava sujo de sorvete.

-Por... Por que não usou o guardanapo. – ele sorriu.

-Me deu vontade de experimentar o de chocolate.

-Da próxima vez, compre o sorvete como qualquer pessoa normal.

-Mais assim é mais divertido. – desviei os olhos dos dele, e senti-o tocar minha mão.

-O que vai fazer no sábado a noite? – me surpreendi com sua pergunta, e pensei por um momento.

-Acho que é o baile de primavera da escola.

-Você vai? – bufei ao lembrar do idiota do Jake.

-Não.

-Quer fazer algo mais divertido.

-Tipo?

-Ir a uma festa comigo.

-Esta falando serio?

-Claro que sim.

-Oh, eu não sei.

-Não se preocupe temos tempo. Pense, tem até sexta pra me responder.

-E se eu não for? – ele deu de ombros.

-Convido outra pessoa. – sua resposta me magoou, e sem pensar me levantei da mesa e sai da sorveteria, antes que alcançasse a porta senti a mão dele em meu pulso.

-O que foi?

-Eu... Eu preciso ir pra casa.

-Tudo bem. – assenti e comecei a andar em direção ao meu carro, ele não me deixou dirigir de novo.

-Esta chateada comigo? – ele perguntou e eu neguei, como dizer a ele, que eu pensava que era a única pra ele, coisa que eu já devia imaginar que não era.

-Sei que esta.

-Eu estou bem Edward. – ele suspirou.

-Se importa de passarmos em meu hotel antes? – arregalei os olhos, no hotel dele?

-Na... Não. – ele sorriu e colocou o carro em movimento.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Sete

Prazer inimaginável

Estávamos na estrada há alguns minutos e ele continuava calado, e eu não conseguia falar. O que diria a ele sabia como ele era pervertido, acho que ele nunca escondeu de mim. Estava sempre me agarrando e eu retribuía.

Quando ele parou o carro, vi que estávamos em frente a um hotel enorme cinco estrelas. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta do carona para mim, entregou a chave a um manobrista e segurou minha mão.

Entramos na recepção, mais ele foi direto para os elevadores, continuava segurando minha mão, e eu sentia um calor que percorria minhas veias. Tê-lo tão perto era tão bom. Mais não podia continuar com isso, era errado ficar perto dele eu só iria sofrer.

Ele parou no ultimo andar e a porta se abriu, estávamos em uma cobertura, fiquei meio que com a boca aberta ele tinha um andar inteiro só para ele.

O andar era quase como ter sua própria casa, tinha uma sala e uma cozinha, havia um piano preto muito bonito e duas portas que imaginei ser o quarto e banheiro. Ele veio até mim.

-Esta tão calada. – ele me puxou para o sofá e me sentou em seu colo. Mordi o lábio com força e vi seus olhos em minha boca.

-Eu... Eu... – ele não me deixou terminar, sua boca colou na minha e logo sua língua invadia minha boca, deixei ele me beijar, pois já dizia a mim mesma que seria a ultima vez.

As mãos dele roçavam na lateral do meu corpo, e seus beijos estavam cada vez mais ávidos, me fazendo arfar. Ele separou se mim para respirarmos e desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço.

-Adoro sua pele cremosa. – eu suspirei sem sentir e me abracei mais a ele. Ele me soltou de repente e estava carrancudo.

-O que há com você? Parece uma boneca. – eu dei de ombros e o olhei nós olhos.

-O que vai acontecer depois que você me levar para a cama. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha depois sorriu malicioso.

-O que foi? Até parece que esta apaixonada por mim Bella? – eu dei de ombros

-Claro que não. Eu só não quero ser mais uma na sua cama. – ele rolou os olhos e se ajeitou no sofá me sentando em seu colo.

-De onde você tirou isso em? Foi tia Esme quem te disse? – eu dei de ombros.

-Eu não sou idiota Edward. Você só me agarra desde que nós conhecemos se não quer só transar comigo, o que você quer?

Ele voltou a ficar carrancudo e levantou do sofá, me deixando sozinha, foi até o barzinho que tinha na extremidade da sala e se serviu de uma dose de uísque, tomou de um gole só.

Depois serviu mais uma dose e voltou a se sentar ao meu lado.

-Se eu lhe disser que você não é só mais uma em minha cama você acreditaria? – eu dei de ombros, mais meu coração pareceu se encher de esperança.

-Talvez – ele deu aquele sorriso torto e colocou o copo na mesa de centro e me puxou para seu colo.

-Você não é mais uma Bella. – seus olhos ardiam nós meus, e meu coração estava disparado. – Como posso fazer você acreditar em mim.

Eu continuei olhando em seus lindos olhos verdes e suspirei sem sentir, sem pensar acariciei sua testa mexendo em uma mecha teimosa de seu cabelo que caia na testa e ele sorriu.

Seus braços me envolveram e sem pensar no que era certo, ou que eu talvez estivesse cometendo um erro idiota eu o beijei.

Ele pareceu surpreso no inicio, mais logo sua língua pedia passagem, nosso beijo era urgente às línguas se enrolando com fúria e senti ele se levantar. Minhas pernas agarradas ao quadril dele e ouvi um barulho como se abrisse uma porta.

Ele separou nossos lábios, mais sua boca continuava em minha pele, ora no meu pescoço, ora no meu ombro, as mãos dele faziam massagem em minha bunda e ofeguei quando ele me colocou na cama.

As mãos dele iam para a barra da minha camisa, e quando ele tentou tirar eu travei. Ele parou de me tocar e me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você não quer? – eu mordi o lábio e neguei, ele suspirou e saiu de cima de mim.

Ficamos em silêncios por alguns minutos, ele sentado na beira da cama enquanto eu estava deitada na cama tentando controlar minha respiração. Levantei e me aproximei dele.

-Bella eu não sou um adolescente. – eu corei de leve e toquei a mão dele, ele me olhou e tocou minhas bochechas coradas.

-Eu sei desculpe. – ele suspirou e me puxou para seu colo

-Só me diga por quê? – eu corei mais ainda e olhei para minhas mãos. Senti os dedos dele em meu queixo e olhei em seus olhos verdes.

-Eusouvirgem. – falei tudo de uma vez e abaixei o rosto de novo, ele ficou em silencio por algum tempo e quando tomei coragem para olhá-lo ele estava com um sorriso bobo nós lábios.

-Virgem! Jura? – eu assenti e seu sorriso aumentou. Ele beijou meu pescoço e apertou minha cintura com força depois me jogou na cama.

-Nunca peguei um virgenzinha. – corei furiosamente e o empurrei levantando da cama.

-Seu... Seu idiota. – eu sai a passos rápidos do quarto, e já estava na porta do elevador quando senti sua mão em meu pulso.

-Não acha que esta sendo muito sensível. – bufei indignada e puxei meu pulso, mais ele era mais forte e me puxou de volta, meu corpo se chocou com o dele e ele me abraçou.

-Perdoe-me, é que nunca estive com uma mulher tão... Inocente – eu corei mais ainda e fiquei feliz por ele não poder ver meu rosto, senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e suspirei e envolvi meus braços na cintura dele.

Senti ele me levantar e meu rosto ficar próximo ao dele, seus lábios colaram nós meus e o abracei com força. A boca dele estava colada a minha e logo ele aprofundou o beijo e mais uma vez a coerência foi pro espaço.

Minhas pernas estavam em volta de seu quadril e ele já caminhava para o quarto novamente. A boca dele estava na minha e sua mão apertando onde ele tocava. Soltava pequenos gemidos e murmúrios e me agarrava mais a ele.

Ele me colocou na cama e retirou minha camiseta do uniforme e dessa vez eu deixei. Senti seus lábios percorrerem minha pele semi-nua, meus ombros, minha jugular meu busto, seus lábios desceram para meus seios ainda por cima do sutiã e ofeguei alto.

Senti seus dedos acariciando minhas costas, perto do feixe do sutiã e senti meu coração disparar. Antes que ele pudesse realmente abrir, meu celular tocou. Abri os olhos e me assustei diante do que eu quase fiz e me levantei rápido empurrando ele.

-Alo – eu estava na sala com os braços na frente do peito e meio ofegante.

-Isabella aonde esta? Sabe que horas são? – praguejei baixinho.

-Mãe me desculpe, eu estou na... Biblioteca.

-Tudo bem Bella. Venha logo, precisamos conversar. – medo dessa conversa.

Ela desligou e suspirei, voltei para o quarto e ele estava deitado, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Olhei em volta procurando pela minha camiseta e o vi sorrir malicioso.

-Um pequeno refém. – eu fiz uma careta ao vê-lo segurando minha camiseta.

-Edward eu tenho que ir. Minha mãe me espera. – ele negou e seu sorriso aumentou.

-A liberdade dela esta em discussão.

-Edward! – ele sentou na cama e me chamou com o dedo.

-Uma troca. – eu engatinhei na cama até ele e o vi sorrir.

-Que tipo de troca? – seu sorriso aumentou e ele olhou para meu corpo e me senti corar.

-Seu sutiã. – corei violentamente.

-Nem pensar. – ele riu e voltou a olhar para meu corpo.

-A calçinha então. – corei furiosamente

-Não mesmo. – ele deu de ombros

-Tudo bem eu me contento com a camiseta. – eu dei um longo suspiro e retirei o sutiã. Colocando meus braços na frente. Seus olhos pareciam negros e o sorriso sumiu.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e entreguei o sutiã, ele cheirou a peça e antes de me entregar a camisa, retirou meus braços, corei mais ainda e o vi sorrir.

-Como eu imaginei você ficara com essa linda cor quando estiver em minha cama. – eu abaixei o rosto e me cobri com os braços de novo.

-Me da à camiseta Edward. – ele negou e me empurrou na cama.

-Deixa eu brincar só um pouquinho.

-Co... Como? – ele riu e retirou meus braços e se deitou sobre mim. Mordiscou meu lábio inferior e desceu seus lábios para meus seios.

Ofeguei alto quando sua boca envolveu um seio contornando o bico e sugou, sua língua se moveu insidiosa pela aureola e ofeguei alto.

Ele riu e seu hálito soprou no bico o deixando mais duro, ele chupou e sugou, lambeu e mordiscou, ora um ora outro. Eu me contorcia em baixo dele. Minha respiração estava irregular e sentia minha calçinha encharcada.

Senti seu dedo alisar minha coxa e subir um pouco até tocar minha calçinha. Ele roçou o dedo sobre meu clitóris ainda sobre a calçinha e gemi alto.

-Edward eu preciso ir.

-Não esta gostando. – eu gemi de novo, pois ele prensou meu clitóris com o polegar.

-Estou mais eu preciso...

-Sabe Bella, não vai ser um desperdício se você sair daqui toda molhadinha.

-Edward – foi mais um gemido e ouvi ele rindo

-Sim um desperdício. Temos que evitar isso. – ele começou a distribuir beijos pela minha barriga e levantou minha saia. Senti ele puxar a calçinha e seu hálito bateu lá e eu quase gritei.

-Você ta louco eu tenho que ir.

-Mais Bella, ela esta me chamando. – eu tentei fechar as pernas mãos ele me impediu.

-Só um beijinho Bella. – eu tentei negar, mais quando seu dedo tocou no meu clitóris minhas pernas se abriram voluntariamente.

-Só um – eu sussurrei e sua risada bateu no meu clitóris e me contorci embaixo dele.

-Só um – ele repetiu e deslizou minha calçinha pelas minhas pernas. Gritei alto quando sua língua contornou minha carne inchada, seus lábios sugavam meu centro úmido e eu me contorcia em baixo dele.

Tentei afastar sua boca dali, mais minhas mãos pareciam empurrar sua cabeça pedindo mais do seu toque. A língua dele me penetrava e eu quase gritava de prazer. O que me impedia eram meus dentes que mordia o lábio inferior quase sentindo o gosto de sangue.

-Edward – eu gemi

-Só mais um pouquinho Bella – a língua dele entrava e saia hora na minha entrada, ora brincando no meu clitóris.

Já sentia meu coração disparado e meu baixo ventre se contrair, podia sentir minhas paredes pulsarem e apertarem a língua de Edward. E gritei seu nome quando explodi em êxtase.

Ouvi sua risada e sua língua sugando meu mel, ele me lambeu até não restar nenhuma gota, e seu corpo voltar para cima do meu e seus lábios se moldarem aos meus.

-Seu gosto é maravilhoso. – corei e sua risada foi alta e muito gostosa.

-Er... Obrigada. Mais eu tenho que ir. – ele suspirou e se levantou colocando minha calçinha em mim, depois me ajudou com a camiseta.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Oito

As coisas que ele me faz fazer

Levantei e senti minhas pernas bambas e teria caído se ele não tivesse me sustentado. Eu corei e ele riu beijando meu pescoço.

-Nunca deixei uma mulher zonza depois de fazê-la gozar. – ele se gabou e eu ri sem humor

-A falta de equilíbrio é meu. Não fique se achando. – ele riu e me colocou de pé.

-Sei. Mais seu equilíbrio pareceu pior depois que eu te beijei.

-Ok, já entendi você é o cara. Podemos ir agora. – ele riu alto e me levou até a garagem onde peguei meu carro.

Entrei no volvo e ele me entregou a chave depois, de fechar a porta para mim.

-Tem certeza que consegue dirigir?

-Rá, Rá muito engraçado. – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho.

-Já estou louco de saudade do seu corpo – eu fiz cara feia e ele riu – De você também. De você toda – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo.

-Também estou de você – seu sorriso aumentou

-É claro que esta.

-Idiota – eu o empurrei e ele riu

-Gostosa. – virei à chave e o carro ronronou e ele se afastou me dando um aceno. – Pensa no meu convite. – ele gritou enquanto eu manobrava para fora do estacionamento.

O caminho ate em casa foi agonizante, sentia meus seios pesados e roçavam na camisa por estar sem sutiã e toda vez que lembrava corava. Eu dirigi rápido e assim que cheguei a casa corri a tomar um banho gelado.

Vesti uma roupa confortável e sai do banheiro, quase infartei ao ver minha mãe sentada na minha cama.

-Nossa mãe que susto. – ela sorriu e me chamou até la, sentei e ela me puxou colocando a minha cabeça em seu colo e afagou meus cabelos.

-Me diga querida, você não vai mesmo ao baile?

-Mãe!

-Não temos visitas agora. Conte pra mamãe. – eu suspirei.

-Eu não quero ir mãe, eu não gosto de ninguém em especial, e Jake e Mike estão fora de cogitação.

-Tudo bem, mas não existe nenhum rapaz que te faça sentir especial? – eu corei ao lembrar de Edward, e agradeci por minha cabeça estar em seu colo, impossibilitando de ver meu rosto.

-Bem, é ninguém que me lembre agora. Mais sabe Alice disse que eu podia ir com ela e Jasper.

OMG, o que eu estou fazendo?

-Mesmo?

-É Jasper disse que dança comigo. E tipo eu teria hora pra voltar?

-Claro que não, na verdade já que vai com Alice achei que você dormiria lá.

-Verdade nem pensei nisso. – ela riu.

-É só você deixar o celular ligado, todo o tempo. – eu sorri e agradeci.

-Eu acho que vou comer, estou faminta.

-Oh claro, bebê sempre que quiser fale com a mamãe.

-Obrigada mãe.

Senti-me mal por não ser totalmente honesta com ela, mais como contar que um musico famoso, estava tentando me levar pra cama.

Ela ia proibi-lo de se aproximar de mim, talvez exigir uma ordem de restrição, e isso não. Apesar de tudo eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Sabia que ia me arrepender, mais já não podia evitar.

Assim que minha mãe saiu me joguei na cama, e peguei meu celular, e procurei a ligação dele e nomeei o numero dele. Meu Edward, serio tinha que esconder esse celular, ri do meu pensamento e me assustei quando o telefone tocou, e identifiquei a chamada.

Meu Edward, piscou na tela, e sorri atendendo.

-Alooou. – ouvi a risada dele.

-Pensou que fosse Alice?

-Não, sabia que era você.

-E fez o alo pra mim.

-Sim. – falei corando e ouvi sua risada.

-Se soubesse que você ficaria tão gentil assim, teria te beijado antes.

-Ew, seu... Seu...

-Amor pode falar.

-Pervertido, tarado, safado.

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele, e suspirei frustrada, o celular voltou a tocar e "Meu Edward" piscou na tela.

-Alo. – falei mal humorada.

-Bella, não desligue na minha cara novamente, ou vou castiga-la de novo.

-Ora seu...

-Desculpe. – ele falou com voz mansa, e eu suspirei.

-Edward, eu... – eu era uma idiota, era só ele amansar a voz que eu amolecia.

-Então pensou no meu convite? – suspirei.

-É eu pensei.

-E?

-Eu vou. – falei de uma vez.

-Tudo bem, eu vou te buscar...

-Nem pensar.

-Então?

-Você quer que meus pais saibam?

-Bella eles me adoram... – o interrompi.

-Edward, uma coisa é serem seus fãs, outra bem diferente é saberem que um homem mais velho esta de agarra, agarra com a filha de menor deles. – a ligação ficou em silencio, depois de um minuto, eu não agüentei mais. – Ainda esta ai?

-Sim, acho que tem razão. – ele falou por fim, e suspirei aliviada.

-Posso ir pro seu hotel, só me diga a hora.

-Tudo bem. – voltamos a ficar em silencio, e acho que ele ficou chateado com o negocio dos meus pais, ou será que ficou com medo por estar se envolvendo com uma menor? Senti-me desconfortável e acabei falando baixinho.

-Se você quiser desfazer o convite, por mim tudo bem.

-Não seja absurda, esteja as sete no hotel.

-Ok. – falei mais animada e ouvi sua risada baixa. – Bem melhor desligar agora.

-Tudo bem, sei quando não sou querido. – rolei os olhos.

-Thau Edward.

-Até amanhã Bella.

-Amanhã, como assim amanhã?

-Amanhã Bella, eu vou te buscar na escola.

-Mas... – ele desligou antes que eu argumentasse. Inferno. Desci a escada e fui para a cozinha e fiz um sanduíche, não estava a fim de jantar, e amanhã ainda tinha que falar com Alice, e pedir sua ajuda sem revelar muito.

Cheguei na escola e logo vi Alice acenando pra mim, liguei o alarme do carro e corri até ela.

-Oi miga.

-Bom dia Alice. – caminhamos em silencio, ate nossa primeira aula e eu torcia minhas mãos nervosamente.

-Quer me contar algo Bella?

-O que?

-Bem, você esta torcendo as mãos, e parece muito nervosa, e esta um pouco corada.

-Hehehe. Sabe o que é Alice, eu bem, eu...

-Sabe que pode me contar tudo não é?

-Eu sei miga, na verdade eu queria te pedir um favor.

-Pode falar.

-Ok, bem eu não vou ao baile, mais pra minha mãe parar de me encher eu disse que ia, ai você podia fingir que eu fui com você e Jasper? – falei tudo de uma vez e ela sorriu.

-Claro que sim Bella, mais agora respira e me diga. O que você vai fazer enquanto estou no baile. – eu corei e evitei olha-la.

-Miga eu, você se importaria se eu não te contasse agora? – ela suspirou.

-Você não esta fazendo nada de errado, não é?

-Claro que não.

-Então sem problemas.

-Obrigada. – falei baixinho, antes que ela me respondesse, o professor chamou nossa atenção e não conversamos mais.

Na hora do intervalo nem parecia que pedi algo a ela, fui em silencio ate a cantina e comprei meu almoço, assim como Alice, nós sentamos e logo vieram Jake e Mike.

-Oi Bella.

-Hei Bells, então estou perdoado?

-Ola Mike. – fiz um charminho e depois joguei uma bala pra ele.

-Sim, por enquanto. – ele riu alto e conversamos sobre bobagens, logo Jasper chegou e o resto do grupo.

Assim que o sinal bateu, eu e Alice começamos a levantar, mais Jake segurou meu pulso. Alice saiu andando com Jasper, e eu olhei confusa para Jake.

-O que foi.

-Eu queria falar com você? – dei de ombros e caminhamos juntos até minha sala.

-Bella, eu bem, você vai ao baile com quem?

-O que? Eu não vou ao baile. – ele coçou a nuca e me olhou confuso.

-Mais sua mãe disse... – olhei brava pra ele, ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Hei, eu não fiz nada, ela somente falou ao seu pai, que contou pro meu.

-OMG só tem fofoqueiro nessa família. – ele deu uma risadinha, e suspirou ao ver meu rosto serio.

-Desculpe, eu só fiquei curioso.

-Jake posso confiar em você.

-Claro, sabe que sim.

-Bem, eu menti pra minha mãe.

-Então aonde vai...

-Eu vou sair com um cara. – ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Bella, eu acho que você devia pensar bem, ele não é pra você.

-De quem você esta falando?

-Do Masen, sei que gosta dele.

-Jake isso é ridículo. – falei meio nervosa, e podia sentir meu rosto extremamente quente. Já estávamos na porta da minha sala, e ele segurou meu pulso.

-Bella, eu falo serio, ele vai te magoar.

-Jake me solte, eu já disse que não tem nada haver. Ele é um musico famoso, e eu estou no ensino médio, ele nunca olharia pra mim.

-Bella... – não o deixei terminar.

-Eu tenho que entrar. Jake, se você é meu amigo de verdade, não vá contar a ninguém sobre o baile, e o que eu vou fazer. – ele suspirou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Eu não sou fofoqueiro. – eu ri e ele também.

-Obrigada. – sussurrei e entrei na sala, Alice me olhou desconfiada e sorri pra ela.

As aulas passaram rapidamente, e assim que acabou educação física, e eu consegui sair de lá sem muitos arranhões e vitimas pelo caminho, corri para fora antes do sinal bater, e o vi recostado no meu volvo.

Ele sorriu quando me viu, e acabei sorrindo de volta, já me aproximava dele e joguei a chave do carro e ele a pegou no ar sorrindo. Abriu a porta pra mim e entrou no carro.

Ele se aproximou de mim, e o empurrei de leve, ele fez um biquinho, e ri.

-Aqui não, alguém pode ver. – ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Depois, eu prometo. – ele sorriu.

-Vou cobrar então. – ele pós o carro em movimento, e logo estávamos na estrada.

-Aonde vamos hoje? Cinema ou sorvete? – ele riu

-Não, hoje vamos para meu hotel.

OMG!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Nove

Uma tarde diferente

-Não mesmo. – ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, não irei agarrá-la hoje?

-Por que não? – será que ele notou a indignação na minha voz?

-Bem, eu tenho que trabalhar, estou trabalhando em uma musica nova para o concerto.

-Então por que não deixou para nós vermos depois, não quero te atrapalhar.

-Não atrapalha, e queria te ver.

-Mesmo assim, eu tenho mesmo que colocar meus deveres em dia.

-Tem deveres pra fazer?

-Sim.

-Faça no hotel.

-Edward... – ele parou o carro me fazendo ficar quieta na hora e colou sua boca na minha com urgência. Separei-me dele meio zonza e ele sorriu voltando a dirigir.

-Sem mais discussão, você faz seu dever, e eu trabalho.

-Ok. – falei baixinho e ele sorriu.

Assim que chegamos ao hotel, ele entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista, e colocou uma mão em minhas costas me empurrando em direção ao elevador. Ficamos em silencio durante todo o caminho, eu torcia a alça da minha mochila com força, temendo voltar ao seu quarto.

Ainda sentia um pequeno rubor, ao lembrar o que fizemos, o elevador parou no seu andar e ele me empurrou para dentro.

-Sinta-se a vontade. – ele falou e foi para o quarto, ainda meio nervosa, tirei os sapatos e fiquei descalça, e joguei minha mochila no sofá, me sentei no chão, e comecei a pegar meus livros e colocar na mesinha de centro.

Ofeguei baixo quando ele saiu do quarto, vestindo uma calça de moletom e mais nada, acho que babei olhando pro seu peito definido, sua barriga que OMG...

-Amor fecha a boca. – corei absurdamente e voltei à atenção pra minha lição, serio como eu ia me concentrar com Edward, ao poucos passos de mim e sem camisa?

Nossa ta um calor hoje, tentei fazer o dever de literatura, e olhava de vez enquanto para Edward, ele estava sentado ao piano, e batucava um lápis, folheando algumas folhas em uma partitura eu acho.

Voltei à atenção para minha lição, e estava quase terminando quando ele começou a tocar, parei o que fazia, e olhei para ele.

Ele estava muito concentrado, seus dedos correndo pelas teclas do piano, e a melodia doce ecoando por todo o ambiente, sem perceber já estava do lado dele, ele olhou pra mim e sorriu, mordi meu lábio e já ia voltar para meu lugar, quando senti suas mãos em minha cintura.

O silencio não estava me incomodando, e nem parecia incomodá-lo, ele puxou meu corpo para frente dele e me sentou no piano. As teclas ecoaram som, quando as toquei com minha bunda e corei de leve.

Ele sorriu e continuou com as mãos na minha cintura, seu polegar fazendo círculos e seus olhos me encarando com ardor, desviei o olhar do dele, e ele levantou ficando entre minhas pernas, e me beijou.

Sua boca era urgente na minha, sua língua invadindo minha boca e enrolando com a minha, minhas mãos as malditas já agarravam seus cabelos, o puxando para mais perto.

Separamos-nos ofegantes, e sentia meu rosto muito quente, ele me soltou e voltou a sentar e me puxou para seu colo.

-Gostou da musica? – soltei o ar, que nem sabia que estava prendendo e assenti.

-É linda. Tem nome? – ele sorriu e afagou a minha bochecha com delicadeza, afastou meus cabelos e beijou meu pescoço, sussurrando contra a minha pele.

-Inocência. – engoli em seco, e o encarei.

-É muito bonita. – ele sorriu mais, e acariciou meus braços e suas mãos desciam para minha barriga, a coxa.

-Bom que goste, ela é inspirada em você.

-O que? – ele riu e levantou, ainda estava meio zonza.

-Com fome, vou pedir o serviço de quarto.

-Edward, eu, quer dizer, fala serio. – ele deu de ombros.

-Claro. O que você gostaria de comer.

-Um sanduíche qualquer. – voltei a sentar no chão e terminei meu dever de literatura e comecei o de trigonometria. Ele ligou para o serviço de quarto.

Edward voltou para o piano, e segurava o lápis, e mexia em alguns papeis, evitei olha-lo, as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em minha mente.

"Inocência."

"Inspirada em você."

Ele estava falando serio ou brincando comigo? Tentei me concentrar no dever quando a porta do elevador se abriu e um homem de uniforme vermelho do hotel empurrando um carrinho entrou.

Edward se levantou, correu até o quarto e voltou, entregou algo ao homem, e esse saiu rapidamente, Edward empurrou o carrinho até mim. Sentou ao meu lado e tirou o livro de minhas mãos.

-Coma um pouco depois você continua. – assenti e ele me serviu um sanduíche, e um suco, comemos em silencio, e perguntei aonde era o banheiro.

Assim que me vi sozinha, respirei fundo e lavei o rosto, vi a escova de dentes dele, e escovei os meus dentes e respirei fundo antes de sair de lá.

Quando voltei à sala, o carrinho havia sumido, e ele estava sentado no sofá, ele me chamou com o dedo indicador, e fui até ele. Ele me puxou para seu colo, e sem resistência nenhuma eu fui.

-Você esta muito calada.

-A culpa é sua. – murmurei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, rolei os olhos. – Você com aquele papo de inocência, e inspirada em mim. O que quis dizer?

-Bem que fiz uma musica inspirada em você. – ele falou simplesmente. E beijou meus cabelos.

-E por que chama inocência?

-Por que é assim que a vejo. Minha doce e inocente Isabella. – corei e olhei para minhas mãos, ele tocou meu queixo com o polegar e indicador me fazendo encara-lo.

Sua boca tocou na minha com delicadeza e suspirei contra seus lábios. Suas mãos dando leves apertões e me sentia quente e ofegante.

-Acha que sou inocente? – ele sorriu contra a minha pele.

-Extremamente, mais não se preocupe, logo eu tirarei sua inocência. – OMG, corei violentamente e ele deu uma lambida na minha bochecha.

-Vo... Você esta falando serio?

-Claro que sim, mais não se preocupe que não será hoje.

-Por que?

-Esta ansiosa? – corei violentamente, e bufei.

-Você sabe o que quis dizer, por que fez a musica? Acha mesmo que sou inocente? O que você quer de mim?

-São muitas perguntas Bella.

-Vai responder alguma? – ele sorriu torto.

-Talvez, mais não hoje, já disse que tenho que trabalhar. – ele se levantou e segurou minha mão, deu um beijo em meu pulso e voltou para o piano.

Sem saber o que falar, voltei a sentar no chão e voltei aos meus deveres, eram chatos e eu já não conseguia me concentrar.

Essa historia de inocência estava me deixando louca. Acabei desistindo de estudar e guardei meus materiais na mochila e deitei no sofá, Edward voltou a tocar e apreciei a musica, a melodia ecoando por toda a suíte.

Tinha que admitir que a música é linda, tão meiga e doce, me fazia estremecer, afinal era minha, feita pra mim, acabei sorrindo, nunca fizeram nada para mim.

Fechei os olhos aproveitando a melodia doce, envolvente e perfeita, senti meu corpo leve, e mãos acariciando meu rosto, abri os olhos e vi Edward com seu rosto quase colado no meu.

-Já terminou. – perguntei baixinho e ele se deitou sobre mim e me beijou, agarrei seus cabelos colando minha boca na sua, suas mãos passeando pela lateral do meu corpo me causando pequenos arrepios.

Nós separamos ofegantes sem deixar de nos olharmos, seus olhos verdes ardendo nós meus, senti meu estomago agitado como se milhões de borboletas lutassem para sair.

Talvez eu realmente estivesse me apaixonando por Edward, acariciei uma mexa do seu cabelo que caia em sua testa, passei meus dedos por sua testa, tocando seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos apreciando meu toque.

-Isso é bom. – ele murmurou e eu ri, ele abriu os olhos, e me olhava serio.

-Quer ir embora? – eu neguei e inclinei meu rosto para beijá-lo, sua boca colou na minha, sua língua brincando com a minha, ele mordiscou meu lábios e gemi na sua boca.

-Eu não quero, mais deveria. – murmurei enquanto minhas mãos apertavam seus ombros largos.

-Não precisamos fazer nada Bella, mais eu gosto de te ter em meus braços.

-Isso é bom, também gosto de ficar aqui. – a boca dele desceu para meu pescoço onde ele roçou seus lábios, sem realmente me beijar.

Seu corpo se colou mais ao meu e senti seu membro me cutucando e ele parecia bem animado, corei violentamente e parei de toca-lo, ele me olhou curioso e acabou rindo.

Edward se levantou e me colocou em seu colo, e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, voltei a acariciar seus músculos do braço, a boca dele voltou para a minha, me beijando com urgência, me separei dele ofegante. Mordi meu lábio olhando seu rosto perfeito.

-Me fale de você.

-O que quer saber? – ele falou sem parar de beijar minha pele, seus lábios no meu ombro, meu pescoço.

-Hummm, onde estão seus pais?

-Eles morreram. Acidente de carro.

-Eu sinto... – ele a interrompeu com um beijo rápido.

-Não sinta, já passou.

-Posso perguntar quando foi?

-Eu tinha dez anos.

-E onde ficou esse tempo todo?

-Morei em um internato, tia Esme tentou me trazer para viver com ela, mais eu não quis, foi até bom, no internato descobri a paixão pela musica, tinha tempo de sobra pra ensaiar e nada para me atrapalhar. – ele falou distraidamente sem me olhar.

-Você deveria ter vindo pra cá. – falei mais pra mim mesma, e senti sua mão em meu queixo.

-Por quê?

-Nos teríamos nós conhecido antes. – falei baixinho e ele sorriu, mais depois voltou a ficar serio.

-Eu não teria reparado em você, afinal você era uma criança na época. – rolei meus olhos e segurei seu rosto com minhas mãos o puxando para mim seus olhos verdes me encaravam, beijei sua boca com paixão, queria tanto que ele entendesse o que ele é para mim.

Eu podia sentir que mesmo sendo criança eu me apaixonaria por ele, mesmo que ele nunca me notasse.

E por mais que fosse triste, e sabia que eu ia sofrer eu estava amando Edward, eu o queria para mim, queria estar com ele a cada minuto do dia, queria ser dele.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Dez

Confirmando o que eu já sabia

Já estava escuro quando sai do hotel, dirigi o caminho inteiro pensando nele. Edward acabou com toda a sanidade que eu tinha, desde que ele chegara, todos meus pensamentos se focavam nele, em suas mãos me tocando, nos seus lábios nos meus, e em sua musica.

Ele tocando é a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi, podia ver ele ao piano para sempre, não desejando outra coisa alem dele. Parei o carro e olhei para minha casa, suspirei pesadamente e sai do carro.

Assim que entrei pela porta dei de cara com minha mãe que andava de um lado para o outro.

-Bella! – ela gritou quando me viu e sorri.

-Oi mãe. Algo errado? – será que eles estavam bravos pela minha demora?

-Não querida, claro que não, só estava ansiosa para lhe dar um presente.

-Presente? – arquei uma sobrancelha desconfiada, e olhei para meu pai que sorria enquanto lia um jornal no sofá.

-Você vai gostar. – rolei os olhos.

-Vamos Bells, de uma chance? – suspirei assentido.

-Tudo bem, me de. – ela me mostrou uma caixa enorme, retangular e abriu, olhei para dentro e sorri ao ver o tecido azul.

-Me comprou um vestido. Obrigada mãe.

-Bella não é um vestido qualquer.

-Ah não? – ela rolou os olhos, e olhei para meu pai que ainda sorria.

-O baile Bella. – forcei um sorriso.

-Me esqueci totalmente. – ela riu e começou a falar de novo.

-Na sexta vamos ao salão e você estará deslumbrante na hora do baile. – sorri sem humor e dei um beijo nela.

-Obrigada mãe, eu vou lá em cima experimentar. – eu subi para meu quarto e olhei a caixa, retirando o vestido, ele era realmente lindo, um azul suave, o tecido leve, era de alças finas com decote e batia nos meus joelhos.

Será que Edward iria gostar? Rolei os olhos diante do meu pensamento, ele nem ia se importar, eu não passo de um objeto pra ele. Mais ele foi tão carinhoso hoje.

Arg, era tudo tão confuso, as vezes parecia que ele gostava de mim, e outras que ele só queria me levar pra cama, cai em meu colchão, suspirando pesadamente, ele não disse que me veria amanha. Ele sempre diz. Será que já desistiu de mim?

Senti uma lagrima escorrendo por minha bochecha e me amaldiçoei por me apaixonar, agora tinha certeza eu amava aquele idiota.

Por que ele tinha que ser assim, por que ele não podia ser carinhoso, e gostar de mim, e acabei chorando mais, por que se ele fosse assim talvez eu não gostasse dele.

Jake era assim, carinhoso, e gentil, mais eu não o amava, eu amava aquele, aquele...

Aquele homem lindo e perfeito que me deixa tonta toda vez que me tocava. Admiti com um suspiro e me enrolei em minhas cobertas, o que eu faria agora?

Entrava de cabeça no tipo de relacionamento que ele me oferece ou o afastava de vez. Revirei na cama e tirei meus sapatos, peguei meu celular na mão, e pensei em ligar para ele, mais ele com certeza nem me daria atenção, enfiei o celular embaixo dos travesseiros e suspirei pesadamente, tentando limpar a minha mente.

Acabei adormecendo, acordei com o barulho irritante do meu celular, e olhei no visor, quase cai da cama ao ver "Meu Edward'", piscando na tela, tinha uma mensagem dele.

"De Edward Masen"

Por que não me ligou quando chegou?

Ligue-me, pra que você tem meu numero se não usa?

Você tem meu numero né?

OK, eu não posso te ver hj, tenho uma reunião com meu agente.

Ligue-me mais tarde.

Sorri ao ler a mensagem, ele queria que eu ligasse, bem ele devia ter falado, o que ele queria que eu adivinhasse seus pensamentos, bufei e acabei sorrindo como boba, e corri a me arrumar para a escola.

Assim que cheguei vi Alice acenando para mim. Corri até ela e ela enlaçou seu braço no meu e caminhamos para o prédio da escola.

-Parece que alguém esta especialmente animada hoje? – eu ri e dei de ombros.

-Hummm, será que tem haver com o seu compromisso da sexta? – corei e evitei olha-la.

-Como assim?

-Bem, você parece feliz, talvez esteja gostando de alguém?

-Oh, bem, eu não sei. – ela riu.

-Se você não esta confiante para contar eu entendo, mais lembre que eu estou aqui para você.

-Eu sei Alice, e eu... – ela me interrompeu.

-Não se sinta obrigada, embora eu esteja muito curiosa, eu sei que você vai me contar quando estiver preparada. – eu sorri para ela e assenti.

As primeiras aulas passaram em um borrão, com minha mente voltada totalmente para Edward, suas mensagens no celular, deviam significar algo, talvez eu realmente seja mais para ele do que mais uma em sua cama. Talvez ele...

Não. Xinguei a minha mente, a me fazer acreditar em coisas que nunca seriam reais por mais que eu quisesse.

No intervalo, depois de comprar meu almoço eu brinquei com ele, em vez de comer, podia ver Jake me olhando, mais o ignorei. Antes de o sinal tocar eu me levantei dizendo a Alice que ia ao banheiro e direto para sala, ela assentiu e voltou a beijar Jasper.

Já estava quase chegando ao banheiro quando senti uma mão na minha, olhei desconfiada, e me arrependi ao ver Mike Newton.

-Oi Mike.

-Hei Bella.

-Quer algo?

-Oh sim, bem, er eu, sobre o baile, você poderia guardar uma dança para mim.

-Oh, eu não vou ao baile Mike. – ele pareceu surpreso.

-Mesmo, Jasper disse que você ia com ele e Alice.

-Bem, sim. Quer saber vou pensar no seu pedido. – ele sorriu animado e corri para minha sala até esquecendo que pretendia ir no banheiro.

Droga isso estava ficando pior do que pensava, será que tinha jeito dos meus pais descobrirem que eu não vou ao baile? Não, quando eles falariam com Mike Newton?

O resto do dia passou tedioso, ao final da aula e olhei para meu carro esperançosa, mais não me surpreendi ao não vê-lo lá, ele me avisara que não podia me ver hoje, e ao chegar em casa minha mãe me alugou o resto do dia, falando sobre o baile, já era tarde quando me vi só em meu quarto e capotei na cama.

Acordei na sexta um pouco nervosa, não teríamos aula por causa do baile, e olhei para meu celular, não havia recados, nem mensagens, me senti mais enjoada. Olhei para o relógio, já era umas dez talvez ele já estivesse acordado?

Mordi meus lábios em nervos, e ouvi a batida na porta.

-Bella, se arrume sairemos em uma hora, para o salão.

-Tudo bem.

Mais essa tinha que passar o dia me arrumando para um baile que eu nem vou. Aproveitei enquanto me vestia e disquei o numero de Edward. Deu apenas dois toques, e ouvi a voz dele.

-Alo.

-Edward.

-Sim, quem fala?

-Bella.

-Bella, Bella, não conheço nenhuma Bella.

-Edward! – ouvi sua risada.

-Desculpe, - ele falou rindo. - Gosto de ouvir você gritar meu nome, mais preferiria que fosse na minha cama. – lógico que fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate né.

-Edward! – quase gritei e ele riu.

-Desculpe, por que não me ligou ontem? – podia ouvir a acusação em sua voz e sorri.

-Minha mãe me alugou a tarde toda. E quando estava livre desmaiei na cama. E sua reunião como foi?

-Entediante, preferia estar fazendo outras coisas.

-Tipo? – perguntei distraidamente.

-Fazer você gemer.

-Edward! – ele riu mais dessa vez, e bufei.

-Ok, agora eu parei.

-Você é terrível sabia.

-Você não reclamou quando minha cabeça estava entre suas pernas.

-OMG! – eu gemi e ele riu mais.

-Posso imaginar o seu rosto atingindo altos níveis de vermelho. – bufei no telefone.

-Sabe eu queria falar com você. Você pode parar de me constranger por dois minutos?

-Diga, vou me comportar. – eu suspirei

-Ainda vai me levar a festa?

-Claro que sim. Foi por isso que liguei queria confirmar com você.

-Ok. Eu posso ir até o hotel?

-Claro, venha as sete, e deixe seu carro aqui. Vamos no meu. Há eu lhe comprei um vestido.

-Mesmo.

-sim, não sabia se você tinha um, e...

-Obrigada. – falei rápido o interrompendo.

-Bella estamos atrasadas. – a voz de minha mãe soou enquanto batia na porta e suspirei.

-Tenho que desligar. Ate mais tarde.

-Até. – já ia desligar quando ele me chamou. – Bella?

-Sim.

-Eu senti sua falta. – senti meu coração batendo mais forte do que nunca.

-Mesmo? – ouvi sua risada.

-Claro que sim, adoro seus gemidos.

-Arg, seu... Seu... – desliguei o telefone com raiva e joguei embaixo do meu travesseiro e sai pela porta.

-Bella você esta vermelha. – minha mãe comentou e fiquei mais.

-Não é nada. – ela deu de ombros e saímos.

Passamos a maior parte do dia no salão de beleza, lavaram meus cabelos, fizeram escova e cachearam as pontas, fizeram minha maquiagem. E ao sair de lá eu e minha mãe almoçamos no shopping.

Foi legar ter um dia de mãe e filha, mais já queria voltar para casa, compras não era o meu forte, já minha mãe adorava, sérios as vezes achava que me trocaram ao nascer, e me trocaram pela Alice.

Duas compradoras compulsivas.

Quando chegamos em casa eu estava cansada, fui para meu quarto terminar de me arrumar e ouvi meu celular apitando. Corri para atender.

Mais era só avisando que eu tinha uma mensagem e um recado de voz.

Apertei o botão para ouvir o recado, e senti um arrepio.

"Atenda agora Isabella Swan...' – a chamada caiu e me encolhi já com medo da mensagem. Apertei o botão para ler e me arrependi na hora.

"De Edward Masen"

Pode esperar pelo castigo Srta. Swan."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Onze

Ele esta diferente

OMG eu tava ferrada, olhei no relógio e já eram cinco e meia, terminei de me vestir o vestido que minha mãe comprou e as sandálias de salto preto, que eu usava só em ocasiões especiais. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos até à hora de ir até Edward e aproveitei para ir a cozinha estava com fome.

Fiz um lanche rápido, e fui até meu quarto pegar a mochila que tinha preparado com minha escova e uma troca de roupa, peguei a chave do volvo e desci as escadas.

Era lógico que minha mãe e meu pai me esperavam com uma câmera, sorri e tirei as fotos e agradeci os elogios dos dois. Meu pai me deu um beijo na testa.

-Juízo em.

-Pai! – ele rolou os olhos.

-Ok, fique bêbada e agarre o primeiro atleta que você vir.

-Pai! – falei rindo e ele sorriu.

-Se eu aconselho reclama, se eu sou legal também reclama. – minha mãe e eu rimos e ele e deu outro beijo na testa.

-Divirta-se e cuidado, você esta linda.

-Obrigada pai.

Sai de casa, e entrei no carro com um frio na barriga o que me reservava hoje a noite. Faltavam alguns minutos para as sete quando cheguei ao hotel, fui até a garagem e vi Edward encostado em um carro muito bonito.

Sai do carro e ele sorriu me olhando, eu corei e abaixei o rosto, ele se aproximou e levantou meu rosto com o indicador e o polegar.

Seus lábios roçaram nós meus levemente, traçando um caminho pelo canto da minha boca, descendo para meu queixo, e depois minha garganta. Suspirei e senti sua risada em meu pescoço.

Sua boca subiu ate meu ouvido, onde ele lambeu e mordiscou o lóbulo sussurrando, e me deixando arrepiada.

-Se você não estivesse tão bonita, seu castigo seria agora. – senti meu rosto em chamas e sua risada baixa, me arrepiou.

-Mais tarde você não me escapa. – engoli em seco, e ele se afastou de mim, me olhando novamente.

-Você esta realmente muito bonita. – ele falou por fim e eu sorri corando de novo.

-Você também. – ele usava um smoking preto o cabelo bagunçado, muito sexy.

-Pelo jeito não precisa do meu vestido?

-Minha mãe me comprou esse, sabe para o baile.

-É onde ela acha que você esta?

-Sim. – ele colou seu corpo no meu, e sua mão desceu para minha cintura, sua outra mão infiltrada entre meus cabelos, acariciando minha nuca.

-Eu sinto, eu te levaria, mais eu já tinha prometido tocar. – eu sorri

-Eu não me importo... – ele bufou.

-Claro que se importa. Mais prometo recompensa-la. – eu sorri.

-Como? – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e roçou seus lábios nós meus, senti sua língua acariciando meu lábio inferior e deslizando para dentro de minha boca.

Gemi, enroscando minha língua na dele, movi minhas mãos para seu pescoço e logo infiltrando em seu cabelo, o prensando mais contra mim. Ele se separou de mim, e eu olhei brava pra ele que sorriu.

-Vamos ou vou acabar com sua maquiagem. – eu ri, e ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim, entrei e ele correu para o lado do motorista logo colocando o carro em movimento.

Estávamos na estrada já, e ele segurou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, fiquei olhando com cara de boba pra ele que sorriu para mim.

-Você vai tocar?

-Sim. – sorri animada adorava ouvi-lo tocar, era tão perfeito, não falei mais, estava um pouco nervosa, não sabia o que esperar dessa festa, ou do que viria mais tarde.

E Edward parecia tão alheio quanto eu, ele parou o carro e estávamos em frente uma casa muito bonita, grande e luxuosa, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim.

Apareceu um homem e ele entregou a chave do carro e segurou minha mão me levando para dentro da casa.

Caminhamos em silencio, ele parecia pensativo, e alguma coisa parecia diferente nele, eu não conseguia perceber o que? Mais ele parecia mais carinhoso?

Chegamos ate a porta e um homem alto e forte nos atendeu sorrindo.

-Masen, achei que tinha me dado um bolo? – Edward riu e apertou a mão do homem, ele era lindo, cabelos curtos pretos, rosto infantil mais ao mesmo tempo muito bonito.

-Desculpe Emmett, mais sabe como são as mulheres. – ele falou levando minha mão aos lábios, e o outro riu alto.

-Nem me diga, Rose ficou o dia inteiro se arrumando. – os dois riram.

-Deixe-me apresentar, essa é Isabella.

-Ola. – eu cumprimentei corada e ele sorriu malicioso olhando de mim para Edward, lógico que corei mais o fazendo rir alto.

-Ola querida, seja bem vinda. – ele colocou o braço sobre meus ombros me levando para dentro da casa.

A casa era imensa e luxuosa, já havia varias pessoas lá dentro, algumas bebendo ou conversando, havia uma pista mais no canto onde os casais dançavam.

E um pouco mais afastado estava um lindo piano de calda branco, olhei encantada, só de imaginada Edward tocando. Emmett começou me arrastar me apresentando as pessoas.

-Irina querida, já conhece a garota do Masen? – uma mulher loira e alta me olhou sorrindo.

-Ola querida.

-Prazer. – eu a cumprimentei, e sem que pudéssemos falar mais nada Emmett me arrastou para conhecer mais pessoas, e a todos me apresentava como a garota do Masen, e eu gostei disso.

Não era o mesmo que ser namorada dele, mais eu era a garota dele, ri de meus pensamentos. E Emmett me olhou com curiosidade, corei de leve e olhei a procura de Edward.

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-lo conversando e rindo com uma loira de pernas longas e corpo perfeito, ela tocava no braço dele, ouvi um pigarro e olhei para Emmett.

-Não ligue pra isso. Tania é uma chata. – pisquei algumas vezes e ele sorriu.

-Oh, se você diz. – ele riu alto e me levou até uma loira escultural em um lindo vestido vermelho.

-Rosalie, olha a garota do Edward.

-Ola querida me chame de Rose, você tem um nome ou devo te chamar de garota do Edward. – eu e ela rimos.

-Me chamo Isabella, mais Emmett me arrasta antes que eu diga meu nome.

-Ah agora eu entendi, já estão cochichando, sobre a garota do Edward, mais ninguém sabe o nome dela. – Emmett riu sem graça.

-Ops! – eu e ela rimos de novo.

-Venha querida, aposto que esse grosseiro nem te ofereceu uma bebida. – eu assenti e ela enlaçou seu braço no meu, e me levou ate um bar onde um garçom fazia algumas bebidas.

-Dois martinis. – ela pediu e o garçom nos atendeu prontamente, segurei a taça com um liquido transparente que nunca tomei na vida, e vi Rose dar um gole, dei de ombros e me preparei para beber, quando alguém tirou a taça da minha mão.

-A senhorita tem idade pra tomar isso? – sussurrou a voz tão conhecida e que me deixava arrepiada em meu ouvido. Corei de leve olhando pra ele que deu um gole na bebida.

-Não. – falei com um muxoxo e ele riu.

-Você queria provar? – eu assenti e me surpreendi quando, sua mão envolveu minha nuca, e me puxou para um beijo urgente, pude sentir o gosto da bebida em seus lábios, e com certeza beijar Edward era muito melhor que beber.

Afastamos-nos ofegante e ele sorriu passando o polegar em meus lábios inchados.

-Gostou. – assenti corada, e reparei que algumas pessoas olhavam para nós, entre ela a loira de pernas longas.

-Não devia fazer isso aqui. – falei mais vermelha que um tomate e ele riu.

-Por quê? – perguntou dando de ombros.

-Por que todos estão olhando pra nós. – ele sorriu malicioso e encostou seu corpo no meu.

-Não fique envergonhada, afinal você não é minha garota. – olhei para minhas mãos.

-Quem falou isso foi o Emmett. – ele riu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Mais você não desmentiu.

-Bem, o que você queria que eu dissesse. Que sou sua amiga com benefícios? – ele riu alto e beijou meu pescoço, oh pai tava difícil respirar com ele me tocando assim.

-Hummm, gostei disso, amigos com benefícios.

-Edward!

-Desculpe, mais é uma idéia tentadora. – bufei chateada, e acabei olhando para loira para não olhar para ele.

-Ela era sua amiga com benefícios? – perguntei ainda olhando para a loira, ele seguiu meu olhar e sorriu mais.

-Com ciúmes? – dei de ombros.

-Claro que não. – ele enlaçou minha cintura com as duas mãos agora e acabei colocando minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

-Não se preocupe com ela, ou com qualquer outra. Só quero você. – arregalei meus olhos e antes que eu reagisse seus lábios estavam nos meus, sua língua invadindo minha boca, brincando com a minha, ele separou nossos lábios e deu pequenos beijos em meu rosto.

-Vamos dançar?

-Oh não, eu sou uma péssima dançarina, vou pisar no seu pé. – ele sorriu.

-Se eu tivesse te levado ao baile, não dançaríamos?

-Ok, eu acho. – ele riu e me abraçou por trás me levando ate a parte onde os casais dançavam, uma musica lenta ecoava, e paramos quando chegamos ao centro, ele me virou de frente para ele, e colocou as mãos em minha cintura, minhas mãos se entrelaçaram em seu pescoço.

Ele ditou o ritmo e eu movia meu corpo de acordo com o dele, seus olhos nos meus, Edward parecia tão diferente, os pensamentos de que talvez ele gostasse de mim, voltaram a assolar minha mente, ele se aproximou seu rosto e beijou minha boca com calma.

Seus lábios se movendo contra os meus, sua boca saiu da minha trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo meu rosto, suspirei e senti seu sorriso contra meu pescoço. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse contar algo, mais desistiu, antes que eu perguntasse a musica parou.

-Edward. – a voz de Emmett ecoou e olhamos para ele que estava perto do piano.

-Tenho que ir. – ele sussurrou contra minha boca e se afastou, segui para mais perto do piano e fiquei ao lado de Rose.

-Ola querida, vocês ficam tão lindos juntos. – eu sorri, e mordi meu lábio.

-Obrigado.

-Sabe, Edward nunca trás suas namoradas em festas assim. – senti meu coração falhar.

-Mesmo? – perguntei com a voz fraquinha e ela sorriu.

-Sim, você é a primeira, por isso Emmett ficou falando aquilo. – eu sorri mais e olhei pra ele que já estava sentado, e arrumando as partituras, assim que ele tocou a primeira tecla, seus olhos estavam nos meus.

Senti um arrepio por todo meu corpo, e duas coisas se formaram em minha mente, enquanto ele tocava uma musica complexa e apaixonante ao mesmo tempo sem nunca deixar de me olhar.

A primeira, eu queria ser dele, queria que fossemos um, deixaria ele tomar meu corpo, pois eu queria seu corpo colado ao meu, esse pensamento me fez ruborizar, e ele sorriu ao ver isso.

E segundo, eu estava começando a acreditar que talvez eu realmente não era apenas mais uma em sua cama, talvez ele gostasse de mim, e quem sabe não viria a me amar.

Pois eu estava amando ele, e agora enquanto seus dedos corriam velozes pelas teclas, mais seus olhos não deixavam os meus uns segundo sequer eu tinha certeza de que eu amava Edward Masen.

Assim que ele terminou todos aplaudiram entusiasmados, ele sorriu agradecendo, se levantou e veio até mim.

-Esta cansada, quer que te leve em casa? – eu corei de leve e ele me olhou confuso.

-Sobre isso, bem eu disse aos meus pais que eu ficaria na Alice. – falei abaixando meu rosto, sentindo minha bochecha muito quente.

-Então quer que eu te leve até a casa de Alice? – eu neguei ficando mais vermelha.

-Bem, er, eu disse a Alice que não iria pra lá.

-E pra onde você iria? – serio que ele não percebia, meu rosto estava em chamas já, levantei o rosto e vi que ele estava sorrindo.

-Seu idiota! – falei baixo e ele riu.

-Desculpe, mais a sua carinha alcançando altos níveis de vermelho. Eu bufei ficando de costas pra ele, e senti suas mãos em minha cintura e seus lábios em meus pescoço.

-Hummm, você e eu a noite toda no meu quarto, acho que não vou conseguir dormir. – ele sussurrou contra minha pele.

-Tudo bem. – falei baixinho, mais acho que ele ouviu, pois parou de mover seus lábios, ele me virou de frente e me olhou atentamente.

-Tem certeza? – eu assenti sentindo minha pele quente e olhei para meus pés, ele puxou meu queixo me olhando nos olhos.

-Você sabe o que eu quero, não é? – eu acabei rindo. E com uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha, colei meu corpo ao dele, e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Se for você dentro de mim, eu também quero.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Doze

Tirando a inocência

-Se for você dentro de mim, eu também quero.

-Porra. – ele grunhiu e eu ri, lógico que meu rosto devia estar em altos níveis de vermelho né.

Para minha surpresa ele segurou minha mão e praticamente me arrastou para fora da casa, já quase na porta fomos parados por Emmett.

-Já vai Masen.

-Sim, temos hora pra chegar em casa. – Emmett riu estrondosamente, e olhei feio para Edward, Rosalie chegou até nós e me deu um beijo.

-Adorei te conhecer Isabella. – assenti

-Eu também Rose.

-Vamos marcar de fazer compras.

-Se o Edward deixar ela sair do quarto. – OMG tava tão na cara de que íamos fazer? Ele riu alto ao ver minha cara, e Rose deu um tapa em seu ombro, Edward pigarreou.

-Emmett, por favor.

-Desculpe, adorei conhecê-la Isabella.

-Idem Emmett. – assim que eles se afastaram Edward voltou a me puxar, assim que saímos ele chamou o rapaz e que correu atrás do carro dele, ele voltou a me abraçar e beijou minha boca com calma, estava flutuando com seu beijo, quando o carro chegou e entramos.

O caminho até o hotel foi silencioso, ele dirigia com uma mão e sua outra não largava a minha, seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus, me passando coragem, estava nervosa, eu iria mesmo dormir com Edward, ok não estaríamos dormindo, mais mesmo assim, sentia minha pele quente e minha respiração vacilante, não morra agora Bella.

-Vamos? – ouvi a voz do Edward e vi que já estávamos no estacionamento do hotel, eu assenti e ele saiu do carro e abriu porta pra mim, caminhamos em silencio até o andar dele.

Assim que as portas se abriram, sua boca colou na minha me beijando com urgência, agarrei seus cabelos, o puxando mais e mais pra mim, ele gemeu contra meus lábios, e senti suas mãos em minhas coxas, me puxando pra cima, entrelacei minhas pernas no quadril dele e pude sentir sua ereção.

Ele separou nossos lábios, em busca de ar, ambos estávamos ofegantes, sem parar de me olhar ou me soltar, ele me levou até o quarto.

Assim que entramos ele me colocou na cama e começou a tirar sua gravata, e a jogou em cima de mim, e desabotoou sua camisa sem parar de me olhar, e a jogou no chão, corei ao ver seu peito nu, e olhei para outra direção e notei um vestido curto.

-O que é isso? – ele sorriu subindo na cama.

-O vestido que comprei pra você. – olhei o pano minúsculo que mais parecia uma camisola.

-Você queria que eu usasse só aquilo? – ele sorriu mais e beijou meus lábios.

-Hummm seria interessante, mais não te deixaria sair do quarto também. – eu rolei os olhos e ele beijou meu queixo, subindo seus lábios por minhas bochechas.

-Edward... – soltei um gemido estrangulado, ele se afastou para me olhar melhor.

-Nunca a deixaria usar só aquilo, essa camisola veio junto com o vestido, ela seria para você usar mais tarde, mais agora prefiro que você não use nada. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo, e me senti acuada.

Eu fui mais para trás e ele me deitou ficando sobre mim, seus lábios voltaram aos meus e minhas mãos foram ansiosas tocar seu corpo seminu. Seus ombros largos e seus músculos, gemi ao sentir sua língua sugando a minha e arranhei suas costas o fazendo gemer.

-Minha doce e inocente Isabella. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, e moveu sua boca para meu pescoço, sugando minha pele, me agarrei a ele, e seus lábios desceram até o meu peito beijando minha pele exposta.

-Me deixa ver seus lindos seus seios? – ele pediu me olhando e assenti me levantando e abaixando o vestido, eu estava ofegante e corei quando ele parou de me olhar e cravou seus olhos em meus seios já duros, de tesão.

Ofeguei ao sentir um dedo dele contornar o mamilo, e estremeci quando ele me empurrou na cama ficando sobre mim e voltou a beijar minha pele, seus lábios descendo em direção aos meus seios.

Gemi alto ao sentir sua língua lambendo o vão entre os meus seios, e suas mãos os apertando e os beijando logo em seguida, sua boca movia de um pro outro sugando e lambendo.

-Edward! – gemi, esfregando minhas coxas, que já ansiavam por sentir mais dele. Sua boca veio pra minha, e suas mãos foram empurrar o resto do vestido pelos meus quadris, até ficar somente de calcinha na frente dele, corei ele senti sua risada em minha boca.

-Ainda com vergonha?

-Um pouco. – murmurei e suas mãos brincavam com o elástico da minha calçinha.

-Não tenha. Eu nunca te machucaria. – ele murmurou contra meu ouvido e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Soltei um gemido baixo e segurei em seus cabelos puxando sua boca pra minha.

Ele me beijou com sofreguidão e suas mãos puxaram minha calçinha pra baixo, corei ao me sentir tão exposta a ele, pela segunda vez, e sua boca voltou a percorrer meu corpo, descendo pelo meu corpo até minha intimidade.

-Senti falta do seu gosto. – ele sussurrou contra meu clitóris e me contorci embaixo dele, e gemi alto quando seus lábios beijaram minha intimidade.

-Tão molhada Bella.

-Edward. – falei em um gemido e agarrei seus cabelos quando sua língua me penetrou, sugando e brincando com meu clitóris, seus dedos deslizando em meu centro úmido.

Sentia meu baixo ventre se contrair de êxtase e os espasmos se aproximarem, ele se afastou e o olhei sem entender, mais ofeguei ao vê-lo retirando as calças, corei absurdamente ao ver seu membro saltando pra fora da cueca, era grande e groso, e parecia duro.

Ele foi até a cômoda ao lado da cama e pegou uma camisinha, abriu o pacote e a colocou, deslizando ela sobre seu membro ereto, ele moveu sua mão em torno de seu membro, se tocando e gemi imaginando minhas mãos ali.

Ele voltou a ficar sobre mim, com seu membro roçando entre minhas coxas, envolvi minhas pernas em seu quadril e ele respirou com dificuldade. Seu membro roçou na minha intimidade e me agarrei mais a ele.

-Edward! – ele voltou a beijar minha boca, deslizando seu pênis mais pra dentro e cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros.

-Relaxe. – ele pediu roçando seus lábios nos meus, e tentei me acalmar e apertei meus lábios nos dele, sua língua deslizou para minha boca, me beijando com urgência e senti-a entrar de uma vez em mim me preenchendo.

Abri a minha boca em um grito mudo, e senti a boca dele em meu pescoço, ele não se movia, acho que esperando eu me acalmar e respirei fundo. Logo um prazer me dominou, e me movi contra ele, o sentindo entrar mais fundo.

-Edward! – gritei e ele saiu lentamente para entrar novamente com mais vigor.

-Isso minha doce Bella, me aperte. – gemi o sentindo entrar e sair de mim, enquanto minhas paredes pulsavam causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

-Tão apertada... E molhada. – ele gemia a cada investida, me fazendo arquear meu corpo contra o dele.

-Edward, mais... – eu gemi arranhando seus ombros e costas, as mãos dele apertaram minha bunda ditando o ritmo das suas investidas, me puxando de encontro ao seu membro pulsante, minha intimidade apertou forte seu membro, fazendo nós dois gritar e senti meu clímax chegando junto com o dele.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, sem realmente me machucar e respiramos com dificuldade, suspirei ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, subindo e descendo pela minha jugular, sua língua lambendo minha pele.

-Você é tão saborosa. – ele gemeu contra meu pescoço, me fazendo ofegar, seus olhos voltaram para os meus e ele saiu de dentro de mim, e me abraçou com força.

-Minha mulher. – ele sussurrou contra meus cabelos e sorri de olhos fechados. Me sentindo completa agora que pertencia a ele, sua boca voltou ao meu pescoço fazendo um caminho tortuoso até minha boca, e ofeguei ao senti-lo me tocando, massageando minha bunda sensualmente.

-Edward.

-Quer que eu pare? – olhei feio pra ele que riu e moveu seus dedos para dentro de mim, e gritei ao sentir um dedo seu movendo-se dentro de mim.

-Você é tão apertada Isabella. – ele colocou outro dedo e gemi mais alto.

-Tão molhada, mais só por mim.

-Oh, oh...

-Me diga se já ficou assim por outro. – ele exigiu colocando um terceiro dedo, e gritei apertando seus ombros com força.

-Diga Isabella, outro homem já fez você gemer, outro já provou seu doce sabor. – eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Só você... – gemi ao sentir minha vagina apertar seus dedos, os devorando e outro forte orgasmo me dominar, ele me abraçou com força e tirou seus dedos de mim e os lambeu, beijando minha boca em seguida.

Edward me soltou e foi até a cômoda pegando outra camisinha, e embalou seu pênis que já estava duro e grande, ele me pegou no colo e deslizou para dentro de mim me fazendo ofegar. Ficamos frente a frente, meu peito colado com o dele.

-Hummm, tão molhada... – ele gemeu com a cabeça comprimida contra o vão do meu pescoço.

-Edward... – murmurei sem fôlego, ao sentir suas mãos em meus quadris, me subindo e descendo, envolvendo seu membro pulsante, que cada vez afundava mais em mim, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

-Me aperta... devora meu membro... Isabella. – ele gemeu contra meus cabelos, aumentando a velocidade de suas mãos, sua boca foi para meus seios e gritei agarrando seus cabelos querendo mantê-lo ali sua boca sugava e lambia meus seios com urgência, ora um ora outro, me fazendo gritar.

-Mais forte... Edward... – ele investiu profundamente e com força, e senti minhas paredes convulsionarem sugando seu membro, o apertando com força, me fazendo estremecer, e gritar ao sentir o meu orgasmo, eu cai mole sobre Edward e ele gemeu sentindo seu prazer logo em seguida.

Ficamos abraçados ainda nessa posição, por alguns minutos, senti suas mãos afastarem meu cabelo, e beijar meu ombro, meu pescoço, mordiscar minha orelha.

-Tão doce quanto sabia que seria. – ele murmurou contra meu ouvido, e o abracei apertado.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e deitou me puxando para seu peito, seu corpo quente pressionado no meu, meus seios comprimidos contra seu peito forte, e suas mãos em minha cintura e quadril, seu membro entre as minhas coxas, e suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas.

Talvez uma posição muito constrangedora, mais agora, era o único lugar em que eu queria estar, nos braços de Edward, como a mulher dele.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Treze**

**Meus verdadeiros sentimentos**

**Pov. Edward**

_-Tia tenho mesmo que ir lá? _

_-Ta, entendi, e qual a sala dela?_

_-Serio mesmo que você não sabe?_

_-Ta, ta eu vou à secretaria._

_Desliguei o celular e bufei, fazia nem uma hora que havia chegado e tia Esme já me alugando._

_-Escola Brown. – falou o motorista do táxi, o paguei e desci indo em direção a escola, minha prima Alice estudava aqui, e de acordo com tia Esme, eu tinha que conhecê-la, e ela me daria uma carona pra casa._

_Ainda não acreditava que ela não quis me passar o endereço da casa dela, bufei pela milésima vez, enquanto adentrava a secretaria, e é claro que estava vazia._

_Apoiei-me no balcão, olhando em volta a procura de alguém, estava já a alguns minutos lá, já decidindo se voltava pro hotel, quando a porta se abriu. Até que enfim, já ia reclamar, quando os olhos mais doces e inocentes me encaravam._

_Sua pele pálida, o rosto em formato de coração, emoldurados por longos cabelos cor mogno, as feições delicadas, como uma obra de época._

_Deixei de olhar seu rosto e olhei seu corpo, podia ficar melhor pensei admirando o corpo pequeno e bem feito, os quadris lagos, seios pequenos que caberiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, as belas pernas, e sua mãos._

_Finalmente notei que ela segurava sua mão com uma bolsa de gelo, e caminhei em direção a ela._

_-Ola._

_-O... O... Oi. – ela gaguejou e seu rosto adquiriu uma tonalidade forte de vermelho, sim a cada minuto ficava melhor._

_-Sua mão esta doendo? – e continuava me aproximando dela, era como se uma força maior me sugava em sua direção._

_ -O... O... Que? – ela voltou a gaguejar, e sem conter meu impulso eu a toquei, sua pele parece ter se esquentado com meu toque, fiz uma caricia leve em seu pulso e voltei a perguntar._

_-Sua mão, esta doendo? _

_-Não._

_-Bom, a algo em que posso ajudar? – ofereci, mais e mil pensamentos que não combinavam em nada com essa doce e inocente menina invadiam minha mente._

_-O... Onde esta a Srta. Coppe. – ela perguntou reparando que estava somente eu e ela em uma sala fechada, eu poderia faze-la minha agora, será que esse pensamento passou por sua mente também?_

_-Quando cheguei à secretaria estava vazia. Agora estou esperando._

_-Oh. – acabei sorrindo de novo, ela parecia um coelhinho assustado, vindo para o jantar do lobo._

_O que não deixava de ser verdade._

_-E o que causou esse machucado? – acabei por perguntar, será que alguém seria capaz de machucar algo tão pequeno e indefeso quanto ela?_

_-Eu... Eu educação física. _

_-A machucaram? – ela se apressou em negar._

_-Não, eu me machuquei sozinha. – como isso é possivel?_

_-Como isso é possível? – acabei falando em voz alta, e ela suspirou._

_-É muito comum eu me machucar, caio com muita facilidade. – sorri imaginando isso, talvez ela precisasse de um segurança vinte quatro horas por dia. Aonde me inscrevo?_

_-Eu posso te segurar se você quiser? –eu me ofereci, ela parecia que ia desmaiar, e me colei mais a ela._

_-Co... Como assim? – segurei em sua cintura, e soltei sua mão infiltrando minha mão em seus cabelos macios, toquei de leve sua nuca, fazendo uma caricia._

_Sem me conter mais puxei sua cabeça para o lado e deixei meus lábios explorarem sua pele quente e macia..._

_-O que esta fazendo? – ela reclamou, mas mais pareceu um gemido, o que me deixou mais aceso, ri contra sua pele, e ela se arrepiou._

_-Evitando que você caia._

_-Eu não ia cair. – ela resmungou como uma gatinha brava. _

_-Não foi o que pareceu, quando eu a toquei. – ela mantinha os olhos fechado, e gemeu mais uma vez quando colei mais seu corpo contra o meu._

_Deixei seu pescoço ansiando tocar seus lábios rosados, ela abriu os olhos, e mais uma vez me vi preso por aquele olhar doce e inocente, me aproximei mais dela, e dei um leve roçar de lábios nela, sentindo a textura de sua boa, seu lábios macios e quente, irradiando calor..._

_Mais me surpreendi quando ela se afastou de mim com um empurrão e logo sua mão pequena estalou contra meu rosto._

_A minha pequena gatinha..._

O som do telefone tocando, me afastou das lembranças dela, e o atendi rapidamente.

-Sim.

-Tudo bem, quando?

-Não se preocupe Emmett, eu vou.

Desliguei o telefone com o cenho franzido, voltei para cama sem fazer barulho para não acordá-la, seus cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, me deixando maravilhado, seu rosto delicado com um ligeiro biquinho.

Tudo nela me encantava, minha doce inocente Isabella, meu anjo, minha mulher agora.

Desde que a vi tudo nela gritava inocência, pecado, errado, meu subconsciente me alertando a toda hora para me afastar, para deixá-la ir.

Mais meu corpo ansiando por ela, por seu corpo, seus sorrisos, sentimentos tão fortes que me assustavam, e não conseguia lutar contra.

Eu não queria lutar contra, só queria estar com ela, sentir seu corpo pequeno e delicado pressionado ao meu, nem que fosse em um abraço.

É Edward Masen, você esta apaixonado.

Ri dos meus pensamentos, apaixonado, não podia estar, eu a desejava, a queria mais que tudo, mais amor, o que é isso afinal. Nunca me apaixonei, nunca precisei de ninguém.

Eu sempre fui só, e sempre seria, uma mulher só atrapalharia minha vida, a viraria de cabeça para baixo.

Mais ela era diferente, com Bella me sentia completo, me sentia em casa, o lugar aonde eu pertencia, o que eu sempre procurei.

Isso seria amor afinal, depender tanto assim de alguém, eu precisava dela, uma necessidade que doía, a ligação de Emmett me preocupou.

Como podia ficar longe, seriam só alguns dias, mais e se ela me esquecesse, se ela percebesse que seu primo, ou o colega da escola são mais adequados para ela, que eu nunca poderia fazer parte de sua vida.

Esse pensamento me assustou, eu queria ser parte da vida dela?

Sim, eu quero, quero que ela necessite de mim, como eu estou dependente dela, sim talvez eu a ame afinal.

Mais isso mudaria todos os meus planos, como eu podia viajar pelo mundo e deixa-la, como ficar longe de sua presença inebriante, de seu cheiro, de seu gosto, de seu corpo.

-Edward. – ela falou baixinho, em um suspiro, durante o sono e sorri sozinho.

Sim eu estou apaixonado.

Isso é uma merda, o que me restava agora, rastejar para ela, implorar para que ela me ame e largue tudo por mim.

Era um plano afinal.

Rolei os olhos, vendo um sorriso tímido em seu rosto, ainda adormecido, me lembrei da primeira vez que eu vi, o desejo que me perturbou ao ver suas bochechas coradas, e seu nervosismo em me ter tão perto.

O ódio que se apossou de mim ao pensar que alguém a tinha machucado, eu já tinha provas de como ela importava pra mim, e deixei passar como o vento, uma brisa que se vai sem realmente sentir.

Quando ela partiu, e eu já planejava ir à escola no dia seguinte, a necessidade de vê-la de novo, e de novo, até cansar de olhar para ela, o que até agora eu não enjoei.

Mais vê-la na casa de tia Esme, corada como o inferno, por estar tão perto de mim, parecia um sinal que eu devia tê-la, afinal por que o destino a colocaria em meu caminho duas vezes se ela não fosse destinada a mim.

Destino! Nunca acreditei nessas coisas, foi o destino que matou meus pais, me levando a viver no internato? Destino que me fez negar ir morar com tia Esme? Destino que me levou até o amor da minha vida?

Sim talvez o destino esteja trabalhando ao meu favor, talvez eu mereça uma chance de ser feliz, de fazer Bella uma mulher feliz, tê-la para mim, para sempre.

Eu gostava de como isso soava, mais podia assustá-la, afinal eu nunca dei a impressão do quanto ela significa para mim, e a culpa é minha, sempre pensou que eu a via como um pedaço de carne.

O que não deixava de ser verdade, desejava fodê-la, desde a primeira vez que a vi, e quanto mais fiquei perto dela, desejava mais que seu corpo. Agora já ansiava por sua alma.

Ela rolou na cama e agarrou meu travesseiro e o abraçou apertado, sorri mais uma vez, e sai da cama, se ficasse lá iria acorda-la e faze-la minha muitas e muitas vezes, e já havia tirado sua inocência, agora devia deixa-la descansar.

Sai do quarto vestindo uma calça de moletom, e fechei a porta com cuidado, e fui até meu piano, assim que sentei dedilhei algumas teclas, e fechei os olhos, e logo minhas mãos tinham vida própria.

As notas fluíam, pela sala, a musica dela, que desde que a vi não saia da minha cabeça, a doce inocência, agora perdida, não ela ainda tinha sua inocência, nem que eu lutasse muito eu conseguiria tirar isso de Bella.

Fazia parte dela, ela era pura e doce, inocente e meiga, gentil. E era minha, a faria minha quanta vezes fosse preciso, até ela perceber que não pode viver sem mim...

Senti mãos me tocando e abri os olhos e parei de tocar, suas pequenas mãos em meu pescoço e ela me deu um beijo na minha garganta, o que me fez sorrir.

-Não pare, estava tão bonito. – ela sussurrou contra meu ouvido e suspirei, e a puxei para ficar de frente para mim.

Ela estava corada, e somente com o lençol enrolado em seu corpo, um puxãozinho e podia tê-la de novo. Ela mordeu o lábio como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.

Eu a coloquei entre minhas pernas, passando minhas mãos por sua cintura, ela me olhava nos olhos, o desejo estava visível nela, seu corpo parecia me atrair cada vez mais.

-O que você tem embaixo de lençol? – sussurrei sem parar de encará-la, ela corou, me fazendo rir.

-Nada então? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ela assentiu corando mais.

-Bella, Bella. Não se diz para o lobo que o cordeiro esta no ponto. – ela riu, mais soltou um gritinho quando dei um puxão no lençol revelando sua pele nua.

Encostei minha testa em sua barriga e ela afagou meus cabelos, voltei a olhar para ela, e a sentei em meu colo a beijando, sua língua envolve a minha, brincando com a minha, suguei seu lábios apertando e acariciando sua pele quente e macia.

-Edward. – ela gemeu meu nome, e me senti duro, mais do que eu já estava, separei nossos lábios e desci minha boca, pelos seus ombros trilhando um caminho até seus seios.

Suguei o mamilo que já estava túmido, ela gritou e segurou minha cabeça me mantendo ali, movi minha mão para sua intimidade, e meus dedos, tocaram seu interior, quente e úmido.

-Edward... – ela ofegou, e a levantei a sentando nas teclas do piano, sem deixar de olhá-la, retirei minhas calças e a puxei para cima de mim.

Seu interior úmido envolveu meu membro me fazendo estremecer de prazer, e suas pernas se cruzaram em meu quadril a abrindo mais para mim, a mantive parada, até ela se acostumar, e voltei a beijá-la agarrando sua cintura e a movendo contra mim.

-Oh... Edward...

-Isso Bella...

Nós gemíamos ofegantes, a cada investida, a cada movimento de sua vagina envolvendo meu membro, ela abraçou eu pescoço com força, e aumentei a velocidade, a puxando de encontro a mim com mais força.

-Edward, mais forte, mais... – ela abafou o grito contra meus cabelos quando seu interior apertou violentamente meu membro e explodi dentro dela, e senti seu mel escorrendo sobre meu membro.

Meu rosto estava na curvatura de seu pescoço e nós abraçamos com força, queria dizer que a amava, que ela era tudo pra mim.

Mais tinha medo da sua rejeição, Bella só tem dezessete, posso assustá-la, gritava minha mente, e meu coração sempre ouviu minha mente.

A tirei de cima de mim, e a carreguei no colo, ela envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e a levei até a cama.

A deitei lá, e ia ao banheiro, mais ela não me soltou.

-Fica Edward. – ela pediu sonolenta e me deitei na cama com ela, a puxando de encontro ao meu corpo, e adormecemos juntos.

Acordei com o sol invadindo o quarto e fui tomar banho, Bella ainda dormia abraçada ao meu travesseiro, e suspirei com medo da reação dela, ao saber da minha viagem.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto, Bella estava enrolada no lençol e corou a me ver, sorri e dei um beijo rápido nela.

-Vá tomar banho. – ela assentiu sem falar comigo ainda corada como o inferno e correu para o banheiro.

Fui arrumar uma pequena mala de viajem, e comecei a colocar algumas roupas, teria que trazer mais coisas de Londres, e comprar uma casa aqui.

Fazia mil planos em minha mente quando Bella saiu do banheiro usando calça jeans e uma regata branca.

-Preferia o lençol.

-Edward. – ela fez um biquinho corando mais, e ri e fui até ela a beijando demoradamente.

-Bom dia. – sussurrei contra seus lábios, e ela ronronou me agarrando com as pernas, em meu quadril.

-Muito bom. – eu ri e sentei na beirada da cama e beijei seu pescoço.

-Cadê a minha inocente Isabella? – ela corou mais e enfiou o rosto no meu peito.

-Edward.

-Desculpe amor. – ela sorriu e evitou olhar nos meus olhos, mais franziu a testa.

-O que foi? – perguntei acariciando sua bochecha.

-Vai viajar?

-Ah, sim. – afastei Bella e fui terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. – Uma viajem de negócios.

Voltei a olhar para Bella, e seu rosto estava branco, me aproximei dela, mais ela se afastou de mim.

-Agora que conseguiu o que quer vai embora. – ela falou e senti dor em sua voz.

-Bella, eu só vou por uns dias eu volto. – ela negou e se afastou mais de mim.

-Você já tirou minha inocência agora eu não sirvo pra mais nada. – ela me acusou e lagrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, a cor tinha sumido de seu rosto delicado.

-Bella, não seja boba. Eu... – fui em sua direção, mais ela correu em direção ao elevador e já apertando o botão furiosamente.

-Chega Edward, eu já entendi. Você ia se despedir de mim, e nunca mais me ligar. Pois poupe seu trabalho. Até nunca mais. – ela falou com voz de choro e entrou no elevador que se fechou.

Fiquei tão atônito com as palavras de Bella, que não consegui me mover por vários minutos. Ela havia partido e para sempre?

Ouvi meu celular tocar, e não dei atenção, com certeza era Emmett me apresando, mais eu não podia ir viajar, não agora e botar tudo a perder.

Mais só seria para sempre se eu deixasse.

E ela não ia conseguir escapar de mim não agora.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Quatorze

Ele me ama

Senti as lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e até dirigir estava difícil, parei em um acostamento para me acalmar, ele realmente só estava brincando comigo.

E eu a idiota havia caído como um patinho.

Toda a nossa noite passou por minha cabeça, e eu realmente acreditei que Edward me amava.

Idiota, idiota, burra.

Eu sou mesmo uma boba inocente como ele dizia, assim que as lagrimas deram uma pausa eu voltei a dirigir.

Queria o colo da minha mãe, mais ela não podia saber onde eu estive ou o que eu estava fazendo, ela ia me matar e meu pai castrar o Edward. E a idiota aqui, não quer isso.

Afinal ainda amo ele.

Logo a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar me veio a mente, e dirigi o mais rápido em direção a casa de Alice.

Ela não ia me exigir explicações, e ela havia dito que estaria lá por mim. Estacionei o carro em frente à casa dos Cullen, e peguei meu celular, ele estava desligado, e o liguei.

Tinha uma mensagem dos meus pais, e varias ligações perdidas de Edward. Pensei em ligar, mais não, ele só ia me magoar mais.

Disquei o numero da Alice, e ela atendeu alegre.

-Alooou. – eu ri meio chorosa.

-Bella, o que houve?

-Miga me empresta seu ombro.

-Claro, onde você esta?

-Na frente as sua casa. – dei uma fungada e quando vi Alice estava do meu lado.

-Nossa como você é rápida. – ela riu e me ajudou a sair.

-Oh amiga, o que houve?

-Eu posso só chorar no seu ombro.

-Claro que sim. Vamos colocar uns filmes tristes e comer muito sorvete. – eu assenti e fui com Alice para dentro da casa.

Estávamos assistindo "A historia de um grande amor" quando a campainha tocou, estava na parte em que eles se reencontram e eu não parava de chorar. Alice afagava meus cabelos, pois minha cabeça estava em seu colo. Ela me deu um beijo na testa e desceu as escadas correndo.

Alice demorou tanto que o filme já tava na parte em que o noivo, o outro veio atrás dela e ela decidiu ficar com o grande amor dela.

Caramba, cadê Alice pra me consolar aqui, essa parte do filme é muito linda pra ver sozinha, ainda mais quando seu amor te deu um chute.

Ouvi um barulho estranho na janela, sequei as lagrimas, a janela estava encostada e logo uma mão apareceu, soltei um grito pensando que era um ladrão.

-Da uma ajudinha Bella?

-OMG, como sabe meu nome ladrão?

-Isabella. – Edward?

-Edward? – logo seu cabelo bronze aparecia e ele todo saltando pra dentro do quarto, olhei atônita pra ele.

-Valeu pela ajuda. – ele resmungou e eu voltei a chorar, ele correu até mim e me abraçou apertado.

-Oh, Bella, amor, não chore, estava brincando. – eu o empurrei.

-O que faz aqui? Você não tinha uma viagem...

-Que se dane a viagem. – ele me interrompeu e me puxou pelos ombros me fazendo ficar de frente pra ele.

-Edward... – ele não me deixou terminar e me beijou, sua boca se moldando a minha, sua língua invadiu minha boca com urgência, e me agarrei a ele, infiltrando minhas mãos em seu cabelo, "é eu sou fraca", suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo, e me senti excitada.

-Não. – me separei dele, e ele me olhou confuso.

-Que foi?

-Você só veio dar uma rapidinha. – eu o acusei, e lógico que corei violentamente devido à palavra rapidinha. Ele rolou os olhos.

-Bella não seja boba.

-Como não Edward. Eu finalmente me entreguei a você e na manhã seguinte você já esta de partida.

-São só alguns dias.

-E com certeza você vai voltar com uma noiva.

-O que?

-Eu não sou boba, você me usou. – e as lagrimas voltaram e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu peito, e apoiei a minha cabeça ali, "já disse que sou fraca".

-Minha doce e inocente Bella eu te amo. – OMG eu to ouvindo coisas. Afastei-me dele olhando em seus olhos. Ele sorria para mim, senti seus polegares em minha bochecha, secando as lagrimas teimosa.

-Você esta falando serio? – ele sorriu torto, e roçou seus lábios nós meus.

-Contra toda a lógica eu não posso viver sem você Bella, mais eu entendo se você não me quiser... – calei sua boca o beijando com ardor, ele ficou meio chocado, mais se recuperou rápido, e sua língua já sugava a minha com ardor.

-Você me deixa louco. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios descendo beijos, por meu pescoço e ombro.

Eu puxei seu rosto para ele me encarar e sorri roçando meus lábios nos dele, subi a minha boca sobre sua bochecha, onde depositei um beijo, e continuei subindo, dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, atrás da sua orelha, mordisquei o lóbulo sussurrando, "Eu te amo", e voltei a olhá-lo.

Edward sorria com todos os seus dentes a mostra e me beijou, joguei meus braços em seu pescoço me pendurando nele e senti meu corpo ser levantado e cai sobre a cama de Alice.

A boca dele percorria minha pele, e me sentia doida por ele, seus lábios estavam na alça da minha regata, a puxando para o lado onde ele mordia meu ombro, senti suas mãos no botão da minha calça, e o empurrei.

-Edward!

-O que? Nós não estamos bem?

-Sim, mais eu não vou dar pra você na cama da minha melhor amiga. – ele bufou e se levantou de cima de mim.

-Tudo bem, vamos pro hotel.

-Edward.

-Mais o que é agora? Você já deu pra mim lá.

-OMG. – corei furiosamente e ele riu alto, o empurrei da cama e ele caiu no chão, me olhando feio.

-Desculpa. Mais você não tem uma viagem não. – ele fechou os olhos com força.

-Merda, Emmett vai me matar. – ele ficou de pé e me deu um selinho. Mas parece que somos dois coelhos, e sua língua já invadia minha boca, e suas mãos apertavam minha bunda, o empurrei rindo.

-Aonde esta Alice?

-Ah eu me livrei dela. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu culpado.

-O que você fez?

-Bem, eu disse que tio Carlisle precisava que ela levasse um livro pra ele.

-Oh, e ela foi?

-Sim, eu disse que cuidava de você até ela voltar.

-E olha que ela é minha amiga em.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Que ela não podia me deixar só, eu estava sofrendo. – ele afagou minha

bochecha.

-Eu sinto tanto. – eu neguei e o abracei.

-Não importa mais me responda uma coisa. Por que subiu pela janela? – ele enlaçou minha cintura, e beijou minha testa.

-Bom primeiro por que achei que você não abriria a porta para mim.

-Hummm, verdade eu não ia, e qual o outro? – ele sorriu mais.

-Era pra ser romântico sabe mais ver você chorando e eu me desesperei. – eu sorri como boba e me pendurei em seu pescoço e beijei todo seu rosto.

-Foi perfeito.

Com muita dificuldade nós separamos, e ele teve que voltar pro hotel, ainda tinha que explicar para Emmett, por que perdeu o avião, me senti uma idiota, ele disse que a culpa era dele.

OMG ele tava cada vez mais perfeito. Alice chegou uma meia hora depois que seu Edward saiu, eu estava assistindo, o bob esponja e dando gargalhadas como se tivesse cinco anos.

-Olha só alguém melhorou, já passou da fase da choradeira. – eu sorri sem graça.

-Na verdade eu nem cheguei a terminar a fase da choradeira. – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Vai me contar?

-À noite, venho dormir aqui e fofocamos a noite toda.

-Tudo bem. – terminamos de ver o bob esponja juntas e Alice me contou sobre o baile, que foi tudo perfeito, e Mike perguntou de mim.

-O que você disse?

-Que você se sentiu mal, e voltou para casa.

-Nossa, obrigada Alice.

-Obrigada nada, à noite você não me escapa. – engoli em seco, e tentei mudar de assunto.

-Alice, a hora da minha fossa aonde você tinha ido?

-Arg, nem me lembre se eu ver Edward Masen ele ta morto.

-Por quê?

-Ele inventou que meu pai precisava de um livro urgente. Até te deixei pra levar esse livro, e quando cheguei lá meu pai me olhou com mó cara de "CUMÉ".

-Que maldade. – falei fazendo cara de amiga preocupada, ela ia me matar mais tarde também, to frita.

-Nem fala. Pelo menos ele te fez companhia né?

-Sim, ele foi um amor. – Alice sorriu animada, e meu celular tocou.

-Alo. – tava com medo de falar os Alooou da vida.

-Bella querida, me conta tudo.

-Oi mãe.

-Me conta tudo. – ela repetiu e eu ri, dando um até mais tarde a Alice, e fui pra casa inventando algumas coisas sobre o baile.

Menos a parte em que eu dancei com um príncipe e me apaixonei, ela pensou que fosse um colega da escola, e não pude negar.

Isso me fez temer como meus pais reagiriam a Edward, será que iam aceitar?

Ou me trancar no meu quarto pra sempre?

E o pior, será que Edward enfrentaria meus pais por mim?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Quinze

Amigas sem segredos

Assim que cheguei em casa corri para meu quarto, as duvidas ainda me assolavam, mais ia me preocupar com elas quando Edward voltasse.

Ele havia prometido ligar assim que chegasse em Londres, disse que era uma viagem chata, só para assinar alguns papeis, e no máximo dois dias estava de volta, e sem nenhuma noiva.

Idiota. Pensei na hora, mais só pensei para não estragar o clima, minha mãe havia me ligado, na verdade para me dizer que não ia estar em casa, ela e papai aproveitaram o fim de semana, para namorar e foram pra um hotel fora da cidade.

Ela já tinha falado com Esme e tudo bem eu ficar lá, então eu só vim em casa pegar roupas, e tomar um banho. Mais na verdade queria me acalmar, com medo da conversa com Alice.

Como ela iria reagir ao saber de mim e Edward, eu mesma ainda estava em choque. Fiz um lanche, depois tomei um banho quente e me acalmei, eu acho?

Depois de mais calma, peguei meu pijama uma regata e uma bermuda curtinha, uma troca de roupa, meu maio que eu e Alice sempre nadávamos nos finais de semana e minha escova de dente, de cabelo, meu xampu favorito.

Coloquei tudo em minha mochila e vesti uma calça de moletom e uma regata e coloquei meu chinelo.

Sempre que ia dormir na Alice ia desse jeito, afinal eram só garotas e Carlisle me via como filha então não tinha nada a ver me arrumar.

Só que me arrependi amargamente do meu pensamento ao chegar na sala dos Cullen e ver ele, vestido de jeans e camiseta colada ao corpo e me olhando dos pés a cabeça e sorrindo malicioso.

É lógico que corei, mais tentei disfarçar, nos trocamos um olhar cheio de significado, e eu estava louca de vontade de pular no colo dele, ele sorria parecendo saber o que eu pensava.

Dei um oi geral para todos na sala, e ele continuava me olhando, desviei meu olhar olhando pros meus pés, e senti os braços de Alice a minha volta. Sorri para ela, mais nem tive tempo de falar nada, ela já foi me puxando pelo quarto.

-O que você aprontou Isabella Swan? – ela já foi me acusando.

-O que?

-Eu vi você e Edward. – meu coração disparou

-Co... Como assim?

-Eu vi vocês se olhando. – suspirei aliviada

-Não sei do que você esta falando Alice.

-Não se faça de boba dona Isabella. Eu vi muito bem como ele te olhou e você corando miseravelmente. – suspirei fundo e me joguei na cama afundando meu rosto no travesseiro.

-Ele me beijou – murmurei, mais quando olhei de canto de olhou sua mão estava na boca. Ela suspirou

-Só isso né Bella? – eu neguei e ela tapou a boca para não gritar.

-Ele e eu nós, bem nós...

-OMG não quero saber. OMG quero sim. Não melhor não. Não me conta...

-Alice!

-Desculpa. Conta. – eu corei furiosamente e neguei

-Melhor não.

-Mais vocês transaram? Ele te dispensou?

-Ele disse que gosta de mim.

-E você acreditou? – eu assenti.

-Ele disse que me ama Alice. E eu o amo, e é tudo tão complicado.

-O que exatamente vocês já fizeram? – eu corei

-Bem, nós já transamos?

-OMG.

-Tem mais, ele me beijou. – eu sussurrei e ela rolou os olhos.

-Isso você já disse.

-Não ele me BEIJOU – apontei para baixo e ela corou e quase gritou

-OMG.

-Eu sei – enfiei a cara no travesseiro. Passamos alguns minutos em silencio e senti Alice me cutucar.

-Hummm er, você gostou? – eu corei violentamente

-Gostei – voltei a enfiar a cara no travesseiro

-OMG.

-Eu sei – murmurei

-Ele espera que você o beije? – olhei para ela confusa e seu rosto estava super vermelho entendi o que ela disse e corei

-OMG eu não sei. Será que ele espera?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Eu vou ter um AVC, eu não sei como fazer. – eu respirava com dificuldade. Ouvimos alguém bater a porta e Alice correu a atender.

-Alice vocês estão bem. – Alice corou e encarou sua mãe

-Claro que sim. Por que não estaríamos?

-É que ouvimos seus gritos lá de baixo.

-OMG – eu murmurei e Esme riu

-Esse mesmo. Edward estava achando que vocês estavam passando mal.

-OMG – eu gritei de novo, e Alice riu sem graça e pediu desculpas prometendo falar mais baixo.

Assim que Esme saiu, ela se jogou na cama e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro.

-Da pra piorar. – murmurei e ouvimos outra batida na porta, dessa vez fui eu atender e me arrependi na hora. Assim que eu o vi meu rosto atingiu um nível de vermelhidão que eu nunca imaginei possível.

-Você esta bem? – eu assenti e sua risada baixa soou nos meus ouvidos – Posso saber por que estava gritando? – eu neguei, olhando para minhas mãos.

-Por que esta tão calada? – ele me perguntou desconfiado, eu levantei meu rosto e sentia meu rosto muito quente. Puxei seu pescoço para baixo e falei baixinho.

-Edward você espera que eu te beije? – ele coçou a nuca confuso.

-Não entendi linda. – rolei os olhos

-Sabe como você me beijou intimamente. – vi seus olhos escurecerem e um sorriso safado em seu rosto.

-Quer me beijar daquele jeito?

-E... Eu não sei. – ele riu baixinho

-Não se preocupe com isso esta bem. – eu assenti e ele sorriu safado – Mais um dia vou querer sim.

-OMG – ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Boa noite gostosa – eu ofeguei e vi ele sumindo pelo corredor.

-Vocês ficam tão lindo juntos. – quase gritei de onde veio essa criatura, coloquei a mão no coração para me acalmar.

-Quer me matar Alice.

-Desculpa Bella, mais é que eu estava ouvindo a conversa. – senti meu rosto quente. Serio hoje havia sido meu recorde de ficar vermelha.

-Você ouviu tudo? – ela assentiu também corada.

-Ele foi muito legal em não exigir que você, você sabe. – eu concordei.

-Alice você e Jasper? – ela negou.

-Eu quero mais a vergonha me consome. – eu ri

-Sabe eu estava morrendo de vergonha mais quando ele começou a me tocar eu esqueci tudo.

-Eu penso muitooooo nisso. Mais tenho vergonha de dizer ao Jasper e ele deve ter medo de dizer que quer e eu me assustar ou negar sabe.

-Por que você, bem sabe agarra ele. – Alice corou

-Quem sabe a coragem não surge. Você pode me dar umas aulas.

-Ew eu não vou treinar com Edward para depois te ensinar. – ela riu baixinho.

-Eu duvido que ele se importe. – eu ri do jeito que ele era tarado era bem capaz de se oferecer para o sacrifício.

-Com certeza.

Passamos a noite conversando sobre isso, Alice até me desculpou por não ter contado logo pra ela. Mais Edward ainda estava em sua lista negra, por ter feito ela ir até o consultório de Carlisle.

Até tentei interceder em favor dele, mais foi em vão tadinho do meu Edward. Continuamos conversando ate dormirmos. No meio da noite fiquei sonhando com ele, seus lábios, suas mãos me tocando acordei de madrugada suada e molhada.

Levantei e fui tomar um pouco de ar. Sai da casa com um copo de água na mão. Sentei em uma das cadeiras que ficavam em frente à piscina e fechei os olhos. Ouvi barulho de passos e abri os olhos assustada.

Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém, voltei a fechar os olhos e respirei fundo, quase gritei quando senti uma mão na minha coxa. Abri os olhos e do de cara com o infeliz do Edward sorrindo pra mim.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – ele riu e apontou para o cigarro.

-Fumando, e você? – dei de ombros

-Não consegui dormir.

-Pensando em mim Bella?

-Claro que não. – ele riu e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

-Claro acredito. – fiz um biquinho e cruzei os braços, ele apagou o cigarro e me puxou para seu colo.

-Não fique brava, só estava brincando.

-Por que sempre brinca comigo? – ele ficou serio

-Nunca brincarei contigo Bella. Eu amo você. – totalmente derretida eu joguei meus braços no pescoço dele e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, ele recostou na cadeira e fez carinho na minha coxa.

-Edward o que nós somos?

-O que quer dizer? – eu levantei o rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

-Você sabe, tipo somos ficantes, ou namorados, ou amigos com benefícios. – ele riu e beijou minha testa

-Eu gostei desse ultimo.

-Edward! – eu dei um tapa no ombro dele

-O que você quer ser? – eu abaixei o rosto envergonhada, queria ser sua namorada, mais não acho que ele iria querer namorar uma garotinha como eu sendo que pode ter qualquer mulher. Eu dei de ombros.

-Não sei. – ele levantou meu queixo com o polegar e o indicador me fazendo olhar para ele.

-Não sabe é? – eu dei de ombros e tentei desviar o olhar mais ele voltou a me puxar.

-Quer ser minha namorada Isabella Swan? – eu mordi o lábio com força para não gritar e colei meus lábios com os dele.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

Capitulo Dezesseis

Sou Sua, e você é meu.

-Quer ser minha namorada Isabella Swan? – eu mordi o lábio com força para não gritar e colei meus lábios com os dele.

-Isso é um sim? – ele sussurrou na minha boca e eu sorri assentindo

Ele me beijou com urgência colando seu corpo ao meu, suas mãos já davam leves apertões em minha pele, e minhas mãos se infiltravam no cabelo dele puxando levemente.

Ele gemeu na minha boca, e eu ofeguei e fiquei de frente enlaçando minhas pernas no quadril dele. A boca dele desceu pelo meu pescoço e segui para meus ombros onde ele mordeu de leve.

-Te quero tanto Bella. – eu gemi baixinho e o abracei com força, eu o queria também. – Me deixa te dar outro beijo? – eu corei e assenti, ele suspirou em minha pele e me soltou deitando-me na cadeira.

Ofeguei alto quando senti suas mãos tirando minha bermuda, e seus dedos sobre a minha calçinha.

-Já esta molhadinha. – eu gemi baixinho

-Eu estava sonhando com você. – ele soltou um barulho que pensei ser um rosnado e arrancou a minha calçinha a rasgando.

-Edward! – ele riu

-Eu compro outra. – antes que eu pudesse reclamar sua boca estava em mim, eu me contorci em baixo dele.

Sua língua me invadia, e seu dedo brincava com meu clitóris já excitado, a cada investida de sua língua quente eu soltava pequenos gemidos e sentia meu corpo se contrair.

Uma mão dele adentrou a minha camisa e apertou o bico do meu seio e eu quase gritei, ele subiu seu dedo até minha boca e eu chupei seu dedo. A imagem de como seria seu membro me veio à mente e eu quase gozei de tão excitada.

Ele me chupava com fúria a cada vez que eu sugava seu dedo, já podia sentir meu baixo ventre se contrair e minhas paredes comprimirem a língua dele em meu centro úmido. Com um grito mudo e me liberei e senti ele me lamber ate me secar.

Eu estava acabada na cadeira e tentava controlar minha respiração, senti ele colocar de volta minha bermuda e deitar sobre mim, me beijando com ardor, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha boca eu me agarrei a ele, e separei nossos lábios.

-Eu quero te beijar?

-Já não estamos nós beijando? – ele sussurrou em minha pele, eu neguei e sorri maliciosa para ele. Quase gozei ao vê-lo morder o lábio inferior tentando conter a vontade que ele estava.

Eu me levantei e deitei ele sobre a cadeira. Subi em cima dele e beijei seu peito. Minhas mãos desceram ate a calça de moletom que ele usava e puxei o elástico. Ele riu baixinho e segurou meu pulso.

-Sabe que não precisa fazer isso não é?

-Eu sei mais eu quero te provar. – ele fez aquele barulho outra vez que pareceu um rosnado e soltou meus pulsos.

Eu sorri e fui beijando seu peitoral, sua barriga definida, cheguei na calça e a puxei para baixo. Morri ele estava sem cueca e seu membro saiu. Era grande e groso e estava inchado. Ele devia estar louco para extravasar e estava se contendo por mim.

Agora eu realmente acreditava que ele gostava de mim. Que ele me amava. Terminei de puxar sua calça e sentei na barriga dele de costas para ele. Sem pensar muito fiz o que me deu vontade e passei os dedos fazendo uma caricia naquele membro grande e que me dava água na boca.

Ouvi ele gemer e fiz mais algumas vezes, rodeei seu membro com minha mão e comecei o vai e vem, ele gemia baixinho e eu sorri. Curvei-me sobre ele e dei uma lambida na ponta. Edward agarrou minhas coxas e as apertou com força.

Gemi baixinho e abocanhei seu membro, ele deu um aperto tão forte que senti um pouco de dor, comecei a chupar seu membro, arranhando os dentes de leve e rodeando com a língua e sugando ele agora acariciava onde tinha apertado e gemia meu nome.

Continuei a chupar ate onde eu conseguia e minha mão ainda se movia ao redor dele, Edward começou a estocar em minha boca e senti ele se contraindo e rosnando de novo.

-Agora gostosa – ele murmurou e logo veio um jato em minha boca e engoli tudo, ele era delicioso quente e salgado.

Eu o lambi ate ele ficar limpo e sai de cima de Edward, ele me agarrou atacando minha boca com fúria e me jogando na cadeira. Agarrei ele também e passei minha unhas em suas costas escutando seus gemidos e minha lamurias.

-Você me deixa louco Bella.

-Você gostou? – eu sussurrei baixinho e sua risada, me fez estremecer.

-Ainda estou nas nuvens. – eu ri e o abracei, ele parou de me beijar e me olhou nos olhos.

-Quero que seja minha Bella. – eu mordi o lábio e olhei nós seus olhos.

-Eu sou. – ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, e senti sua mão por dentro do minha bermuda, seu polegar massageando meu clitóris, e gemi dentro da boca dele.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo, e empurraram a bermuda pra baixo, e senti, seu membro roçando na minha entrada.

-Edward. – gemi seu nome, ele quase entrou mais saiu só me deixando na vontade.

-Por favor... – gemi esganiçada, quando ele quase entrou de novo, uma mão sua mantinha minha cintura presa, me impedindo de investir contra ele, e a outra apertava meu seio, indo de um pra outro.

-O que você quer minha Bella.

-Você... – eu suspirei e sua boca cobriu meu seio. Sugando, seus lábios voltaram para os meus e ele sussurrou contra a minha boca.

-Sou seu. – e me penetrou com força, gemi alto dentro da boca dele, ele começou a entrar e sair de dentro de mim, seu membro pulsando e minha intimidade latejava de prazer.

Nos gemíamos juntos um na boca do outro, nossas mãos em toda parte, e ele investindo cada vez mais rápido e forte.

-Edward...

-Bella...

Gritamos juntos sentindo nosso ápice chegar juntos e com força, fiquei zonza e ele sorriu beijando minha testa suada. Senti ele sair de mim, e me aconcheguei mais nele, deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro e adormecendo com o calor da sua pele contra minha.

Acordei no colchão ao lado da cama de Alice e não me lembrava como vim parar aqui. Espreguicei-me e olhei para o lado Alice já não estava mais na cama.

Me levantei me espreguiçando, e fui para o banheiro de Alice, tomei um banho rápido e sai do quarto em busca de Alice, e foi só virar o corredor e dei de cara com Edward que sorria muito animadinho pra mim.

Rolei os olhos e ele me enlaçou pela cintura colando meu corpo no dele, seus lábios foram para meu pescoço subindo e descendo por minha pele, até chegar a minha orelha, e sussurrou.

-Bom dia amor.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezessete**

**Então vai ser namoro escondido?**

-Bom dia amor.

OMG, ia surtar de alegria, joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, e beijei sua boca, puxando seus cabelos, e ele gemeu na minha boca.

-Você é deliciosa de manhã. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e me beijou com urgência, suas mãos já se infiltravam por minha camiseta, quando ouvi passos na escada e o empurrei.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e mordi o lábio. O que ele queria que eu contasse pra todos que estamos juntos?

-Desculpe. – sussurrei, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo Esme apareceu no corredor.

-Bom dia Bella. Querido. – ela nos cumprimentou.

-Bom dia tia Esme. – falamos juntos e ela riu.

-Querida, ouve uma emergência e eu e Carlisle vamos almoçar com uns amigos, havíamos esquecido. Você se importa de comer uma pizza com Alice.

-Tudo bem tia.

-Eu dispensei a cozinheira, pois queria cozinhar. Mais o almoço é com colegas de Carlisle e não podemos cancelar.

-Não tem problema. – me apressei em dizer, Edward me olhava bravo, e olhei para minhas mãos evitando seu olhar.

-Bem, você pode ir conosco. Mais creio que vai se entediar. Alice sempre reclama.

-Eu prefiro ficar tia, não se preocupe.

-Tudo bem querida. E você Edward quer ir conosco?

-Mais se vai ser entediante. – ele reclamou, e olhei de canto de olho fazendo um, ligeiro biquinho, mordi o lábio para não rir.

-Edward, entediante para as meninas que são novas. Não pra gente.

-Ta me chamando de velho? – seu biquinho ficou mais pronunciado e eu segurei o riso. Esme rolou os olhos.

-Edward parece criança.

-Tia Esme, onde esta Alice? – falei antes que eles começassem uma discussão, e para evitar Edward, que com certeza estaria bravo comigo.

-Na piscina querida.

-Ok, vou me trocar.

Avisei entrando no quarto de Alice e peguei meu biquíni em minha mochila, me vesti e coloquei um roupão por cima, assim que sai do quarto o corredor estava vazio e suspirei aliviada.

Corri para o andar de baixo e vi Alice tomando sol em uma das cadeiras, corei violentamente ao lembrar o que fizemos ontem nessas mesmas cadeiras e fui até Alice.

-Bom dia Bella. – ela me cumprimentou antes que eu me sentasse e sorri para ela.

-Bom dia.

-Achei que não ia acordar mais hoje. – corei de novo.

-Eu demorei a dormir. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

-Eu sei.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – ele sorriu mais e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Bem eu estava acordada quando um certo pianista trouxe uma Bella adormecida no colo para o quarto. – eu corei de novo e ela riu alto. Diante de meu silencio ela continuou.

-Me pergunto o que vocês faziam durante toda a madrugada? – abaixei meus olhos e encarei minhas mãos.

-Ele me pediu em namoro. – acabei contando e mudando um pouco o assunto, sobre o que eu e Edward fazíamos na calada da noite.

-OMG. – ela gritou com um sorriso e olhei para ela sorrindo.

-Eu sei.

-Mais isso é perfeito, agora você pode contar a todos...

-Não. – eu a interrompi. – Ficou louca, se meus pais souberem me matam.

-Ele concorda com isso?

-Bem ainda não tivemos a chance de conversar sobre isso.

-Sei. – ela me olhou maliciosa de novo.

-O que?

-Fico imaginando o que vocês fizeram ontem que não puderam conversar. Bem pelo tempo que ficaram fora do quarto. – eu corei violentamente e Alice riu mais.

-Nos, bem, quer dizer...

-Prefiro não saber. Ainda estou meio abalada com as ultimas novidades. Daqui uma semana você me conta. – eu e ela rimos e ficamos conversando mais alguns minutos até Esme e Carlisle se despedirem de nós.

Assim que eles saíram eu tirei o roupão e pulei na piscina, dei um mergulho sentindo-me flutuar na água fria e refrescante, enquanto mantinha meus olhos fechados. Logo o barulho de outra pessoa entrando na água se fez e senti algumas gotas de água respingando contra meu rosto.

Já ia xingar Alice, quando senti alguém me agarrar por trás e beijar minha nuca. Soltei um gritinho e ele me virou de frente para ele.

-Um, você fica uma delicia molhadinha. – ele falou dando uma lambida em meu ombro.

-Você me assustou. – ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço. – Achei que tinha ido com tia Esme.

-E perder a chance de te ver biquíni, nem pensar. – eu corei e ele riu beijando minhas bochechas.

-Só por isso que ficou?

-Não, também queria falar com você.

-Sobre?

-Por que me empurrou? – mordi o lábio e desviei o rosto do dele, mais seus dedos me seguraram pelo queixo me fazendo encara-lo.

-Bella?

-Eu, Edward não podemos contar ainda. Sua tia ia correndo contar aos meus pais.

-E o que a demais nisso Bella. Eu sou seu namorado não sou?

-Sim, mais eu já te falei sobre isso. Não acho que meus pais iam achar muito legal eu namorar com um homem mais velho. E lembre-se que eu só tenho 17, sou menor. – ele me olhou com o cenho franzido e deu um beijo em seus lábios chamando sua atenção e ele sorriu de leve.

-Então o que sugere? – mordi meu lábio e me apertei mais contra ele.

-Bem, eu queria espera até eu fazer 18. – baixei meus olhos, e ficamos alguns segundos em silencio.

-Hum, então namorar escondido então. – ele murmurou por fim, e encarei seus olhos verdes e ele sorria torto.

Agarrei seu corpo com meus braços e pernas e o beijei com ardor, minha língua invadindo sua boca, a língua dele envolveu na minha e senti sua dura ereção contra meu ventre e gemi contra seus lábios.

Separamos-nos para respirar, mais seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, descendo ate meu ombro, joguei a cabeça para trás e ele beijou entre meus seios, minhas mãos acariciavam seus braços, ondulando sobre seus músculos.

-Sabe, - ele murmurou voltando a beijar meu pescoço e subindo até minha orelha onde ele mordiscou o lóbulo. – Eu nunca transei em uma piscina. – eu corei e me soltei dele.

-Nem pensar. – ele sorriu malicioso e me puxou de encontro a ele.

-Por quê? – perguntou enquanto beijava meu queixo, minhas bochechas, seus lábios percorrendo minha pele. OMG que calor é esse.

-Eu não... Vou fazer... Isso, aqui... É a casa... da tia Esme. – falei com certa dificuldade, pois a boca dele não deixava minha pele um minuto sequer e até respirar estava difícil.

-Por que não, ontem você não se importou. – ele tinha um sorriso travesso e corei dando um tapa em seu ombro.

-E não sabe como esta difícil encarar as cadeiras agora mesmo. – ele riu alto. Mais ao ver que eu estava realmente envergonhada ele parou.

-Tudo bem. – ele suspirou e me deu um pequeno beijo. – Já vi que vai ter que ter piscina na minha casa, para você satisfazer minha fantasia. – ele murmurou.

-Edward! – reclamei e ele riu. – Você vai mesmo comprar uma casa?

-Bem, já que vou ficar por aqui algum tempo achei que precisava de uma casa, não vou ficar no hotel até você fazer 18. E afinal quando você faz aniversario?

-Oh, bem daqui um mês e meio. – falei meio boba ele ia comprar uma casa, ele ia ficar aqui, eu sorri bobamente e ele me olhou confuso.

-O que?

-Vai ficar mesmo? – ele rolou os olhos.

-Aonde mais eu iria. Você esta aqui. – ele falou dando de ombros e ataquei seus lábios, o que o deixou meio surpreso, mais logo correspondeu com urgência.

Senti seus dedos brincando com minha calçinha do biquíni, e estava tão feliz que até realizava sua fantasia sobre a piscina, ele pareceu perceber isso, pois seus dedos já deslizavam por dentro da minha calçinha.

-Tarado. – suspirei quando paramos o beijo para respirar e ele riu, e beijou meu pescoço.

-Eu sei que você gosta. – sussurrou contra minha pele, enquanto seu dedo massageava meu clitóris. Joguei a cabeça pra trás e ele teve total acesso a minha garganta que ele explorava com seus lábios...

-Com licença. – a voz de Alice nós interrompeu e empurrei Edward que bufou olhando feio para Alice que devolveu o olhar.

-Bem eu convidei Jasper e ele já esta chegando. Vocês podiam fazer isso em outro lugar. – ela falou já um pouco corada e Edward ria olhando de mim para ela, ambas estávamos vermelhas.

-Desculpe priminha. – ele saiu da piscina e esticou a mão para mim. Assim que saímos, a campainha tocou e Alice correu a atender, com certeza feliz por sair dali.

-Então vamos continuar isso aonde? – ele perguntou com seu sorriso malicioso.

-Acho melhor pararmos e...

-Nem termine essa frase. Se vamos namorar quero meus direitos.

-E desde quando sexo faz parte desse direito?

-Se não faz eu prefiro voltar ao que éramos antes. – ele me olhou desafiadoramente e suspirei derrotada.

-Tudo bem, vamos pra minha casa. – ele sorriu mais.

-Hummm no seu quarto é?

-Ok, você é um pervertido. – ele riu mais e me enlaçou pela cintura.

-Não se faça de inocente Isabella, eu sei que você gosta. – ele falou contra meus lábios, antes de me beijar.

Saímos da casa de Alice e fomos direto para a minha, assim que chegamos ele me pegou no colo e me levou direto para meu quarto. Nossas bocas coladas o caminho inteiro.

Quando ele me colocou na cama, ele se afastou e trancou a porta e voltou a deitar sobre mim, levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e beijei sua boca com urgência. Nos separamos ofegantes e sorrindo.

-Por que você não viajou? – acabei perguntando, estava pensando nisso desde ontem, mais com ele me tocando ficava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa.

-Demorou pra perguntar em. – ele falou sorrindo.

-Também, você deixa, esta me agarrando toda hora.

-Você se aproveitou de mim ontem. – ele falou sorrindo malicioso e corei furiosamente.

-Edward! – gritei e ele sorriu torto.

-Sabe eu gosto quando você diz meu nome. – eu sorri eu gostava quando ele dizia o meu. – Mais ainda quando você geme meu nome.

-OMG. – eu corei e ele riu mais alto e beijou minha boca com urgência. O empurrei estava respirando com dificuldade.

-Sabe você não respondeu minha pergunta.

-Bella, eu aqui totalmente a sua disposição e você quer conversar? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e eu ri, e envolvi minhas pernas em seu quadril me esfregando nele.

-Essa é a minha garota.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezoito**

**Eu vou mais meu coração fica com você**

-Essa é a minha garota. – eu sorri enquanto puxava seu rosto para mais perto quase beijando seus lábios mais desviei antes que sua boca tocasse na minha e fui para seu pescoço, explorando sua pele com minha língua.

Edward gemeu e sorri contra sua pele, minhas mãos desceram para a barra da sua camisa e o ajudei a tira-la, e ele arrancou a minha me deixando com os seios nus.

Sua boca foi direto para eles, envolvendo o bico com a língua chupando e sugando, me fazendo delirar de prazer, agarrei seus cabelos o mantendo ali, sua boca mudava de um para o outro, soltei seus cabelos deixando meus braços caírem inertes ao lado do meu corpo, e a boca dele começou a deslizar pela minha barriga descendo até meu short, que ele puxou com os dentes.

Logo suas mãos terminaram de puxar meu short acompanhado da calçinha, e corei ao ver seu sorriso safado. Sua boca tocou minha intimidade e agarrei os lençóis com força gemendo baixinho.

-Edward. – ofeguei ao sentir a língua dele entrando em e saindo da minha intimidade como se fosse seu membro, me contorci quando sua língua foi substituída por seu dedo, e sua boca pressionou meu clitóris.

-Oh... Edward...

Ele me calou com um beijo molhado que me deixou em chamas e empurrei seu peito e ele caiu de costas na cama e fiquei sobre ele, minhas pernas uma de cada lado de seu quadril, me esfreguei em seu membro ainda por cima da calça e podia sentir sua ereção querendo saltar da calça.

Sorri maliciosa e comecei a beijar seu peito, mordisquei seu mamilo e ele gemeu mordendo o lábio e me olhando com cara de safado, me senti mais molhada com esse olhar.

Voltei a descer os lábios pelo seu corpo, beijando e lambendo sua pele, rodei a língua em seu umbigo e ele estremeceu quando meu lábios beijaram sua ereção ainda sob a calça.

-Vamos logo Bella. – ele falou já bravo e eu ri enquanto desabotoava sua calça com calma.

-Calma Edward.

Puxei o zíper sem tocá-lo e ele levantou o quadril quando eu puxei sua calça junto com a boxer para baixo, mordi o lábio ao ver seu membro ereto, duro e pulsando, passei a língua pelos lábios e dei um beijo na cabeçinha.

Edward gemeu alto fechando os olhos e sorri mais, e dei outro beijo, agora sugando o pré-gozo.

-Que boquinha Bella... – ele gemeu e sorri dando uma lambida em seu cumprimento, antes de colocá-lo todo na boca, Edward impulsionou o quadril para cima estocando contra a minha boca, e gemi ao sentir seu membro pulsar, e tirei ele dos meus lábios.

Um rosnado saiu dos seus lábios e sorri enquanto me posicionava em cima dele, esfreguei minha entrada em seu membro, de olhos fechados e senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura, ele me guiou até seu membro, me encaixando nele devagar.

Cada milímetro de seu membro pulsante, me penetrando devagar, se acomodando dentro de mim, ofeguei e gritei quando ele puxou meu quadril com força pra baixo terminando de me encaixar nele.

-Edward... – foi praticamente um suspiro, suas mãos agarraram a minha cintura com força me movendo, puxando meu corpo para baixo, enquanto seu membro se impulsionava para cima.

-Oh... – suspirei de novo, sem palavras a cada movimento dele, meus olhos se fecharam e movi meu corpo tentando acompanhar seus movimentos, suas mãos apertavam minha bunda enquanto ele continuava me movendo pra cima e pra baixo.

-Rebola Bella. – ele pediu com uma voz rouca e abri os olhos encontrando seus olhos verdes cravados nos meus e apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito para me firmar melhor, e cavalguei em cima dele.

-Edward... Oh... Ed... – nossos movimentos estavam mais rápidos e nossas respirações pareciam pesadas e falhas, o prazer dominando meu corpo, e um gemido alto escapou de meus lábios ao sentir minha intimidade apertando com força o membro de Edward.

Ele gemeu alto dando uma ultima investida e meu corpo caiu sobre o dele, senti suas mãos afastarem meus cabelos e seus lábios em minha nuca, meu pescoço, sorri e beijei o vão entre seu pescoço.

-Nossa. – falei quando ele saiu de dentro de mim, e me abraçou.

-Eu sei que eu sou bom. – eu ri dele e lhe dei um beijo rápido me levantando.

-Hoje eu não vou deixar você me irritar. – ele riu e me puxou de volta pra cama.

-Eu não disse que tinha terminado com você. – eu mordi meu lábio, e sorri quando os lábios dele colaram nos meus, sua língua invadindo minha boca com urgência.

Suas mãos já me tocando e me apertando, gemi contra seus lábios, mais me afastei quando suas mãos apertaram minha bunda.

-Não senhor Masen.

-O que? – ele parecia aborrecido, sorri para ele e vesti sua camiseta que estava no chão.

-Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou se acomodando em minha cama, enquanto eu abria aporta do meu quarto.

-Pegar algo para comermos.

-Vou com você. – ele pulou da cama e vestiu sua boxer e saiu do quarto comigo, fomos até a cozinha e fizemos um sanduíche.

Comemos em silencio, ele sempre me olhando e me fazendo corar, quando terminamos eu comecei a lavar a louça, e senti seu corpo pressionar contra o meu por trás, apoiei minhas mãos na pia, e seus lábios tocavam minha nuca, pescoço, ombro.

Suas mãos infiltravam dentro da minha, ou melhor, da camiseta dele, tocando meus seios, apertando, seus polegares rodeando o mamilo, meus dedos se apertaram contra a pia com força.

-Edward. – gemi seu nome e uma mão soltou meu seio e desceu até minha intimidade, rodeando meu clitóris, e deslizando para minha intimidade.

-Já esta molhadinha Bella? – sua voz rouca sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Humrum... – foi mais um gemido, ouvi sua risada baixa, ele retirou o dedo e o vi chupando e gemi de novo.

-Você é tão saborosa Bella. – ele gemeu contra meu ouvido e mordi o lábio para não gritar de prazer, ele apertou meu seio com força e quase senti o gosto de sangue em minha boca.

Ouvi o barulho dele tirando sua boxer e seu membro roçando contra as minhas bunda, rebolei contra seu membro e Edward rosnou apertando meu seio forte, e segurando meu quadril me mantendo parada.

-Você me deixa louco Bella. – ele rosnou enquanto entrava em mim em uma única investida, gemi alto quando seu membro pulsou dentro da minha intimidade e seus lábios atacaram meu pescoço.

-Rebola pra mim Bella. – ele pediu enquanto seus lábios atacavam minha orelha e rebolei de encontro a seu membro enquanto ele investia em mim com força, entrava e sai rápido e forte.

-Oh... mais... Edward... – eu gemia já sem fôlego, sua mão deslizou do meu seio passando por minha barriga e escorregando para meu clitóris, onde ele circulou o polegar, gemi alto.

Sua mão segurava meu quadril enquanto ele investia contra mim, gemendo contra meu ouvido, rebolei contra seu membro ele mordiscou minha orelha, desceu seus lábios para meu pescoço sugando minha pele.

-Edward... Eu... E... Vou... – ele investiu mais rápido e senti meu corpo tremer minha intimidade apertou o membro de Edward quando gozamos juntos.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás a encostando em seu pescoço e ele beijou minha bochecha, ele saiu de dentro de mim e me pegou no colo.

Subiu a escada até meu quarto comigo em seu colo, e me colocou na cama e estiquei meus braços o chamando, ele riu e deitou sobre mim. Seus lábios tocaram os meus em um beijo calmo, minhas mãos acariciando seu cabelo macio.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos em silencio, meu corpo ainda estava quente por conta do prazer que ele sempre me fazia sentir, Edward fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho e passei meus dedos pela suas sobrancelhas.

-O que foi?

-Eu vou sentir sua falta. – senti meu coração se apertar e me agarrei a ele.

-Como assim?

-Eu vou viajar hoje à noite. – ele falou e suspirei, sabia que ele teria que ir, mais não queria. O medo de ele não voltar mais, ou pior voltar com outra. Senti sua mão em meu queixo me fazendo encara-lo.

-Sabe que eu te amo, não é? – eu assenti deixando uma lagrima escorregar e ele beijou meu rosto.

-Não fique assim Bella, eu volto, eu preciso mesmo ir. Sabe preciso pegar mais roupas, comprar um piano novo.

-Pra que precisa de um piano?

-Para nossa casa. – eu sorri com a palavra nossa.

-Mais você não tem um em Londres?

-Sim, mais não vou vender a minha casa, quero te levar lá um dia. – sorri com a possibilidade eu e Edward em Londres.

-Mesmo. – eu sorria como uma criança que acaba de ganhar seu doce favorito ele riu beijando meus lábios.

-Claro que sim. Já até imagino eu e você em cima do meu piano.

-OMG, você só pensa nisso. – ele riu alto.

-O que mais eu posso pensar com uma mulher semi-nua embaixo de mim. – eu corei violentamente e ele beijou minhas bochechas.

-Eu amo você Bella.

-Também te amo Edward.

-Eu não vou demorar, eu também não posso ficar longe de você. – sorri e me agarrei mais nele sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu.

-Não vai dormir com ninguém não é? – perguntei sem encará-lo, e ele puxou meu rosto para eu olhá-lo.

-Bella você é a única mulher que eu quero. – eu sorri com isso e me aconcheguei mais nele.

-Você também é o único pra mim.

-Bom ouvir isso, estava preocupado que você me trocasse por algum garoto idiota da sua escola. – eu ri disso, essa era minha preocupação que ele percebesse que ele pode ter alguém muito melhor do que eu.

-Não seja bobo, eu nunca vou querer ninguém além de você.

Ele sorriu torto e voltou a me beijar, passamos o resto da tarde, trocando beijos e fazendo planos para a casa que ele iria comprar assim que voltasse, ele disse que só demoraria dois dias na viagem e isso me animou.

Eu podia agüentar dois dias. Já era umas cinco da tarde quando eu o acompanhei até a porta, ele me abraçou apertado.

-Eu te amo. – falei contra seu peito tentando segurar as lagrimas e ele beijou

meus cabelos.

-Cuide do meu coração, pois ele ficara com você. – eu sorri e beijei seu queixo.

-Prometo cuidar com carinho. - ele sorriu torto e partiu deixando meu coração apertado de saudades.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dezenove**

**Edward vai ser papai?**

E assim ele se foi, e só me deixou as lembranças da nossa tarde juntos. Sequei as lagrimas teimosas e voltei para meu quarto, que agora tinha o cheiro dele, deitei na cama agarrada a meu travesseiro.

São só dois dias Bella, você pode agüentar dois dias. Mais o medo de ele não voltar me agoniava e suspirei afundando o rosto no travesseiro, talvez dormindo eu não pensasse mais em bobagens.

O som do meu celular me despertou e olhei para o relógio, ainda era 10:00 horas, bocejei atendendo o telefone.

-Alo.

-Nossa já se esqueceu de mim, e nem fala mais meu Alo.

-Edward. – gritei sorrindo e ele riu.

-Oi amor.

-Aonde você esta?

-No avião. E você?

-No meu quarto.

-Queria estar ai com você.

-Então vem. – ele riu.

-Pare de me tentar.

-Estou com saudades. – falei baixinho e ele suspirou.

-Não fique assim Bella, será tão rápido que nem vai perceber.

-Tudo bem, eu só estou sendo boba.

-Não, eu estou igual a você. – eu sorri.

-Vai voltar em dois dias mesmo?

-Sim, quero voltar antes, mais dois dias é certeza, não sei quantas coisas tenho que ajeitar em Londres. Sem contar que preciso pegar algumas roupas, tenho poucas no hotel.

-Ainda não acredito que você vai mudar pra cá.

-Aonde mais eu iria Bella, você esta ai. – sorri como boba, essas declarações dele, me deixava sem ar.

-Bella? – ouvi sua voz me chamando e pisquei, voltando minha atenção a conversa.

-Sim. – ele riu baixinho.

-O que você esta vestindo?

-Edward. – eu quase gritei e ele riu alto.

-O que? Estou com saudades da minha namorada.

-Com saudade de mim ou do meu corpo.

-Hummm, difícil dizer...

-Edward!

-Brincadeira amor, de você toda. – rolei os olhos.

-Também estou com saudades de você todo.

-Até do meu corpinho. – podia imaginar seu sorriso malicioso e corei.

-Principalmente dele. – ele riu alto.

-Tenho que desligar. – suspirei.

-Tudo bem.

-Sabe que eu te amo não é.

-Eu sei Edward, eu só estou com saudades. Desde que você veio pra minha vida à gente se via todo dia.

-É deixei você mal acostumada, mais não tenho culpa de você viciar no meu corpinho. – ri alto.

-Você é bobo.

-Te amo Bella.

-Também te amo Edward.

-Vai ser tão rápido que nem vai perceber que eu viajei.

-Eu sei.

-Thau amor.

Assim que ele desligou me joguei na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, o cheiro dele ainda lá me deixando zonza, e adormeci.

Sai do meu carro, caminhando em direção a escola, Alice estava parada me esperando como sempre e corri até ela.

-Oi como você esta?

-Bem. – ela sabia da viagem de Edward e devia estar com pena de mim, afinal a minha cara não era das melhores.

-Não fique assim ele vai voltar logo.

-Eu sei. – caminhávamos em direção a nossa primeira aula quando Alice me parou.

-Você tem absorventes ai?

-Ah sim, eu guardei, pois sempre fico nesses dias e... – OMG, OMG respira Bella, respira.

-Que dia é hoje? – Alice pensou por alguns segundos.

-Acho que dia 7, por que?

-OMG, eu to atrasada.

-Pra aula?

-Não, atrasada.

-Mais do que... Oh?

-Tem certeza?

-OMG, Alice o que eu faço?

-Respira Bella, acho melhor cabularmos hoje. – eu assenti já em pânico, mais ela parou em frente ao banheiro.

-Podia me emprestar o absorvente? Já que você não precisa mais mesmo.

-Alice!

Assim que ela saiu do banheiro ela segurou minha mão indo à direção do meu carro, eu somente a deixei me levar. OMG isso não podia estar acontecendo, eu não posso estar grávida.

Alice me colocou no banco do carona, e foi para o do motorista, pegou as chaves na minha mochila e começou a dirigir, eu só a observava, muito assustada para perguntar aonde ela ia.

Paramos em frente a uma farmácia, e ela saiu apresada, demorou algum tempo e voltou com uma sacola na mão.

Ainda sem dizermos nada ela voltou a dirigir, e fomos para sua casa, ela saiu do carro e me puxou em direção ao seu quarto, na verdade o seu banheiro.

-Aqui tome. – ela me entregou a sacola, e olhei o que tinha dentro.

-Teste de gravidez?

-O que você não quer saber?

-Sim, eu só...

-Vamos logo Bella.

-Tudo bem.

Alice saiu do banheiro, e fiquei sozinha olhei a embalagem, minhas mãos tremiam e o suor escorria por minha testa. Segui as instruções, de fazer xixi no marcador, e esperei.

Assim que passou os minutos eu já tinha o resultado. Sai meio tremula do banheiro e vi Alice em sua cama desligando o celular.

-E ai. Você esta? – mostrei a embalagem para ela, que sorriu.

-Nossa essa foi por pouco em.

-Nem me diga, ainda não estou pronta para ser mãe.

-Eu sei.

-Hei o que quer dizer com isso?

-Uma mãe é mais responsável e exige camisinha. – eu corei e ela sorriu.

-Bem mais agora que o pior já passou, vamos ao que importa.

-E o que importa?

-Tentar evitar que isso aconteça de novo.

-Eu não acho que o Edward vai gostar se eu disser a ele que não podemos mais transar. – Alice rolou os olhos.

-Não seja boba Bella, a gente vai ao medico. E lógico que o Edward não ia gostar, ele é homem né.

Nos rimos já mais calmas, e fomos em direção ao meu carro, enquanto eu estava no banheiro Alice já tinha ligado para o ginecologista de sua mãe e marcado hora para mim.

Assim que chegamos ao prédio todo branco, entramos rápido e fomos para o elevador, eu estava um pouco nervosa, às vezes os testes dão errados e se eu estiver grávida?

Alice notando meu nervosismo segurou minha mão, e sorri para ela. Se ela não estivesse comigo eu já teria surtado.

A atendente uma loira muito bonita nos recebeu com um sorriso.

-Bom dia em que posso ajuda-las.

-Temos hora com o Dr. Demetri. – ela olhou em uma pasta e sorriu.

-A Sra. Masen. – olhei feio para Alice que riu com cara de culpada.

-Essa mesma.

-Ele já espera pela senhora. Por favor, me siga. – ela saiu do balcão e começou a nos indicar a sala um pouco a nossa frente.

-Você endoidou Alice.

-O que?

-Como diz que meu sobrenome é Masen.

-Bem quando eu marquei a consulta eu achei que você estava grávida. E como Edward é o pai eu pensei... – ela falava enquanto fazia uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado e suspirei.

-Ta bom.

A atendente abriu a porta e um homem de cabelos dourados e curtos, rosto muito bonito e olhos azuis nos atendeu.

-Ola, eu sou o Dr. Demetri.

-Oi. – eu e Alice falamos juntas e ele sorriu.

-Então quem é a Sra. Masen? – Alice apontou pra mim, e eu sorri corando. Ele riu e me ajudou a sentar.

-Então o que a senhora precisa?

-Me chame de Bella. – ele sorriu.

-Claro, Bella o que a trouxe aqui.

-Bem, eu... er ... eu comecei a ter relações sabe, como meu namorado, quer dizer marido, e bem eu pensei que estava grávida, mais eu não to, bem eu... eu...

-E onde esta seu marido? – eu corei olhando para Alice que riu baixinho.

-Ele esta viajando. – Alice falou por mim, e ele assentiu.

-Tudo bem, vamos fazer um exame, para ter certeza sobre a gravidez, e depois te passarei anticoncepcional, e faremos alguns exames de rotina.

Eu assenti, e ele começou a marcar algo em uma folha e me entregou.

-Vamos começar pelo exame de sangue.

Passei a tarde toda de lá pra cá, exames de sangue, exames de rotina, almocei com Alice no hospital mesmo.

Quando tudo terminou o Dr. Demetri nos chamou na sala dele de novo.

-Muito bem, Bella, você não esta grávida. – suspirei aliviada e Alice apertou minha mão.

-Por que minha regra não veio?

-Bem como você começou ater relações seu organismo, esta confuso, logo ele volta ao normal, e o anticoncepcional vai ajudar. Seus exames estão ok. – ele escreveu uma receita com os anticoncepcional, e me entregou**.[N/a: não sei se isso é totalmente verdade acho que é viu, não vão na minha não]**

-Bem o anticoncepcional, é bom, mais não é 100% de certeza, as vezes eles falham, se você e seu marido não quiserem filhos agora, usem também a camisinha, que assim evitam doenças também.

-Muito obrigada doutor. – ele sorriu e apertou nossa mão.

-Foi um prazer, agora marquem a consulta para daqui a dois meses com a Karen.

Saímos do hospital respirando aliviadas. Alice me levou até sua casa, e seu carro estava estacionado em frente a garagem.

-O que seu carro faz aqui?

-Eu pedi para Jasper trazer. Quer entrar?

-Na verdade quero ir pra casa dormir. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Thau amiga, toma juízo em dona Bella. – eu ri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada Alice, não sei o que faria sem você. – ela sorriu.

-Eu sei, você não vive sem mim. – rolei os olhos.

-Ah é daí que vem. – falei sorrindo.

-Que vem o que?

-Essa mania de se gabar, achei que fosse só Edward, mais agora percebo é de família. – ela me empurrou de leve sorrindo.

-Vai pra casa Sra. Masen. – mostrei a língua para ela, e entrei em meu carro.

Cheguei a casa e estava tudo silencioso, havia um recado dos meus pais, eles foram a uma festa beneficente, iriam chegar tarde. Fiz um lanche rápido e fui para meu quarto.

Me joguei na cama de roupa mesmo e desmaie, só acordei no dia seguinte com o meu despertador me acordando, levantei de um pulo e tomei um banho rápido, vesti meu uniforme e desci para tomar café.

Meus pais já tinham saído e corri para o colégio, não sem antes passar na farmácia. Já tomei o anticoncepcional, e fui para a escola.

A rotina foi a mesma, conversei com Alice nas aulas, no almoço Jake e Mike continuavam em cima, só que agora Lauren estava grudada em jake que parecia desconfortável.

Eu e Alice rimos, ao ver sua cara de desespero toda vez que ela o chamava de lobinho. E depois tivemos que agüentar ele reclamar, por que de onde aquela menina tirou esse apelido ridículo.

No final da aula estava pegando minha mochila em meu armário quando meu celular tocou, sorri ao ver "Meu Edward" piscando no visor.

-Alooou. – falei sorrindo e ouvi sua risada gostosa.

-Hummm isso tudo é pra me amansar é?

-Por que eu deveria te amansar? – perguntei enquanto já caminhava para o estacionamento.

-Por ter ignorado meus telefonemas ontem.

-Oh você ligou ontem?

-Bella pra que você tem um celular se não usa. Eu vou te dar outro assim você não tem desculpa. – eu ri.

-Eu estive muito ocupada ontem, e nem toquei no celular.

-Posso saber com o que?

-Quando você voltar eu te conto. – nem pensar em contar a ele que ele quase seria pai.

-Então pode me contar. – mal processei as palavras dele parei diante de meu carro ao ver o homem alto de cabelos cor de bronze recostado no volto.

-Edward?

Ele sorriu torto e desligou o celular, e sem me conter corri até ele me jogando em seus braços.

-Você voltou? – ele rolou os olhos e me apertou contra ele.

-Aonde mais eu poderia ir, se meu coração pertence a você.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte**

**Senti sua falta**

- Aonde mais eu poderia ir, se meu coração pertence a você. – eu sorri com suas palavras e colei meus lábios aos dele.

-Senti tanta sua falta. – ele me apertava como seu fosse sumir e sorri mais ainda.

-Não faz idéia de como você é importante para mim. – voltamos a nos beijar e ele me colocou no chão terminando o beijo com um selinho.

-Tem um tempo para mim ou esta muito ocupada hoje também? – rolei os olhos e voltei a pular nele com meus braços segurando firmemente em seu pescoço.

-Me leva pra onde quiser. Sou sua prisioneira. – ele riu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Olha que eu posso me aproveitar dessa oferta.

Ele sorriu e eu joguei a chave do carro para ele, entrando no banco do carona. Edward dirigiu direto para o hotel, e deu meu carro para o manobrista, e subimos o elevador de mãos dadas, ele toda hora levava minha mão aos lábios depositando beijos em minha pele.

Assim que as portas se abriram eu pulei em seu colo e ele me segurou, suas mãos em minha bunda enquanto minhas pernas estavam entrelaçadas em seu quadril.

Em vez de irmos logo para o quarto ele foi até o sofá e se sentou comigo em seu colo, sua boca colou na minha com urgência, e agarrei seus cabelos aprofundando o beijo.

Sua língua brincando com a minha, e como eu senti falta disso, de todo ele, nos separamos ofegantes e ficamos de testas coladas, ele dava um meio sorriso de olhos fechados e admirei seu rosto.

-Como foi de viagem?

-Chato. Na próxima você vai comigo. – eu sorri e beijei todo o seu rosto.

-Eu te bato se não me levar com você. – ele riu baixinho e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-Eu nunca mais me afasto de você Bella, foram os piores dias da minha vida ficar longe de você.

-Eu também.

-Agora me diga o que te deixou ocupada que não pode dar atenção ao seu namorado em. – ele parecia um pouco chateado e o abracei com força.

-Eu fui ao medico.

-Por quê? Você esta bem? – agora ele parecia desesperado, sorri afagando seu rosto.

-Calma, era só exame de rotina. – ele suspirou. – Bem na verdade eu fui ao medico, pois eu estava atrasada sabe? – ele me olhou confuso.

-Edward quantas vezes a gente transou sem camisinha? – Edward arregalou os olhos e levantou com tudo me derrubando no chão.

-Ai.

-Desculpa Bella. – ele se apressou em me pegar, e me levou no colo para a cama.

-E como você esta? Quer dizer você esta?

-Não. – eu falei sorrindo e ele fez uma careta. – O que foi? – perguntei segurando seu rosto.

-Eu parecia muito idiota se dissesse que preferia que você estivesse grávida.

-Serio? – ele sorriu e deitou em cima de mim na cama.

-Por que não. Sabe eu já to na idade de ter uma família.

-Mais... Mais eu só tenho 17 e seria uma péssima mãe e... – ele me calou com um beijo.

-Não ligue para o que eu disse. Nos temos tempo para pensar nisso. –eu ri contra seus lábios e sua língua invadiu minha boca aprofundando o beijo.

Suas mãos tocavam meu corpo, dando leves apertões em minha pele, já me sentia quente.

Edward desceu seus lábios para minha barriga levantando a camisa do meu uniforme e circulou o meu umbigo com a língua. Gemi com a caricia, e agarrei seus cabelos o puxando para mais um beijo.

Sua língua se movendo com a minha em um beijo molhado e sensual, já me sentia úmida, e esfreguei as pernas para aplacar meu fogo. As mãos de Edward ainda em minha pele, tocavam a lateral do meu corpo distribuindo arrepios pela minha pele.

-Senti falta do seu corpo. – ele sussurrou contra minha orelha enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo, e gemi em resposta.

-Senti falta dos seus seios. – ele murmurou enquanto tirava minha camisa e atacava meus seios com sua boca.

Ele os apertou com as mãos os unindo e sua boca se movia de um para o outro, me fazendo gemer em êxtase. Sua boca desceu para baixo fazendo um caminho tortuoso até minha intimidade e ele tirou minha saia e beijou minha intimidade por cima da calçinha.

-Senti falta do seu cheiro. – ele puxou minha calçinha e afundou o rosto em meu sexo.

-Do seu gosto. – sua língua lambeu me centro e gemi alto agarrando seus cabelos.

-Sempre tão molhadinha pra mim. – ele sussurrou contra minha intimidade antes de me atacar com sua boca gostosa.

-Edward! – gritei ao senti-lo sugar meu clitóris e me penetrar com dois dedos.

-E muito apertadinha. – ela falou colocando um terceiro dedo e gritei sentindo minha liberação, os espasmos de prazer rolando por meu corpo.

Mais sua língua continuava em mim me lambendo, tomando tudo de mim, sua boca tomou a minha em um beijo urgente que me deixou sem fôlego, e me agarrei a ele esfregando minha intimidade em seu quadril.

-Você não acha que esta muito vestido? – falei ofegante e ele riu.

-Estava esperando alguma ajuda para me livrar dessas roupas. – ele sorriu safado, e me levantei ficando sobre ele.

Tirei sua camisa, beijando seu peito, mordisquei seu mamilo o fazendo soltar um gemido abafado. Continuei trilhando um caminho de beijos pelo seu peito em direção a sua calça e desabotoei, ele levantou o quadril e a puxei para baixo junto com sua boxer.

-Nossa. – sussurrei ao ver seu membro duro e pulsando, ele riu, e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça como quem aprecia a vista, e sorri dando um beijo na ponta de seu membro.

-Hummm adoro sua boquinha Bella. – mordi o lábio e voltei a beijar só que agora dando um chupão e Edward gemeu e estremeceu.

-Porra Bella. – ele gemeu alto quando o enfiei na boca o sugando com força, seu quadril começou a se mover e ele fodia minha boca, quase me fazendo engasgar, tirei ele da boca e rodei a língua na glade sugando o pré-gozo.

-Você continua gostoso. – falei sorrindo e ele riu jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Você não viu nada, senta aqui. – ele pediu apontando para seu membro e obedeci, colocando uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril deixei seu membro me preencher totalmente.

-Oh Edward... – suspirei quando ele entrou todo em mim, e Edward rosnou.

-Muito apertada...

Suas mãos seguravam minha bunda e começaram a me mover, para cima e para baixo, lenta e tortuosamente.

-Você gosta assim Bella?

-Humrum. – ele aumentou a velocidade e gemi alto.

-E assim?

-Oh sim Edward não pare. – ele sorriu e continuou entrando e saindo de dentro de mim, rápido e forte me fazendo quicar em cima dele.

-Rebola pra mim Bella. – ele pediu rouco vindo ainda mais rápido e mais forte e o obedeci com um gemido alto.

-Edward... Eu vou...

-Eu também Bella...

Gememos juntos quando nosso ápice nos alcançou me fazendo cair exausta sobre seu corpo. Senti seus braços me apertarem, e os lábios dele em meus cabelos, e fechei os olhos só aproveitando seu toque.

-Eu te amo. – ele murmurou contra meu cabelo, e adormeci ainda em volta no prazer de estar com Edward.

Parecia um sonho, me sentia flutuar com a doce melodia que ecoava pelo lugar, e mesmo não querendo que a música acabasse eu abri os olhos, e sorri ao ouvir a musica ecoando pelo quarto.

Enrosquei-me nos lençóis e sai do quarto, Edward estava lindo ao piano, só de calça de moletom, o peito nu, suas mãos correndo pelas teclas. Ele ouviu meus passos e sorriu sem me olhar.

-Gostou? – ele perguntou encarando o piano e ainda tocando.

-É perfeita. É a minha?

-Sim, eu finalmente terminei. – eu sorri e fui até ele que me abraçou sua cabeça encostada contra minha barriga, e seus braços apertados contra meu quadril, afaguei seus cabelos.

-Faça amor comigo Bella? – ele levantou o rosto me encarando.

-Sempre. – tentei me afastar dele para irmos para o quarto mais ele negou.

-Não, aqui no piano. – ele deu um sorriso torto provocante e fui até ele.

-Tem certeza?

-Oh, eu já posso imaginar, você nua sobre o piano, tão fodidamente sexy. – eu corei, e ele riu me puxando e cai em seu colo. Seus lábios cobriram os meus em um beijo urgente e agarrei seus cabelos o puxando mais para mim.

Separamos-nos ofegantes e começou a espalhar beijos por meu pescoço, seus lábios descendo para meus ombros nus, tocando acima dos meus seios.

Ele encarou o lençol com um sorriso malicioso e me olhou safado, mordi o lábio esperando e ele beijou o no que eu havia feito e deu um puxão. O lençol caiu aos meus pés e corei de leve ao me sentir tão exposta.

Ele segurou minhas pernas me puxando de encontro a ele e as entrelacei em seu quadril, ele se levantou comigo e me colocou sentada nas teclas do piano, sem deixar de me olhar me deu um beijo urgente e sedento, sua mãos passou entre meus seios, descendo pelo meu corpo até a minha intimidade, onde seu dedo rodeou meu centro me fazendo gemer.

-Tão molhada. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, e beijou meu queixo e bochechas, seus lábios desceram para meus seios, onde ele os chupou um de cada vez, me fazendo se contorcer.

O barulho das teclas ecoava pela sala, conforme eu me movimentava e gemia. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando as sensações de seu toque e gemi quando senti seu membro pressionando minha entrada.

-Não é lindo esse som. – ele falou enquanto me provocava só a pontinha do seu membro me penetrava me fazendo lamuriar.

-Que... Som...? – ele entrou mais um pouco e eu gemi alto.

-Esse som. O som do seu prazer. – ele colocou minhas pernas de volta entrelaçadas nele e afundou em mim de uma vez me fazendo gritar.

-Edward...

-Diga amor? O que você quer? – ele estocava lentamente, saindo para depois entrar cada vez mais fundo.

-Você Edward. – envolvi seus ombros com meus braços o puxando mais para mim, a cada estocada dele.

-Eu sou seu meu amor.

-Oh Edward... – eu gemi arranhando suas costas e ombros, sua boca sugava meus seios, ora mordiscava meu ombro.

-Mais... Forte... Mais... Edward... – eu lamuriava e ele gemeu contra meus seios e aumentou as investidas entrando e saindo rápido e forte.

Senti o orgasmo chegando e me agarrei mais a ele que gemeu contra minha boca, e beijou minha orelha sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Vem pra mim Bella... Me aperta gostoso...

-Edward... Oh...

Ele deu uma estocada funda e forte e vi estrelas, senti meu prazer se misturando com o dele e senti meu corpo mole, Edward me pegou nos braços me levando para a cama.

Ele me deitou e se deitou ao meu lado, me puxando para sei peito, apoiei minha cabeça ali sorrindo como boba, e seus lábios tocavam minha testa, meu cabelo. Ouvi sua risada baixa e levantei o rosto para olhá-lo.

-O que foi? – ele deu um lindo sorriso malicioso e corei já imaginando a perola que a criatura gostosa ia soltar.

-Já estou imaginando nos estreando o piano novo.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte Um**

**Nunca pensei amar assim**

Pov. Edward

Deixa-la pareceu ser a coisa mais difícil que fiz em toda minha vida, nunca pensei em como estava ligado a ela até esse momento, em que tive que deixa-la.

Seriam só dois dias Edward você pode agüentar dois dias.

Murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto andava em direção a casa de meus tios, meu carro estava estacionado em frente à garagem, e entrei nele sem me despedir.

Se tia Esme me visse com certeza iria perceber que eu estava triste, ela sempre parecia saber o que ia a mim, e eu não queria falar sobre isso agora. Bella queria manter o segredo e eu ia respeitá-la.

Mesmo a situação sendo totalmente fora de censo. Porra eu tenho 27 anos, não sou mais adolescente e namorar escondido, parecia tão imaturo.

Mais eu faria tudo para não perder Bella não agora que eu a encontrei.

Cheguei ao meu hotel e peguei apequena mala de viagem, meus documentos e sai rápido em direção ao aeroporto.

Já no táxi fiquei pensando nos momentos que passamos juntos, seu corpo quente colado ao meu. Seus sorrisos só pra mim. E aos poucos sua safadeza vindo a tona.

Oh Deus aquela mulher me deixava louco, em todos os sentidos.

Assim que embarquei ainda tinha um tempo antes do avião decolar e não me segurei na saudade que tinha da sua voz. Peguei meu celular aonde já tinha guardado o telefone dela, procurei por seu número, achei os dizeres "Minha menina" e apertei ligar.

Estava ansioso para ouvir o seus alooou que sempre era muito sexy, mais meu coração apertou ao ouvir sua voz triste.

-Alo.

-Nossa já se esqueceu de mim, e nem fala mais meu Alo. – brinquei, mais me sentia tão triste quanto ela.

-Edward. – ri do seu entusiasmo.

-Oi amor.

-Aonde você esta?

-No avião. E você?

-No meu quarto. – as cenas da nossa tarde junto invadiram a minha mente e eu já imaginava seu corpo nu sobre o meu.

-Queria estar ai com você.

-Então vem. – oh minha menina, adoro quando ela fica safada.

-Pare de me tentar.

-Estou com saudades. – sua voz fez meu coração doer.

-Não fique assim Bella, será tão rápido que nem vai perceber.

-Tudo bem, eu só estou sendo boba.

-Não, eu estou igual a você. – admiti, eu não parava de pensar nela e o fato dela se sentir igual me anima mais do que eu podia entender.

-Vai voltar em dois dias mesmo?

-Sim, quero voltar antes, mais dois dias é certeza, não sei quantas coisas tenho que ajeitar em Londres. Sem contar que preciso pegar algumas roupas, tenho poucas no hotel. – dois dias parecia muito, mais pra minha mudança ser completa era necessário.

-Ainda não acredito que você vai mudar pra cá. – podia sentir a alegria em sua voz, e sorri com isso.

-Aonde mais eu iria Bella, você esta ai. – falei mais uma vez, ela tinha que entender que não existia mundo pra mim sem ela. Ela ficou quieta e fiquei preocupado.

-Bella? –

-Sim. – ela parecia meio aérea e eu ri. Será que ela ainda estava nua como eu a deixei, ou só de calçinha... Hum...

-O que você esta vestindo?

-Edward. – já podia imaginar seu rosto adquirindo aquele lindo tom de vermelho que a deixava linda e muito inocente.

-O que? Estou com saudades da minha namorada. – fiz uma voz de despreocupada, mais eu realmente estava.

-Com saudade de mim ou do meu corpo. – oh aquele corpo doce e pequeno perfeito para meu toque.

-Hummm, difícil dizer...

-Edward!

-Brincadeira amor, de você toda. – sim dela toda, até das suas broncas, eu sentia falta, do seu rolar de olhos ou do seu rosto ficando vermelho quando eu dizia o quanto eu a desejava.

-Também estou com saudades de você todo.

-Até do meu corpinho. – ah ela devia estar tão vermelha agora.

-Principalmente dele. – ela realmente estava virando uma safada, e Deus eu adorava isso.

A voz da aeromoça anunciou para desligarem os celulares que já íamos voar, e suspirei.

-Tenho que desligar.

-Tudo bem.

-Sabe que eu te amo não é.

-Eu sei Edward, eu só estou com saudades. Desde que você veio pra minha vida à gente se via todo dia. – sim eu estava tão fissura do nela que me manter longe era impossível.

-É deixei você mal acostumada, mais não tenho culpa de você viciar no meu corpinho. – ela riu, sua risada gostosa me fazendo estremecer e a saudade de beija-la aumentar.

-Você é bobo.

-Te amo Bella.

-Também te amo Edward.

-Vai ser tão rápido que nem vai perceber que eu viajei. – a acalmei, podia sentir a tristeza voltando para sua voz, e meu coração se apertando de novo.

-Eu sei.

-Thau amor. – desliguei rápido antes que levasse uma bronca da aeromoça, mais do jeito que a mulher me olhava era mais fácil ela me levar para conhecer o banheiro.

Desculpe querida, mais tour no banheiro do avião só com a Bella. Puta que pariu me imaginar fodendo Bella no banheiro me deixou duro, e tive respirar fundo varias vezes para me acalmar.

Assim que cheguei a Londres tentei fazer tudo o mais rápido possivel, já estava com saudades da minha menina. Emmett estranhou a minha atitude, mais ficou mais chocado quando falei de meus planos de mudar para Nova York.

-Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou enquanto estávamos no meu apartamento em Londres e eu arrumava minhas malas.

-Absoluta.

-Mais você sempre amou Londres. – podia ver a confusão em seu rosto e dei de ombros.

-Não a nada mais que me prende aqui. – ele sorriu malicioso.

-E alguma coisa te prende em Nova York? – sorri em resposta e ele riu. – Ou devo dizer alguém.

-Até parece que você não sabe. – ele gargalhou alto.

-Quando Rose disse que você estava apaixonado por ela, eu disse que ela estava louca. Mais ai esta você mudando toda sua vida por ela.

-Não é uma grande mudança realmente. – eu disse dando de ombros e ele riu.

-Sei. Mais me diga é serio isso? – parei de arrumar minhas coisas e o encarei. Pensei antes de responder. Era serio?

Bem eu sabia que não podia viver sem Bella, ela estava entranhada em mim. Era como meu ar, sem ela a vida ficava sem graça, só se passou um dia longe dela e já tinha certeza de que não podia viver sem ela.

-Sim. – falei por fim e Emmett sorriu divertido.

-Edward Masen apaixonado. Cara nem quero ver quando a imprensa souber.

-Bem a imprensa vai ter que esperar.

-O que quer dizer?

-Bem, Bella e eu estamos namorando escondido. – falei com uma careta e Emmett explodiu em uma gargalhada. Olhei feio para ele e ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Desculpe. Mais é engraçado. E por que escondido?

-Bem digamos que tem haver com a idade. – ele franziu a sobrancelha e suspire. – Ela é menor de idade. – falei por fim, e Emmett voltou a rir, voltei a arrumar minha mala o ignorando.

-Que horas você vai amanha?

-Logo cedo.

-Esta com saudades da sua menininha. Ou quer levá-la a escola. – rolei os olhos.

-Na verdade estou com saudades. – falei dando de ombro e Emmett ficou quieto, olhei pra ele que tava com a boca aberta.

-Emmett? – ele piscou algumas vezes.

-Isso é serio mesmo Edward? – suspirei me sentando e fechando a mala, graças já era a ultima.

-Sim Emmett, eu amo Bella.

-Bem vindo ao mundo dos caras totalmente idiotas. – eu ri e apertei a mão que ele estendia pra mim.

-Não sabia que você fazia parte desse mundo. – falei divertido e ele suspirou.

-Já to nele desde que Rose entrou na minha vida.

Rimos juntos. Na manha seguinte ele me acompanhou até o aeroporto, ele só iria depois, pois tinha que acertar minha agenda e preparar algumas coisas sobre a minha mudança definitiva de Londres.

Mais não quis vender minha casa, ainda queria trazer Bella aqui um dia. Despedi-me de Emmett e marcamos de nos ver em Nova York.

Emmett era meu amigo desde o internato, sua família tinha uma agencia de talentos, e quando quis me expor no mundo como musicista, Emmett me indicou a família dele.

E com o passar do tempo ele acabou sendo meu agente particular, já que ia seguir o ramo da família, resolveu ficar ao meu lado. Eu gostei éramos bons amigos no internato.

Sempre que algum idiota me ameaçava ou implicava comigo era só Emmett e todo seu tamanho chegar que saiam correndo.

Com o tempo aprendi a me defender sozinho, mais Emmett nunca deixou de ser meu amigo. Já dentro do avião liguei para Bella pra avisar que a pegaria na saída da escola.

Mais seu telefone caia direto na caixa postal. Fiz varias ligações até desistir. A tarde anterior havia sido a mesma coisa passei a tarde ligando e o celular desligado, pra que ter celular se não usa.

Ah não ser que ela tenha feito de propósito, e não queira mais me ver? Meu peito se apertou com essa possibilidade. Eu sabia que a diferença de idade ia pesar um dia. Mais não achei que fosse tão rápido.

Sentindo-me totalmente perdido, eu cheguei ao hotel e deixei minhas malas e olhei no relógio, faltava pouco para o horário dela sair da escola, liguei para um táxi e fui direto pára lá.

Encostei-me em seu volvo, ansioso para vê-la nem que fosse uma ultima vez. Mais ela ainda devia gostar de mim, não tem como esquecer o que nós passamos. Suspirei e peguei meu celular tentando uma ultima vez.

-Alooou. – a voz doce dela ecoou em meus ouvidos e todos os meus temores foram afastados.

-Hummm isso tudo é pra me amansar é? – brinquei, mesmo querendo cobrar dela o motivo pára ter me ignorado.

-Por que eu deveria te amansar?

-Por ter ignorado meus telefonemas ontem.

-Oh você ligou ontem? – ela pareceu surpresa e meu tormento passou, ela só é avoada.

-Bella pra que você tem um celular se não usa. Eu vou te dar outro assim você não tem desculpa. – sim eu estava obcecado por ela, precisava saber sempre onde ela estava.

-Eu estive muito ocupada ontem, e nem toquei no celular. – meus medos voltaram, o que a ocupou tanto que não pode me atender?

-Posso saber com o que?

-Quando você voltar eu te conto. – agora meu medo aumentou, ela ia me largar?

-Então pode me contar. – falei quando a vi saindo da escola, tão linda como sempre e com sua inocência ainda a sua volta.

-Edward? – vi seus lábios se movendo e pronunciando meu nome e sorri, e me surpreendi quando ela correu até mim pulando em meu colo.

-Você voltou? – rolei os olhos aonde mais eu iria. Meus medos haviam sumido quando a senti em meus braços.

-Aonde mais eu poderia ir, se meu coração pertence a você. – era a única verdade para nós, apesar de tudo eu não podia mais viver sem ela.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte dois**

**Nunca pensei amar assim part.2**

**Pov. Edward**

Enquanto seguíamos para o meu hotel, meus medos ainda me dominavam, e se Bella estivesse aproveitado o tempo longe para pensar e decidir que nosso namoro era totalmente sem sentido.

Podia ver que ela me desejava assim como eu a ela. Mais será que ela me ama, como eu a amo?

Essas perguntas estavam me deixando doido. Tanto que quando ela pulou em mim, eu não a agarrei, eu a levei a sala. Seu comportamento parecia que tudo estava igual mais o fato dela não me dizer o que tinha feito ontem estava me deixando inseguro.

Já no sofá quando ela me disse que tinha ido ao medico, o medo de perdê-la foi maior ainda. Saber que ela estava doente. Não queria pensar nisso. Mais quando ela me disse que podia estar grávida, um choque passou por meu corpo.

Mais não foi um ruim, eu me vi com Bella e uma menininha parecida conosco em meus braços, e era uma sensação que eu queria ter.

Eu gostaria de um dia me casar com ela e começar uma família com ela. Ela não entendeu minha reação, mais eu não quis explicar.

Ela devia ver o que nós tínhamos como seu primeiro amor. Não como eu. Eu que a queria para a vida toda.

Mesmo depois de matarmos as saudades eu ainda a desejava como da primeira. Ficar com Bella nós braços era sempre bom, seu corpo quente e tão convidativo, e mesmo depois das vezes em que a fiz minha, ela ainda mantinha sua inocência que me atraiu nela.

Beijei seus cabelos enquanto ela dormia e olhei no relógio. Já era quase de noite e ela teria que ir.

Odiava me separar dela. Queria ela sempre em minha cama e meus braços. Beijei seu rosto com calma, e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Acorde dorminhoca. – ela sorriu e abriu os olhos.

-Oi.

-Oi amor. – ela sorriu mais. E olhou pela janela.

-Que horas são?

-Quase cinco. – ela fez uma careta.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Eu sei. – ela afagou minha bochecha com sua mão e puxou meu rosto para baixo, em um beijo calmo, apertei seu corpo junto ao meu e ela gemeu contra minha boca. Separamos-nos ofegantes e ela riu.

-Sabe antes de você ir. Você devia tomar um banho. – ela assentiu. Pobrezinha nunca entendia minhas intenções.

-Acho que tem razão. – rolei os olhos e beijei seu pescoço.

-Você esta muito suja. – ela fez uma careta.

-Não é pra tanto Edward. – eu sorri malicioso e a peguei no colo, a fazendo soltar um gritinho.

-Na verdade esta tão sujinha que eu vou ter que te dar banho. – ela corou finalmente entendo minhas boas intenções e eu ri a levando para o banheiro.

-Você é um pervertido. – eu ri e coloquei-a no chão e beijei seu ombro.

-Minha doce Bella, eu sei que você gosta. – ela corou de leve e comecei a empurrá-la com meu corpo enquanto beijava seu pescoço e ombro em direção ao Box.

Liguei o chuveiro e vi a água caindo por seu corpo, pequeno e delicado, suas curvas deliciosas, colei nela beijando sua boca, e suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos.

Peguei o sabonete e sem desgrudar a boca da dela, passei o sabonete por seus corpo, acariciando cada curva. Lavei seu bumbum subindo por suas costas.

Bella gemeu contra meus lábios, e a apertei mais contra mim, minha ereção já crescia, e roçava na sua barriga. Separei nossos lábios e a virei de costas pra mim, roçando meu membro em sua bunda.

Ela gemeu, colocando sua mão em meu pescoço e me comprimindo mais contra ela. Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço e comecei a passar o sabonete na sua barriga, e descendo por seu centro.

Soltei o sabonete e deslizei um dedo por seu centro úmido e apertado, e podia sentir como estava quente, mordi seu ombro enquanto friccionava seu clitóris e movia meu dedo em sua intimidade.

-Edward... Oh...

-Quer mais Bella. – sussurrei contra seu ouvido enquanto acrescentava mais um dedo, e ela gemeu baixinho.

Sua bunda empinou em direção ao meu membro e rosnei, tirando meus dedos dela e segurei sua bunda.

-Empina. – rosnei contra seu ombro, e ela me obedeceu. Apertei seu seio, e chupei seu pescoço, enquanto meu membro ia deslizando por sua entrada úmida e quente, e Porra como é apertada.

-Oh...

Soltei seu seio e agarrei seus quadris, a puxando contra mim e a penetrei de uma vez. Bella gemeu alto, e suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos.

Meu membro entrava e sai da sua entrada aperta e quente, e ela gemia em meu ouvido me deixando louco.

Aumentei as investidas, e seu sexo me apertava, me fazendo gemer alto, Bella puxou meus cabelos com força e seu corpo estremeceu, e meu membro era ordenhando com força.

Gozamos juntos, e a puxei para um beijo urgente, sua língua envolvente se movendo contra minha, e sua mãos massageando meu cabelo.

Sai de dentro dela e sorri, vendo seu rosto corado e cansado.

-Agora você esta definitivamente suja. – ela corou enquanto ria, e dessa vez eu a lavei de verdade.

Já trocados, a levei até seu carro, e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ela sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Te amo minha Bella. – ela sorriu contra meus lábios, e a beijei com amor, sugando seu lábio e introduzindo minha língua em sua boca, gemi com o contato de nossas línguas. E a abracei apertado.

Separamos ofegantes, e encostei minha testa na dela, Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, e fiquei olhando seu rosto.

-Minha doce inocente Isabella. – ela abriu os olhos e sorriu mordendo o lábio.

-Eu não sou mais inocente. – eu sorri torto e beijei seu nariz.

-Oh, sim você é.

-Depois das coisas que fizemos. – ela falou corando de leve e afaguei sua bochecha quente.

-Enquanto esse lindo rubor, aparecer você ainda vai ser minha inocente Isabella. – ela corou mais e sorri beijando suas bochechas. Soltei-me dela e abria porta do seu carro.

-Agora vá, antes que eu a leve de volta para meu quarto e não a solte mais. – ela corou, com certeza tendo, os mesmo pensamentos que eu e sorri beijando seus lábios em um beijo rápido.

-Ok.

Ela entrou meio ofegante e saiu do estacionamento. Voltei para meu quarto e vi meu celular tocando. Corri a atender, e vi, "Minha Menina", piscando na tela. Sorri e atendi. Fazendo minha voz seria.

-Alo.

-Edward?

-Sim, o que deseja?

-É a Bella.

-Bella... Bella...? – fingi pensar e pude ouvir ela bufar.

-Edward Masen, pare de brincadeiras ou vou ai agora mesmo.

-Hummm isso é uma promessa. – ela riu baixinho.

-Idiota. – por que ela insistia em me chamar de idiota, serio fazia mal para ela ficar longe de mim.

-Amor, não fique brava.

-Tudo bem. Eu só queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Que eu sou gostoso.

-Edward!

-Desculpa, fala prometo ser bonzinho.

-A gente vai se ver amanha? – ela parecia preocupada e isso me fez sorrir.

-Mais já quer mais uma rodada Bella, ainda estou cansado da ultima. – já podia ver seu rosto muito vermelho.

-Eu vou desligar.

-Nem se atreva, ou vou até sua casa.

-Você não seria louco. – ela parecia nervosa.

-Desligue pra ver. – ela suspirou.

-Vai me responder ou não?

-Claro. Amanha você e eu temos um longo dia.

-Serio, fazendo o que?

-Infelizmente, não será no meu quarto.

-Edward!

-Eu sei que você ficou decepcionada Bella. – ela bufou e eu sorri.

-Mais amanha vamos procurar nossa casa.

-Nossa?

-Claro, só vou comprar pra ficar perto de você.

-Ok.

-Te amo, minha nervosinha.

-Eu não sou nervosa.

-Claro que é. Mais não se preocupe, as nervosinha são ótimas na cama. Bem selvagem.

-OMG. – ri alto e me despedi dela.

-Thau amor. Amanha te busco na escola.

-Ok. Te amo Edward.

-Claro que ama. – ela bufou e desligou.

Dessa vez passa. Mais amanha ela iria me pagar a se ia.

Com esses pensamentos fui até meu piano. Tinha que praticar para meu concerto, e sorri quando vi no calendário, que ele iria cair exatamente no dia que Bella faz 18.

Isso é ou não uma ótima noticia.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Três**

**Oh Deus e agora?**

Nem acreditava em como as coisas estavam indo. Edward realmente me amava, ainda era difícil de acreditar que aquele homem perfeito me queria. Lembrei da nossa conversa no telefone e mudei de idéia.

Não tão perfeito assim. A quem eu quero enganar, até desse jeito safado e brincalhão eu gosto.

Cheguei a casa, e fui direto para meu quarto, fiz meus deveres, e desci para comer algo, meus pais não estavam e quase que corri para pedir a Edward vir pra cá.

Mais não queria parecer grudenta de mais. Suspirei entediada e fiz um lanche, e voltei para meu quarto, depois de um banho quente, e fui para minha cama, mais ainda era cedo. Liguei a TV e fiquei passando os canais quando meu celular tocou, serio me senti uma ginasta com o pulo que dei para alcançar o bendito celular que estava na escrivaninha.

-Alo. – falei ofegante.

-Bella?

-Quem é?

-Nos nem reconhece mais minha voz. – rolei os olhos.

-Fala mala.

-Serio às vezes fico chocado com seu amor Bella.

-Jake fala logo.

-Ta bem. Charlie e Renne estão aqui e perguntou se você não quer vir pra cá.

-O que eles fazem ai?

-Você sabe que meu pai e Charlie têm negócios, eles resolveram discutir alguns e minha mãe e a sua estão fofocando, então quer vir ou não, eu posso ir te buscar.

-Não, eu estou cansada e tenho um monte de deveres de casa. – ele não pareceu notar minha mentira e assentiu.

-Tudo bem. Vemos-nos amanhã.

-Claro, claro.

Assim que desliguei joguei o celular na penteadeira e voltei para a cama, depois de alguns minutos, só o tempo de eu me deitar e segurar o controle o telefone toca de novo.

Oh Cristo, levantei deixando tocar bastante, e atendi já xingando mesmo.

-Para de ser mala e me deixa dormir em paz.

-Espero que você esteja drogada para estar falando comigo assim?

-Edward?

-Quem mais seria?

-Desculpa, eu achei que fosse o Jacob.

-Ta me xingando Bella.

-Desculpa amor, eu achei mesmo que fosse o Jake, ele ligou quase agora e eu achei que fosse ele de novo.

-Hummm, se você me chamar de amor de novo, talvez eu perdoe. – eu ri baixinho.

-Me desculpa amor, por favor.

-Ok já ta perdoada. – eu ri alto.

-Então o que você queria?

-Bem, só dar boa noite.

-Hummm, tava pensando em te ligar. – falei sorrindo.

-Mesmo, o que tem em mente?

-Nada demais, só saudade.

-Queria estar ai com você.

-Por que não vem?

-Não me provoque. – eu ri.

-É serio, você é super bem vindo.

-E seus pais?

-Saíram.

-Eu to indo.

-O que? Não Edward... – merda ele desligou o telefone, oh droga e se meus pais aparecerem.

Praticamente roí as unhas, e tentando ligar para Edward que não atendia. Droga eu e minha boca grande. Passou uns quinze minutos em que eu andava de um lado para o outro quando meu celular voltou a tocar, quase morri pra acalcar o infeliz que só tocava quando eu tava longe.

-A – alo... – falei ofegante, pois o tinha jogado na cama e pra achá-lo no meio das cobertas tava uma luta.

-Por que esta ofegante? – ele perguntou desconfiado. Rolei os olhos.

-Eu corri para atender ao telefone. E você por que não atendeu o seu?

-Estava no táxi, e o desliguei.

-Por quê?

-Para você não me convencer a desistir.

-E por que ligou de novo?

-Para você vir abrir a porta para mim.

-Merda! – exclamei já correndo para a porta, e assim que abri ele estava na porta sorrindo torto.

-Idiota! – xinguei dando um tapa em seu ombro.

-Nossa você muda rápido de humor, tava me chamando de amor agora a pouco. – rolei os olhos e olhei na rua se não tinha ninguém e o puxei para dentro.

-Ta selvagem hoje em. – rolei os olhos enquanto ele ria, e peguei sua mão já o levando para cima.

-Vamos logo.

-Serio amor, nem vai me oferecer uma bebida antes. Não sou tão fácil assim.

-Até parece Edward. – ele riu e assim que entramos em meu quarto, ele trancou a porta, e me prensou contra a mesma e me beijou como sempre meu corpo era dominado por Edward e eu já agarrava seus cabelos aumentando a intensidade do beijo.

Suas mãos já apertavam minha cintura me colando a ele, sua mão deslizou por minha cintura e agarrou minha coxa me puxando pra cima, e fiz o mesmo com a outra perna, entrelaçando minhas pernas em seu quadril, e sentindo sua dura ereção.

-Oh deus... – eu gemi arfante enquanto desconectava nossos lábios, e sua boca foi para meu pescoço, e colo. Ainda me segurando a ele, o senti puxar a camisa do meu pescoço e gemi quando sua boca tomou meu seio, e gemi alto.

Enquanto uma mão segurava minha bunda, a outra se infiltrava por nossos corpos até chegar a minha intimidade que já estava úmida e quente, seus dedos entraram pelo meu short me penetrando e cravei meus dentes contra seu ombro para abafar meu grito.

-Já esta molhadinha Bella? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e gemi, beijando seu ombro.

-Oh deus sim. – ele riu abafado e ouvi-o abrir o zíper da sua calça e abaixa-la.

-Já esta pronta pra mim? – ele beijou meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando minha pele.

-Humrum... – o senti afastar meu short junto com a calçinha e penetrar em uma única investida, abafei outro grito contra seu ombro.

-Muito... Apertada... – Edward gemia com dificuldade enquanto investia contra mim, minhas costas batendo contra a porta.

-Oh Deus... Isso... Não pare... – eu gemia sem fôlego, e ele aumentou as investidas me deixando louca de prazer, peguei seu rosto e trouxe sua boca pra minha o beijando com urgência, enquanto sentia meu prazer chegando, meu corpo tremendo, meu baixo ventre se contraindo, sentia meu interior apertando o membro de Edward com força, enquanto gemíamos um na boca do outro.

Explodimos junto, seu gozo escorrendo por minhas pernas e meu corpo mole nos braços dele.

Senti meu corpo sendo deitado na cama e ele se deitou ao meu lado, com um sorriso safado e beijei sua boca e me deitei contra seu peito.

-Eu te amo Bella. – eu sorri de olhos fechados.

-Também te amo Edward.

Senti os lábios dele sobre meus cabelos, e as palavras "Minha menina inocente" antes de eu adormecer por completo.

-BELLA! – abri meus olhos meio zonza e olhei para o lado da cama, Edward estava deitado sem camisa, e sorri voltando a deitar.

-BELLA ABRE A PORTA OU VOU ARROMBAR!

-Charlie não precisa disso. – levantei de um pulo, merda eu to no meu quarto. Merda com Edward seminu.

Levantei a coberta, merda totalmente nu.

-ISABELLA!

-JÁ VOU. – gritei e me apressei a acordar Edward.

-Edward acorda. – sussurrei chacoalhando seu ombro e ele nem se mexia. Corri até o banheiro quase caindo no caminho e peguei um pouco de água com as mãos e voltei correndo para i quarto, lógico que derramei metade no caminho e quando fui jogar em Edward nem fez efeito.

OH Deus, resmunguei voltando para o banheiro e peguei um copo mesmo e fui até Edward jogando em seu rosto.

Ele levantou de um pulo e me olhou antes de gritar, tapei sua boca, ele me olhou confuso.

-ISABELLA!

-Já vou pai, to me trocando.

-OH tudo bem. Desça logo, antes de ir para a escola quero falar com você.

-Tudo bem.

Assim que ouvi os passos se afastando do quarto, eu tirei a mão da boca de Edward que me olhava bravo.

-Desculpa! – ele rolou os olhos e me abraçou.

-Não gosto disso Bella.

-Eu sei, é só mais um mês. – ele suspirou e me deu um beijo rápido.

-Vá se arrumar, antes que seu pai volte aqui e eu tenha que falar com ele. – arregalei meus olhos e corri para o banheiro.

Tomei o banho mais rápido da minha vida, e voltei para o quarto já vestindo o uniforme e Edward estava vestido, ainda bem, ok preferia antes, mais na atual circunstância ainda bem.

-Espere aqui, quando eles saírem nos saímos. – ele assentiu e antes de eu sair do quarto me puxou para seu peito e me olhou sorrindo.

-E meu beijo de bom dia? – eu ri e dei um selinho nele. Ele fez um biquinho fofo e suspirei lascando um beijão nele que me agarrou pela cintura me colando a ele, já estava sem fôlego quando me afastei dele e corri para fora do quarto.

Enquanto descia as escadas pensei que era sorte que Edward tivesse trancado a porta, ou nem queria ver se meus pais entrassem no quarto e me vissem quase nua com Edward...

Afastei o pensamento e assim que cheguei à mesa do café senti que havia algo errado.

-O que houve? – perguntei encarando minha mãe que estava seria assim como meu pai ambos pareciam bravos.

-Sente Bella. – obedeci, e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos até meu pai suspirar.

-Bella aonde você esteve no dia do baile da escola? – OH Deus!

-No baile pai. – falei baixinho e mordi o lábio, segurei minhas mãos firmemente no meu colo para não me entregar mais. Com certeza já as estarias passando nervosamente pelo cabelo e ele saberia que estou mentindo.

-Bem, de acordo com o Mike Newton você não estava.

OH Deus eu estou tão ferrada!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte quatro**

**Explicações e Ciúmes**

OH Deus eu estou tão ferrada!

Meus pais me encaravam com rostos nada felizes, e minha mente trabalhando em uma desculpa, não podia contar de Edward, eles iam pirar e me afastar dele...

-Isabella? – meu pai parecia bravo, e respirei fundo.

-Bem, eu fui ao um encontro. – falei torcendo as mãos nervosamente, e me pai me olhou desconfiado.

-Com quem?

-Er... Um cara mais velho...

-O QUE? – meu pai parecia muito bravo.

-Quanto mais velho? – minha mãe perguntou, e mordi o lábio, pensa Bella, pensa.

-19 anos.

-E foram aonde?

-Jantamos e cinema, depois vim pra casa. – lembrei que eles tinham saído no fim de semana do baile, então não podiam dizer se eu estava mentindo.

-Hummm. – meu pai disse pensativo, pelo jeito ele percebeu isso também.

-Por que não foram ao baile? – minha mãe perguntou, e dei de ombros.

-Ele esta na faculdade e acho chatos bailes do colegial.

-Você ainda esta com esse garoto?

-Não.

-Tudo bem. Tome seu café eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – meu pai levantou deu um beijo em minha mãe e um na minha testa.

-Thau pai.

-Eu também já vou. Tenho cabeleireiro, e marquei dia no SPA novo. – minha mãe disse empolgada e eu ri. – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu apressada.

Respirei aliviada assim que a posta se fechou e me larguei na cadeira, meus pais vão me matar quando souberem de Edward. Mais ai eu serei maior de idade, e eles não vão poder nos separar.

Terminei de tomar meu café, e subi pro meu quarto, assim que abri a porta coloquei a mão no coração quando senti alguém me agarrando, respirei aliviada quando senti um beijo no meu pescoço.

-Quer me matar do coração Edward. – ele riu contra a minha pele.

-Desculpe. Por que demorou.

-Esqueci que você estava aqui. – ele me olhou com falsa indignação.

-Oh namorada desnaturada. – eu ri beijei sua boca, e ele se esqueceu e me agarrou pela cintura me apertando contra ele.

-Tenho que ir pra escola. – falei ofegante e ele suspirou.

-Tudo bem. O que seu pai queria? – fiz uma careta enquanto pegava meus cadernos e descia as escadas em direção ao primeiro com a mão do Edward na minha.

-Ele descobriu que eu não fui ao baile.

-Contou sobre nós? – ele perguntou me parando e me deu um lindo sorriso, que se desfez assim que eu neguei.

-Eu inventei que tinha saído com um cara mais velho. Você tinha que ver a cara dele. – falei suspirando e enlacei o pescoço de Edward com meus braços, e beijei sua boca, ele correspondeu e quando nos separamos encostou sua testa na minha.

-Não vai me deixar né? – ele que estava de olhos fechados os abriu imediatamente.

-Do que esta falando?

-Eu sei que você não gosta das coisas escondidas. – falei olhando para seu peito, evitando seu olhar. Senti seus dedos em meu queixo e o encarei.

-Eu realmente não gosto, mais se é isso que você me pede para ficarmos juntos eu vou aceitar.

-Ok. – falei baixinho e voltei a beijá-lo, Edward segurou minha cintura me levantando para que ele não precisasse se abaixar e começou a caminhar comigo para fora da casa.

Paramos em frente ao carro e ele me soltou terminando o beijo com um selinho, e pegou minhas chaves e abriu o carro para mim.

-Quer carona? – perguntei enquanto sentava no banco do motorista e Edward fechava minha porta.

-Não, eu preciso resolver umas coisas. Mais vou te buscar em.

-Aonde vamos? – ele sorriu.

-Como eu disse ontem, infelizmente não vamos passar à tarde na cama, temos que ver as casas. Vou ver algumas pelo catalogo com a corretora, e a tarde vamos juntos ver as casas que eu escolher. – sorri animada.

-Tudo bem. – ele sorriu e se inclinou na janela me dando um beijo rápido e se afastou.

-Até mais tarde.

-Até.

Dirigi para fora da minha casa e acenei para Edward, no caminho para a escola só passa duas coisas pela minha cabeça.

OMG uma casa nossa, minha e de Edward, estava nas nuvens.

E a outra, eu vou trucidar Mike Newton.

Assim que estacionei no estacionamento da escola, sai do carro já procurando o infeliz do Newton e o vi conversando com Jake, Alice que me esperava na porta viu que eu ia atrás dos meninos e me seguiu.

Nem a cumprimentei só andava em direção ao safado do Newton, dedo duro, cachorro.

-Qual o seu problema Newton? Não pode manter essa boca fechada? – já cheguei xingando e o empurrei, o moleque me olhou chocado e Jake entrou na frente dele.

-Calma Bella.

-Sai ou vai apanhar também Jake.

-Bella a culpa não foi dele. Ele não contou por mal.

-Como você sabe disso? – indaguei ainda olhando feio para Mike que se escondia atrás de Jake.

-Ele estava lá em casa ontem, e por acaso falamos do baile. Ai seu pai perguntou com quem você foi, e Mike disse que você não foi.

-Hum. Ok. – suspirei e olhei para Mike que parecia realmente assustado. – Desculpe Mike.

-Tu – tudo bem Bella.

Me afastei deles respirando fundo e Alice colocou seu braço no meu.

-O que foi isso amiga?

-Meu pai ficou sabendo que eu não fui ao baile.

-OMG, o que você fez?

-Eu disse a ele que tinha saído com um garoto mais velho.

-Hummm, por que não contou sobre Edward, era o momento perfeito.

-Alice, eu só falei que era um rapaz mais velho, meu pai quase surtou. Imagina se eu contar que o cara é dez anos mais velho que eu.

-Tem razão. E Edward?

-Ele ficou um pouco chateado, ele não gosta que fiquemos escondidos.

-Normal miga. O que vai fazer agora?

-Tomar cuidado. Falta só um mês para meus 18 ai meus pais não vão poder fazer nada quando eu contar sobre Edward.

-Tem razão. O que vai fazer hoje depois da escola. – um sorriso bobo apareceu em meus lábios.

-Eu e Edward vamos ver casas.

-OMG.

-Eu sei. Ele disse que vai mudar pra cá por mim.

-OMG de novo.

-Eu sei. – nos duas soltamos risadinhas e fomos para nossas aulas.

As aulas passaram lentas de mais pro meu gosto, estava muito ansiosa já pra ver Edward.

No almoço Mike manteve distancia de mim, tadinho assustei o garoto. Alice riu e Jasper também quando ela contou para ele.

Confesso que acabei rindo junto com eles. Na saída eu estava quicando já de ansiedade, e não pude evitar o sorriso imenso que espalhou em meu rosto ao vê-lo recostado em meu carro.

Corri para ele e me joguei em seu pescoço beijando sua boca gostosa, e ele riu contra meus lábios e apertou minha bunda.

-Edward! – ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-A culpa foi sua que chegou me agarrando. – ele falou sorrindo e me puxou para ele me dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Ok prometo não agarrar mais.

-Oh não, eu gosto de ser agarrado. – eu ri, e enlacei seu pescoço.

-Ok, prometo te agarrar sempre.

-Hummm gostei disso, podemos começar agora mesmo. – ele beijou meu pescoço e apertou minha bunda.

-Edward!

-OK, vamos logo antes que eu a jogue no banco de trás e fazendo você gemer alto. – OMG lógico que corei e me apressei a entrar no carro entregando a chave para Edward.

Ele sentou no banco do motorista, e começou a dirigir e pegou minha mão.

-Você vai gostar da casa que escolhi, só preciso que você decida, para comprá-la.

-Já escolheu?

-Sim, pelo catalogo foi a que mais gostei. Não é muito grande e tem piscina. – ele me olhou sugestivamente e corei violentamente.

-Seu tarado. Você só pensa nisso? – ele riu alto, e soltou minha mão e apertou minha coxa.

-Com certeza. – rolei os olhos, e comecei a olhar a vizinhança, era bonita e não muito longe da minha casa, na verdade era a mesma vizinhança que a minha.

-Comprou uma casa perto da minha? – ele sorriu enquanto parava o carro em frente uma casa muito bonita.

-Sim, gostou.

-Doido. – eu ri saindo do carro. Ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou para dentro da casa.

A casa era linda espaçosa, olhei tudo admirada, era quase tão grande quanto a minha ou a de Alice, só que era um pouco menor.

-Não é uma casa muito grande para você.

-Eu a acho perfeita.

-Pra que tantos cômodos? Você mora sozinho. – ele beijou meu pescoço, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Assim é bom Bella, agente brinca em todos eles. – eu corei olhando para ele que sorria safado, mais antes que eu falasse uma voz nos interrompeu.

-Já voltou Edward. – uma linda mulher ruiva, alta e corpo lindo, desceu as escadas e sorria amplamente para Edward que sorriu para ela.

-Sim Vic, fui só buscar Bella. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo, e me ignorou completamente voltando a falar com Edward.

-Então querido já se decidiu? – ela sorriu mais e deu uma piscadinha para meu Edward.

OMG eu vou voar nessa vagabunda.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Cinco**

**Só nos dois**

OMG eu vou voar nessa vagabunda.

-Hummm depende de Bella. – ele falou sorrindo olhando pra mim. – olhei pra ruiva que me olhou como se eu fosse insignificante e respirei fundo algumas vezes.

-E então querida você gostou?

-Oh, eu não sei, preciso dar uma olhada. – falei olhando pra Edward que sorriu e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

A ruiva saiu para nos deixar a sós, não antes de sorrir para Edward, que estava olhando para mim e nem viu.

-Você quer ver a piscina? – ele falou no meu ouvido, enquanto beijava meu lóbulo, e ri baixinho.

-Serio você é muito pervertido. – falei baixo, e ele riu beijando minha bochecha.

-Eu sei que você gosta. – rolei os olhos, e o abracei pela cintura.

-Não gostei dessa mulher. – falei encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Quem a Vic? – fiz uma careta e senti os lábios dele em meus cabelos.

-É você viu como ela olhou pra você. Sem contar que ela me ignorou, ela deve pensar que eu sou sua irmã.

-Mesmo? – olhei para seu rosto e ele estava sorrindo torto.

-O que?

-Você esta com ciúmes. – ela falou rindo e eu bufei e o soltei mais ele me puxou de volta.

-Eu gosto, pensei que só eu tinha.

-Por que você teria ciúmes? – perguntei confusa e ele rolou os olhos.

-Bella, eu sou mais velho que você, sem contar que você vive rodeada de garotos da sua idade, que com certeza gostariam de estar no meu lugar. – o abracei apertado.

-Você sabe que eu amo você Edward, eu nem olho pro garotos da escola, ou de qualquer lugar. – ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E eu digo o mesmo, eu só enxergo você. – eu ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar sua boca.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura, e me levantou para não ter que se curvar, ele rodeou meu lábio com a língua, e entreabri meus lábios devorando sua língua, beijamos com ardor, e eu já estava me sentindo quente, quando senti as mãos de Edward na minha bunda.

-Hei! – falei me separando de sua boca e ele riu.

-Desculpe, eu não consigo me controlar com você. – mordi o lábio e dei um selinho nele.

-Então está perdoado. – ele riu e segurou minha mão, e me levou para conhecer a casa.

A casa era linda, dois andares, uma sala grande e espaçosa, assim como a cozinha e tinha um escritório, que Edward disse que seria sua sala do piano.

-Hummm, já imagino, nos dois nessa sala, usando absolutamente nada. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava por traz. Eu ri baixo, e encostei a cabeça em seu peito.

Depois ele me mostrou o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos, tinha três. Ele me mostrou os dois de hospedes, mais pensava em deixar um pra mim, caso eu quisesse fazer algo com ele.

E depois o nosso quarto, onde ele queria colocar um espelho no teto. O que eu votei contra na hora, ele resmungou mais aceitou quando prometi que estrearíamos a piscina em breve.

Estávamos descendo pra ver a tão esperada piscina, e assim que chegamos a sala ele me levou por uma porta de vidro, onde tinha um pequeno jardim, e uma linda piscina.

-Nossa. – ele riu.

-Bem, quando comecei a procurar a casa, confesso que exigi uma piscina. – eu ri e ouvi passos se aproximando, e sorri internamente me colando em Edward.

-Hummm, eu amei a piscina, e não vejo a hora de podermos brincar nela. – lógico que eu corei ao falar isso, e Edward gemeu colando mais seu corpo ao meu.

-Ah minha menina, está me deixando louco. – ele gemeu contra meus lábios, e me agarrou em um beijo feroz, aproveitei e apertei sua bunda linda, o que fez ele me beijar com mais urgência.

-Oh! – ouvimos alguém falar e um barulho de algo caindo, e nos separamos, a Vic estava nos olhando de olhos arregalados, e eu corei furiosamente, eu só queria beijar Edward na frente dela, não me agarrar com ele.

-Vic, nos desculpe, sabe como é saudades da minha menina. – ele falou rindo e me deu um tapa na bunda, me fazendo corar mais.

-Oh sim claro, entendo. – ela me olhou com uma cara nada feliz, e eu reprimi a vontade de gritar, "Toma vadia ele é meu", mais consegui me controlar e só sorri.

-E então já decidiram. – ela perguntou seria, enquanto pegava uma pasta que ela deixou cair no chão quando pegou Edward e eu em nosso momento, Edward olhou pra mim, que assenti.

-Sim, vamos comprar.

-Oh, que bom. Eu mandarei os papeis para seu hotel Edward.

-Obrigada Vic. Bella vamos.

-Claro. Thau Vic. – falei sorrindo, e Edward me apertou mais a ele me abraçando pela cintura, e beijou meu pescoço, sussurrando contra minha pele.

-Ciumenta. – rolei os olhos, e seguimos para meu carro.

Edward dirigia em direção ao seu hotel, ainda era cedo, já que ele já tinha escolhido a casa e eu gostei, então tínhamos a tarde toda livre.

Assim que chegamos ao hotel ele pediu algo para comermos, e nos empoleiramos no sofá vendo TV, era divertido um momento só nosso.

Nossa comida chegou e comemos no sofá conversando sobre amenidades, ele me disse que seu concerto seria no dia do meu aniversario, e perguntei como ele sabia.

Ele disse que ficou sabendo quando fuçou no celular da Alice, eu ri e depois de comermos eu me deitei sobre ele.

Edward afagou meus cabelos, enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados, suas mãos desciam e subiam pela minha costa, ora no meu cabelo de novo, abri os olhos e ele sorriu puxando meu corpo mais pra cima e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Minha menina. – eu sorri e segurei seu rosto beijando sua boca com carinho, ele me apertou mais a ele.

-Quando você vai se mudar?

-Acho que no máximo em uma semana. Por quê?

-Nada, só curiosidade.

-Ou ta doidinha pra mim morar perto de você em. – rolei os olhos e beijei sua boca linda, ele sorriu contra meus lábios, me apertando mais a ele.

-Quanto falta pra você ir embora? – ele perguntou dando beijos por todo meu rosto.

-Acho que uma ou duas horas. – respondi rindo e ele parou de me beijar e me olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele sentou me puxando mais pra cima dele e beijou meu pescoço, descendo beijos por meu ombro, e puxou minha camisa pela minha cabeça, e começou a distribuir beijos em meu busto.

Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas, enquanto abriam o feixe do sutiã, ele acariciou meus ombros puxando o sutiã e beijou meus seios, minhas mãos agarraram seu cabelo, o mantendo ali.

-Oh Edward... – gemi quando ele sugou meu mamilo e espalhou beijos com a boca aberta.

Sua boca ainda em meus seios, suas mãos, descendo por minha barriga até o cós da minha saia, seus dedos brincando ali, ele subiu sua boca para meu pescoço.

-Você ta tomando pílula.

-Humrum. – murmurei já me sentindo quente, ele voltou a beijar meus seios e desceu as mãos por minhas coxas, subindo e descendo até entrar por dentro da saia, e rodeou meu clitóris com o polegar.

-Oh Deus... – gemi apertando os ombros de Edward, minhas mãos desceram para seu peito e comecei a abrir sua camisa, passando as mãos por seu peito, descendo por sua barriga, e desabotoando a calça.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás quando ele pressionou meu clitóris e gemi alto, ele lambeu minha garganta, e sugou minha pele, e beijou minha boca com urgência.

Separei-me dele e levantei um pouco o corpo, para puxar sua calça, ele levantou o quadril me ajudando, e puxei tanto a calça como a cueca, ele gemeu quando voltei a sentar sobre ele, só minha calçinha nos separando agora.

Ele voltou a me beijar, e senti-o puxando a calçinha para o lado e me penetrando lentamente, meu centro engolindo seu membro.

Gememos juntos quando ele ficou todo dentro de mim, apóie minha cabeça em seu ombro, e ele beijou meu pescoço começando a se mover.

-Sempre tão apertada. – ele gemeu contra meu ouvido enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo, e apertava minhas coxas, enquanto investia contra mim.

Agarrei seus ombros e comecei a subir e descer sobre ele enquanto ele gemia em meu pescoço, suas mãos correram para minha bunda e ele começou a ditar o ritmo das investidas.

-Oh... Edward... – apertei seus ombros com força, conforme ele aumentava as investidas, meu corpo subindo e descendo sobre seu membro.

Logo o fogo começou a correr por minhas veias, e meu baixo ventre se contrair, meu corpo tremendo, e minha respiração falha.

-Isso me aperta gostoso. – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido, e gemi, beijando sua boca.

Edward gemeu contra meus lábios, enquanto alcançava o clímax junto comigo, seu beijo se tornou mais urgente, e ele se separou de mim, dando pequenos beijos em minha testa e bochecha.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, e me deu beijo calmo, separou nossos lábios encostando sua testa minha, seus olhos olhando intensamente nos meus.

-Minha menina. Sabe que eu te amo não é?

-Eu também te amo. – ele deu seu sorriso torto, e fechou os olhos por um momento depois sorriu malicioso.

-Vai tomar banho? – eu ri.

-Sim, mais o senhor não vai junto.

-Por quê? – serio deu dó da carinha de cachorrinho pidão que ele fez, mais eu neguei.

-Por que, se tomarmos banho juntos ai é que eu não saiu mais daqui. – já fui me levantado e ele me puxou de volta, e me beijou com ardor, me apertando contra ele. Separei-me ofegante, e ele sorriu malicioso.

-Você não vai tomar banho comigo Edward.

-Malvada. – ele resmungou enquanto eu já ia para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido, e quando cheguei à sala, Edward estava só de cueca, e deitado no sofá de olhos fechados, me aproximei dele e dei um selinho em sua boca, e já ia me afastar quando ele me agarrou pela cintura me puxando para cima dele.

-Ia embora sem se despedir?

-Achei que estava dormindo. – ele sorriu e beijou meu pescoço.

-Queria que você ficasse.

-Também queria. Mais sabe que não posso. – ele suspirou.

-Pode dizer aos seus pais que vai dormir na Alice, no fim de semana?

-Posso.

-Alice mentiria por você?

-Claro. O que tem em mente?

-Um fim de semana, inteiro só nos dois em.

-Hummm, ia ser perfeito.

-Queria que fosse na nossa casa, com a piscina, e o piano novo. – ele ronronou em meu pescoço e ri baixinho.

-A gente pode se divertir aqui. – ele deu um breve olhada em direção ao piano e sorriu.

-Oh sim a gente pode.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Seis**

**Nossa casa**

Eu ri e me levantei dando um beijo nele, e fui para o elevador. Ele me acompanhou até a porta e me abraçou pela cintura enquanto eu esperava.

-Você pode vir na sexta.

-Sim depois da escola. – prometi entrando no elevador e fui para casa.

Assim que entrei em casa, vi que estava só, as vezes achava que meus pais, nem iam se importar de eu estar com Edward, afinal quase não ficavam comigo mesmo.

Fui para meu quarto e tomei um banho, vestindo um pijama, e desci para jantar, comi na cozinha e uma das empregadas me entregou um envelope.

-O que é isso?

-Chegou hoje para a senhorita.

Abria carta enquanto ia para a sala, e sorri ao ver entradas para o concerto de Edward, primeiras fila, e com direito a visita aos bastidores, havia uma pequena nota junto.

_"Para minha menina, sem sua inocência cativante eu não teria terminado minha musica, e me sentiria honrado se você viesse para ver o resultado do meu amor por você._

_Do seu Edward Masen"_

Sorri olhando para a nota e coloquei as entradas dos meus pais, na mesinha da sala, e peguei a minha junto com minha cartinha mega linda, e fui para meu quarto.

Joguei-me na cama, e coloquei minha cartinha na cômoda ao lado da minha cama, e peguei meu celular. Discando os números tão conhecidos.

-Alooou. – a voz de Alice ecoou do outro lado e eu ri.

-Alooou.

-Miga saudades.

-Também, como esta?

-No céu.

-No céu, algum anjo de nome Jasper que te levou? – ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Sim, eu Jazz estamos no próximo nível do nosso namoro.

-OMG, me conta.

-Ok, perai que vou trancar a porta. – eu ri e esperei um pouco.

-OMG Bella, Jasper é hot. – eu ri e ela riu baixinho.

-Você usou camisinha né? – ela riu.

-Sim, mamãe. Mas eu quero ir ao medico, para tomar pílula igual a você.

-Claro, a gente pode ir à segunda.

-Por que não na sexta?

-Ah é que Edward quer me raptar o fim de semana.

-Hummm, o fim de semana todo. – eu ri.

-Sim, e eu queria pedir sua ajuda.

-Pode falar.

-Posso dizer aos meus pais que vou ficar com você?

-Claro, se eles ligarem aqui eu dou alguma desculpa.

-Você é um anjo miga.

-To mais pra fada madrinha. – nos rimos, e desligamos nos despedindo.

Deitei na cama me enfiando em baixo das cobertas, e adormeci logo. Acordei no dia seguinte com o despertador tocando, hoje era sexta e estava muito animada.

Vesti meu uniforme, e peguei uma mochila colocando algumas roupas para o fim de semana, e desci para tomar café. Mês pais estavam a mesa e o cumprimentei com um beijo.

-Planos para o fim de semana? – perguntou meu pai, olhando minha mochila e corei um pouco.

-Sim, Alice.

-Oh que bom, eu até ia pedir a Esme para você dormir lá, eu e seu pai temos uma viagem.

-Aonde vão?

-Seu pai vai fechar um negocio, e eu vou às compras. – ela falou toda animada e meu pai sorriu.

-Que legal. Então a gente se vê só no domingo?

-Sim, chegaremos à noite.

-Tudo bem. – terminei meu café e me despedi deles com beijos e fui a meu carro para a escola.

Estava tudo perfeito, poderia aproveitar com Edward sem me preocupar com nada. Estacionei o carro, no estacionamento da escola, e vi Alice na entrada, e começamos a conversar sobre nossos namorados.

Alice começou a fazer perguntas que preferia não responder. Perguntas sobre sexo, só por que eu estava na ativa, a baixinha achava que eu era algum tipo de experti.

Corei praticamente o dia inteiro, no almoço, ela parou com as perguntas, pois Jasper estava lá, e eles pareciam envergonhados.

Perguntei para Alice o porquê?

Ela disse que ele sabia que eu estava com Edward, e ele não sabia se eu queria que ele soubesse, e ela por ter contado a ele. Eu a acalmei dizendo que tudo bem.

O resto da tarde passou rápido, e na saída ele estava lá, como sempre recostado em meu carro com um lindo sorriso torto. Andei a passos rápidos para perto dele, e o abracei pelo pescoço, colando minha boca na dele.

Edward segurou minha cintura me apertando contra ele, e me beijou com urgência, deixando sua língua dominar minha boca. Separamos-nos ofegantes e ele sorriu me dando um selinho.

-Nossa que beijo em.

-Estava com saudades.

-Eu sei, é difícil ficar longe do meu corpinho. – rolei os olhos, e ele beijou meu pescoço.

-Não se preocupe, também estava com saudades do seu corpinho. – falou mordiscando meu pescoço.

-Idiota. – reclamei me afastando dele, mais ele me puxou de volta moldando meu corpo ao seu.

-Ah minha menina, rebelde. – eu ri e ele beijou meu queixo.

-Vamos para o hotel? – perguntei enquanto entregava a chave do carro para ele.

-Eu sei que você quer começar nosso fim de semana cedo, mais guarde fogo pra mais tarde.

-OMG! – meu rosto atingiu altos níveis de vermelho e Edward riu, e beijou meu pescoço.

-Hummm, eu gosto quando você cora, fica quente.

-Edward, por favor, vamos logo.

-Amor, eu já disse que tem que guardar seu fogo pra mais tarde, temos outro lugar pra ir agora.

-EDWARD! – falei já vermelha, e ele riu e enlaçou minha cintura me dando pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto.

-Calma amor, guarde seu lado selvagem pra mais tarde também. – o empurrei me afastando, mais ele segurou meu pulso.

-Desculpe, vem vamos que tenho uma surpresa pra você. – olhei para ele mordendo o lábio, ele sorriu torto.

-Ok. – seu sorriso aumentou. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, entrei e ele meu deu um selinho antes de entrar no carro.

Olhei pela janela enquanto ele dava a volta, para o lado do motorista e vi que Jacob me olhava.

Merda será que ele nos viu?

Senti a mão de Edward na minha coxa e olhei para ele, que sorria enquanto dirigia, vi que fazíamos o caminho em direção a minha casa, olhei para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu sem dizer nada.

Ele dirigiu por mais alguns minutos, e paramos em frente a casa de Edward, vi ele sair do carro e abrir minha porta, me estendendo a mão.

-Por que viemos aqui?

-Por que a casa já é nossa.

-OMG, mesmo. – gritei animada e ele riu, e pulei em seu pescoço.

Edward me segurou pela cintura me deixando pendurada nele, e me deu um selinho andando comigo para dentro da casa.

Ele abriu a porta e me colocou no chão, a casa ainda estava vazia de moveis, mais estava limpa, ele segurou minha mão, e deu um beijo em meu pescoço, enquanto me abraçava por trás.

-Tenho duas surpresas pra você.

-Quais são? – perguntei curiosa, ele tirou um dos braços em volta de mim, e enfiou a mão no bolso, e pegou minha mão depositando alguma coisa, olhei para as chaves, e virei meu corpo de frente para ele.

-Chaves? – ele sorriu.

-São a chaves daqui. Bem se é nossa casa, achei que você deveria ter a chaves para poder vir aqui sempre que quiser. – sorri como boba e pulei nele entrelaçando minhas pernas em seu quadril.

-Eu amei Edward. – e comecei a espalhar beijos por todo seu rosto. Ele riu e me segurou com uma mão em minha bunda e a outra se infiltrou em meu cabelo, segurando minha nuca e beijando minha boca.

Um beijo calmo, e cheio de sentimentos, que logo se tornou urgente, ele começou a andar comigo e parou em frente a uma porta, me separei dele ofegante e vi que estávamos em frente à porta do escritório que seria a sua sala do piano.

-Lembra que eu disse que tinha duas surpresas?

-Sim. – ele abriu a porta sem me soltar, e ri quando vi que na sala só tinha um piano.

Ele voltou a me beijar e caminhou ate o piano, e sentou no banco, comigo ainda grudada nele, suas mãos soltaram de mim, e me ajeitei em seu colo o fazendo suspirar.

Ele encostou a testa no vão no meu pescoço, e deu um pequeno beijo, e a musica começou a ecoar pela sala, olhei pra ele e Edward estava de olhos fechados, enquanto a minha musica ganhava vida pelos seus dedos.

Comecei a dar pequenos beijos, em seu pescoço, e no seu rosto, no seu queixo, mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha e me esfreguei em seu membro que já dava sinais de vida, na verdade estava bem alerta.

-Edward? – ronronei, em seu ouvido, e ele falhou em uma nota, mais voltou a tocar.

-Sim. – ele estava com a respiração arfante, mais ainda tocava.

-Já é mais tarde. – sussurrei contra seu ouvido,e mordi o lóbulo voltando a me esfregar nele, e Edward falhou em outra nota.

-Porra. – ele rosnou, e parou de tocar me e me segurou pelos quadris me esfregando nele e beijou meu pescoço, lambendo minha pele.

-Oh sim. Quero ver seu fogo agora.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Sete**

**Mentira tem perna curta**

-Oh sim. Quero ver seu fogo agora. – eu ri e puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei, agarrando seus cabelos, ele gemeu contra minha boca, enquanto suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo dando leves apertões me deixando quente.

Me esfreguei nele e já sentia sua dura ereção, suas mãos vieram para a barra da minha camisa e ele a tirou separando nossos lábios, sua boca desceu para meus seios.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás respirando com dificuldade enquanto suas mãos abriam meu sutiã e sua boca brincava com o bico dos seios. Gemi me esfregando mais nele e ele mordiscou o seio.

-OH Deus. – ele sorriu e voltou a me beijar, comecei a passar as mãos pelos seus ombros sentindo seus músculos se ondularem sobre meus dedos, e desci minhas mãos para seu peito, e comecei a desabotoar os botões, assim que acabei passei as unhas pelo seu peito nu.

-Ah minha menina. – ele gemeu e terminou de tirar a camisa e voltou a beijar meus seios, minhas mãos se movendo sobre seu cabelo, as mãos dele entraram por baixo da minha saia, seus dedos me tocando mesmo sobre a calçinha.

-Já esta tão molhada. – ele gemeu subindo seus lábios para meu pescoço e lambendo minha pele.

Ele me levantou ficando de frente pra mim e me colocou sentada sobre as teclas do pianos fazendo o barulho ecoar pela sala, sem deixar de me olhar tirou minha calçinha e depois a saia, e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu corpo.

Seus lábios escorregando por minha pele, nos seios e descendo para minha barriga, onde ele rodeou meu umbigo com a língua, seus lábios desceram mais e beijaram minhas coxas, uma depois outra.

Olhei em seus olhos e ele sorriu torto antes de beijar meu centro me fazendo estremecer e agarrar seus cabelos, ele riu e seu hálito quente bateu contra mim me fazendo estremecer.

Quase gritei quando sua língua me lambeu, ele sugou meu centro, enquanto colocava um dedo em minha entrada e lambia meu clitóris.

-OH Deus... – gemi puxando seus cabelos e ele me chupou com força me fazendo estremecer.

-Adoro seu gosto. – ele gemeu contra meu centro e voltou a me chupar, me fazendo gemer e ofegar, ele me penetrou com sua língua e minhas pernas tremeram.

Senti meu corpo estremecer e teria caído se suas mãos não estivessem segurando firmemente meus quadris. Um tremor percorria todo o meu corpo me causando espasmos de prazer e minha mente ficou nublada pele prazer do meu ápice.

A boca de Edward voltou a deslizar pelo meu corpo mais agora subindo até colar na minha, agarrei seus cabelos colando o a mim, e ele sugou minha língua com avidez, minhas mãos desceram por seus ombros e costas, escorregando para sua bunda.

Acariciei seu bumbum macio por dentro da calça e a empurrei para baixo, seu membro roçou na minha entrada e gememos juntos com o contato, e quando ele ia investir em mim eu neguei.

Sai do piano e comecei a deixar beijos de boca aberta pelo seu peito, barriga suas coxas.

-Não provoque. – ele rosnou e eu ri lambendo suas coxas e subindo até seu membro e o levei em minha boca fazendo Edward soltar um gemido alto.

-PQP. – eu ri e o suguei, arranhando meu dentes em seguida, acariciei suas bolas, Edward soltou um ganido e me puxou para cima e me colocou sob o piano de novo.

-Chega de provocar. – ele passou a palma da sua no vão entre meus seios, descendo pela minha barriga e foi para minha coxa que ele agarrou e a puxou para seu quadril e investiu contra mim.

-EDWARD! – gritei quando ele me penetrou e gemi ao sentir ele lambendo meus seios.

-Tão saborosa. Podia de lamber o dia todo.

-Oh Deus... – eu gemi enquanto ele entrava e saia rápido, e me provocava com sua língua.

-Me aperta gostoso. – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e senti meu orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

-Edward... Estou... Quase...

-Eu também... vem pra mim Bella. – ele mordeu meu lóbulo e gritamos juntos quando explodimos em nosso prazer.

Ele enterrou seu rosto em meus seios, e meu rosto estava em seu cabelo, seu cheiro me inebriando. Senti sua mão em minha coxa e ele a puxou para seu quadril me entrelaçando a ele e começou a caminhar comigo.

-Pra onde vamos? – perguntei agarrada ao seu pescoço e ele riu beijando meu ombro nu.

-Pra piscina.

-OMG. – meu rosto estava corado e ele riu.

-Como pode corar ainda? – eu dei de ombro e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Não posso evitar. – ele riu e fechei os olhos a sair na claridade de fora, Edward ainda caminhava em direção a piscina.

-Amo isso em você. Uma hora é minha gata selvagem me agarrando, e na outra cora como se me visse nu pela primeira vez. – eu corei com o comentário sobre gata selvagem e ele lambeu minha bochecha.

Senti que entravamos na água e me agarrei mais a ele, senti seu membro crescendo dentro de mim e gemi.

-Viu como me deixa. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e me deu um beijo no local.

-Você também me deixa assim. – ele sorriu e estremeci quando entramos completamente na piscina.

Ele me encostou na parede e agarrou meus quadris se movendo lentamente contra mim.

Gememos juntos, a casa estocada e o fogo já começou a passar por mim de novo, Edward parecia igual, pois aumentou as investidas me fazendo agarrar seus ombros.

-Geme meu nome. – ele pediu em um tom rouco.

-Edward... mais forte... oh Deus... – ele riu e saiu de dentro de mim, e me virou de costas para ele me prensando contra a borda da piscina.

-Empina essa bundinha linda. – ele pediu e senti seu membro quente roçando em mim e obedeci.

Ele entrou em mim e minha intimidade pulsou ao sentir ele todo dentro de mim. Sua mão veio para meu seio, e a outra rodeou meu clitóris, enquanto sua boca sugava a água que acumulava em minha pele.

-Rebola essa bundinha linda. – ele falou rouco e obedeci gemendo quando suas investidas vieram mais forte.

-Edward...

-Isso Bella... me aperta...

-Oh Ed... – gritei alto quando alcancei meu ápice e Edward veio junto, senti ele dando beijos em minhas costas e saiu de dentro de mim, e me pegou no colo.

-Quer tomar um banho? – eu assenti fracamente e ele saiu da piscina, me levando pra dentro da casa.

Quando chegamos ao quarto havia uma cama grande e no banheiro tinha algumas coisas pessoais.

-Já esta morando aqui? – ele sorriu e beijou meu rosto.

-Sim, Esme vai decorar para mim, mais eu já trouxe o essencial.

-Hummm, e o que é o essencial? – ele riu enquanto ligava o chuveiro e entrava comigo ainda em seu colo.

-Roupas, uma cama, o piano chegou hoje, minha garota. – eu ri e ele me colocou no chão e passou espuma em meu corpo, lavando cada parte de mim, e me deixando corada quando acariciava minha partes sensíveis ao seu toque.

O lavei também, o fazendo gemer quando lavei seu membro e o levei em minha boca, Edward gemeu e afastou meu cabelo para me ver melhor enquanto eu lhe dava prazer.

Depois de muitos beijos e amassos, saímos do banheiro enrolados na mesma toalha e rindo.

-Serio que você só tem uma toalha? – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

-Por mim, nem toalhas usávamos. Adoro sua pele molhada. – rolei os olhos já sentindo sua ereção em minhas nádegas e ele beijou meu pescoço e ombro.

-Hummm essa cama não te da idéias? – eu ri e deitei na cama o puxando pra cima de mim.

-Sim, vontade de dormir. – ele rolou os olhos.

-Como pode querer dormir, me tendo aqui todo animado ao seu lado? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e eu ri alto.

Já ia abrir a boca pra responder quando ele roçou a ponta de seu membro em mim e gemi.

-Viu você quer também.

-Você não cansa? – ele sorriu me penetrando com calma e saindo.

-O que acha que foi o banho, descanso. – ele voltou a entrar e sair e gemi de novo.

-Oh Deus, você é um pervertido. – ele riu mais gemeu quando entrelacei minhas pernas nele o puxando para mim, ele se afundou em mim, e gememos juntos.

-Sua diaba. – ele mordeu meu queixo e apoiou as mãos na cama entrando e saindo de dentro de mim.

Comecei a impulsionar meu corpo pra cima, seguindo o ritmo dele, mais parei quando ele rebolou em mim.

-PQP. – ele riu e beijou minha boca.

-Que boquinha suja amor. – rosnei e investi contra ele o fazendo gemer e ele rolou nossos corpos, ficando por baixo de mim, suas mãos em minha cintura.

-Vamos Bella me faça gemer. – ele pediu investindo contra mim, e gemi alto. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e comecei a subir e descer sobre ele, as mãos dele subindo e descendo por minhas coxas, depois subindo até meus seios.

-Edward... – gemi e ele agarrou minha cintura me movendo rápido e forte contra ele.

-Isso amor rebola gostoso. – ele gemeu apertando minha cintura e rebolei com força o fazendo ofegar e investir mais duramente contra mim.

Ficamos nessa dança por alguns minutos até meu prazer vir forte, e meu centro pulsar, ordenhando o membro de Edward, que gemeu e senti o prazer dele vindo também.

Gritamos juntos quando nosso gozo inundou nossos corpos e cai sobre ele sentindo meus olhos pesados. E esse era só nosso primeiro dia juntos.

Abri os olhos vendo tudo escuro, e Edward não estava no quarto, fui até o closet e peguei uma camisa de Edward e desci as escadas, o procurei pela sala e cozinha, e o encontrei na sala do piano.

Quando eu abri a porta ele sorriu enquanto tocava minha musica. Fui até ele e o abracei por trás, passando minhas mãos por seu peito nu.

-Ola amor. – ele falou sorrindo sem deixar de tocar.

-Oi, eu dormi muito?

-Bastante eu pedi nosso jantar, esta na cozinha.

-Come comigo? – me soltei dele e ele levantou segurando minha mão, fomos até a cozinha e tinha comida japonesa em caixinhas, sentamos no chão da sala e ficamos conversando enquanto comíamos.

Quando terminamos Edward me pegou no colo e me levou até o quarto, me deitou na cama e tirou a calça de moletom, e deitou na cama me puxando sobre seu corpo nu.

Beijou meus cabelos, e depois minha boca e me abraçou apertado. Deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

-Bella? – ele chamou baixinho, e levantei o rosto para encará-lo, ele passou os dedos por meus lábios.

-Você me ama? – eu sorri e segurei seu dedo, e beijei a ponta.

-Mais que tudo. – ele deu seu sorriso torto.

-Vai se casar comigo um dia? – eu ri

-Quando você quiser. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E se eu quiser agora? – suspirei deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Agora eu não posso Edward, só tenho 17. – ele suspirou e afagou meus cabelos.

-Então se casara quando fizer 18? – eu sorri e beijei seu peito nu.

-Eu caso sim.

-Promete?

-É uma promessa. – senti seus lábios em meus cabelos e fechei os olhos sentindo as mãos dele em minhas costas, e sua voz sussurrando em meu ouvido.

-Quando tiver 18 eu me caso com você.

Abri os olhos e a luz da manha entrou me fez voltar a fechar os olhos, e depois de alguns segundos os abri me espreguiçando. Edward não estava no quarto e vi minha mochila no canto perto do closet.

Levantei e a peguei para fazer minha higiene matinal, depois prendi meu cabelo, vesti meu biquíni indo para a piscina, com meu celular em mãos.

Assim que cheguei ao primeiro andar ouvi Edward ao piano, sorri ouvindo uma de suas lindas composições e fui até a piscina dando um mergulho, fechei os olhos sentindo meu corpo flutuar, quando senti um monte de água vindo em meu rosto.

-Edward! – reclamei, e ele riu me abraçando.

-Você estava tão deliciosa nadando, que não resisti. – eu corei sorrindo e ele me beijou com urgência, passando suas mãos por meu corpo, desci as minhas pelo seu corpo e ri ao senti-lo nu.

-Não perdeu tempo hoje em? – falei rindo, ele sorriu malicioso.

-Tenho que aproveitar enquanto você é só minha.

-Sou sempre sua.

-Mais não 24 horas por dia.

-Você quer uma namorada ou uma escrava?

-Só se for escrava sexual. – ele falou sorrindo e corei. – Ah que cor deliciosa. – falou lambendo minhas bochechas, e beijou minha garganta e ombro.

-Por que você se vestiu, sabia que eu ia tirar tudo mesmo. – falou tentado desfazer o no do meu biquíni e ri o empurrando.

-E quem disse que eu vou deixar. – mergulhei indo até aborda da piscina. Ele veio atrás de mim e me prensou contra a borda me beijando com urgência e ouvi o celular tocar.

Fiquei de costas para Edward que se prensou contra mim e começou a assaltar meu pescoço com sua língua.

-Oh Deus. – eu gemi, e sai da piscina com ele colado em mim. Eu ri enquanto pegava o celular e ele me deitou na toalha que estava no chão e continuou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Alo. – atendi sem ver quem era.

-Isabella?

-Oi tia Esme. – falei animada, mais quase gritei, quando Edward puxou o biquíni e mordiscou meu seio. Ele riu e sugou o mamilo.

-Bella você esta bem?

-Sim. – quase gemi esse sim, tentei empurrar Edward mais o ataque dele aos meus seios foi mais feroz.

-Bem aonde você esta?

-Em... Em casa.

-Tem certeza?

-Oh Deus...

-O que?

-Sim. – eu acho que gritei.

-Bem Srta. Swan se esta em casa, por que sua mãe acabou de me ligar perguntando se você podia ficar aqui mais uma noite.

Oh Deus! Me levantei de um pulo e Edward rolou para o lado reclamando e coloquei a mão na boca dele.

-Isabella aonde você esta? E quem esta como você?


	28. Chapter 28

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Oito**

**Uma aliada?**

-Isabella aonde você esta? E quem esta como você?

Oh Deus!

-O que houve Bella? – Edward perguntou afastando minha mão. E pedi para ele esperar.

-Isabella Marie Swan?

-Tia você contou aos meus pais que não estou ai?

-Não. Quis dar o beneficio da duvida a você. Sei que é uma boa menina. – respirei aliviada.

-Ok.

-Bella, me diga aonde você esta?

-Eu... – Edward puxou o telefone da minha mão, e tampou o bocal.

-O que esta acontecendo Bella?

-Meu pais ligaram na casa de tia Esme, agora ela sabe que eu não estou em casa, e que menti. – falei nervosa. Edward suspirou.

-Diga a Esme que você vai lá agora. – ele falou serio e me devolveu o telefone, assenti.

-Tia Esme, eu estou indo pra ai. Ai eu explico tudo.

-Tudo bem Bella. Estarei esperando. – nos despedimos e me joguei de volta no chão, Edward deitou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-O que vamos fazer? Não sei o que inventar.

-Não vamos inventar nada Bella.

-Como? – me levantei e ele me imitou ficando ao meu lado.

-Chega Bella. Eu odeio isso e você sabe. Vamos falar a verdade a tia Esme.

-Não Edward ela vai contar aos meus pais e... – ele me interrompeu se levantando.

-Às vezes acho que você tem é vergonha de mim. – me levantei de um pulo e o abracei apertado.

-Não, não, - peguei seu rosto entre as mãos e fiz ele me olhar. – Eu te amo Edward, e o que eu mais quero é que fiquemos juntos.

-Mais insiste nesse segredo...

-Eu só tenho medo...

-Do que? – fechei os olhos e voltei a abraçá-lo.

-De meus pais forem contra, e você achar que eu não valho a pena. De que prefira alguém menos complicada. – ele puxou meu rosto e encostou sua testa na minha.

-Bella eu amo você. Eu falei serio ontem, eu vou me casar com você. – senti as lagrimas descendo.

-Verdade. – ele deu seu sorriso torto e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu não posso viver sem você, não mais. Todo meu mundo se resume a Isabella Swan. – eu ri e o abracei apertado.

-Eu também não sei viver sem você.

-Ainda bem que sou todo seu. – eu sorri e beijei sua boca, sua língua se movendo com a minha, e suas mãos me apertando. Nos separamos ofegantes e ele sorriu.

-Agora vá se vestir antes que eu te agarre aqui mesmo. – eu corei e corri para dentro da casa.

Edward me seguiu depois de alguns minutos e quando chegou no quarto eu já estava vestida, ele pegou uma camisa e vestiu e depois uma calça jeans e tênis, fiquei olhando pra ele.

Edward sorriu torto e veio até mim que estava sentada na cama e ficou sobre mim, e sorriu malicioso.

-Estava me secando é? – eu mordi o lábio corada.

-Um pouquinho. – admiti e ele riu e passou o nariz por minha garganta e beijou minha orelha.

-Ah como eu queria te fazer minha agora mesmo.

-Então faça. – pedi em um gemido e ele beijou meu pescoço sugando a minha pele.

-Não temos que falar com Esme.

-Ou podemos ir depois. – ele saiu de cima de mim e me estendeu a mão.

-Eu sei que você esta fazendo e não vai funcionar. – eu rolei os olhos e segurei sua mão.

-Não estou fazendo nada. – ele riu e começou a caminhar comigo para o andar de baixo.

-Esta tentando me fazer desistir. Mais vamos falar com Esme. – suspirei e apertei sua mão com força.

Seguimos até meu carro e ele dirigiu sem soltar a minha mão, me sentia uma pilha de nervos. Esme podia aceitar o que eu e Edward tínhamos, ou contar aos meus pais e me afastar dele.

Talvez meus pais nos aceitassem. Edward era responsável, e tinha um trabalho, e me amava e queria casar comigo, tudo que um pai pediu a deus. Mais também ele era mais velho, e meio pervertido, ainda bem que dessa parte meu pai não sabia.

Quando a casa dos Cullen começou a se aproximar eu fiquei mais nervosa, meu lábio estava sendo mastigado, e minhas mãos soavam, meu pé não parava quieto, senti a mão de Edward na minha coxa e olhei para ele.

-Pronta?

-Já chegamos? – olhei e vi que o carro estava parado em frente à casa dos Cullen e Edward puxou meu rosto para ele.

-Eu estou aqui, e nunca vou sair do seu lado. – assenti e ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim.

Caminhamos de mão dadas em direção a porta, apertei a mão de Edward com força quando ele tocou a campainha, e ele sorriu levando minha mão aos lábios e sorri um sorriso meio nervoso, mais ainda sim ele continuava ao meu lado.

Praticamente prendi a respiração quando a porta se abriu, e Esme nos olhos sorrindo, e ficou seria ao ver nossas mãos unidas.

-Edward, Bella?

-Tia precisamos conversar. – Edward falou serio e apertei sua mão com mais força.

-Pelo jeito precisamos mesmo.

Entramos e Esme nos levou até a sala, ela nos olhava de esguelha e sentia meu rosto muito, muito quente. A acompanhamos até a sala e sentei ao lado de Edward.

-Bem podem me dizer o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Tia eu e Bella estamos namorando.

-Edward!

-Sei o que esta pensando, mais com Bella não é assim. – Esme ficou seria.

-Edward, eu não sei o que dizer.

-Podemos falar a sós? – olhei para ele nervosa e ele me deu seu lindo sorriso, e beijou minha testa. E levantou Esme o seguiu e foram em direção ao escritório de Carlisle.

Mal eles me saíram senti uma mão no meu ombro, suspirei ao ver Alice e a abracei chorando. Ela me abraçou e afagou meus cabelos.

-Não fique assim Bella, tudo vai se acertar vai ver. – me afastei dela e limpei meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

-Eu espero que sim. – nos sentamos no sofá e ela apertou minha mão.

-Desculpe Bella.

-Por quê?

-Eu queria te ajudar. Mais Jasper me levou para um hotel, e eu esqueci o tempo, só cheguei hoje de manha e minha mãe já tinha falado com a sua.

-Não se preocupe Alice. Você não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu sei. Mais eu tinha te prometido ajudar.

-Mais do que já me ajudou. Obrigada por ser sempre minha amiga. – ela sorriu e me abraçou de novo.

-Edward vai resolver tudo vai ver.

-Eu sei que ele vai.

Ficamos sentadas no sofá uma apoiada na outra em silencio, nem eu nem ela conseguíamos falar, estávamos nervosas. Meus medos estavam me deixando louca.

Edward desistindo de mim, ele percebendo que seria muito mais fácil estar com uma mulher da idade dele. Isso tudo me apavorava. Mais eu sabia que ele não desistiria, ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava.

E eu já não podia viver sem ele. Eu não queria viver sem ele. Minha respiração ficou em suspenso quando a porta se abriu e vimos Edward e Esme saírem do escritório.

Edward sorriu e veio até mim, e eu levante e ele me abraçou apertado, seus lábios em meus cabelos e senti mais lagrimas e meu rosto, fechei os olhos e senti seus lábios em minha pálpebras.

-Não chores linda. Eu vou sempre ficar com você. – abri os olhos diante de suas palavras e ele sorria docemente.

Pisquei algumas vezes confusa e ele olhou na direção de Esme que sorria pra mim, Edward me soltou e vi Esme vindo em minha direção e chorei mais quando ela me abraçou apertado.

-Bem vinda à família Bella. – eu dei uma risada meio boba e ela riu.

-Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo. – Edward falou segurando minha mão e soltei Esme.

-O que aconteceu?

-Edward me mostrou que ele não esta brincando com você. E que vocês vão contar tudo aos seus pais no seu aniversario. – sorri.

-Obrigada tia Esme. – ela deu um sorriso grande.

-Agora serei sua tia de verdade.

-E eu serei prima. – falou Alice saltitante e eu ri.

-Obrigada mesmo Esme.

-Eu que agradeço por ter posto meu menino na linha. – Edward rolou os olhos e eu ri.

-Ah tia não esqueça que tem que ir decorar a casa. – Esme sorriu mais.

-Vou adorar Edward.

-E nada de espelho no teto do quarto. – falei corada e Esme gargalhou.

-Eu disse a mesma coisa. – falou Esme, e olhei feio para Edward que sorriu safado.

-A casa é minha. – falou dando de ombros.

-Achei que fosse nossa. – ele sorriu torto e me abraçou pela cintura.

-Hummm, eu gostei de como isso soa. – eu ri e beijei seu queixo.

-Eu também gosto. – nos olhamos por alguns minutos e ele roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Pronta pra voltar para casa? – olhei interrogativamente para ele, e Edward olhou para Esme.

-Podem ir Bella. Edward me explicou tudo. – eu corei violentamente.

-Tudo, tudo? – ele riu e beijou meu nariz.

-Bem eu contei o principal. Os detalhes picantes ficam entre nos. – ele piscou pra mim me fazendo rir.

-Ok, então vamos logo.

-Eu sei, também estou doido para te ver andando pelada pela casa. – ele falou em meu ouvido e corei o empurrando. Ele riu e voltou a me abraçar.

-Amor esse seu lado selvagem guarda pra mais tarde. De preferência na piscina.

-OMG você não tem jeito. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

-Você pode me dar um jeito que não me importo.

Rimos e nos despedimos de Esme e Alice voltamos para casa. Enquanto Edward dirigia segurando minha mão eu só conseguia pensar em duas coisas.

Primeira que talvez meus pais aceitassem que eu amo Edward e ele a mim. Esme aceitou, eu só esperava que eles tivessem a mesma reação que ela.

E segundo o que Edward estava pensando, pois ele me olhava de um jeito que estava me fazendo ficar muito vermelha e devo confessar muito excitada.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Vinte e Nove**

**Eu a quero para sempre.**

**Pov. Edward**

Bella ficou nervosa o caminho todo, sua mão suada e meu coração se apertava ao vê-la assim. Eu entendia seus medos, mais ela tinha que entender que eu nunca a deixaria.

Sempre estaria aqui para ela. Estacionei na casa de tia Esme e suspirei com receio do que enfrentaríamos. Desde que me envolvi com Bella eu sabia que momentos assim chegariam. E eu estava preparado para eles.

Eu queria Bella e a teria só para mim. Bati na porta e tia Esme abriu ela nos olhou com curiosidade, a mão de Bella na minha, era minha certeza de que ela ficaria comigo até o fim.

-Edward, Bella?

-Tia precisamos conversar. – falei serio e a mão de Bella apertou forte a minha.

-Pelo jeito precisamos mesmo. – ela falou encarando nossas mãos unidas e entramos na casa.

A seguimos até a sala, e vi Esme olhando Bella, e esta corada, queria beijar sua testa ou abraça-la, mais tinha que esclarecer tudo com Esme.

-Bem podem me dizer o que esta acontecendo aqui? – Esme falou assim que sentamos.

-Tia eu e Bella estamos namorando.

-Edward! – vi o choque eu seu rosto. Minha tia sabia que eu não me envolvia com as mulheres. Eu sempre fui muito recluso desde as mortes dos meus pais, ficando preso no meu mundo.

Ergui barreiras afastando a todos, até Esme, me envolvendo com mulheres por mais que uma noite.

-Sei o que esta pensando, mais com Bella não é assim. – ela parecia não acreditar que então pouco tempo eu podia ter mudado. E nem eu acreditava nisso, mais quando eu olhava Bella eu sabia o porquê da minha mudança. Eu a amava.

-Edward, eu não sei o que dizer.

-Podemos falar a sós? – pedi enquanto Bella me encarava nervosa e sorri beijando sua testa, e me levantei indo para o escritório de Carlisle e Esme me seguiu.

Assim que fechou a porta ela se sentou em um sofá que tinha ao lado de uma estante de livros e sentei ao seu lado.

-Edward o que você esta fazendo?

-É complicado tia.

-Bella é menina ainda. Você vai magoá-la.

-Ela já é mulher tia, minha mulher.

-Edward como pode? – segurei as mãos dela.

-Tia, eu nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por Bella.

-Eu... – eu a interrompi.

-Deixe-me terminar. Eu confesso que no começo era só curiosidade, por que eu não conseguia tira-la da minha mente. Mais eu comecei a passar o tempo com ela, e vi que era mais forte, eu ansiava em ficar com ela, em tê-la por perto, nem que fosse para vê-la fazer seu dever de casa. – falei sorrindo me lembrando das nossas tardes juntos.

-Eu sei que parece loucura, mais eu me apaixonei por ela. Apaixonei-me pelo seu jeito inocente, suas bochechas coradas, seu modo de ficar brava comigo, e depois me desculpar tão rápido. Sei que acha que a idade é problema, mais eu não me importo, e graças mais ela não se importa também. – falei de uma vez, e quando encarei Esme ela estava chorosa.

-Oh querido você realmente a ama. – eu sorri.

-Mais do que tudo tia. Eu não posso mais viver sem ela, e nem pretendo. – ela sorriu.

-E os pais dela Edward? – suspirei.

-Eu queria contar acabar com isso de uma vez, mais Bella tem medo.

-Do que?

-De eles nos separarem, de eu achar muito difícil ficar com ela e desistir.

-Você desistiria?

-Claro que não. Mais diga isso a ela. Oh menina teimosa. – reclamei e tia Esme riu.

-Ela é mesmo. Mais o que você fará, não pode esconder isso pra sempre. – dei um longo suspiro.

-Eu sei, Bella quer esperar até o 18, ai seus pais não podem nos afastar.

-Edward ela ainda mora com eles. Eles podem sim. – eu sorri torto.

-Eu já pensei nisso.

-Eu imagino que sim. – ela falou rindo. – E o que pretende?

-Jogá-la sobre os ombros e leva-la embora comigo.

-Edward! – rolei os olhos.

-Ok, menos homem da caverna. Eu vou me casar com ela.

-Oh Deus, fala serio.

-Com certeza tia. Bella é tudo que eu sempre quis em uma mulher, ela é linda e doce, gentil, boa nervosinha, e uma fera na cama. – falei sorrindo, e Esme corou.

-Edward! – eu ri alto.

-Estou brincando. Nossa você é pior que a Bella. – ela riu, mais sabia que eu estava falando serio.

-Esta bem, eu vou ajudar vocês.

-Obrigada tia. – ela me abraçou e já nos preparávamos para sair, quando segurei tia Esme.

-O que os pais dela queriam?

-Ah em vez de voltar na segunda vão voltar só terça. – sorri animado.

-Ótimo mais tempo com Bella. – ela sorriu, e começamos a sair já do escritório.

-Se importa de Bella voltar para casa comigo?

-Oh você já pegou a casa?

-Sim, já até comprei o piano novo, e uma cama. Falar em cama quero que decore a casa, e no quarto um grande espelho no teto.

Já imaginava ver Bella nua.

-Não mesmo. – rolei os olhos e antes de ir para a sala ela segurou meu braço.

-Cuide bem dela Edward, eu a amo como uma filha. – eu assenti.

-Eu a amo como minha mulher para toda a vida, não precisa se preocupar.

Assim que vi Bella na sala eu tive certeza de minhas palavras, eu amava Bella e ela seria minha para sempre.

Já no carro ela estava mais animada, e eu não via a hora de continuar o que começamos na piscina. Bella corava toda vez que eu olhava, talvez já adivinhando meus pensamentos, e segurei a mão dela beijando seu pulso.

-Te contei a boa noticia?

-Não.

-Seus pais voltam só na terça-feira. – ela sorriu animada.

-O que ótimo, vamos poder ficar mais tempo juntos. – eu sorri e a soltei quando estacionei o carro em frente à casa.

-Então pronta para continuar o que começamos na piscina mais cedo? – Bella corou e saiu do carro correndo para dentro da casa.

-Só se me pegar Sr. Masen. – ela gritou já dentro da casa e ri a seguindo. A alcancei antes que ela chegasse à escada e a joguei nos ombros.

-Edward! – dei um tapa em sua bunda e caminhei em direção a piscina.

-Não se atreva. – ela rosnou e ri pulando na piscina com ela.

-Adoro te ver molhada. – falei agarrando sua cintura e a colando em mim. – E em todos os sentidos. – sussurrei contra seu ouvido a vendo corar.

-Idiota. Estou toda molhada. – reclamou tentando me empurrar e a agarrei com mais força, e movi minhas mãos por sua intimidade.

-Já amor, e eu nem comecei. – Bella ficava linda vermelha, ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito e beijei seus cabelos e seu pescoço, já retirando suas roupas molhadas.

Beijei seus seios quando tirei sua camisa já me livrando do sutiã, suas mãos em meus cabelos tentando me manter ali, mordi seu mamilo ouvindo ela gemer baixinho.

Adorava os sons dos seus gemidos, me faziam ficar cada vez mais excitado, apertei sua cintura já deslizando minhas mãos por sua calça e a retirando, voltei a beijar sua boca, ela me invadia com sua língua ávida.

Suas mãos já passando pelo meu corpo e tentando tirar minha roupa, a ajudei me afastando um pouco e retirando a camisa e a calça, e voltei a beija-la, sua pequena mão já explorava meu membro, me deixando doida e a prensei na borda da piscina.

-Você me deixa doido minha menina. – ela mordeu o lábio e me beijou com desespero e segurei sua coxa a encaixando em mim, minha cueca já flutuava na piscina assim como o resto das roupas e sua calçinha era o único impencilio para o que mais queríamos.

Afastei a calçinha roçando meus dedos em seu ponto quente e beijei seu ombro lambendo a água que se acumulava em sua pele.

-Já esta pronta pra mim?

-Sempre... – ela gemeu e a penetrei com um dedo sentindo seu calor.

-Esta tão quente. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, e ela gemeu alto.

-Você me deixa assim, suas mãos apertavam meus ombros, e seus quadris rebolando contra meus dedos.

-Como eu te deixo? – perguntei retirando os dedos e colocando a cabeça do meu membro em sua entrada quente, e apertada.

-Edward...

-Me diga Bella. – sai um pouco e ela resmungou tentando me puxar com as pernas em volta do meu quadril.

-Me deixa quente... – entrei um pouco nela com um gemido.

-O que mais? – sai e voltei entrando mais um pouco.

-Me deixa molhada. – ela lambeu meu pescoço e me distrai quando ela me puxou me fazendo preenche-la em uma única investida.

-Oh Deus.

-Sim, você esta muito quente e molhada. – gemi me movendo dentro dela e suas unhas arranhando minhas costas.

-Oh... Edward... mais...

-O que Bella?

-Mais... Forte... – aumentei a velocidade das investidas e ela gemeu mordendo meu ombro.

-Assim amor.

-Oh Deus sim. – sorri e sai de dentro dela, ela me olhou brava e a prensei de costas na parede.

-Empina sua bundinha pra mim. – pedi no seu ouvido e ela me atendeu prontamente.

Enterrei na sua entradinha com mais dificuldade, mais foi muito mais gostoso. Gememos juntos conforme eu ia aumentando a velocidade e a força das investidas.

Minhas mãos apertando seus seios e as dela em meus cabelos, beijei seu pescoço sentindo meu clímax se aproximar.

-Isso Bella me aperta... Vem comigo amor.

-Oh Deus... Edward... Quase...

Fui mais rápido já sentido seu centro mordendo meu pau, e me liberei assim que ela me alcançou.

Gememos fracamente quando eu sai de dentro dela e a beijei. Sua língua era calma, e seu corpo estava mole em meus braços, sorri contra seus lábios e a peguei no colo a tirando da piscina.

-Aonde vamos?

-Tomar banho.

-Mais já? – eu ri e beijei sua testa.

-Calma amor. Ainda temos dois dias pra você usar e abusar do meu corpo, agora descanso. – ela riu e a dei banho nela, só banho mesmo, beijando cada parte do corpo dela.

A enrolei em uma toalha e a levei para a cama. Ela adormeceu e beijei seu ombro nu sorrindo ao vê-la nua em minha cama.

Eu queria vê-la assim pra sempre, dormir e acordar com ela assim, sempre minha. Aconcheguei-me atrás dela e a abracei adormecendo logo em seguida.

Acordei quando Bella estava levantando correndo e foi para o banheiro. Quando voltou para cama estava com uma calçinha e uma camisa minha.

-Por que se vestiu? – perguntei sonolento e ela ficou corada. Abri os olhos e a encarei esperando uma resposta.

-Eu... er...

-Bella esta me assustando. – ela enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, e murmurou.

-Minharegradesceu.

-O que? – ela levantou o rosto muito vermelho e falou em um sussurro.

-Minha regra desceu.

-O que? – ela rolou os olhos.

-Menstruada, naqueles dias, de chico, escolhe um. – ela voltou a enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e fiz uma careta.

Isso ia estragar os planos para o piano.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta**

**Você ta louco?**

Eu estava muito vermelha, o mico dizer pro seu namorado que não pode dar pra ele. Ainda com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, ouvi Edward suspirar, e ele me puxou para seu peito, e beijou minha testa.

-Não fica assim? – ele pediu beijando minha nuca.

-Ok. – falei baixinho, e ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos.

-Esta com fome? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio e assenti.

Edward me deu um beijo e desceu para o primeiro andar, fiquei deitada mais um pouquinho e resolvi levantar. Cheguei na sala e nem sinal de Edward, olhei na cozinha e na sala do piano e nada.

-Edward?

-Aqui. – ele gritou e segui sua voz até a piscina, ele estava mergulhado e de olhos fechados.

-Edward, ta louco é. O que faz ai? – ele abriu os olhos.

-Apagando meu fogo. – eu ri, e ele me jogou água, soltei um gritinho e corri para longe da borda. Ouvi a campainha.

-Bella atende pra mim, é a comida. – assenti já indo pra porta.

-O dinheiro esta na mesa. – gritou e corri a pegar e atender. Paguei a comida e levei até a cozinha.

Edward saiu da piscina, e veio com o peito nu os cabelos úmidos, uma toalha passando pelo peito, suas calças colada ao corpo. Oh homem bom em. ele sorriu torto ao ver que eu o encarava e ficou de frente pra mim, e beijou meu rosto.

-Quer tomar um banho de piscina também amor? – eu corei e desviei o olhar.

Ele riu, e me segurou pela cintura, e colou sua boca na minha, agarrei seus cabelos úmidos e ele sorriu contra meus lábios e apertou minha bunda.

-Edward! – falei ofegante, ele sorriu e passou a toalha pelos cabelos.

-Que foi não posso tirar um casquinha? – olhei feio pra ele.

-Vamos comer Sr. Masen. – ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

-Adoro quando me chama de Sr. Masen, é muito sexy. – eu corei e ele sorriu.

-Pare de me provocar.

-Amor à culpa não é minha se você é fácil de provocar. – mostrei a língua para ele, e Edward riu e me abraçou.

-Fica assim não minha menina. São só, o que 3 dias?

-Cinco. – falei baixinho, e ele me olhos com uma careta.

-A gente agüenta. – eu ri.

-Eu agüento, e você?

-Ta dizendo que é mais resistente do que eu?

-Com certeza. – ele semi-cerrou os olhos, e sorri enquanto abria as caixinhas com comida italiana, e começava a comer.

Edward deixou passar e começou a comer também. Comemos em silencio, e notava que ele me olhava de esguelha toda hora. Assim que acabamos subi para o quarto, e ele me seguiu em silencio.

Fui ao banheiro e escovei os dentes, depois fui me deitar, Edward entrou no banheiro e ouvi o chuveiro ligado, depois de alguns minutos ele saiu do banheiro completamente nu, enquanto se secava na minha frente.

Oh Deus!

Ele ficou de costas pra mim, e fiquei olhando sua bundinha muito linda, e ele pegou no closet uma cueca e vestiu e veio para a cama.

-Vai dormir assim? – falei apontando para seu corpo. – ele sorriu e me abraçou colando ao seu peito.

-Amor eu durmo nu. Mais em consideração a você vou dormir vestido.

-Edward, vestido seria com uma camiseta e calça. – ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Que foi amor, te incomoda como estou vestido? – podia sentir a provocação na sua voz, e neguei.

-Não gato. – ele riu e me abraçou apertado, e beijou minha boca, suas mãos corriam pelo corpo me deixando quente, ele apertou minha bunda e gemi contra seus lábios.

Ele sorriu e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, e ombro, voltando a minha garganta, suas mãos entraram na minha camisa e acariciaram meus seios.

-Oh Edward. – gemi e ele voltou a beijar meus lábios, um beijo calmo e se separou de mim.

-Hora de dormir amor.

-O que? – ele riu, e me abraçou fechando os olhos. –Edward Masen?

-Diga amor. – falou de olhos fechados.

-O que foi tudo isso? – ele deu de ombros e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

-Eu disse que agüentava, e você amor? – podia ver a alegria em sua voz, e dei um tapa nele.

-Idiota.

-Amor, já disse guarde esse seu lado selvagem pra cama. – rosnei e fiquei de costas pra ele, e ele me abraçou. Beijando minha nuca.

-Durma minha Bella. – sem pensar movi meu corpo e rocei minha bunda em seu membro, e ele gemeu. Ri internamente e dessa vez de propósito fiz de novo.

-Merda! – ele resmungou e fiz mais algumas vezes, mais parei de repente, e fiquei quietinha.

-Por que parou? – ele falou meio rouco e ri.

-Amor, estou com sono. – falei rindo e ele rosnou.

-Diaba. – falou no meu ouvido, e me abraçou apertado, e dormimos.

O domingo passou igual, ficamos na nossa casa, e um provocando o outro, ao final do dia estávamos quase subindo pelas paredes.

Edward se jogava na piscina toda hora, e eu ia pro chuveiro frio mesmo. Depois que desistimos de provocar um ao outro o resto do dia foi mais calmo. Conversamos e ficamos de bobeira deitados no chão da sala, namorando.

A noite dormimos abraçados de novo, e fui dormir um pouco mais cedo, pois teria aula no dia seguinte. Nosso fim de semana já estava acabando, e tanto eu como Edward estávamos desanimados com isso.

-Eu te amo minha menina. E logo direi isso todos os dias antes de você dormir. – ele falou a noite e sorri.

-Eu vou gostar muito disso. – falei sonolenta e adormeci sentindo seu corpo no meu.

Acordei com o despertador do celular, e abri os olhos sonolenta, Edward resmungou me apertando contra seu corpo e o empurrei de leve para me levantar, e já ia sair da cama quando senti meu corpo sendo puxado de volta.

-Aonde vai? – sorri e tentei me soltar.

-Tenho que ir para a escola.

-Não, não. Fica aqui. – resmungou me abraçando e sorri e virei para ele e o beijei.

-Amor eu tenho que ir. – ele assentiu e me soltou, fui pro banheiro tomei banho e me vesti, amarrei meu cabelo e quando cheguei ao quarto, Edward estava de calça jeans e camiseta preta.

-Aonde vai?

-Te levar.

-Edward não precisa? – ele sorriu e veio até mim me abraçando.

-Eu quero. – assenti e rocei meus lábios nos dele. Fomos para o andar de baixo.

-Você come algo antes de ir para a escola?

-Cereal, ou tomo um suco. – ele fez uma careta.

-Não tenho nada. Vamos até uma padaria e você come algo. – assenti e fomos para o meu carro, ele dirigindo.

Depois de passar na padaria e eu comer um pão de queijo gigante, era tão grande que Edward teve que comer metade, fomos para a escola. Sai do carro e ele me seguiu, e me abraçou contra seu peito.

-Venho te buscar.

-Ok. – ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus e agarrei seus cabelos, sua língua invadiu minha boca, me fazendo gemer baixinho, quando senti alguém me puxando.

Olhei atônita, e vi Jacob na minha frente e encarando Edward com raiva, e Edward retribuía o olhar. Me afastei de Jake para chegar em Edward, mais ele se pos na minha frente.

-Jake o que esta fazendo?

-Eu que pergunto Bella. O que esta fazendo com ele?

-Algo que nunca faria com você. – falou Edward e Jake rosnou.

-Olha aqui cara. Ela é minha prima e vou protege-la de caras como você.

-Jake você ta doido é. Edward é meu namorado.

-Bella não pode estar falando serio?

-Claro que estou. – o empurrei já chegando em Edward mais ele segurou meu pulso.

-Seus pais concordam com isso?

-Jake a vida é minha, faço dela o que quiser.

-Não sabem não é?

-Escuta aqui pirralho... – Edward começou mais corri até ele segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, ele me olhou.

-Edward, por favor.

-Bella, esse idiota... – o interrompi.

-Jake, é de menor, você pode ter problemas. – ele respirou fundo e encostou sua testa na minha.

-Ah Bella, esta cada vez mais complicado.

-Vai me deixar? – falei chorosa e ele deu um riso triste.

-Mesmo que eu quisesse eu não posso. Não sei mais viver sem minha menina. – sorri e rocei meus lábios nos dele.

-Eu te amo Edward. – ele assentiu e se afastou.

-Eu já vou. – ele entrou no carro e dirigiu para fora do estacionamento, e encarei Jake que se encolheu.

-Qual o seu problema? – falei dando um tapa em seu ombro.

-Bella, eu que pergunto. O que faz com aquele cara?

-Jake eu e Edward nos amamos. Não se meta. – ele me encarou serio.

-Como sabe que ele não vai te trocar por outra.

-Ele não vai?

-Quem te garante. Assim que aparecer uma que satisfaça ele no que você não pode, ele te chuta.

-E quem disse que eu não satisfaço ele. – fechei a boca vendo que falei demais, e Jake ficou branco.

-Bella? – suspirei.

-Olha aqui Jake. Eu e Edward nos amamos, e estou esperando só fazer 18 para falar aos meus pais. Então não se meta, ou nunca mais olhe na minha cara.

Me afastei sem olha-lo, e vi Alice na frente do prédio me esperando. Assim que a vi a abracei, ela me abraçou também, e em vez de irmos a aula fomos para o banheiro da meninas.

-O que houve? – perguntou Alice, enquanto sentava na pia e olhava para minhas mãos.

-Estou ficando doida. Ter que esconder Edward é tão difícil. – ela suspirou.

-Eu sinto Bella.

-Eu queria contar aos meus pais. Mais tenho medo da reação deles. E se eles fizerem algo, e me afastar de Edward. – já estava chorando e Alice me abraçou.

Ficamos assim até o sinal bater, e termos que ir para a aula. A manha foi meio estressante, não conseguia me concentrar, e no almoço, fiquei no banheiro.

Na saída Edward me esperava dentro do carro, e isso pareceu um mal sinal. Entrei no carro, ele estava quieto, dirigiu até a casa, e ficou quieto.

-Vai terminar comigo? – falei chorosa e ele me encarou.

-O que?

-Você esta estranho. – ele suspirou e saiu do carro e veio até a minha porta, a abriu e se ajoelhou na minha frente.

-Sabe o quanto é importante pra mim. – fiquei quieta e ele suspirou.

-Isabella Swan, não duvide que eu morreria por você. Nunca duvide que eu a amo mais do que tudo, mais do que respirar. Nunca duvide que eu lutarei por você. Lutarei por nos. – assenti chorosa e ele afagou minha bochecha e tirou algo do bolso.

-Fiquei pensando, em formas de te provar que eu não estou brincando com você. Em provas para te provar que eu te amo, mais do que a vida, mais do que tocar meu piano.

-Edward...

-Deixe-me terminar. Eu queria dizer aos seus pais agora, que eu te amo, e vou me casar com você. Cuidar de você para sempre. Pois meu mundo é sem vida sem você. – eu já estava chorando, e sequei as lagrimas teimosas com as costas da mão. Edward suspirou e tirou uma caixinha do bolso, e abriu me mostrando um anel preso a uma corrente.

-Queria te provar, queria que fosse só minha Bella. Mais eu vou seguir seu desejo e esperar, mais enquanto isso, gostaria que você usasse pra ter certeza que nunca vou te deixar.

Peguei o colar e olhei o anel, ela uma aliança de prata e tinha algo escrito.

_"Meu coração e minha alma são seus",_ sorri e beijei Edward, ele me abraçou apertado e me tirou do carro e entramos em casa.

-Eu sou seu Bella, e nunca duvide disso. – eu sorri de olhos fechados e o abracei apertado.

-Eu também sou sua Edward, e serei para sempre.

-Ainda bem, - ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço. – Pois ainda não brincamos na sala, - beijou minha bochecha, - Nem na cozinha, nem no carro. – e beijou minha boca.

Oh Deus esse homem é insaciável!


	31. Chapter 31

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Um**

**Senti sua falta e do seu corpo**

Asemana passou em um borrão. Edward aproveitou que eu não estava a sua disposição, e ficou praticando para o concerto.

Eu ia a nossa casa todo dia depois da escola, e nos comíamos juntos, mais evitamos maiores contatos. Edward disse que não sobreviveria tendo que tomar banho frio todo hora.

Lógico que eu rolei os olhos quando ele disse isso, e ele somente sorriu para mim.

Estava sentada na sala fazendo meus deveres, enquanto meu pai lia o jornal, minha mãe uma revista de moda.

-Bella. – meu pai chamou colocando o jornal de lado e larguei minha caneta o encarando.

-Sim.

-Bem é seu aniversario daqui a algumas semanas. O que vai querer fazer? – enruguei a testa em confusão.

-Achei que íamos ao concerto de Edward. – meu pai me encarou meio surpreso.

-Bem querida nos queremos ir. Mais achamos que você iria querer fazer algo diferente, mais divertido.

-Não, eu quero ir. – falei rápido e eles me encararam

confusos.

-Filha não precisa fazer isso por nos.

-Não, eu quero mesmo ir. Bem eu nunca fui muito fãm de clássicos, só alguns. Mais depois de ouvi-lo tocando no jantar de tia Esme, fiquei encantada. – meus pais sorriram.

-Se é isso que você quer filha. – sorri assentindo.

-Então quais seus planos para o fim de semana. – minha mãe perguntou.

-Alice. – falei simplesmente e ela rolou os olhos. Terminei meus deveres e subi para meu quarto, era quinta, ia ficar o fim de semana todo com Edward de novo.

Assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto peguei o celular e liguei para Alice.

-Alooou. – ela falou e ri.

-Alooou.

-Miga como ta?

-To bem Alice. Acabei de falar com meus pais, vamos ao concerto de Edward.

-Ainda bem, ele ia surtar se você não fosse. – eu ri.

-Serio miga eu também surtaria. Amo ver Edward tocar. – ela riu.

-Sim, sei bem o que você ama ali. – nos rimos, e conversamos mais um pouco. Já ia desligar quando lembrei.

-Alice posso dormir ai amanha?

-Em dormir aqui você quer dizer, dormir no Edward?

-Sim. – ela riu.

-Claro, só tenho que avisar a mamãe.

-Ok. Thau.

-Thau miga. – desliguei e me troquei para dormir. Assim que me deitei ouvi o celular tocando e o peguei vendo "Meu Edward", piscando na tela.

-Alooou. – falei quando atendi e ele riu.

-Ola amor.

-Oi, adivinha?

-Os dias de seca acabaram? – corei.

-Edward! – ele riu.

-Não venha me dizer que só eu estou sofrendo aqui. Sei que você também esta. – eu corei de leve.

-Bem, acabaram hoje. Mais não era essa novidade que eu falava.

-Então qual é?

-Hummm, acho que só vou dizer amanha.

-Vai vir dormir aqui?

-Bem você me prometeu brincarmos na cozinha, e no carro...

-Ah Bella, me deixa louco. – eu ri baixinho.

-Eu vou ao concerto. – falei por fim.

-Por que você não ia vir?

-Bem como é no dia do meu aniversario, meus pais acharam que eu queria fazer outra coisa.

-Oh. E você quer? – ele pareceu triste.

-Sim Edward, quero ficar com meu namorado.

-Oh, não sei se ele vai estar disponível. – eu ri.

-Então vai me buscar amanha?

-Na verdade não. Tenho um presente pra vc. Quero que venha aqui assim que sair da escola.

-Que tipo de presente?

-É surpresa Bella. – suspirei, ia passar o dia em agonia morrendo de curiosidade.

-Então vamos falar de algo mais interessante. – ele falou me fazendo esquecer a tal surpresa.

-Tipo?

-O que você esta vestindo agora?

-Edward! – ele riu.

-Vamos lá Bella, estou carente. – eu ri.

-Prometo de compensar amanhã.

-Hummm, vou cobrar.

-Só uma pergunta, eu sairei viva na segunda.

-Difícil dizer amor. – eu ri.

-Tenho que desligar Edward.

-Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho de piscina então.

-A essa hora?

-É o jeito né. Minha namorada não quer brincar comigo.

-Idiota. – ele riu.

-Te amo minha menina.

-Também te amo Edward. Boa noite.

Assim que desliguei me joguei na cama, sorrindo como boba, não via a hora do meu aniversario chegar, iria ficar com Edward o tempo todo.

Adormeci sonhando com Edward, me abraçando e dizendo que me amava, e era a única certeza que eu tinha do nosso futuro.

Que não importava o que acontecesse, ele me amava.

Acordei, com o despertador e corri a me arrumar, já fazendo uma mochila arrumando as coisas para ficar com Edward. Desci para tomar café, e meus pais já haviam saído.

Sai de casa, e fui para meu carro direto para a escola. Estacionei em frente a escola, e assim que vi Alice corri até ela, no caminho vi Jake, eu e ele não nos falamos desde que eu o enfrentei. Ele estava chateado comigo, mais ele sempre soube que eu não sentia nada por ele.

Alcancei Alice o ignorando, e ela me abraçou e fomos juntas para as nossas aulas. No almoço Jake estava sentado a nossa mesa com Lauren em seu colo, quando ele me viu sorriu tímido.

-Hei Bells.

-Oi Jake.

Ele parecia menos chateado com o ocorrido e eu não queria tocar no assunto, o almoço transcorreu bem, e acabamos todos conversando sobre banalidades.

Lógico que debochando quando Lauren chamava Jake de meu lobinho. E ele corava.

Caminhei ao lado de Alice, enquanto íamos para a nossa ultima aula juntas. Conversando sobre meu assunto favorito. Edward.

-E ele não disse o que era?

-Não, e com certeza não deve ser coisa boa. – falei preocupada com sua surpresa e ela riu.

-De um credito a ele Bella. – rolei os olhos e nos despedimos, e prometi ligar para ela mais tarde e contar qual a surpresa de Edward.

Educação física passou em um borrão, treinador Clapp estava legal, e me deixou assistir ao jogo, ele finalmente percebeu que era mais seguro.

Ao sair da escola, fiquei chateada por não ver Edward, eu sabia que ele não viria, mais já estava acostumada ao vê-lo recostado no volvo, todo charmoso.

Com esse pensamento, corri para meu carro, e fui direto para nossa casa. Assim que cheguei estacionei o carro, e fui até a porta, mais antes que eu colocasse a chave ele abriu a porta sorrindo.

Nem me deixou falar, me agarrou em seus braços colando sua boca na minha em um beijo urgente, segurou minha bunda me puxando para cima e enlacei minhas pernas em seu quadril.

Ele me levou pra dentro, e fechou a porta com o pé. Durante a semana, Esme esteve aqui varia vezes e boa parte da casa já estava decorada, moveis claros e muito bonitos já ocupavam a sala, e a cozinha.

O nosso quarto j havia sido decorado, assim como a sala do piano, mesmo Edward não querendo nada lá alem do piano e de mim, o que me fez corar já que ele disse isso na frente de Esme.

Ela colocou um bonito sofá branco, e algumas poltronas negras, daquelas quadradas sem as costas, e havia algumas prateleiras, onde Edward colocou um som, e seus CDS, ele tem muitos CDS.

Ele separou nossos lábios, e sorriu comigo ainda agarrada a ele, roçou seus lábios nos meus sem me beijar.

-Oi.

-Oi. – eu ri e enterrei a cabeça em seu pescoço. – Senti sua falta. – falei em um sussurro e ele riu.

-Falta do meu corpo? – ele falou brincando e eu corei.

-Sim.

-Eu também minha menina. Parece que faz anos que não toco toda você.- eu sorri e levantei o meu rosto.

-O que esta esperando. – ele riu.

-Antes quero dar o seu presente. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

-Ok, cadê? – ele me pos no chão, e pegou uma sacola em cima do sofá, na sacola havia um emblema que nunca vi. "Secret's".

-O que é?

-Quero que use. Comprei pensando em você. – tentei ver, mais ele negou.

-Vá para o quarto e vista. Estarei na sala do piano. – olhei confusa para ele que sorria e assenti.

Ele beijou minha testa e foi para a sala do piano, subi para nosso quarto e tirei o que quer que fosse da sacola.

Praticamente engasguei ao ver a lingerie sexy toda preta. Ele queria mesmo que eu usasse isso? Tentei ver onde começava e assim que consegui, e coloquei meu rosto estava em chamas.

Parecia um maio, e tinha as ligas colada a meia calça fina preta, mais o pior era que os seios ficavam totalmente exposto. Vesti um roupão de banho do Edward e desci.

Assim que cheguei lá embaixo, o som do piano já ocupava o ambiente, Edward tocava uma musica que já estava acabando, e começou a tocar a minha, entrei na sala meio corada e meio sem jeito e ele sorriu quando eu me aproximei.

-Deixe-me ver. – falou e me olhou, com olhar reprovador.

-O que?

-Tire o roupão. – eu estava muito vermelha, meu pescoço, e meu rosto estavam extremamente quentes quando deixei o roupão escorregar e fiquei exposta para Edward.

Ele sorriu malicioso e parou de tocar me chamando, fui até ele que me olhava quase me devorando. Seu dedo acariciou meu mamilo exposto e gemi.

-Esta tão linda, minha menina. – se for possivel eu corei mais ainda. Ele riu e me puxou para sua frente e beijou minha boca. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda, e ele me puxou para seu colo, minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril.

Ele soltou minha boca, e colou seus lábios em meus seios, sugando e lambendo meus mamilos, suas mãos os apertavam os mantendo juntos, e agarrei seus cabelos sem saber em direito como respirar.

Ele me colocou em pé, e me empurrou para o piano, me fazendo sentar nas teclas, ele acariciou meus seios, passando suas mãos pelos meus seios, e passando por minha barriga, descendo até a calçinha que ele retirou, rodeando seu dedo por meu centro.

-Esta tão úmida amor. – eu gemi em resposta e ele riu, e desceu sua boca em mim, meu corpo inteiro tremeu e teria caído se ele não estivesse me segurando, pela cintura.

Sua língua entrava e saia de mim, sugando e lambendo, me fazendo gemer, suspirar e gritar. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu quando ele moveu um dedo em mim, começando um vai e vem rápido.

-Edward... – gritei ao sentir, mais dois dedos, e seus dentes em meu clitóris.

Meu corpo estava todo jogado sobre o piano, enquanto sentia, meu corpo estremecendo, e o formigamento que me fazia arquear o corpo todo, ao sentir meu gozo vindo.

Edward saiu de entre as minhas pernas, e meus olhos estavam fechados, e minha respiração difícil. Ouvi o barulho de suas roupas saindo, e logo meu corpo sendo puxado para seu colo.

Ele estava sentado no banco do piano, e me puxando de encontro ao seu membro, pulsando, ele me preencheu em uma única investida e gritei agarrando seus ombros com força.

Ele beijou minha boca, enquanto puxava meu corpo em direção ao seu eixo, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca, que sugava minha língua com avidez.

-Oh Edward... – gritei quando nos separamos para respirar e ele continuava investindo contra mim, e sua boca voltou para meus seios, agarrei seus cabelos, e rebolei sobre seu pau.

-Merda... – ele gemeu e voltou a me beijar, mordiscando meu lábio. Já sentia meu corpo tremer e meu próximo orgasmo me alcançar quando a boca de Edward encostou em meu ouvido.

-Vem pra mim Bella. – ele pediu em um gemido e meu corpo inteiro tremeu com meu orgasmo. Mais Edward ainda não veio.

Ele me tirou de cima dele e me virou de costas contra o piano, suas mãos tocando minha bunda, e roçando seu dedo em meu centro úmido.

-Esta tão molhada minha menina. – gemi quando ele moveu seu dedo dentro de mim.

Meus seios estavam pressionados sobre o piano, e ele puxou minha bunda para trás encostando sua boca em meu ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo.

-Empina essa bundinha linda pra mim Bella. – ele pediu e empinei o máximo que dava, e seu membro já entrava em minha entrada úmida.

-Oh... – suspirei enquanto ele entrava devagar, me fazendo gemer quando empinei mais e ele entrou de uma vez.

Ele movia meus quadris, enquanto beijava minhas costas e a nuca, aumentando a velocidade das investidas aos poucos.

Até estarmos gemendo e gritando de prazer, a cada investida forte dele, minha entrada pulsava me avisando que estava chegando meu terceiro orgasmo do dia, e rebolei ouvindo um gemido rouco de Edward.

-Isso minha menina, rebola gostoso. – rebolei de novo e ele rosnou, mordendo minhas costas.

-Oh... estou... quase... – falei entre gemidos e ele aumentou a velocidade.

-Isso me aperta gostoso.

Gritamos juntos quando nosso ápice nos alcançou. Senti o corpo de Edward caído sobre o meu, até ele sair e me pegar no colo.

Deitei a cabeça em seu peito de olhos fechados e senti seus lábios em minha testa.

-Aonde estamos indo?

-Banho. – sorri preguiçosa, e ele me levou até o banheiro. Chegando lá retirou a minha er camisola, e sorriu ao me ver nua e me levou ao chuveiro morno e lavou meu corpo.

Só lavou mesmo, depois se lavou e me enrolou em uma toalha e me levou até a cama, me abraçando, e adormecemos nus.

Acordei vendo a escuridão adentrar o quarto. Edward estava deitado de costas pra mim, e me movi já sentindo sua ereção, e ri.

Ele resmungou quando me afastei mais não acordou, tirei o lençol de cima de seu corpo e ele estava nu, assim como eu, fiquei olhando seu corpo perfeito e sorri.

Passei meus dedos por sua barriga e acariciei sua ereção, ele ficou maior, e sem me conter beijei a ponta. Edward soltou um gemido e o enfiei todo na boca, assim que suguei senti seus quadris se movendo em direção a minha boca.

Movia minha mão para cima e para baixo, o acariciando enquanto continuava a suga-lo, arranhei os dentes e ele tremeu.

-PORRA. – ele rosnou e me afastei e vi ele me encarando com os olhos negros de desejo, e me assustei quando ele me puxou para cima, e pressionou seus lábios nos meus, me dando um beijo quente e cheio de desejo.

Agarrei acariciei seu peito, enquanto suas mãos passavam por todo meu corpo, me tocando nos meus pontos sensíveis, gemi ao sentir seus dedos em minha intimidade e o beijei com ardor.

Nos separamos ofegantes e me sentei em cima de sua barriga uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril e acariciei seu peito.

-Bom dia amor. – falei mordendo o lábio.

-Que ótimo jeito de acordar, minha menina. – eu ri e me levantei um pouco ficando sobre sua ereção, e ele gemeu.

-Senta ai minha menina. – deixei só a pontinha encaixar em mim, e ele jogou a cabeça pra trás.

Mordi o lábio enquanto rebolava sobre sua ereção, e ele abriu os olhos me encarando, tremi com seu olhar de desejo, e me surpreendi quando ele pegou meus quadris e me puxou com tudo para baixo.

Gritei alto ao ser totalmente preenchida, ele gemeu comigo, e começou a me mover sobre ele me fazendo gemer a cada investida.

-Rebola minha menina. – ele mandou enquanto continuava a me mover sobre seu membro.

Gemi obedecendo e apoiei minhas mãos sobre seu peito, começando a mover meu corpo com calma, já sentia seu membro pulsando dentro de mim.

Ele rosnou sentindo que seu ápice logo viria e levou sua mão ao meu clitóris e o beliscou me fazendo engasgar.

-Edward. – gritei e me movi mais rápido. Enquanto ele continuava brincando com meu clitóris e me puxou para um beijo urgente.

Nosso clímax chegou ao mesmo tempo, nosso corpos tremendo, por conta do prazer, meu corpo suado caiu sobre o dele, e ele beijou meu ombro.

-Definitivamente eu tenho que casar com você. – ele falou e levantei o rosto para olhá-lo sorrindo.

Estava sorrindo como boba com suas palavras, mais é lógico que daquela boca linda não saia nada que preste né.

-E sua primeira obrigação como esposa é me acordar todo dia assim.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Dois**

**Ela é minha**

**Pov. Edward**

-E sua primeira obrigação como esposa é me acordar todo dia assim. – falei com um enorme sorriso, e minha menina rolou os olhos.

A agarrei pela cintura a jogando na cama, a fazendo soltar um gritinho e fiquei sobre ela. Ela riu e acariciou minhas costas, sorri passando a ponta do nariz em sua garganta sentindo seu cheiro.

-Você sempre foi assim? – ela falou e a encarei confuso.

-Assim como?

-Pervertido. – ri alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, e quando me acalmei a encarei sorrindo.

-Na verdade a culpa é sua. – falei e voltei a beijar seu pescoço, roçando meus lábios na sua garganta.

-Minha? – ela falou ofegante e suguei sua pele, ouvindo ela gemer.

-Oh sim minha menina, você desperta o pior de mim. – voltei a olhar para ela, que mordia o lábio, suas bochechas rosadas, a deixavam extremamente sensual.

Passei minhas mãos tocando suas curvas, e ela gemia ao meu toque. Subi meus lábios, capturando sua boca em um beijo profundo, adorava acordar com ela.

Poder toca-la a todo momento, sentir que ela era minha e de mais ninguém. Separei nossos lábios ofegantes e enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro.

Me levantei e sorri estendendo a mão para ela que estava confusa.

-Me acompanha em um banho? – pisquei para ela, que mordeu o lábio.

-Não. – falou preguiçosa, e sorri me aproximando dela e beijei sua boca, levantando um pouco e puxando ela comigo.

Assim que nos separamos a peguei no colo e a joguei sobre meus ombros, e ri quando ela gritou.

-Edward! Me coloca no chão.

-Bella não foi um pedido. A senhorita vai tomar banho comigo. – dei um tapa em sua bunda e ela gritou.

-Edward!

-Amor prefiro que você grite quando eu te pegar de jeito. – podia já imaginar suas bochechas extremamente coradas. E ri quando a coloquei no chão do banheiro.

Abri o chuveiro e a puxei para dentro, tocando seu corpo, e beijando sua boca, ela abraçou meu pescoço infiltrando suas pequenas mãos pelo meu cabelo me colando mais a ela. Gemi contra seus lábios.

-Minha menina. Cadê sua inocência? – falei sorrindo malicioso e ela corou furiosamente me fazendo rir.

-Ah ai esta. – beijei sua boca e agarrei sua bunda a puxando para cima, e suas pernas se entrelaçaram em volta de me quadril.

-Sabe o que eu estava pensando. – falei enquanto explorava seu pescoço com a boca.

-Hummm. Não. – ela suspirou e sorri enquanto apertava sua bunda, e movia um dedo para seu centro que já estava úmido.

-Que precisamos de uma banheira. – ela riu baixinho, e gemeu quando acrescentei dois dedos.

-Oh deus... – eu puxei a boca dela para a minha, sugando sua língua, enquanto me posicionava na sua entrada, e a penetrava devagar, deixando seu calor úmido me receber.

Gememos juntos, e sorri ao senti-la me apertar. Ah como senti falta de sentir Bella. Esses cinco dias foram os piores da minha vida.

Sorri enquanto, entrava e saia de dentro dela, sentindo seu sexo me apertar e suas unhas em minhas costas, ela separou sua boca da minha e mordeu meu ombro me fazendo gemer alto.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro, era tão agonizante não sentir seu cheiro, ou seu corpo, em contato constante com o meu.

Minhas investidas ficaram mais rápidas, quando senti seu centro me apertar, e suguei a pele do seu pescoço, ela gemeu alto. E me apertou com mais força, tantos suas mãos como seu sexo me apertavam, e explodi dentro dela.

Minha menina ficou mole em meus braços, e beijei nuca, e a coloquei no chão sem me soltar dela. Deixei a água lavar nosso corpo e peguei o xampu e lavei seus cabelos, e seu corpo.

Tocando cada parte dela, que eu podia, ela estremecia com meus toques e sorri por saber que mesmo depois, de faze-la, gritar meu nome, eu ainda a deixava quente.

Passamos todo o fim de semana na cama, não tinha jeito de eu deixa-la longe de minhas mãos ou minha boca um minuto sequer.

-Então toda vez que acabar minha regra você vai me manter na cama até ficar satisfeito. – ela disse quando tentou sair da cama no domingo e eu não deixei.

-Mais é claro. Estou carente, foram cinco dia amor. Você tem que me compensar. – ela rolou os olhos, e comecei a beija-la, a fazendo esquecer do motivo da discussão.

Levantei da cama na segunda feira praticamente morto, nem parecia que fiquei na cama o dia todo, se bem que nem dormi, mais enfim. Acordei Bella, e mandei ela se arrumar que eu a levaria na escola.

Ela correu para o banheiro e fiquei admirando sua bundinha linda, e sorri até meu celular tocar. Peguei e vi o numero de Emmett.

-Alo.

-Edward?

-Não é a Bella, que engrossou a voz. – ele riu e rolei os olhos.

-Cara deixa de palhaçada que é serio.

-Ok, fala logo.

-Ta, você ainda quer dar mais uma olhada no teatro?

-Claro que sim, quero preparar aquilo que combinamos.

-Tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? – ele perguntou meio receoso e suspirei.

-Emmett eu já te disse. Eu tenho certeza.

-Mais e se ela... – nem o deixei terminar.

-Não ligo mais, eu cansei Emmett. Você sabe o que eu pensou sobre tudo isso. – Emmett suspirou.

Eu entendia ele, Bella ia me matar, mais eu já tinha decidido, e nada me pararia.

-Ok, então você pode vir hoje então.

-Esta bem, vou deixar Bella na escola, e vou para lá. – desliguei o celular e vi Bella saindo do banheiro secando os cabelos e com a roupa da escola.

Chamei ela com o dedo, e ela sorriu e veio até mim, agarrei sua cintura e a puxei para cima de mim e caímos na cama, suas mãos espalmaram em meu peito e rocei meus lábios nos dela.

Subindo por seu pescoço, ela apertou meus ombros, e beijei atrás da sua orelha, ouvindo ela gemer baixinho.

-Ah minha menina, fica tão gostosa molhada. – ela ofegou quando apertei sua bunda.

-Eu... Eu não to molhada. – eu ri e desci minha mão até sua intimidade tocando sua calçinha, e acariciei seu clitóris sobre a calçinha.

-Ah ta sim minha menina. – ela gemeu e saiu de cima de mim.

-Edward. – fiquei apoiado pelos cotovelos, a vendo se arrumar, seu rosto extremamente vermelho.

-Vem cá amor.

-Tenho que ir para a escola. – ela estava brava e ri me levantando, e a agarrei puxando seu corpo de encontro ao meu, e apertei sua cintura enquanto beijava seu pescoço sugando sua pele.

-Sorte sua que você tem que ir. Ou a jogaria agora nessa cama. – ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

-Pare de provocar. – falei vendo seu lábio suculento, e já imaginando ele em meu pau de novo.

-Mais eu não fiz nada. – ela falou com sua voz doce e inocente que me deixava doido, e suspirei, a soltando e segurando sua mão.

-Vamos amor.

O caminho para a escola, fomos em silencio, Bella parecia pensativa, e eu não parava de pensar no dia do concerto. Bella iria ficar furiosa, mais eu já havia me decidido. Estava cansado de tudo isso.

Apertei sua mão, e ela sorriu, voltando a olhar para a estrada, parei em frente a escola. Ia sair do carro, mais ela me parou.

-Podemos não repetir a cena de semana passada?

-Amor, ele que me provocou. – meu sangue ainda fervia ao lembrar do moleque querendo se meter entre mim e Bella. Ela rolou os olhos, e segurou meu rosto entra as mãos.

-Edward, na cama de quem eu passei a noite?

-E o dia amor, não se esqueça que foram as melhores partes. – ela rolou os olhos, mais sorriu de leve.

-Ok, o dia também. Foi com você Edward, e é só com você que quero ficar. – assenti, e rocei meus lábios nos dela, ela agarrou meus cabelos, e sorri contra sua boca, e aprofundei o beijo.

Ouvimos o sinal tocar, e ela suspirou me dando outro beijo rápido e saiu apressada.

-Venho te buscar. – gritei e ela sorriu me dando um aceno e me mandou um beijo.

Suspirei e a olhei se afastar, vendo ela encontrar Alice, e as duas correram para dentro da escola, virei a chave e já ia sair com o carro quando ouvi uma batida na janela. Abri e olhei o menino que me olhava com raiva.

-O que quer moleque?

-Quero que pare de ver Bella. – eu ri.

-Garoto eu faço muito mais do que só vê-la, eu a faço minha. – ele rosnou, e abriu a porta do carro, me puxando para fora.

-Ela é de menor, não tem medo de ser preso?

-O que eu e Bella temos, é somente da minha conta e dela, fedelho.

-Escuta aqui, eu vou contar aos pais dela. – rolei os olhos.

-Não vai não. Tem medo de Bella nunca mais falar com você. E depois eu adoraria que você contasse.

-O que?

-A idéia de esconder é dela não minha. – admiti frustrado, odiava essa situação.

-Eu pensei... – não o deixei terminar.

-Escuta aqui garoto. Eu não lhe devo explicações, mais estou cheio disso. Eu amo Bella, e vou ficar na vida dela por muito tempo, então acostume-se, pois eu não vou partir. – ela abaixou os olhos.

-A ama mesmo?

-Claro que sim, não me meteria nisso, se ela não fosse importante para mim. Mais a situação é essa, eu não vou partir. Bella é minha. – ele assentiu.

-Ok, eu não vou contar aos pais dela. – assenti.

-Esta bem,a gora tenho que ir. Você não devia estar na escola. – falei irritado, e ele riu.

-Já vou papai. – arregalei os olhos e o vi saindo rindo.

-Papai o caralho moleque. – ele ouviu e riu acenando.

Só por ela eu tinha que enfrentar essas situações, rosnei e arranquei com o carro em direção ao teatro.

Assim que estacionei, vi Emmett parado na frente falando no celular, acenei para ele e o alcancei. Ele desligou e apertou a minha mão.

-Como esta amigo? – olhei feio para ele, que sorriu. – Não estava com Bella?

-Sim.

-Então devia estar feliz? O que foi, ela te negou? – o fuzilei e ele riu mais. – Ou você não deu no tranco?

-Emmett!

-Ta parei. O que foi chefinho. – bufei já entrando no teatro, e vendo tudo.

-E a situação com Bella, as vezes me leva ao estremo. – ele riu, e suspirei.

-Você escolheu uma adolescente, agüente a fase rebelde dela como homem.

-O que?

-Oras, não ta reclamando por que ela é uma adolescente rebelde?

-Emmett, você caiu do berço quando criança?

-Acho que sim. Mais quando Rose perguntou a minha mãe, ela começou a chorar. – olhei para Emmett que sorria e rolei os olhos e voltei minha atenção ao teatro.

-È o segredo cabeção. Me irrita ter que me esconder para ficar com ela.

-Não tem medo do sogrão?

-Por que? Deveria?

-Bem só sei que se eu pegasse a minha menininha, com um cara mais velho, que com certeza já tirou a pureza dela, eu capava o desgraçado. – engoli em seco.

-Ainda bem que você não tem uma filha. e se Deus for justo só te dará filhos homens. – ele riu alto, e mudamos de assunto.

O teatro era grande e espaçoso, com lugares no alto, eu dei ingressos para Bella, na primeira fila e sua família, assim como meus tios e Alice e seu amigo.

Suspirei e olhei para meu piano e me sentei, Emmett tinha saído para falar no celular, e corri meus dedos pelas teclas, deixando a musica ecoar pelo teatro.

A musica de Bella, era perfeita, assim como ela, mostrava a inocência, a doçura, e como ela amadurecia se tornando algo lindo como a minha Bella era. Continuei tocando enquanto pensava no que me aconteceria no dia do concerto.

Só esperava que Bella me entendesse. E não me matasse. Sorri com esse pensamento, ela com certeza me mataria. Mais nem por isso eu desistiria.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Três**

**Falta pouco agora**

Caminhei pelo refeitório ao lado de Alice, que falava animada enquanto falava do concerto. Sorri para ela, estava ansiosa, eu finalmente iria falar com meus pais.

Se estivesse viva depois, ai poderia fica com Edward, sem mais segredos.

Faltavam poucos dias para o concerto, uma semana mais ou menos, peguei meu lanche e Alice o seu e seguimos para a mesa.

Vi Jake me encarando, e evitei seu olhar ele estava estranho. Comi, e Jake continuava me olhando, suspirei e me levantei para ir ao banheiro.

Quando já estava saindo do banheiro vi Jake encostado nos armários de frente para o banheiro, ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

-Hei Jake, esqueceu o caminho do banheiro masculino? – debochei e ele riu, mais ficou serio de repente.

-Podemos falar Bells? – assenti e começamos a caminhar para a minha classe, devagar.

-Fale Jake.

-E sobre o Masen. – suspirei.

-Olha aqui Jake, Edward e eu nos amamos... – ele me cortou.

-Eu sei.

-O que?

-Bem eu falei com ele mais cedo. – ele falou envergonhado, e parei de andar.

-Como é?

-Bella, tente entender, ele é mais velho que você, e com certeza eu pensaria que ele só quer te levar pra cama e depois te deixar. – respirei fundo.

-Jacob, isso não é da sua conta. – ele suspirou e assentiu.

-Eu sei, mais você sabe que te adoro Bells, e sinto que tenho que cuidar de você. – sorri agradecendo.

-Jake isso é muito gentil, mais Edward realmente gosta de mim. – para minha surpresa ele assentiu.

-Eu sei. Ele me disse, ele também disse que esse segredo todo é culpa sua. Quando vai contar aos seus pais? – eu corei e olhei para meus pés.

-Jake não é simples assim. Minha mãe vai ter um treco, e meu pai provavelmente vai me expulsar de casa e matar Edward. – ele riu e jogou o braço envolta do meu ombro.

-Não é pra tanto Bella, seu pai nunca a expulsaria de casa. – falou sorrindo e rolei os olhos.

-Mais e se ele matar Edward?

-Já isso eu não posso afirmar nem negar. Só quando você dizer que vai saber. – eu bufei.

-Isso é que me preocupa.

-O que você espera?

-Quero fazer 18 anos.

-Por quê?

-Assim, se eles surtarem eu sou maior de idade e não tenho que me preocupar com Edward. – ele sorriu.

-Você gosta mesmo dele não é? – eu assenti.

-Jake ele disse que quer se casar comigo. – Jake parou de andar e me encarou serio.

-Verdade? – assenti e puxei o cordão que Edward me deu mostrando a aliança para Jake. Ele sorriu.

-Puxa Bells, isso é serio.

-Eu sei. E eu disse sim. Sabe amo muito Edward. – Jake suspirou e parou vi que estávamos em frente a minha sala.

-Bells sabe que eu te amo. Mais devia contar a Charlie, ele ficara triste sabendo que você escondeu dele.

-Eu vou contar, assim que acabar o concerto. Vou apresentar Edward como meu namorado.

-Ele sabe disso? – eu neguei com um sorriso.

-Será uma surpresa. – ele riu.

-Bem, espero que de tudo certo no final. – agradeci e o sinal tocou, corri para a minha aula dando um aceno a Jake.

Sentei ao lado de Alice que me perguntou o que Jake queria e contei tudo a ela.

-Sabe, ele finalmente esta agindo como seu irmão. – eu sorri.

-Já era hora. – ela riu e voltamos a prestar a atenção na aula.

Na saída eu sorri enquanto caminhava até meu carro, e meu namorado lindo estava encostado displicente nele. Me aproximei dele com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Olá gatinho. – ele riu e me puxou pela cintura.

-To mais para tigrão amor. – eu ri, e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço.

-Acho que não gatinho. – ele me encarou serio e encostou sua boca no meu ouvido.

-Ah minha menina, eu vou te mostrar que de gatinho eu não tenho nada. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha e suspirei agarrando seus cabelos e puxando sua boca para minha.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e me apertou contra seu corpo e já o sentia excitado, ele lambeu meu lábio e mordicou meu lábio inferior. Nos separamos, e ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

-Para onde vamos? – perguntei assim que ele sentou no banco do motorista.

-Hummm, eu ia te levar para tomar um sorvete. Mais agora eu tenho que te provar que eu não sou um gatinho. – mordi o lábio e toquei a coxa dele, e ele olhou para minha mão.

-Como vai fazer isso gatinho. – ele me olhou bravo, e arrancou com o carro.

-Ah sua provocadora. – ele rosnou enquanto dirigia, e eu ri, roçando meus dedos por sua perna, quase chegando aonde ele queria, mais descia meus dedos.

Edward parou o carro de repente e olhei em volta e vendo que estávamos em uma estrada abandonada.

-Aonde estamos? – ele nem me respondeu e já estava esmagando seus lábios nos meus, gemi agarrando seus cabelos, e senti ele retirando meu cinto e me puxando para seu colo.

-Edward? – ele beijava minha garganta e suas mãos apertavam minha cintura e minha bunda.

-Hummm?

-O que esta fazendo? – ele sorriu contra minha pele e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu busto, agarrei seus cabelos e gemi enquanto me esfregava nele e senti sua dura ereção.

-Estou te mostrando que não sou nenhum gatinho. – gemi e voltei a me esfregar nele, sentindo ele rosnar contra meu seio, e ele retirou minha blusa e mordeu o bico ainda sobre o sutiã, me fazendo gemer alto.

Ele riu e passou as mãos por minhas coxas subindo e descendo, eu já me sentia quente e úmida, ele moveu suas mãos mais para cima, e levantou minha saia até minha calçinha ser visível e sorriu a afastando e me tocando com seus dedos.

-Sempre tão pronta pra mim, minha menina.

-Oh sim. – gemi passando minhas mãos por seu peito por dentro da camisa, desci minhas mãos até sua barriga e sua calça abrindo o zíper, e coloquei seu membro pra fora, acariciando a cabeça, Edward rosnou e esmagou seus lábios nos meus em um beijo urgente.

Continuei acariciando seu membro, dando leves apertões e ele gemeu contra minha boca, ainda movendo dois dedos dentro de mim, separei minha boca da dele, ofegante e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Meu corpo tremendo por conta do prazer que os dedos de Edward causavam em mim, gemi sentindo meu corpo começar a tremer, mais parei quando ele retirou seus dedos e já ia reclamar, mais gritei ao sentir ele entrando em mim em uma única investida.

-Oh Deus. – gritei agarrando os ombros dele, e ele sorriu.

-Ainda sou gatinho amor? – eu neguei e gemi quando ele agarrou minha bunda me fazendo subir e descer sobre seu membro pulsante.

-Oh Deus não... com certeza não... – ele sorriu e voltou a beijar minha boca aumentando as investidas.

E mordi seus ombro sentindo meu orgasmo me alcançar, ele gemeu e começou a investir mais rápido, me fazendo quicar sobre, enquanto meu centro apertava com força seu membro pulsante.

Nossos orgasmos vieram juntos e gememos juntos, enquanto sentia meu corpo cair mole sobre o dele. Senti seu sorriso sob minha pele, e rolei os olhos me levantando.

-Já provou seu ponto podemos ir agora? – ele sorriu mais e roçou seus lábios nos meus em uma caricia.

-Claro amor. – ele saiu de dentro de mim, e me vesti, enquanto ele se ajeitava e colocou o carro em movimento.

Depois de poucos minutos estávamos em frente a nossa casa, ele me ajudou a sair e segurou minha mão enquanto me puxava para dentro.

-Com fome? – ele me perguntou enquanto me abraça por trás e roçou seus lábios em meu pescoço, assenti, e ele me levou até a cozinha e beijou meu pescoço e se afastou para ver o que tinha para comer.

-Então o que você fez enquanto eu estava na escola. – ele parou de vasculhar a geladeira e me deu um sorriso animado.

-Fui ver o teatro onde me apresentarei.

-Oh, e como é?

-Lindo, esta tudo perfeito. – ele parecia muito animado e sorri indo até ele e o envolvendo pelo pescoço.

-Não vejo a hora de ver você tocar.

-Amor, eu sempre toco pra você. – eu ri.

-Sim, mais é diferente de te ver tocando em um concerto, estou ansiosa. – ele riu e me agarrou pela cintura me levando até a sala. E sentou no sofá me colo.

-Bella, quando pretende contar para seus pais?

-Logo Edward. – sorri internamente, eu iria apresenta-lo, assim que ele terminasse o concerto como meu namorado.

Edward pareceu chateado com minha resposta e suspirei apertei seus ombros e rocei meus lábios em seu queixo, subindo para sua garganta e subi para seu ouvido, mordicando o lóbulo e sugando.

-O que esta fazendo minha menina? – eu ri e rocei minha intimidade nele que já estava pronto.

-Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – continue dando beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço, e senti suas mãos na minha bunda.

-O que amor?

-Você podia tocar para mim agora. – ele abriu os olhos que estavam fechados e me encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha, e eu sorri.

-No piano amor?

-Aonde você quiser tigrão. – ele sorriu torto e levantou com minhas pernas agarradas em seu quadril.

-Com certeza vai ser no piano. – eu ri enquanto ele me levava pra sala do piano e me sentava nas teclas e beijou minha boca com urgência e arrancou minha blusa e o meu sutiã e atacou meus seios, mordendo e lambendo, arquei meu corpo sentindo todo o meu corpo tremer de prazer.

As mãos dele agarravam minha cintura, e levantou minha saia, puxando minha calcinha para o lado e metendo dois dedos em mim. Gritei alto, e rebolei sem seus dedos.

-Oh... Edward... – ele sorriu safado e voltou a beijar meus seios, enquanto me fazia estremecer com seus dedos em mim, agarrei seus ombros, e comecei a passar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Senti meu corpo todo tremer quando meu ápice me atingiu e joguei minha cabeça para trás em um grito mudo.

Quando me recuperei um pouco olhei para Edward que sorria lambendo os dedos e gemi, e olhei para seu corpo.

-Oh Edward, você esta muito vestido. – ele sorriu torto.

-Vem tirar minha roupa vem. – eu ri e retirei sua camisa acariciando seus músculos e beijei seu peito, descendo minha boca para sua barriga, sua ereção era visível presa na calça e sorri e beijei sua ereção sob a calça vendo ele estremecer.

-Amor, vai logo. – eu ri e abri seu zíper puxando a calça para baixo junto com a cueca e seu membro duro e melado pulou para fora.

Não resisti e suguei a cabeçinha, fazendo ele gemer, adorava quando Edward gemia era tão sexy, sorri e o levei inteiro na boca, ele praticamente rosnou e me puxou para cima esmagando seus lábios nos meus e me sentou no piano e me penetrou em uma única investida.

-Edward... – gritei contra sua boca, e ele sorriu e começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto investia em mim, forte e rápido.

-Oh Edward... – gritei o abraçando apertado, ele gemeu meu nome, me fazendo sentir todo meu corpo estremecer.

-Isso rebola Bella... – gemíamos juntos, meus seios apertados contra seu peito, nossos corpos tremendo, meu centro apertou com força o membro de Edward e meu corpo inteiro se contraia quando eu explodi seguida por Edward.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti ele me levantando. O abracei e vi ele subindo a escada.

-Banho? – perguntei levantando o rosto e ele sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

-Banho. – falou já me levando para o banheiro. E sorri voltando a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Esse homem não tinha jeito, mais eu adorava isso nele.

O resto da semana passou bem rápido, e já era o dia do concerto. Minha mãe havia comprado um lindo vestido negro pra mim colado ao corpo.

Disse que eu já tinha idade para usar esse tipo de roupa, eu sorri ao ver minha imagem no espelho do meu quarto, eu realmente estava bonita.

Meus cabelos estavam lisos e com cachos nas pontas, meu vestido era agarrado ao corpo, com um decote em v e ia era longo, estava usando uma maquiagem leve. Sorri já imaginando quando Edward me visse.

-Bells já esta pronta? – ouvi meu pai gritando e sorri.

-Já vou pai.

Desci as escadas e pisquei quando um flash pipocou bem no meu rosto quase rolei a escada. Pisquei até meus olhos se acostumarem e vi minha mãe com uma maquina, e meu pai me olhado.

-Esta linda Bells. – sorri para ele e desci o resto da escada e minha mãe tirou outra foto me segando.

-Mãe! – ela riu.

-Desculpa filhinha, mais já é uma mulher ai que orgulho. – eu e meu pai me abraçou.

-Parabéns filha, você se tornou uma mulher linda. – sorri e abracei meu pai.

-Obrigada pai. – ele se afastou e me olhou sorrindo.

-Então minhas meninas estão prontas. – eu e minha mãe assentimos.

Sim eu estava pronta, e de braços dados com meu pai eu sai para o tão esperado concerto.

Só espero estar viva quando acabar.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Trinta e Quatro**

**Oh céus eu estou ferrada**

Assim que o carro estacionou em frente ao teatro meu estomago revirou, meu pai sorria e minha mãe estava feliz. E eu tava ferrada.

Mais tinha que ser hoje, eu não podia mais mentir para meus pais, e sabia que Edward odiava que eu o escondia. Era o certo a fazer, mesmo que eu estivesse aterrorizada.

Meu pai entregou o carro ao manobrista, e fomos para o hall to teatro, que já estava lotado, varias pessoas se serviam de bebidas em um bar, e outras olhavam algum folheto, devia ser a programação das musicas que Edward iria tocar.

Afastei-me de meus pais, que foram em direção ao bar pegar um drinque, e peguei um dos folhetos, havia todas as musicas que ele iria tocar, e a ultima estava em branco.

-Parece que Masen, vai estrear uma nova composição hoje. – ouvi um casal falando e sorri mordendo o lábio.

-Ai esta você. – ouvi a voz familiar, quando a mão enorme tocou meu ombro e sorri.

-Ola Emmett. – ele sorriu e me beijou na bochecha.

-Esta um arraso. Deixa só Edward te ver. – eu ri.

-E onde ele esta?

-No camarim. Quer ir lá? Ainda falta meia hora para o concerto. – mordi o lábio e olhei em direção ao bar, meus pais estavam lá conversando com um outro casal, e dei de ombros nem iam notar que sumi.

-Claro. – ele sorriu e me abraçou pelos ombros, me levando para baixo da escadaria que levava ao palco, onde havia uma porta. Passamos por um longo corredor, e paramos em frente a uma porta com o nome de Edward.

Emmett bateu, e sorriu para mim.

-Masen, tenho uma surpresa para você.

-Entre. – sorri ao ouvir a voz de Edward, e Emmett abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro, a fechando logo em seguida, não sem antes gritar.

-Divirta-se. – quando ele me olhou eu estava corada, mais não pude deixar de olhar para ele.

O camarim, era enorme, uma sala, com alguns sofás e poltronas, havia uma mesa, com bebidas e algumas comidas, assim como um tipo de penteadeira com um espelho enorme, mais minha visão estava totalmente bloqueada para Edward.

Edward estava lindo em um smoking preto, com camisa branca e gravata borboleta, e um cravo branco na lapela.

-Nossa. – ele riu e se aproximou de mim. Vi que ele olhava meu corpo e corei mais.

-Nossa mesmo. – mordi o lábio, e ele beijou minha garganta.

-Edward. – sussurrei e ele sorriu contra minha pele.

-A que devo sua surpresa? – ele se afastou, mais sem me soltar, só para olhar em meus olhos.

-Só vim desejar sorte. – ele avaliou meu corpo de novo.

-Se você prometer se vestir assim para mim mais tarde, já me considero com sorte.

-Edward! – falei rindo, e ele sorriu malicioso.

-Ah minha menina, se soubesse como esta apetitosa. Pena termos só alguns minutos, ou eu a pegaria de jeito agora mesmo. – mordi o lábio.

-Ainda temos tempo. – ele negou e roçou o nariz por todo o meu pescoço me fazendo estremecer.

-Ah não, o que eu quero fazer com você levaria algumas horas. – eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

-Para um beijo de boa sorte da tempo? – ele assentiu e roçou seus lábios nos meus, fechei os olhos, sentindo meu corpo inteiro vibrar, e gemi baixinho quando ele mordiscou meu lábio, e em seguida introduziu sua língua em minha boca.

Agarrei seus cabelos, e suguei sua língua, o ouvindo gemer na minha boca, as mãos dele desceram pelo meu corpo, apertando minhas curvas e ele tocou minha bunda.

-Masen 5 minutos. – ouvimos a voz de Emmett e ele rosnou, e eu ri. Dei um selinho nele e nos afastamos.

-Boa sorte amor. – falei beijando sua bochecha, e ele sorriu.

-Vai estar na primeira fila não é?

-Sim. Por quê? – perguntei estranhando sua pergunta e ele sorriu travesso.

-Nada, só quero que esteja perto quando tocar sua musica. – eu sorri e deu um beijo rápido nele já saindo pela porta, quando voltei a olhar para ele.

-Edward.

-Hummm?

-Você vai ter que se vestir assim pra mim, mais tarde também. – falei rindo e ele bufou.

-Ah sua provocadora. – assim que abri a porta vi Emmett na porta e ele enfiou a cabeça dentro da sala, e olhou para Edward rindo.

-Da um jeito nesse cabelo, ou todo mundo vai saber que você recebeu visita no camarim.

-Emmett. – Edward bufou e eu estava corada, ele riu e enlaçou meu braço de novo, e me levou pelo mesmo caminho para o hall.

-Obrigada Emmett.

-Tudo para ver nosso astro feliz. – eu ri.

-E onde esta Rose? – ele olhou em volta.

-Ah ali, falando com a tia de Edward e aquele casal eu não conheço. – olhei para onde ele olhava, e vi tia Esme e Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Jake um pouco mais afastado, e conversando com Rose e os tios de Edward meus pais.

-Oh Merda!

-Que foi?

-Será que a Rose diria algo sobre mim.

-Acho que não. Por quê?

-São meus pais ali.

-Oh Merda! – Emmett e eu corremos para lá, e vi Rose me olhar e sorrir.

-Olha a garota do...

-Rose amor, quem são seus amigos. – olhei em pânico para tia Esme, que estava tão nervosa quanto eu. Meus pais não notaram nada de errado graças a Deus.

-Bella aonde estava?

-Banheiro.

-Quero que conheça a Sra. Rosalie MacCart, ela é esposa do agente do Sr. Masen.

-Sou eu mesmo. – falou Emmett sorrindo e cumprimentou a todos e abraçou Rose pela cintura que me olhava confusa.

-Ola Sra. MacCart. – falei seria, e ela me olhou estranho, implorei com os olhos que ela não dissesse nada, e vi Emmett beijar seu ouvido sussurrando algo.

-Prazer Bella. – ela falou rapidamente entendendo tudo e suspirei aliviada.

-Oi Tia, tio. – eles sorriram para mim.

-Ola querida parabéns.

-Obrigada.

-Sinto sua falta Bells, não tem quebrado nada. – eu ri alto.

-Estou em uma maré de sorte.

-Parabéns miga. Seu presente eu dou amanha.

-Obrigada Alice.

-Parabéns Bella. – falaram Jasper e Jake ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigada rapazes. – falei sorrindo e Rosalie sorriu para mim.

-Seus pais, estavam me dizendo que é seu aniversario?

-Pois é 18 anos, sou adulta agora.

-Já pode até casar. – falou Jake se metendo na conversa e olhei feio para ele que riu.

-Não, Bella é muito nova pra isso, minha menininha tem que crescer ainda.

-Ah Charlie deixa de ser careta, a Bella já é mulher.

-Em que sentido você quer dizer mulher? – meu pai olhou feio pra mim, e corei. OMG ele sabe que eu não sou mais virgem?

-Ora Charlie, mulher sabe 18 anos, já é mulher.

-Pra mim ainda é criança.

-Não sou não. – falei seria e ele me olhou estranho.

-É sim Bella, espero que faça faculdade antes de sequer pensar em casar. – vi Emmett engasgando com a bebida, e Rose bateu nas costas dele.

-Calma amor.

-Desculpe, eu lembrei de uma piada.

-Mesmo qual? – falou minha mãe animada. Emmett franziu o cenho como se pensasse.

-Hã, é sobre um homem que descobriu que sua filha ia se casar com um cara mais velho, e o pai matou o cara. – olhei de olhos arregalados para Emmett, alias todos olhavam para ele assim, exceto meu pai.

-Concordo com esse pai. Minha menininha é muito nova pra pensar nessas coisas.

-Edward ta tão ferrado. – Emmett cantarolou e o olhei feio que sorriu mais.

-Amor não vi graça na piada. – falou Rose, encarando Emmett que deu de ombros.

-Mais tarde fazer vai fazer.

-O concerto começara em alguns minutos todos já podem entrar. – falou um homem de terno em frente à escadaria, e fomos todos para lá. Jake pegou meu braço, e seguimos mais atrás.

-Tem certeza que vai fazer isso hoje Bella?

-Eu não sei Jake, se viu o que meu pai disse.

-Ah qual é Bella, até parece que você vai anunciar o casamento com o Masen, você só vai apresentá-lo como seu namorado.

-Verdade. Talvez eles até gostem. Afinal Edward é um musicista famoso.

-Isso ai, pensa positivo.

-Valeu Jake, você é um ótimo amigo.

-É eu sei. Mais se seu pai matar o Masen, eu substituo numa boa.

-Jacob! – ele riu e formos para nossos lugares, eram todos na primeira fila.

Sentei-me ao lado dos meus pais, e ao meu lado Jake e depois Alice e Jaspe, ao lado deles Rose e Emmett e ao lado dos meus pais Tia Esme e tio Carlisle. Peguei meu folheto com as musicas, e Jake apontava dizendo quais eram mais bonitas.

Passou alguns minutos até todos estarem acomodados, e as luzes se apagaram, e no palco que havia uma gigante cortina roxa, se levantou, revelando o lindo piano de calda negro.

Uma luz de holofote parou na extremidade do palco, e ela se moveu acompanhando Edward que caminhava até o piano. Ele fez uma reverencia para a platéia e vi seus olhos nos meus.

Ele foi até o piano e sentou-se no banco, torceu os dedos, e sorriu torto antes de começar a correr seus dedos pelo teclado.

A musica melodiosa e complexa começou a ecoar pelo teatro gigante e vi-o sorrir de lado, enquanto tocava de olhos fechados. Como sempre Edward no piano era lindo.

Lógico que eu fiquei excitada ao ver seus dedos correndo velozes pelas teclas. Acho que nunca mais conseguiria ver um piano, sem ficar excitada, era automático já.

Passou-se uma hora e meia, desde que o concerto começara, e a cada musica eu ficava mais encantada. Ele tocava com alma, com o coração, as melodias ora eram dóceis, e te faziam suspirar, ora complexas e te faziam ofegar, e ora excessivamente tocantes, vi Esme secar uma lagrima.

Meus olhos não deixavam seu rosto, ou suas mãos um minuto sequer, ele estava glorioso, e quando ele tocou a ultima nota de uma musica das que te fariam chorar, ele ficou parado por alguns minutos.

Todos se concentravam nele, pois sabiam que era a nova musica que ele iria tocar. Mordi o lábio em expectativa, eu já amava a minha musica, mais ouvi-lo tocar na frente de todos estava me deixando nervosa.

Ele virou o rosto para platéia, mais eu notava que seus olhos estavam em mim, e ele não deixou de me olhar quando a primeira nota ecoou pelo teatro. E ficamos trocando olhares durante toda a musica, e quando ele acabou todo o teatro explodiu em aplausos.

Edward sorriu e se levantou, pegando nas mãos o microfone que ficava próximo ao piano, e ficou na minha frente.

-Obrigada a todos. – todos pararam de aplaudir para olhá-lo e ele sorriu mais e olhou diretamente para mim.

-Obrigada a todos por terem vindo e terem apreciado as musicas que compus para as pessoas que mais amo em minha vida. Meus pais que já se foram, minha tia que me deu amor, e essa nova foi para o amor da minha vida. – sorri e ele continuou me encarando, eu nem me importava se alguém percebesse, eu só conseguia sorrir para ele.

-A nova musica se chama "Doce inocência", e a fiz, para a mulher que eu amo uma menina doce e inocente, gentil e meiga, que me ensinou que o amor, é maior que tudo, maior que os preconceitos, que a sociedade nos impõe. Essa musica é para a Isabella Swan. – OMG ele ta louco só pode, mais o pior veio depois.

-Isabella Swan, quer ser minha esposa?

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG. Como se respira, eu acho que esqueci!

-Respira Bells. – senti Jake me chacoalhando, e voltei a olhar para o palco, Edward sorria torto e esticava a mão para mim.

Olhei em volta e todos me encaravam com os olhos arregalados. Meu pai tava branco, e minha mãe eu não tinha certeza. Esme e Alice sorriam, Emmett se segurava para não gargalhar, e Rose me olhava nervosa e Carlisle estava tão branco quanto meu pai.

-Bella? – a voz de Edward me acordou e olhei para ele que sorria e ainda estendia a mão para mim. Sem deixar de olhá-lo me levantei e caminhei até a escada na lateral, que dava acesso ao palco.

Ele me esperava lá e segurava a minha mão, fomos para o centro do palco, e ele sorriu mais, e tirou uma caixinha do bolso e se ajoelhou na minha frente. OMG ta ficando cada vez pior. Eu nem tinha coragem de olhar para meus pais.

-Isabella Swan, case comigo, e me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo. – ao ouvir suas palavras eu me esqueci do que estava acontecendo e senti uma lagrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

-Sim. – falei simplesmente e ele sorriu ficando de pé e colocando o anel em meu dedo, sorri apreciando a aliança com um diamante enorme, e voltei a olhar para ele que sorriu e me abraçou beijando meu pescoço.

-Sabe que vou te matar não é? – ele riu baixinho e rosou seus lábios nos meus.

-Claro que eu sei. – e sem esperar mais nada me beijou com ardor, o teatro todo explodiu em aplausos...

-O Meu Deus. – ouvi alguém gritando e vi minha mãe desmaiada e meu pai tentando acorda-la.

Serio, eu tava muito, mais muito ferrada!


	35. Chapter 35

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Cinco**

**Brigas e confusões**

**Pov. Edward**

-Isabella Swan, quer ser minha esposa? – me ouvi dizendo em frente todos os meus expectadores, toda a minha família, a família de Bella.

Ela praticamente congelou e sorri estendendo as mãos para ela, e vi o moleque a cutucar e ela me olhava, depois começou a olhar para todos. A situação não era das melhores.

-Bella? – tentei chamar sua atenção, e ela voltou-se para mim, meu coração parecia explodir quando ela veio até o palco e segurou minha mão.

Sorri enquanto tirava a pequena caixinha, onde havia o anel que escolhi pensando nela, e me ajoelhei diante de minha menina.

-Isabella Swan, case comigo, e me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Bella deixou uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

-Sim. – ela sussurrou e fiquei de pé e coloquei o anel em seu dedo, a vi admirando a aliança, e sorri a abraçando, beijei seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro.

-Sabe que vou te matar não é? – eu ri, já imaginava sim, rocei meus lábios nos dela e a apertei com força.

-Claro que eu sei. – murmurei contra sua boca e a beijei com ardor. Todos aplaudiram, mais o a voz de Tia Esme nos fez se soltar.

-O Meu Deus. – olhamos a cena, a mãe de Bella estava desmaiada e o pai dela debruçado sobre ela.

Bella me olhou desesperada e segurei sua mão a levando para onde seus pais estavam.

-Vamos leva-la a meu camarim. – falei e vi o pai de Bella me fulminar com o olhar.

Ok acho que Emmett tinha razão, eu não estarei vivo para casar com Bella.

O pai de Bella pegou a mãe dela no colo, e eu ainda segurando a mão de Bella indiquei o caminho. Todos nos seguiam, o que foi bom.

Com tantas testemunhas eu estava a salvo. Por enquanto pelo menos. Bella apertou minha mão com força, e sorri para ela.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. – murmurei e ela me olhou preocupada.

-Como?

-Eu nunca vou te deixar. – falei sabendo que era o medo dela, e ela me deu um pequeno sorrido.

-Sim, tudo ficara bem.

Assim que chegamos ao camarim, abri a porta e Charlie colocou Renne em um enorme sofá que tinha no canto. Carlisle foi até ela vendo seu pulso, mais minha visão foi obstruída quando Charlie Swan me encarava.

-Pai. – Bella o chamou mais ele ainda me olhava, e dei um passo para trás.

-Sr. Swan, sei que o certo deveria ser pedir ao senhor primeiro, mais eu e Bella gostaríamos muito de sua benção. – falei sorrindo, e Bella apertou com força minha mão.

-Pai...

-Isabella como pode?

-Pai deixa eu explicar.

-O que, que se deixou se levar por esse homem.

-Não foi assim Sr. Swan. Eu amo Bella.

-Acha que eu não sei que ela não passa de distração para homens como você. Assim que tiver outro concerto, a deixara e arrumara uma nova noiva em outra cidade ou pais. – senti Bella enrijecer e apertei sua mão.

-Isso nunca vai acontecer. Se tiver outro concerto eu a levo comigo.

-O que? Nunca irei permitir.

-Ela será minha esposa.

-Uma ova. Minha menininha não ira se casar.

-Pai...

-Charlie? – a voz da mãe de Bella, nos fez ficar em silencio e Bella e seu pai correram para ela.

-Mamãe esta bem?

-Renne queria como se sente?

-Oh eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Nossa Bella tinha sido pedida em casamento.

-Ah mãe...

-E por um musico famosíssimo.

-Renne...

-E ele era lindo. – acabei rindo, mais me calei quando pai de Bella me olhou feio.

-Mãe não foi sonho. – para surpresa de todos Renne se sentou de repente.

-Oh minha menininha vai casar? Que emoção.

-Mãe?

-Renne?

-Esme não é maravilhoso. – tia Esme sorriu.

-Esplendido.

-Renne...

-Oh temos que ligar para o melhor estilista de Nova York, seu vestido querida será o melhor de todos.

-Mais Renne...

-E a festa será grandiosa. Quero que esse casamento seja inesquecível.

-Mais Renne, não pode...

-Oh Edward venha aqui, dar um beijo na sua sogra.

-Renne? – Charlie Swan estava indignado, mais sua mulher parecia nem ligar.

Eu dei de ombros e fui, ela sorriu e me abraçou. Eu retribui e vi Bella de boca aberta.

-Ah já decidiram aonde será a lua de mel?

-Ainda não. Terá que me ajudar nisso. – falei sorrindo, e ela se animou toda.

-Oh eu vou adorar.

-Tia Renne, posso ajudar? – perguntou Alice empolgada e eu ri.

-Mais é claro. Oh Esme seremos família de verdade agora.

-Verdade Renne. Eu sempre amei Bella, mais tê-la na família será maravilhoso.

-É meu amigo, estão todas contra você. – falou Carlisle colocando a mão no ombro de Charlie que virou para mim com os olhos crispando de ódio.

-Ah eu vou matar esse moleque.

PQP, o velho tava vindo pra cima de mim. Foi uma algazarra. Carlisle e Emmett tentaram afastar Charlie, e Bella estava desolada.

Sua mãe brigava com Charlie dizendo que não queria que sua filha fosse viúva tão cedo. Aproveitei a confusão e peguei Bella pela mão, saindo do camarim e ficamos do lado de fora.

-Desculpe. – ela suspirou e me abraçou.

-Que confusão. – eu afaguei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa.

-Eu só queria mostrar a todos que eu não estava brincando com você. Que eu realmente quero me casar com você Bella. – ela sorriu e ficou nas pontas dos pés e escovou seus lábios nos meus.

Agarrei sua cintura a levantando para que eu não precisasse me curvar, e ela sorriu agarrando meus cabelos enquanto eu aprofundava o beijo.

Ela gemeu contra minha boca, e suspirei sentindo seu corpo pequeno e quente colado ao meu.

-Ah minha menina, queria te despir e te fazer minha agora. – ela sorriu contra minha boca e se afastou distribuindo beijos por todo meu rosto.

-A culpa é sua. Eu ia lhe apresentar como meu namorado, e depois escapulir para nossa casa. – rosnei e ela riu beijando minha boca, e mordiscando meu lábio.

-Por que não me disse?

-Queria que fosse surpresa. – eu fechei os olhos apreciando seus beijos.

-Mais agora a terei para sempre. Será que seus pais ficariam chateados se eu a levasse para casa agora mesmo? – ela riu.

-Com certeza amor. – eu sorri e olhei seu lindo rosto corado, seus lábios inchados por conta dos beijos.

-Vai mesmo se casar comigo? – ela seu um lindo sorriso.

-Claro que sim.

-Vai enfrentar tudo por mim?

-Sim. Eu sei que duvidei que você não lutaria por mim. Mais eu percebi hoje que eu fui muito idiota em duvidar de você. – eu sorri.

-Eu te amo Bella, eu nunca amei ninguém, nunca ninguém foi tão importante para mim. Você é todo meu mundo. – ela sorriu e beijou meus lábios com calma e carinho.

-Você também Edward. Eu já não sei viver sem você. Nunca vamos nos separar.

-Hummm, eu gosto desse plano. – ela riu e me abraçou apertado.

Ouvimos a porta se abrir e o primo de Bella colocou a cabeça para fora. Bella sorriu para ele, e eu fiz uma careta.

-Jake o que houve?

-Seu pai já vai.

-Oh. – ela começou a se afastar, mais eu a abracei mais apertado.

-Sua tia Esme esta tentando convence-lo a deixar você dormir na casa dela.

Sorri para Bella, que riu baixinho. Ficamos abraçados e vimos os pais de Bella saindo, Charlie estava carrancudo e Renne esbanjando alegria.

Ela ia parar para falar conosco mais foi arrancada por seu marido. Tia Esme sorriu para nos, assim como Carlisle.

-Bella eu já vou. Estou de carona com seus pais. – falou o moleque e Bella sorriu.

-Thau Jake.

-Até Sr. Masen.

-Até. – falei de mal gosto e Bella me deu uma cotovelada.

-Eu disse que ele ia te matar. – falou Emmett rindo e Bella e eu fizemos cara feia para ele.

-Emmett comporte-se. – exigiu Rosalie e sorriu para nos.

-Parabéns Bella e Edward. – Bella sorriu e segurou as mãos de Rose.

-Será uma das minhas madrinha não é? – Rosalie ficou sorrindo como boba.

-De verdade?

-Claro, a considero uma amiga. – elas sorriram e se abraçaram.

-E eu serei a outra. – falou Alice saltitante e Bella riu.

-Opa festa, serei o padrinho né Edward? – falou Emmett animado e ri.

-Claro amigo. – ele sorriu satisfeito.

-E jasper será o meu. – falou Bella e o namorado de Alice sorriu.

-Irei adorar Bella.

Continuamos fazendo planos, até tia Esme decidir que seria melhor dormimos na sua casa. Eu concordei, contanto que Bella ficasse no meu quarto.

Esme concordou e fomos Bella e eu no meu carro. Me despedi de Emmett e amanha conversaríamos sobre meus próximos concertos, e se eu poderia tirar umas férias, para meu casamento.

Ele prometera ver isso na primeira hora amanha. Entrei no meu carro, e Bella estava sentada comigo, sua mão na minha.

-Esta preocupada amor? – ela suspirou.

-Um pouco. Meu pai ainda não aceitou a idéia.

-Ele vai ver que eu realmente vou me casar com você e vai aceitar.

-Espero que sim.

Eu sorri para ela. Espera que o pai dela, não fosse muito difícil. Não queria me casar com ela, sendo que seu pai ficaria contra nos.

A ouvi suspirar e fitei a estrada. Eu ia fazer esse velho turrão me aceitar como genro nem que fosse a ultima coisa que eu faça.

E ao lembrar da careta assassina do pai de Bella, talvez seja mesmo.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e seis**

**Ele vai lutar por mim**

As coisas saíram melhor do que eu esperava.

Ok não tão bem assim. Mais Edward ainda esta vivo, e minha mãe esta apoiando totalmente o casamento.

Nossa só agora eu pensei nisso. Eu vou me casar com Edward. Isso parece tão surreal.

Eu ainda lembro o primeiro dia que o vi na secretaria da escola e nem nos meus sonhos mais loucos as coisas chegariam a esse ponto.

Eu noiva do meu Edward.

Olhei pára Edward que dirigia atento a estrada, o cenho franzido segurei sua mão, e ele sorriu para mim, mais seus olhos ainda estavam preocupados.

-Quer retirar o pedido? Ainda esta em tempo. – falei brincalhona, mais temia que ele quisesse. Mais Edward arregalou os olhos.

-Claro que não Bella. – eu sorri e apertei sua mão.

-Então o que te preocupa? – ele suspirou e voltou a olhar a estrada.

-Seu pai. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

-Bem ele não te matou. – ele sorriu e voltou a me olhar.

-Mais te entristece que ele é contra nosso casamento? – isso não foi uma pergunta e mordi o lábio.

O que mais eu podia querer? Tinha Edward só pra mim. E nos não precisávamos esconder mais. Mais ainda sim saber que meu pai não estava de acordo realmente me entristecia.

-Ele vai acabar aceitando. – falei por fim e Edward levou minha mão até seus lábios.

-Claro que vai. Vamos convence-lo de que não a melhor partido do que eu. – ele piscou pra mim e eu ri.

-Com certeza não há. – ele parou o carro e vi que já estávamos na casa de Esme.

O carro dos outros já estava na garagem, e Edward e eu ficamos em silencio. Ele soltou o cinto e depois o meu e afastou o banco me puxando para seu colo.

-Ah minha menina, vai dar tudo certo. – eu sorri e o abracei pelo pescoço rosando meus lábios nos dele que sorriu e me apertou contra seu corpo e me beijou com urgência.

Eu sorri contra sua boca, e suguei sua língua devorando seus lábios com igual ansiedade que sentia por ele. Esse desejo doido que sempre sentia quando estávamos perto e eu perdia totalmente a noção de tudo.

As mãos dele foram para as minhas pernas e ele começou a puxar o vestido para cima apertando minha coxas e gemi contra sua boca, me esfregando em seu colo e já sentia sua dura ereção.

-Oh minha menina, eu já disse como você esta irresistível nesse vestido. – ele falou assim que parou de me beijar e ofegante assenti. Sua boca voou para meu pescoço dando lambidas e sugadas e já me sentia quente.

-Você me deixa doido minha Bella.

-Oh Edward. – eu suspirei seu nome e apertei seus ombros, depois descendo minhas mãos pelo seu peito e puxei sua camisa e enfiei minhas mãos em sua roupa para tocar seu peito.

-Ah Bella. – ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para cima e sorri, enquanto comecei a sugar e lamber seu pescoço, minhas mãos desceram para suas calças e comecei a desabotoa-la e acariciei seu cumprimento que já estava ereto.

Ele suspirou e voltou a mover suas mãos por meu vestido o subindo cada vês mais e já aparecia minha calçinha. Seus dedos se infiltraram em minhas dobras e quase gritei mais fui calada por sua boca que me beijava com urgência, enquanto seus dedos me estimulavam.

-Sempre tão pronta.

-Só por você. – sussurrei e ele sorriu e retirou seus dedos sob meus protestos, mais me calei ao ver ele colocar seu membro para fora das calças e me levantar e afastar minha calçinha enquanto me fazia deslizar por seu membro inchado e duro de tesão.

-Oh deus... Edward... – eu suspirei sem palavras gemendo longamente, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo também.

Quando nos encaixamos ficamos parados um momento, nossas respirações ofegantes, nossos olhares cravados um no outro.

Agarrei seus ombros e me movi sobre ele que rangeu os dentes e cravos os dedos em minha cintura, e começou a me fazer subir e descer sobre eu eixo com bastante vigor.

-Edward. – gemi e apertei seus ombros com força, já sentindo os espasmos correrem pelo meu corpo, meu centro pulsar com força apertando o membro de Edward que pulsava também.

Ele me puxou para um beijo urgente que calou meu grito assim como o dele quando nosso ápice veio forte e ficamos ofegantes.

Nossas testas ficaram unidas e sorri apreciando o prazer que Edward sempre me proporcionava. Estava cada vez mais apaixonada por esse homem. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

-Sexo no carro esta se tornando tão bom quanto a piscina. – ele disse com um lindo sorriso e eu rolei os olhos, mais sorri.

-E no piano? – ele sorriu mais.

-O piano esta em primeiro.

-Aposto que a cama esta em ultimo. – ele riu alto.

-Bem por mim nem precisávamos de uma. Qualquer lugar serve para me deliciar com seu lindo corpo. – falou com uma piscadela e eu ri.

-Nossa que homem romântico eu arrumei. – ele sorriu malicioso.

-Amor, você quer romance, eu te dou. Mais eu sei que prefere quando eu sou safado.

-OMG! Mais você se acha. – ele deu de ombros.

-Amor se preocupa não eu também gosto quando você é safada. – senti meu rosto em chamas e sai de cima dele, que sorria malicioso. Sem me dignar a responder.

Arrumei meu vestido e já ia sair, mais ele me segurou pela mão. Olhei para ele sorrindo achando que ia falar alguma bobagem, mais ele estava serio.

-Edward?

-Eu vou convencer seu pai que eu sou o homem certo para você. – ele tinha uma certeza na voz que me fez sorrir e virar para ele segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

-O fato de você tentar, já me mostra que é o único homem pra mim. E com o resto eu posso viver. – ele deu seu sorriso torto e roçou seus lábios gentilmente contra os meus e saiu do carro e correu a abrir a porta para mim.

Sorri e segurei sua mão, e ele me abraçou pelos ombros enquanto andávamos para dentro da casa. Assim que entramos vimos que todos já deviam estar deitados. Demoramos muito no carro pelo jeito, pensei corada.

Mais vimos uma luz na sala e Edward me puxou para lá. Assim que entramos vimos Carlisle que lia um livro.

-Ola. Por que demoraram tanto? – ele perguntou fechando o livro e marcando a pagina que estava. Olhei para Edward que sorria.

-Estava explicando para Bella as vantagens do meu carro novo. – OMG estava escarlate, Edward sorria malicioso e Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha, mais se entendeu a insinuação de Edward, fingiu que não.

-Esta bem. Podemos falar Edward?

-Claro. – ele se virou para mim e me deu um selinho. – Vai para meu quarto, eu vou num minuto.

Assenti e subi as escadas apresada. Devia ficar e ouvir a conversa, mais não sei se queria. Carlisle era como um pai, seria como ouvir o sermão duas vezes. Já que tenho certeza que ouvirei um quando chegar em casa amanha.

O quarto que Esme deixava reservado para Edward ficava no fim do corredor, abri a porta e me deparei com um quarto todo em branco e azul escuro, com uma cama grande no centro.

Não havia muitas coisas pessoais. Mais tinha um closet e um banheiro. Fiquei feliz por ter roupas dele aqui e peguei uma camisa dele, e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Estava secando os cabelos e andando pelo quarto, quando vi umas prateleiras trás da cama onde tinha alguns retratos.

Peguei um para observar, e era uma mulher ruiva com os mesmo olhos verdes de Edward, ela tinha um rosto bondoso e gentil, e estava abraçada a um garotinho de olhos verdes, cabelos revoltos e bochechas coradas pelo riso.

Passei a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto do menininho, e senti braços a minha volta e um beijo em meu pescoço.

-Oh tomou banho e não esperou por mim. – ele falou com falsa chateação e sorri.

-Você era tão fofo. – ele fez uma careta e tirou a foto da minha mão e colocou no lugar.

-Sim mais sou homem agora. E elogios como fofo, não são nada animadores. – eu ri.

-Oh desculpe. – falei seria, e ele sorriu torto. – Deixe-me me corrigir. Você era fofo. Mais agora esta um tesão. – ele sorriu safado.

-Agora sim esta melhor. – eu sorri e enlacei seu pescoço ficando nas pontas dos pés para beija-lo, e ele me abraçou pela cintura e me levantou para alcançar sua boca, nos beijamos com urgência.

Nos separamos ofegantes e ele sorriu encostando sua testa na minha. Afaguei seus cabelos, e massageei sua nuca.

-O que tio Carlisle queria? – ele abriu os olhos e me levou até a cama se sentando e me puxando para seu colo.

-Só ter certeza de que eu não estava brincando com você. – suspirei já irritada.

-Pelo amor de Deus. Você me pediu em casamento na frente de umas mil pessoas, e eles ainda não confiam em você. Como pode? – ele deu de ombros e beijou minha testa.

-Não importa Bella. Se você acreditar sempre no meu amor, eu já me dou por satisfeito. – eu sorri e o abracei apertado.

-Resolveu libertar seu lado romântico? – falei divertida e ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sim. Mais já o trancarei as sete chaves, pois suas roupas, ou melhor a falta delas libera meu lado safado. – eu ri e ele me jogou na cama e começou a correr suas mãos pelo meu corpo entrando pela camisa, e gemeu quando me sentiu totalmente nua sob a camisa dele.

-Ah minha menina, parece que seu lado safado esta ativado hoje. – mordi o lábio e corei e ele sorriu rosando seus lábios nos meus.

-Não core amor, eu adoro seu lado safado.

Eu ri alto, mais ofeguei ao senti-lo descendo a boca por minha barriga, e encontrando minha intimidade onde ele caiu de boca, me fazendo estremecer sob suas caricias.

Seus toques gentis e ao mesmo tempo tão ardorosos me fizeram estremecer até meu orgasmo chegar.

-Nossa. – falei sem fôlego e ele sorriu saindo de entre as minhas pernas enquanto lambia seus lábios e piscava para mim.

Eu ri e o empurrei para que ele saísse de cima de mim, e o empurrei para a cama e pisquei para ele e comecei a desabotoar suas camisa e arranhei minhas unhas por seu peito.

Chegando até suas calças, e as retirei com a ajuda dele, que sorria animado. Seu pau pulou para fora de suas cuecas duro e melado.

-Vem minha safadinha. – ele falou sorrindo e mordi o lábio, antes de cair de boca, fazendo ele morder a mão para abafar os gemidos.

Continuei o sugando e chupando até ele estremecer e o tirei de minha boca. Ele me olhou bravo e sorri e fiquei de joelhos na cama e retirei a camisa ficando exposta para ele.

-O que tem em mente minha menina? – eu ri e fiquei sobre ele e rebolei na cabeçinha do seu membro deixando ele penetrar um pouco em meu calor.

Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e sorri voltando a rebolar, e gemi sentindo que ele deslizava fácil para dentro de mim. Abri meus olhos quando senti as mãos dele em meu quadril.

-Ah sua provocadora. – eu sorri, e ele deu um sorriso travesso, e me enterrou nele de uma vez. Mordi o lábio com força para não gritar, quase sentindo o gosto de sangue.

Eu pulsava ao mesmo tempo que ele, quando começamos a nos mover juntos. Seu quadril subia, enquanto eu me apoiei no seu peito e rebolava sobre seu pau.

-Ah Bella. – ele gemeu e agarrou meus seios os estimulando e me deixando louca de desejo.

Suas mãos desceram por meu corpo e ele pressionou meu ponto sensível, que palpitava de tesão, suas mãos ainda se moviam, agora agarrando minha bunda.

Ele a apertou, e começou a mover meu corpo sobre o dele com rapidez, me fazendo ver estrelas. Eu mastigava meus lábios para conter o grito. Até sentir todo meu corpo estremecer, e meu centro morder o membro de Edward com força enquanto ele pulsava dentro de mim.

Meu ápice me alcançou, e o dele logo em seguida. Cai mole sobre seu corpo, e ele sorriu acariciando minhas costas.

-Viu eu sei fazer na cama. – ele falou sem fôlego e eu ri.

-Percebi.

-Mais o piano ainda é meu favorito.

-Meu também. – falei sorrindo e ele riu baixinho. – Agora preciso de outro banho. – falei tentando me levantar, mais fui agarrada por Edward, que me apertou de encontro ao peito. Sua boca tocou meu ouvido e me arrepiei.

-Hummm, eu gosto do banheiro também.

-OMG você só pensa nisso? – ele sorriu travesso.

-E no que mais pensar quando se esta abraçado a sua bela noiva a quem se ama mais do que tudo. – me ergui um pouco e o encarei.

-Espero que não esteja libertando seu lado romântico, só pra fazer sexo no banheiro. Por que não vai funcionar.

-Droga. – ele xingou e eu ri roçando meus lábios nos dele.

-Seja bonzinho e vamos só tomar banho. – ele suspirou e assentiu.

-Esta bem. Mais quando estivermos casados, quero meus direitos de marido.

-E quais esses direitos? – perguntei já temendo a resposta.

-Sexo aonde eu quiser e a hora que eu quiser. – eu ri e me levantei de cima dele caminhando até o banheiro.

-Esta bem. Mais e quanto aos meus direitos de esposa? – ele sorriu e me pegou no colo já entrando no banheiro comigo.

-Será só ficar extremamente feliz por ter uma marido gostoso como eu que esta sempre bem disposto.

-Oh que sorte a minha.

-E não é.

Nos rimos e fomos para o banho.

Acordei no dia seguinte e pedi uma roupa emprestada a Alice. Edward tinha que resolver algo com Emmett. Mais me disse que se eu quisesse iria comigo falar com meu pai.

Eu neguei. Disse que queria falar sozinha com ele. Ele aceitou, mais disse que depois iria falar com meu pai. Fiz uma careta, mais disse que tudo bem.

Sai da casa de Alice e suspirei enquanto caminhava para a minha. Não quis a carona que ela me ofereceu. Queria andar um pouco.

Pensar no que teria que enfrentar agora.

Iria me casar. E tinha a escola e faculdade pela frente ainda. Meu pai estava chateado comigo.

Eram tantas coisas que me desanimavam. Com passos vacilantes adentrei a entrada da minha casa e abri a porta. Estranhei ao ouvir a gritaria.

Minha mãe andava de um lado para o outro com uma mulher loira e baixinha que a seguia com um caderninho. A moça parecia nervosa e minha mãe gritava ordens.

-Quero a igreja mais bonita que achar.

-Sim Sra. Swan.

-Quero a lista dos melhores bifes de Nova York.

-Sim Sra. Swan.

-Ah não se esqueça de me fazer uma lista de todos os melhores Djs e bandas que estiverem disponíveis.

-Sra. Swan... Qua – quando é a data?

Minha mãe parou pensativa e adentrei mais a sala, e vi meu pai carrancudo no sofá. Suspirei e entrei de vez.

-Ola. – minha mãe sorriu entusiasmada e veio até mim. Meu pai pareceu mais carrancudo.

-Ah minha querida. Precisamos saber a data... – a interrompi.

-Quem é ela? – minha mãe sorriu.

-Essa é Jane, minha assistente. – franzi o cenho.

-Desde quando tem uma assistente? – minha mãe rolou os olhos como se fosse obvio.

-Filhinha, estou preparando o casamento do século, preciso de uma assistente.

-Mãe, você não devia perguntar se eu e Edward queremos um casamento do século? – ouvi meu pai resmungar e suspirei.

-Mais filhinha...

-Mãe eu tenho que falar com Edward primeiro. – ela suspirou e fez beicinho.

-Esta bem. Vamos Jane.

-A - aonde? – minha mãe rolou os olhos.

-Ao SPA. Sinto que você esta muito estressada menina. – eu ri e Jane suspirou assentindo.

Assim que elas sumiram encarei meu pai que estava aborrecido. Fui até ele e sentei em um puf em frente a sua poltrona favorita.

-Oi pai.

-Ola Isabella. – fiz uma careta, ele nunca me chamava de Isabella.

-Você me odeia agora. – falei melancólica e ele me olhou serio.

-Isabella, você me magoou. Não devia ter escondido de mim.

-Você ia aceitar? – ele baixou os olhos, e eu suspirei. – Eu me apaixonei pai. E eu tive medo que você o rejeitasse e nos afastasse, e ele não lutasse por mim. – meu pai me encarou serio.

-Então ele não te merece. – eu sorri.

-Mais eu estava errada. Ele quer lutar por mim. Ele me ama. – meu pai suspirou e pegou minha mão.

-Bells, você é tão nova para casar. – eu sorri.

-Eu já sou mulher pai. E eu só quero ficar com ele, você gostaria que nos ficássemos dormindo juntos sem ser casados? – ele fez uma careta.

-Mais você é minha garotinha.

-Eu sempre vou ser. – ele fechou os olhos, e antes de dizer algo, uma empregada apareceu e anunciou.

-Sr. Masen esta aqui.

-O que ele quer? – meu pai falou bravo e sorri.

-Ele veio lutar por mim.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Sete**

**Lutando por ela**

**Pov. Edward**

Dirigi olhando a estrada, mais a minha mente estava na minha menina. Ela não me queria junto quando fosse falar com seu pai.

Mais não era certo, eu a meti nessa confusão, eu devia estar lá. Suspirei e peguei meu celular.

-Emmett. – falei assim que ele atendeu.

-Fala Edward.

-Podemos marcar a reunião para mais tarde?

-Algum problema?

-Bella foi falar com o pai dela. Mais eu quero estar com ela.

-Ah claro. Só tome cuidado e não fique muito perto dela.

-O que?

-É serio, conselho de amigo. Pais são meio estáveis.

-Do que esta falando? – perguntei confuso.

-Eu não te contei. Quando fui pedir a mão da Rose para o velho dela, ele me deu um olhar tão assassino que eu tremi.

-Serio?

-Sim, até hoje não me dou bem com o velho.

-Mais e no natal? Você não passa com os Halle?

-Sim, mais eu nunca fico no mesmo cômodo que o velho. E na mesa me sento o mais longe possivel dele. Sorte que a família da Rose é grande e ele mão me percebe.

-E olha que é difícil não te perceber com esse tamanho todo. – ele riu.

-Pois é. Mais lembre-se, não beije ela na frente do velho em, quase perdi a mão por beijar a Rose. – eu ri.

-Como isso aconteceu?

-Eu estava com a mão na mesa ao lado do velho, e Rose sentou no meu colo e me beijou. O cara tava com uma faca, depois desse dia nunca mais toquei nela na frente dele. – gargalhei imaginando Emmett com aquele tamanho todo com medo do pai de Rose.

-Vou tentar seguir seus conselhos.

-Bem boa sorte. Se sobreviver me ligue.

-Eu ligo. Na verdade marque nosso compromisso para amanha. Quero passar o dia com Bella.

-Tudo bem, boa sorte lá.

-Valeu amigo.

Desliguei o celular e dei a volta indo direto para a casa de Bella.

Minha mente trabalhando no que dizer para amansar o velho. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Caramba eu me declarei em publico. Disse ao mundo todo que queria me casar com ela.

O que mais ele queria de mim?

Estacionei o carro em frente a casa dela e me apressei até a porta. Bati e uma empregada me atendeu.

-O Sr. Swan esta?

-A quem devo anunciar.

-Edward Masen.

-Um momento. – ela sumiu pela porta e bati o pé impaciente esperando a volta dela, quando ela voltou me convidou a entrar.

-O Sr. Swan esta na sala com Bella. – ela indicou o caminho e a segui em silencio. Eu sabia ir sozinho, mais estava muito nervoso para conversar.

-Edward. – Bella veio até mim e estiquei a mão para ela.

-Olá Bella. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e apertou minha mão confusa.

-Sr. Swan. – me soltei de Bella e estiquei a mão para ele. Mais ele não quis apertar minha mão, a recolhi. – Tudo bem, podemos conversar em particular?

-Claro. Bella vamos até o escritório.

-Pai... – Bella tentou protestar mais eu olhei para ela pedindo para deixar. Ela suspirou e sentou no sofá emburrada.

Segui o pai dela até seu escritório, onde tinha uma grande mesa, e varias prateleiras de livros, alguns quadros, e um bar. Ele se sentou e me convidou a sentar na cadeira de frente a sua mesa.

-O que o senhor deseja Masen? – respirei fundo.

-Sei que os últimos acontecimentos foram demais para o senhor. Mais eu gostaria de me explicar antes que o senhor fique contra nos.

-Contra vocês? – ele perguntou irritado, e eu suspirei.

-Sr. Swan, Bella já é de maior, e se ela me quiser ainda eu me casarei com ela. A amo, mais não quero que no dia do casamento dela o pai dela não esteja presente. Eu a amo demais para faze-la sofrer desse jeito.

-Hummm. – ele resmungou e eu continuei.

-Sei que queria que Bella estudasse, talvez tivesse uma carreira antes de casar, sei que ela ainda é sua garotinha. Mais isso não muda nada, eu me mudaria para onde ela decidisse fazer faculdade, e se ela quiser trabalhar, tudo bem não me importo. Ela não precisaria se quisesse, pois eu tenho o suficiente para nos dois, mais eu só quero que ela seja feliz. Eu só não quero mais ficar longe dela.

-Olhe Masen, eu te entendo, quando conheci Renne eu só queria me casar logo, mais nos esperamos. Não nos matou esperar. – eu sorri.

-Eu pedi Bella em casamento por dois motivos. Primeiro eu sei que ela tem medo de eu não lutar por ela, ela teme que sempre que estivermos afastados eu possa perceber que a vida é mais fácil sem uma adolescente na minha vida.

-Ela esta certa.

-Não, não esta, ela é a única mulher que eu consigo enxergar. Eu não me importaria de esperar, se eu soubesse que ela estaria segura do meu amor por ela. Mais ela é insegura demais, para perceber que eu a amo e nunca vou deixa-la. – ele bufou, acho que concordando comigo.

-E qual o segundo motivo? – eu sorri.

-Ciúmes, eu tenho medo de deixa-la livre e perde-la para rapazes da idade dela. Eu no fundo fico inseguro quando se trata de Bella, eu a amo mais que tudo, e isso é terrivelmente assustador. E eu não quero perde-la. Eu não vou perde-la. – para minha surpresa ele sorriu.

-Eu tenho que admitir rapaz que você é muito convincente. – pelo menos ele parou de me chamar de Masen, sorri.

-Então senhor vai aceitar nosso casamento?

-Acho que Bella é muito nova, ela devia viver mais a vida. Mais se é isso que ela quer, eu vou tentar te conhecer melhor rapaz. – me levantei e apertei a mão dele.

-Obrigada Sr. Swan.

-Eu disse tentar. – eu ri.

-Isso é mais do que eu e Bella esperávamos, e é o suficiente por enquanto.

-Bem, eu só não quero ver a minha garotinha triste, e se isso a faz feliz eu vou tentar aceitar.

-Obrigada. O senhor se importa se eu levar Bella para passear?

-Não tudo bem. Mais ela tem que estar em casa as nove. – o olhei serio e ele bufou. – Ok meia noite.

-Obrigada senhor.

-Mais só nos fins de semana, na semana é as nove.

-Sim senhor.

Sorri e sai, assim que vi Bella na sala a abracei pela cintura e a rodei no ar. Ela riu e me apertou pelo pescoço.

-Que alegria é essa?

-Seu pai concordou com o casamento.

-AAAAAah não acredito. – ela gritou me abraçando apertado e sorri afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Te amo minha menina. – ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Também te amo meu pianista. – eu ri e já ia beija-la, quando ouvimos um pigarro e a soltei.

-Bella.

-Pai, obrigada. – ela correu até o pai dela o abraçando apertado. Te amo muito. – ele sorriu e beijou sua testa.

-Também te amo querida. Agora eu vou atrás da sua mãe, antes que a podre da Jane tenha um ataque. – ela sorriu e o pai dela pegou um celular no bolso e se afastou.

-Quem é Jane? – perguntei a ela, ela sorriu.

-A assistente da minha mãe. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela soltou uma risadinha.

-Sua mãe tem assistente?

-Agora tem. Sabe ela esta planejando o casamento. – sorri e a abracei.

-Achei que nos devíamos fazer isso. – ela me abraçou pelo pescoço roçando seus lábios nos meus.

-Bem nos podemos tentar. Mais será difícil lhe dar com a Sra. Swan. – sorri.

-Bella, Bella eu convenci seu pai. Sua mãe será moleza. – ela riu alto.

-Esta bem Sr. Masen. O que tem em mente para agora.

-Bem, nossa casa, o piano... – movi as sobrancelhas divertido e ela sorriu mordendo o lábio.

-Gosto como sua mente funciona. – ela falou corada e sorri.

-Que bom minha menina. Pois ela só pensa nessas coisas com você.

-Mentira! Vai me dizer que nunca pegou nenhuma gostosa no seu piano?

-Bella, um pouco mais de confiança. Eu confesso que dormi com algumas mulheres, mais meu piano é sagrado, só com você. – ela sorriu e beijei sua boca linda.

A apertei de contra ao peito sorrindo, eu falava serio. Eu nunca nem pensei em ter uma mulher no meu piano. Mais na nossa primeira vez quando ela apareceu somente de lençol em frente ao piano e eu a fiz minha.

O piano virou meu mais novo fetiche. A soltei e terminei o nosso beijo com um selinho, e segurei sua mão.

-Agora vamos que estou com saudade e quero aproveitar minha noiva.

Ela sorriu e entrelaçou nossos dedos e saímos juntos para a fora da casa.

A levei direto para minha casa ou melhor nossa casa. Assim que chegamos eu já comecei a beija-la, sua boca seu ombro, seu pescoço.

Minhas mãos correndo pelo seu corpo quente e sempre tão pronto para mim. Puxei suas pernas pra cima e ela as enlaçou meu quadril, se esfregando em mim.

Segurei sua bunda a puxando de encontro ao meu membro que já estava duro e muito excitado.

-Ah minha menina. – gemi e comecei a subir as escadas e a joguei na cama.

Ela riu e subi por cima dela beijando sua pele quente e deliciosa levantando sua blusa e lambendo sua pele, ela ofegou e gemeu, agarrando meus cabelos e me puxou para cima e beijou minha boca.

Passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo e aproveitei arrancando suas roupas fora, tocando sua pele, apertando e me deliciando com cada pedacinho de carne que eu podia tocar, fazendo ela soltar gemidos e suspiros contra meus lábios.

Me afastei dela e tirei minha camiseta e ela me puxou de volta para cima dela. Passando suas unhas por minhas costas, depois pela minha barriga e chegando até minha calça.

Ela retirou minha calça e gemi quando ela tocou meu membro, que já estava duro e inchado, louco por ela.

Terminei de tirar a calça e a puxei pelo quadril de encontro a mim.

-Edward. – ela gemeu, e agarrei sua coxa, e a penetrei um pouco, sentindo seu calor envolver a cabeçinha do meu membro.

Gemi e a puxei de uma vez, entrando nela. Ambos gememos e ficamos parados por um momento sentindo nosso calor nos envolvendo.

Beijei sua boca com calma e comecei a me mover, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, seu calor me envolvendo, me deixando cada vez mais duro e excitado.

Me movi na cama e deitei de costas deixando ela ficar por cima de mim, gemi ao ver seus seios e levei as mãos a eles os apertando.

-Oh Edward. – belisquei seus mamilos, e ela apoiou as mãos em meu peito se movendo sobre mim.

-Isso amor... – gemi e a puxei para beijar sua boca.

Passeando minhas mãos pelas laterais do seus corpo, e agarrei suas coxas movendo ela em cima de mim mais rápido.

-Oh Deus. – ela gritou, e aumentei as investidas.

-Isso minha menina, rebola pra mim... – ela gemeu e me obedeceu.

Foi difícil me segurar e aumentei a velocidade, até ambos explodirmos no gozo. Ela caiu sobre mim e beijei sua nuca. A abraçando apertado, ela sorriu e beijou meu peito.

-Será que um dia isso vai mudar? – ela perguntou baixinho e segurei seu queixo para olha-la.

-O que?

-Essa vontade louca que eu tenho de você. – eu sorri e puxei seu corpo mais pra cima e beijei sua boca.

-Bem amor, a coisa tende a piorar.

-Como isso é possivel.

-Bem eu a cada dia te quero mais e mais. Agora mesmo eu já te quero de novo. – falei sorrindo e ela riu.

-Você não cansa não?

-De você nunca minha menina. – ela sorriu.

-Que bom, pois também não canso de você. E acho que nunca vou cansar.

Eu sorri e comecei a beijá-la. Pois minha vontade dela só aumentava cada vez mais.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e Oito**

**Preparativos para o casamento**

Suspirei enquanto minha mãe me mostrava mais uma revista de vestido de noiva. Já fazia duas semanas que Edward e eu acertamos tudo para o casamento.

Deixamos minha mãe e Alice, mandarem em tudo. Lógico que eu e Edward tínhamos que aprovar os detalhes. Ele realmente estava empolgado com o casamento o que era divertido de ver.

Menos quando ele me deu bronca, quando eu disse que tanto fazia rosas ou orquídeas para o casamento. Teve o desplante de me chamar de noiva relapsa.

Fiquei tão brava que disse que pra provar que não era noiva relapsa, sexo até o casamento estava cancelado.

Tadinho quase enfartou.

Mais eu estava firme. Levantei-me e coloquei as revistas que estavam em meu colo no sofá.

- Mãe, não gostei de nenhum desses. – ela suspirou.

- Bella o casamento é daqui duas semanas. Você tem que escolher logo.

- Mãe eu vou saber quando eu o vir. – ela bufou.

- Se Edward não tivesse adiantado a data do casamento, daria tempo. Afinal por que ele adiantou o casamento, seu pai não gostou.

Eu ri lembrando quando eu disse que o sexo estava cancelado até o casamento, Edward ficou tão doido que adiantou o casamento para o mais rápido possivel.

Ninguém entendeu, e ele nem explicou o motivo.

- Não faço idéia mãe.

- Tudo bem, vou comprar mais revistas. E amanha vamos ao estilista que eu te falei.

- Esta bem. Vou à casa do Edward. – falei já pegando a chave do volvo.

Ela assentiu e peguei a chave, já saindo de casa. A casa de Edward não ficava longe da minha, e cheguei lá em dez minutos. Estacionei na garagem e entrei direto com minha chave.

- Edward. – chamei e ouvi barulho na sala do piano.

- Edward. – chamei de novo já entrando na sala. – Oi amo... – parei no meio da frase não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Oi amor. – mordi o lábio e evitei olhar seu corpo que estava completamente nu.

Caramba esse homem quer me matar.

- O que é isso Edward? – ele sorriu travesso e veio até mim.

- O que? – ele falou com voz de inocente.

- Por que esta nu? – ele deu de ombros e me abraçou. Assim que nossos corpos se tocaram ele pareceu acordar, seu membro duro me cutucou e gemi.

- E por que não?

- E se alguém te ver?

- Amor só você tem a chave de casa. E se alguém bater eu visto minha calça. – ele apontou a calça que estava sobre o banco onde ele estava tocando antes.

- Hummm, e você não vai vesti-la? – ele se afastou de mim, voltando para o piano e fiquei olhando sua bunda. Nossa que vontade de apertar.

- Não, to bem assim.

Merda!

- Edward amor, o que você pretende? – ele me olhou com falsa inocência.

- Não entendi Bella.

- Edward Masen, não se faça de inocente. – falei brava e ele riu.

- Bem você disse que nada de sexo até o casamento, mais não disse que eu não podia te fazer mudar de idéia. – abri a boca em choque.

- E você acha que ficando pelado vai me fazer mudar de idéia? – falei com sarcasmo e ele sorriu presunçoso.

- Bem, era a senhorita quem estava admirando minha bunda a pouco. – abri e fechei a boca varias vezes. Como ele sabia? Lê mentes agora? Ele se aproximou de mim sorrindo e me abraçou e deu um beijo atrás da minha orelha me fazendo estremecer.

- O que foi amor? Algo errado? – fiz bico e ele riu e deslizou os lábios desde minha orelha até meu ombro.

- Só o fato de você estar tentando me seduzir. – ele riu contra minha pele e mordiscou meu ombro.

- Você nunca se importou antes. – eu suspirei e passei minhas mãos por sua costa e acabei chegando a sua bunda e a apertei.

- Isso amor, libera seu lado selvagem. – eu ri e pulei em seu colo envolvendo seus quadris com minhas pernas.

- Você é terrível sabia. – ele sorriu travesso.

- Amor, eu estou viciado em você, e tenho que lutar como posso. – eu rolei os olhos.

- Eu também sou em você. Mais você começou a me chamar de noiva relapsa. – ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios com calma.

- A culpa não é minha se você é uma. – eu o encarei com raiva, e me afastei dele.

- Já que você ainda pensa assim, se divirta sozinho. – já ia sair de lá mais ele foi mais rápido e me agarrou me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo e esmagou seus lábios nos meus.

Lógico que eu correspondi mergulhando minha língua em sua boca, as mãos dele foram para minha cintura e começaram a subir por minha blusa, tocando minha barriga e chegando aos meus seios que ele apertou, me fazendo gemer em sua boca.

- Edward. – suspirei me separando dele para respirar e sua boca ávida começou a explorar meu pescoço. Joguei a cabeça para trás aproveitando suas caricias e gemi.

Senti seu sorriso contra minha pele, e já ia me afastar dele, mais ele afastou meu sutiã e beliscou meu seio, me fazendo ofegar.

- Edward. – suspirei.

- Diga minha menina. – ele mordeu meu lóbulo o sugando em seguida e meu corpo todo tremeu.

- Por que é tão mau? – murmurei, e ele riu e puxando para o sofá que tinha perto do piano e sentou me colocando em seu colo, minhas pernas uma de cada lado de seu quadril.

- Por que você me deixa tão doido? – respondeu a minha pergunta com outra e bufei.

Ele riu correndo suas mãos pela minha barriga e empurrou a minha camisa para fora, e acariciou meus seios. Arquei meu corpo soltando um gemido.

- Diga minha menina, o que fez comigo que só consigo olhar para você? – eu ri e ele desceu as mãos até minhas calças e começou a desabotoá-la, levantei e termine de tirá-las e ele me puxou de volta para seu colo.

Beijei seu peito, lambendo seu mamilo, e sugando, ele estremeceu e desci meus lábios por sua barriga.

Sai de cima dele e terminei de me despir e vi seu olhar cheio de luxuria por meu corpo. Voltei a subir em cima dele, pairado meu corpo sobre sua ereção.

Ele sorriu torto e agarrou meus quadris me puxando de encontro ao seu membro, me preenchendo em uma única investida.

Ficamos parados nos olhando, sentindo como nos completávamos, abaixei meu rosto e beijei seus lábios e comecei a me mover sobre ele.

- Ah minha menina... – ele sussurrou agarrando meus quadris e ditando nossos movimentos, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, e lambi sua pele quente e suada.

- Isso... Ah Bella... – ele gemia e eu ri mordiscando seu ombro.

- Oh Edward... – ele rosnou e apertou minha cintura aumentando a velocidade das investidas deixando todo meu corpo tremulo.

Senti os espasmos dominarem meu corpo, e o familiar calor que envolvia todo meu corpo, quando meu centro apertava com força o membro de Edward, e ele mordeu meu ombro quando um grito escapou de seus lábios.

Explodimos juntos com nosso prazer. E deixei meu corpo mole em cima do dele.

- Acabou a greve né? – olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu safado. – Ótimo, pois a piscina esta esperando por nos.

Passamos a tarde toda sentindo o corpo um do outro até ficarmos exausto. Ou melhor, até eu pedir descanso, pois Edward parecia insaciável.

Estava deitada na nossa cama quando ele beijou minhas costas nuas e se deitou ao meu lado.

- O que esta pensando amor?

- Que você tem muita energia. – ele riu e escovou seus lábios nos meus.

- Você que é fraquinha. – eu ri e me apóie no cotovelo para olha-lo.

- Esta ansioso para o casamento? – ele deu seu lindo sorriso torto.

- Claro você não?

- Sim. Sabe eu estava pensando? – ele me olhou receoso e sorri.

- O que?

- Você... Bem nunca pensou em casar? – ele ficou serio.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Eu não pensava nisso Bella.

- Por que?

- Ah não sei. Eu achava que nunca teria um amor como os dos meus pais. Quando meu pai olhava minha mãe eu via como ele a amava, seu olhar brilhava e eu pensei que nunca mais veria nada assim.

- Que lindo. – falei voltando a deitar e ele subiu em cima de mim.

- É exatamente assim que me sinto com você. – eu sorri e segurei seus cabelos beijando sua boca linda.

- Mais você já teve muitas mulheres não é? – ele deu de ombros e voltou a deitar ao meu lado.

- Algumas.

- E nenhuma foi especial?

- Não. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

- Nem Tania. – não sei por que o nome daquela mulher veio a minha mente, só tinha visto uma vez.

- Tania foi somente um caso Bella. – assenti, mordendo o lábio. Ele passou as pontas dos dedos pela minha testa e suspirei. – O que esta pensando?

- Que eu nunca serei bonita como ela. – ele bufou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Isabella, se eu quisesse uma mulher como Tania por que eu estaria aqui agora? – dei de ombros e ele sorriu. – Sua boba, ela não chega aos seus pés. O amor que eu sinto por você não chega aos pés de nenhuma mulher que já esteve em minha cama.

- Ok. – falei corada e ele riu beijando minhas bochechas e depois minha boca.

- Eu amo, e sempre vou amar minha doce e inocente menina. A única que conseguiu alcançar o meu coração. – mordi o lábio.

- Sabe você podia usar isso nos seus votos de casamento. – ele riu e voltou a deitar na cama.

- Eu já escrevi meus votos.

- O que?

- Bella, você sabe que eu sou um homem muito profundo não é. Foi fácil.

- Sei. Deixa-me ver?

- Nem pensar. Você vai saber com todo mundo. – bufei e ele beijou atrás da minha orelha e levantou da cama, totalmente nu indo à direção ao banheiro. Fiquei olhando sua bunda e ele me pegou olhando e eu corei.

- Quer me acompanhar?

- Se você vier me buscar no colo. – falei jogada na cama e ri quando ele correu e me jogou sobre seus ombros e deu um tapa na minha bunda.

- Vamos logo futura Sra. Masen, seu marido quer usufruir de seus direitos.

- Ainda não somos casados. – o lembrei, e ele deu seu sorriso safado.

- Mais você precisa praticar. – rolei os olhos, mais acabei rindo.

Nos praticávamos tanto, que na lua de mel estaríamos craque já.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Trinta e nove**

**Não acredito que niss**o

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho e sorri. O estilista que minha mãe tinha escolhido era ótimo e os vestidos que ele já fizera um mais lindo que o outro.

Depois de olhar bem seus vestidos já prontos. Eu acabei escolhendo um perfeito. O Sr. Jimmi, estava ajeitando minhas medidas e sorri enquanto imaginava a cara do Edward quando me visse.

- Está tão linda querida. – minha mãe falou chorosa e eu ri.

- Obrigada mãe. Será que Edward vai gostar?

- Ele vai amar. – sorri mais. Assim que terminamos me troquei e fui com minha, mãe pra casa.

Estranhei ao ver o carro de Edward em frente a minha casa, e eu e minha mãe saímos confusas, entramos em casa e ouvimos risadas.

Assim que chegamos a sala estranhei ver meu pai, tio Carlisle, Emmett e meu Edward todos bebendo e conversando.

- O que esta acontecendo? – minha mãe perguntou e os olhei esperando.

- Olá querida. Estamos numa pequena reuniãozinha aqui. – arquei uma sobrancelha olhando pra Edward que sorriu e veio até minha.

- Oi amor.

- Oi. O que estão fazendo? – ele deu de ombros.

- Pedi a ajuda de Carlisle e viemos amansar seu pai. Ele praticamente me adora agora. – eu ri e joguei meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Mesmo? – ele sorriu presunçoso.

- Amor isso era só questão de tempo. – eu ri e beijei sua boca linda.

- Isso é bom. Meus dois homens favoritos no mundo se dando bem. – ele riu, olhei pra os homens e minha mãe estava sentada no colo do meu e eles conversando animadamente.

- Quer ir no meu quarto? – perguntei maliciosa e sentindo minha pele um pouco quente. Ele sorriu.

- E seus pais? – voltei a olhar pra eles.

- Eles parecem bem ocupados. – ele deu um grande sorriso.

- Vou adorar amor. – ele escovou seus lábios nos meus e sorri.

Segurei sua mão e o puxei pra cima. Subimos para meu quarto assim que ficamos lá dentro eu tranquei a porta e o agarrei em um beijo urgente.

Ele gemeu em minha boca e agarrou minha cintura me colando contra ele, já sentia sua dura ereção me cutucando e suspirei.

- Oh Edward...

- Minha menina esta selvagem hoje. – eu ri sem fôlego e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e o empurrei pra a cama e comecei a desabotoar minha camisa.

Ele sorriu safado e me chamou com o dedo e engatinhei em cima dele, ficando com uma perna em cada lado do seu quadril.

As mãos correndo pelo seu peito e empurrando a camisa dele pra cima até deixar seu peito a mostra, e abaixei a boca e lambi seu mamilo sentindo ele se contorcer embaixo de mim.

- Ah Bella, vem aqui vem. – me chamou e subi a boca até a dele, mais as mãos ainda se moviam pela sua barriga, e chegaram a calça que comecei a tirá-las.

- O que você quer ai? –eu ri.

- Não sabe?

- Oh eu imagino. –me afastei dele e terminei de retirar suas calças e fiquei de costas pra ele e me curvei sobre seu cumprimento, o levando todo na boca.

Ele gemeu e mordeu o lábio pra conter um grito quando o suguei com força. As mãos dele passeavam por minha bunda e desciam tocando minhas dobras e meu corpo todo tremia.

- Oh... Edward... – eu gemi ainda o sugando, e ele rosnou, e soltei um gritinho quando ele agarrou meus quadris e me puxou pra ele.

-Edward. – murmurei, quando ele encaixou minha entrada em seu rosto e a sugou com força. – Merda! – gemi e ele riu.

- Continua amor, sua boca esta me deixando louco. – eu suspirei e voltei a sugá-lo e lambê-lo, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo em minha entrada encharcada.

Ele me sugava com força, cada vez que eu o chupava arranhando os dentes e senti meu corpo inteiro tremer quando ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim, e sua boca assaltando meu clitóris.

Chupei forte seu membro, já sentindo minha liberação, meu corpo tremeu todo, e minhas dobras pulsaram com força levando Edward a gemer contra minha intimidade e seu membro tremeu em minha boca e ele gozou.

O suguei sentindo seu gosto, salgado e muito gostoso, pois era dele. Meu corpo estava tremulo e senti ele me puxar de encontro ao seu peito.

- UAU. – ele disse sorrindo e eu sorri corada.

- Com certeza. – murmurei e ele lambeu minhas bochechas e depois me deu um beijo urgente. Agarrei seus cabelos, e suguei sua língua, sentindo nossos gostos se misturarem.

- Descobri um novo fetiche por você minha menina. – eu ri e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Edward você tem fetiche por sexo, não importa a posição ou o lugar. – ele negou e puxou minha boca em um beijo calmo.

- Não, eu tenho fetiche por você. Não importa o lugar ou a posição eu só quero que seja com você. – eu ri baixinho e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito de novo.

- Hummm, então eu também tenho um por você.

- Isso é muito bom. – ele sussurrou e voltou a me beijar com urgência, já sentia ele ficando animado de novo e sorri contra sua boca mais paramos quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Bella esta ai?

- É meu pai. – falei baixinho e Edward fez uma careta.

- Hoje que eu morro.

- Diga pai. – falei tampando a boca de Edward.

- Você viu seu noivo?

- Acho que ele já foi. – falou alto, e viu Edward saindo de perto dela e tateando as calças a procura do seu celular, e correu para o banheiro.

- Vou ver com Carlisle filhinha.

- Ok pai.

Assim que ouviu os passos de seu pai se distanciando, correu para o banheiro e viu Edward desligando o celular.

- Com quem estava falando?

- Tio Carlisle. Pedi pra ele dizer ao seu pai que eu tive uma emergência e me fui.

- E seu carro?

- Emmett esta com as chaves, ele leva pra mim. – assenti e mordi o lábio.

- E agora? – perguntei olhando pra ele e percebi que ele ainda estava nu. Ele sorriu malicioso a me ver olhando seu corpo e puxou o lençol que cobria meu corpo me deixando completamente nua.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – eu sorri.

- Então tome. – ele negou e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e correu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço até chegar à minha orelha e ele mordiscou meu lóbulo.

- Eu quero que você me de um banho. – eu sorri e me afastei dele já entrando no Box.

- Então venha Sr. Masen, você precisa de um banho urgente. – ele riu e correu até mim, me beijando.

- Sim, estou muito, muito sujo. – falou serio e nos beijamos com urgência, e me empurrando para baixo do chuveiro me abraçando por trás e virei o rosto e o beijei com urgência.

Gemi quando suas mãos acariciando meus seios, e movi minha bunda contra sua ereção que já estava bem evidente.

Ele gemeu e desceu uma mão pra minhas dobras e pressionou meu clitóris, joguei a cabeça pra trás com um gemido e ele lambeu me pescoço e subiu sua boca para minha orelha.

- Empina essa bundinha pra mim.

- Oh... – gemi mais obedeci e senti seu membro deslizar para minha entrada molhada e quente.

Ele rosnou e mordeu meu ombro, enquanto iniciando os movimentos, entrando e saindo devagar, mais tão profundamente.

- Tão apertada minha menina.

- Edward. – levei minhas mãos para seus cabelos e puxei seu rosto para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

Ele gemeu contra minha boca, e moveu suas mãos para meus seios beliscando os mamilos e me fazendo ofegar.

- Empina esse bundinha. – ele pediu ofegante, e me abaixei mais espalmando minhas mãos na parede.

Ele gemeu e deslizou as mãos pelo meu corpo até chegar na minha cintura e segurar com firmeza, e começou a entrar rápido e forte.

- Oh Deus. – gemi alto já sentindo os espasmos correndo por todo o meu corpo a cada investida profunda dele.

- Isso minha menina rebola pra mim. – Oh deus esse homem ainda me mata.

Obedeci rebolando e por conseqüência empinando mais e ele urrou e veio mais forte e fundo.

Nos levando ao ápice, nossos corpos estremecendo, e nos abraçamos ofegantes.

- Amor. – ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

- Hummm.

- Preciso de outro banho. – ele falou safado e eu ri e virei para ele o abraçando.

- Então tome. – repeti as minhas palavras e ele negou e lambeu meus pescoço.

- Eu preciso que você me de.

- Eu?

- Sim, só essas mãozinhas lindas podem tocar meu corpo. Sou todo seu meu amor. – sorri e o beijei com carinho. Lógico que não durou muito, pois a boca grande de Edward sempre vem estragar o romance.

- Somente suas mãozinhas podem tocar meu corpo, ou melhor todo o meu corpo. – ele sorriu malicioso e corei.

Meus deus esse homem não cansa não!

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado. Eu estava muito nervosa, e nem o dia no Spa que minha mãe, tia Esme e Alice passaram comigo resolveu.

No final do dia, enquanto fazia a maquiagem em mim, eu ainda me sentia a beira de nervos. Eu era muito nova pra casar.

Eu não sei que faculdade quero ir.

E acho que minha menstruação ta atrasada de novo.

Mordi meus lábios nervosamente, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro meu vestido de noiva se arrastando no chão, e finalmente Alice estava aqui.

- Caramba Alice que demora. – ela usava o vestido azul que batia em seus joelhos, o mesmo que Rose, era um lindo vestido pra uma dama de honra, pensei enquanto mastigava meus lábios.

- Bella eu não sai tem nem dez minutos.

- Serio achei que tinha passado uma hora já. – ela rolou os olhos. – Mais esquece você trouxe? – ela mostrou a sacola em que trazia o que eu pedi pra ela ir comprar na farmácia.

- Sim, sorte ter uma farmácia perto da igreja.

- Alice! – resmunguei e ela sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpe tome, e não vá sujar o vestido. – olhei feio pra ela, que sorriu sem graça e me entregou a sacola.

Entrei no banheiro e me apressei a fazer o xixi no termômetro como ensinava a embalagem do teste de gravidez.

Olhei para o resultado durante uns dez minutos, até ouvir Alice batendo na porta, e a deixei entrar.

- E então? – estiquei o teste para ela que o pegou e me olhou depois olhou na caixa com o resultado.

- OMG Bella você esta grávida.

OMG!


	40. Chapter 40

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta**

**PQP! Eu vou ser pai? **

Pov. Edward e apertei sua coxa a puxando mais para mim, entrando nela sa podia tocar, fazendo ela soltar gemidos e suspi

Olhei atento para a porta a minha frente, meu pé batendo impacientemente. Mordi o lábio nervoso e já ia andar quando senti a mão grande de Emmett no meu ombro.

- Ta com pulga Edward?

- O que? – olhei confuso pra ele que sorria.

- Não para quieto. – suspirei e voltei a me mover.

- Estou nervoso. – Emmett riu.

- Pensando em fugir? – eu arregalei os olhos e vi o padre o – velhinho curvado que parecia que ia partir dessa pra uma melhor a qualquer momento – me olhar feio.

- Claro que não. Na verdade é medo de ser abandonado. – ouvi o velhinho soltar um risinho e olhei feio para ele, que ficou reto quieto.

- Não se preocupe a Bella não faria isso com você. – assenti mais calmo. – Ou talvez sim. – ele falou serio e arregalei os olhos em pânico e vi que ele olhava para as portas.

Segui seu olhar e vi Alice andar em nossa direção. Ela parecia preocupada. PQP! Bella fugiu! Quando ela se aproximou de nos, me olhou preocupada.

- O que houve Alice? Ela fugiu? Foi com o Black não foi? – eu despejava perguntas e ela bufou me beliscando. – Ai.

- Edward concentra. Bella não fugiu. Olha o Jake ali sentado, e até ta acompanhado. – Ok respirei mais calmo.

- Tudo bem. O que houve?

- Bem a Bella...

- PQP ela fugiu com o Newton? Fala-me Alice. – a chacoalhei pelos ombros e levei um peteleco de Emmett. – Ai, mais da pra parar de me bater.

- Edward concentra e deixa a nanica falar.

- Como é que é? – falou Alice brava.

- Bem você tem que admitir, você não é a pessoa mais alta por aqui. – ele falou sorrindo e a viu bufar.

- Pelo menos eu não sou um gigante pronto a atacar as pessoas. – ele arregalou os olhos.

- Hei. Minha altura é normal.

- Para os gigantes deve ser mesmo.

- Calem a boca. – gritei e os dois ficaram quietos. – Pode me dizer o que houve?

- Desculpe. A Bella ta em choque. Ela não se mexe desde... – ela se calou e a olhei em desespero.

- Desde o que? – Alice ficou corada.

- Bem é melhor você ir falar com ela. – assenti meio nervoso e sai apressado mais antes voltei para as pessoas que estavam olhando tudo nervosos.

- Não se preocupem. Haverá um casamento. – nem que eu tenha que arrastar a noiva. Murmurei para mim mesmo e corri para a saleta onde Bella devia estar esperando a hora de entrar.

Bati e não houve resposta, mexi na maçaneta e a porta estava aberta, franzindo a sobrancelha abri a porta e vi a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Minha Bella vestida de noiva, o lindo vestido branco abraçando suas curvas, ela parecia um anjo e eu sorria como bobo. Não acreditando que ela seria minha para sempre em breve.

Fui até ela e segurei suas mãos. Um sorriso bobo brincando em meus lábios e beijei suas mãos. Ela piscou e me olhou, seu rosto estava pálido.

- Bella?

- OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

- Bella o que há? – ela parecia nervosa, em pânico na verdade.

- Meu pai vai te matar. – ela exclamou.

- O que? Por quê? A gente vai casar. – falei confuso e ela pegou uma caixinha no chão e me mostrou. Li o nome na embalagem e a encarei sem acreditar.

- Bella...?

- Isso mesmo. Grávida. OMG! – eu não pude deixar de sorrir, um bebê, meu e de Bella. Sem me conter eu a abracei apertado a beijando com entusiasmo até se respirar se fazer necessário.

- Edward? – ela me olhava corada e confusa, mais eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

- Um bebê Bella. – eu ria de alegria.

- Edward? – ela me chamou alto.

- O que?

- Você quer? – ela parecia temerosa, e sorri a abraçando e escovando meus lábios contra sua testa.

- O que eu mais quero é começar uma família com você. – ela deu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou apertado.

- Eu não sabia se você queria, sabe nós mal nos casamos e já estou grávida.

- Amor mesmo grávida a gente pode se divertir. – ela corou e eu sorri. – Lógico que quando você estiver com barrigão não poderemos fazer no piano, sabe ele pode quebrar.

- EDWARD! – ela gritou me batendo e eu ri.

- Estou brincando amor. Meu piano é resistente.

- Edward! – ela estava muito vermelha e seu rosto irritado, sorri mais e beijei seus lábios macios.

- Eu te amo minha menina. E ter você, ou melhor, ter uma família com você é o que eu mais quero. – ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Eu também, o que mais desejo é que fiquemos juntos, nos três. – ela falou e colocou a mão sobre a barriga e eu sorri colocando a mão sobre a dela.

- Nos ficaremos. Nossa pequena família. – ela riu e se afastou de mim.

- Meu pai vai surtar. – PQP, o pai dela!

- Melhor a gente casar logo. – segurei a mão dela e comecei a puxa-la em direção ao altar e ela riu.

Chegamos à passarela e vimos Alice e Rose encostada a frente e eu sorri pra elas e continuei puxando Bella que sorria.

A musica começou de algum lugar e eu vi Alice e Rose correndo atrás de nos, e os pais de Bella assim como meus tios nos seguindo.

- Pronto nos case. – falei para o velhinho que olhava tudo confuso.

Atrás de nos estavam as nossas famílias confusas com a minha rapidez, mais nem liguei.

- Vamos logo. – falei já bravo e vi Bella sorrindo, me aproximei dela e beijei seu pescoço. – Você esta linda amor. – ela corou.

- Você também. Já quero ir pra lua de mel. – ah minha menina tava cada dia pior, e como eu gostava disso.

O padre pigarreou e voltamos nossa atenção para ele que sorria. Ajoelhamos-nos em frente a ele e todos tomaram seus lugares.

- É muito bom ver um amor jovem, tão bonito como o de vocês. – o velhinho começou e até que pelo estado dele, a voz era grave e ele parecia menos morto, eu e Bella sorrimos. É ela também achava que o padre partiria a qualquer momento.

- Meus caros irmãos, estão aqui hoje reunidos para unir em sagrado matrimonio Edward e Isabella, dois jovens que querem se unir pelos laços de amor e respeito, unindo suas vidas para toda a eternidade. Existe alguém aqui que sabe de algo que...

- Quem ta grávida?

PQP! Tinha que ser o Emmett.

Olhei fuzilando ele que ficou rígido na hora e o rosto corado. Alice estava igual, pelo jeito os dois estavam fofocando durante o meu casamento.

- Emmett!

- Foi mal Edward. – rolei os olhos e já ia pedir para o padre continuar, Bella estava corada, mais a vos do pai dela nos chamou atenção.

- Você esta grávida? – Bella ficou vermelha, mais ainda.

- Bem não é certeza. Eu fiz o teste de farmácia.

- Minha menininha grávida, eu vou ser vovô? – os olhos de Charlie brilharam e eu e Bella sorrimos.

- Filha devia esperar mais um pouquinho nem vai aproveitar o seu marido. – falou a mãe de Bella, e Bella rolou os olhos.

- Mãe!

- O que? Sou muito nova para ser avó. – Bella riu.

- Ai vou ser Titia avó. – falou Esme com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto os de Charlie. E Carlisle sorria pra mim. Alice quicava e Rosalie estava animada, parece que ela quicava com Alice.

- Isso ai meu amigo é fogo em. – falou Emmett rindo. Suspirei e voltei ao padre.

- Podemos continuar. – o padre assentiu.

- Claro meu filho. – Bela e eu voltamos a olhar para o padre quando a voz de Charlie soou de novo.

- Espera ai! Quer dizer que você andava dormindo com a minha menininha?

PQP! Eu não caso hoje!


	41. Chapter 41

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Um**

**Finalmente casados**

- Espera ai! Quer dizer que você andava dormindo com a minha menininha?

OMG! Serio mesmo que ele ta perguntando isso?

- Pai. – olhei feio pra ele.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Pai, eu sou maior de idade, e estou me cansando. Serio mesmo que quer discutir isso aqui? – ele bufou e se sentou novamente, vi minha mãe sorrindo e acenando pra mim.

- Sua família é louca. – sussurrou Edward e assenti.

- Bem, ainda tem tempo de você fugir. – ele sorriu torto.

- Nem pensar, e amor eu sou pior. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

- Hei não vai me dar à chance de fugir?

- Nem pensar. Você é a mulher da minha vida. – eu sorri. – Também a única que me deixa cheio de tesão. – lógico que eu corei e olhei o padre que parecia mais vermelho do que eu.

- Então padre não vai nos casar? – perguntou Edward sorrindo e o padre assentiu dando um pigarro.

- Meus caros irmãos como eu dizia, - o vi olhar feio para Emmett e Alice e eu ri baixinho acompanhada de Edward. – Estamos aqui hoje, reunindo nossos amigos, familiares para celebrar o casamento desses jovens.

- Um amor que se pode sentir só de olhar para eles. Isabella e Edward, apesar da diferença de idade, são perfeitos um para o outro. Completam-se, são como duas peças que se encaixam perfeitamente. – Edward apertou minha mão sorrindo.

- Os noivos gostariam de dizer seus votos? – assentimos e Edward ficou de frente pra mim segurando minhas duas mãos.

- Quer dizer primeiro? – eu neguei e ele sorriu e soltou minhas mãos segurando o meu rosto em seguida.

- Isabella, minha Bella, minha doce e inocente menina. A única mulher que me mostrou como amar pode ser doce, pode ser bonito e pode ser quente. – eu corei terrivelmente e ele sorriu. – A única que alcançou meu coração, que domina todo meu ser. Desde que nos conhecemos meu coração lhe pertence, eu lhe dei sem medo de que você não fosse cuidar dele. Pois você é a única que pode, e eu espero que continue cuidando, pois ele será sempre seu. – eu sorri e ele passou o polegar pela minha bochecha secando as lagrimas teimosa.

- Agora você Isabella. – falou o padre e assenti.

- Edward meu pianista, meu amor, sua atitude me irrita, - ele sorriu lindamente. – Mais seus beijos me enlouquecem, seu cinismo me da vontade de esganá-lo, e seu sorriso me deixa sem chão, e o pior é que eu esqueço tudo quando você toca, principalmente quando sei que toca só para mim. Mais apesar de tudo isso eu te amo e meu coração é seu assim como seu coração é meu. Toda eu sou sua, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu pertenço unicamente a você. – ele sorriu maravilhado e escovou os lábios nos meus. O padre pigarreou e nos afastamos sorrindo.

- Bem, agora vamos trocar as alianças. – Emmett entregou as alianças ao Edward que me entregou uma e vi que tinha uma escrita na que eu devia colocar em seu dedo, sorri ao ler as letras "minha menina".

- Repitam depois de mim. Eu Edward Anthony Masen, aceito você Isabella Marie Swan, por todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe.

- Eu Edward Anthony Masen, aceito você Isabella Marie Swan, por todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe. – ele falou e colocou a aliança no meu dedo e sorri ainda chorosa.

- Agora você Isabella. Eu Isabella Marie Swan, aceito Edward Anthony Masen, por todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe.

- Eu Isabella Marie Swan, aceito Edward Anthony Masen, por todos os dias de minha vida, até que a morte nos separe. – repeti e coloquei a aliança em seu dedo e ele sorriu torto.

- O que Deus uniu o homem não separa. Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, Sr. e Sra. Masen. – sorrimos felizes. – A pode beijar a noiva.

- Até que enfim. – falou Edward me puxando pra ele e eu ri, antes de sentir seus lábios colados aos meus. Afastamos-nos e o padre nos mostrou o livro onde assinamos nossos nomes, assim como nossos padrinhos, Alice e Jasper, e Rosalie e Emmett.

- Eu os apresento o Sr. e a Sra. Masen. – falou o padre alto e todos aplaudiram.

Edward segurou minha mão e correu comigo pra fora da igreja e ri o seguindo. Assim que chegamos lá fora ele me abraçou apertado e beijou minha boca com urgência.

Sorri contra sua boca e senti alguma coisa cair sobre mim e quando olhei alguns convidados jogavam arroz em nos. Edward sorriu e me levou até a limusine branca que estava em frente a igreja e acenamos para os outros.

- Enfim sós. – falou Edward malicioso e eu ri.

- Sim Sr. Masen, nos e o motorista. – ele sorriu mais e fechou a divisória não permitindo o motorista nos ver, e me puxou para seu colo.

- Agora que estamos sós. Será que posso me enfiar embaixo do se vestido? – corei absurdamente.

- Edward! – ele riu alto e começou a correr as mãos por baixo do vestido até chegar as minhas coxas.

- Então? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente eu rolei os olhos e abri mais as pernas e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

- Bem Sr. Masen, agora sou sua pode fazer o que quiser. – ele praticamente rosnou e atacou meus lábios com urgência.

Gemi contra sua boca e senti suas mãos subirem mais e tocar minha intimidade, arquei meu corpo, ele moveu os dedos para dentro de mim, e pressionou o meu clitóris me fazendo gemer em sua boca.

- Oh Edward.

- Isso minha Bella, tão molhada. – ele retirou os dedos de mim e os lambeu e voltou a me beijar e ouvi o zíper as sua calça abrindo, e desci minha mão até seu sexo o acariciando.

- Ah minha menina me deixa louco. – eu ri baixinho e o soltei, ele gemeu em protesto, mais afastou mais meu vestido e me fez escorregar por seu cumprimento.

- Oh. – suspirei, e ele agarrou minha bunda me fazendo mover sobre ele enquanto atacava meus lábios, minhas mãos entravam em seus cabelos o colando cada vez mais a mim.

Senti meu corpo começar a tremer conforme ele aumentava as investidas, e minha intimidade apertar o membro de Edward. E ele gemeu entrando cada vez mais rápido em mim.

Gozamos juntos, nos abraçando apertado. Nossas testas coladas e suadas e abri os olhos o vendo sorrir. Afaguei seu rosto e beijei seus olhos.

- No que esta pensando? – ele sorriu mais.

- No nosso bebê. – eu ri baixinho.

- Amor, talvez eu não esteja grávida, esses testes não são 100%.

- Não se preocupe, se você não estiver até voltarmos da lua de mel você estará. – eu ri alto.

- Pelo jeito eu não sairei do quarto. – ele sorriu torto.

- E você pensou que sairia?

- Bobo. – falei dando um tapa nele, o fazendo rir. Senti o carro parando e sai de cima dele me ajeitando. – Como estou?

- Linda, e muito sexy. – sorri e ajeitei a gravata dele, e ele abriu a porta me levando para a recepção da nossa festa que seria em um salão no hotel onde Edward ficava antes.

Comecei a subir as escadas de braço dados com Edward e olhei para o hotel e sorri, ele encostou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou.

- Ainda tenho o quarto aqui. Podemos fugir pra lá. – eu ri e neguei.

- Não vamos aproveitar a festa. Depois serei toda sua. – ele gemeu e beijou minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- Mal posso esperar.

Assim que entram os no grande salão decorado, cheio de flores brancas e a decoração perfeita, todos aplaudiram e vieram nos felicitar.

Meus pais e os tios de Edward, nossos amigos, e alguns convidados por parte de Edward, afinal ele é um musico famoso. Vi Jake vindo em nossa direção com a mão na cintura de uma menina muito bonita e sorri.

- Hei Bells, ta linda. – sorri mais.

- Obrigada Jake.

- Parabéns Masen. – Edward moveu a cabeça assentindo e rolei os olhos. – Essa é a Letícia. – ele apresentou a menina que sorriu animada.

- Olá Bella, parabéns pelo casamento. Pode me chamar de Leh.

- Oi Leh, fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Eu também, Jake é um gato, seu noivo então ui. – eu corei e vi Edward rindo e Jake nervoso.

- Vamos Leh. – ela assentiu entusiasmada.

- Thau Bella, thau Edward, parabéns. – eu ri e olhei pra Edward.

- A menina tem bom gosto. – falou sorrindo e soquei seu braço, o que o fez sorrir mais. – É a verdade Bella, eu sou lindo.

- E super modesto também.

- Uma das minhas melhores qualidades. – eu ri e terminamos de cumprimentar os outros e fomos chamados por minha mãe para a primeira dança como marido e mulher.

- Então Sra. Masen feliz? – ele perguntou enquanto mantinha meus pés sobre o dele e me fazia dar piruetas pelo salão.

- Muito Sr. Masen, parece que estamos em um sonho. – ele roçou seus lábios nos meus.

- Me sinto assim também. Mais preferia estar em um sonho quente. – eu ri.

- Logo, logo. Deixa de ser impaciente. – ele suspirou mais sorriu logo depois.

- Te amo Sra. Masen. – deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e sorri.

- Também te amo Sr. Masen pra sempre.

Lógico que depois eu dancei com meu tio Carlisle, e Jasper, Jake que saiu rápido de perto de mim, pois tanto Leh e Edward nos encaravam de cara feia. E depois dancei com

Emmett, e obvio que bati nele.

- Ai o que eu fiz?

- Como diz durante meu casamento que eu to grávida? – ele corou um pouco e sorriu amarelo.

- Foi mal Belinha, é que eu fiquei curioso. – rolei os olhos e sorri logo em seguida.

A dança com meu pai foi mais tensa, ele ainda estava serio por conta da noticia no meio do casamento.

- Esta com raiva de mim papai. – fiz carinha de cachorrinho abandonado e ele suspirou.

- Claro que não meu bem. Eu só estou surpreso que você já é mulher sabe. – eu sorri.

- Eu sei papai. Mais vou ser sempre sua garotinha. – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu sei disso. Mais ainda é difícil aceitar.

- A algo que eu possa fazer para me redimir? – ele olhou em direção a Edward que dançava com minha mãe e os dois riam.

- Posso matar o Edward?

- Pai!

- Só dar uma surra?

- Pai! – ele suspirou.

- Ta bom. Me de um beijo e me diga que ele realmente te faz feliz. – eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha, e o abracei apertado.

- Edward é o único homem pra mim. Eu o amo demais. – meu pai sorriu e me levou até perto de Edward e minha mãe.

- Me deixa dançar com minha linda esposa. E tome conta da sua. – meu pai falou sorrindo e Edward assentiu.

- Ela é minha vida. – ele falou serio me abraçando. Meus pais sorriram e voltaram a dançar.

O resto da festa seguiu a tradição, cortamos o bolo juntos, e mordemos ao mesmo tempo. Os noivinhos em cima do bolo me fizeram rir.

Era o noivo ao piano e a noiva deitada em cima. Depois me preparei pra jogar o buquê, e ai poderíamos ir para o quarto onde passaríamos a noite de núpcias antes da viagem.

- Se preparem. – gritei para as moças afobadas que gritavam feito louca. Entre elas claro Alice e a nova namorada de Jake, a tal da Leh era meio doidinha.

Eu ri e virei de costas jogando o buquê. Houve uma gritaria e as meninas se engalfinhando e vi a Leh e a Alice lutando pelo buquê.

Edward se aproximou de mim me abraçando por trás e eram tiradas fotos da disputa.

- Aposto em Alice. – sussurrou Edward e eu ri.

- Não sei não, a Leh parece brava. – ele riu e finalmente as duas conseguiram cada uma ficar com metade do buquê.

Alice gritou animada e correu para Jasper, e Leh piscou para Jake que desviou o olhar.

- Se ferrou. – debochou Edward e lhe dei uma cotovelada.

- Então se casar é se ferrar?

- Não pra mim amor. Eu estou animado com o casamento, já não posso dizer o mesmo de Black. – eu sorri e virei para ele.

- Me convenceu Sr. Masen. Mais agora que acabou que tal me fazer aquela proposta de novo? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Hummm, eu e você no meu antigo quarto. – eu mordi o lábio.

- Ainda tem um piano lá? – ele fechou os olhos e gemeu.

- Cabeças vão rolar se não tiver.

Eu ri, já sendo puxada para fora do salão, em direção aos elevadores. Agora eu era a Sra. Masen e estava começando minha nova vida.


	42. Chapter 42

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Dois**

**Enfim sós**

- Edward me coloca no chão. – reclamei enquanto era carregado estilo noiva para dentro do quarto.

- É a tradição Bella.

- Mais eu já entrei nesse quarto um milhão de vezes.

- Mais antes você não era casada. Agora é diferente. – rolei os olhos e o deixei fazer a tradição idiota.

Assim que entramos, ele me colocou no chão, e me puxou contra seu peito me dando um beijo urgente, agarrei seus cabelos, e suguei sua língua, e o ouvi soltar um gemido.

E moldei meu corpo ao dele, e suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, senti que ele andava, e me deixei ser levada sem parar de beijá-lo. Entramos no quarto e ele me soltou ofegante e sorri corada.

- Enfim sós Sra. Masen. – eu sorri e mordi o lábio ficando de costas.

- Me ajuda com o zíper Sr. Masen. – o ouvi rindo, e senti seus lábios em um ombro nu, enquanto ele deslizava o zíper para baixo, e meu vestido deslizou pelo meu corpo.

Ele beijou minha nuca, e moveu suas mãos para minha cintura e puxou meu corpo contra seu peito, senti sua dura ereção contra minha bunda, e a rocei contra ele.

- Ah Bella. – ele gemeu enquanto sua língua brincava em minha pele, e suas mãos subiram até meus seios os apertando, e gemi.

- Edward. – suspirei, e ele desceu meu sutiã deixando meus seios nus, e beliscou os mamilos, joguei a cabeça para trás e senti sua boca em meu ombro dando pequenos beijos.

As mãos dele desceram dos meus seios, para minha barriga e continuaram descendo até minha calçinha, ele passou a ponta do dedo por cima do tecido e pressionou o meu clitóris me fazendo gemer baixinho.

- Edward... – ofeguei e ele chupou meu pescoço, e moveu seus dedos para dentro de mim, brincando com meu clitóris, e deslizando dentro de minha intimidade, que já estava úmida.

- Já molhadinha amor.

- Humrum. – murmurei e ele riu me virando de frente para ele e me beijando com calma e amor. Agarrei seus cabelos colando sua boca na minha, e ele começou a andar de costas e sentou na cama e cai em cima dele rindo.

Ele se deitou e fiquei em cima dele o olhando com seu lindo sorriso torto, e abaixei o rosto beijando sua boa linda, e as mãos dele foram para minha bunda.

Eu me ergui um pouco e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, e distribuir beijos por seu peito nu, e descendo até sua barriga, radiei a língua em seu umbigo e beijei sua ereção ainda com a calça e ele gemeu.

- Bella? – ele me olhou safado e eu ri abrindo seu zíper e puxando seu membro excitado para fora e beijei a cabeçinha, ouvindo seu gemido alto.

Sorri mais e o abocanhei, o engolindo todo, o sentindo pulsar em minha boca, enquanto eu o sugava. Ele me puxou para cima me colocando na cama e ficando sobre mim.

- Ah sua provocadora. – eu ri e me tremi quando ele começou a distribuir beijos por meu corpo, desde os seios até minha intimidade.

Que assim que sua língua me tocou eu não demorei muito para gozar em sua boca. Ele bebeu meu liquido e subiu em cima de mim já nu, e agarrou minha coxa e puxou minha perna a colando em suas costas e deslizou para dentro de mim.

- Oh Edward. – gemi ao senti-lo todo dentro de mim, e abracei seu corpo o colando mais a mim.

Ele me beijou com urgência enquanto começava a entrar e sair de dentro de mim, seus impulsos eram fortes e rápidos, e senti meu corpo todo tremer.

- Edward... Edward... – eu gemia a cada investida, meu centro apertando o membro dele, sua boca devorando a minha.

Ele pulsava dentro de mim, e com mais uma investida nos dois explodimos, sentindo nossos líquidos escorrerem. Ele deitou a cabeça em meu peito e afaguei seus cabelos. Ficamos assim até nossas respirações se acalmarem.

- No que esta pensando? – perguntei depois de alguns minutos. E senti ele descendo um pouco a cabeça e beijando minha barriga.

- Em nosso bebê. – eu ri.

- Sabe da primeira vez em que pensei que estava grávida, eu tive medo. – ele levantou o rosto.

- Do que? – dei de ombros, lembrando de como fiquei desesperada.

- De você não me querer mais.

- Isso nunca aconteceria.

- Como eu poderia saber. – ele levantou e deitou ao meu lado passando os dedos por minha bochecha.

- Eu sei que eu fui um idiota quando começamos. Mais eu havia dito que te amava. – eu sorri.

- Sim, mas um bebê muda tudo.

- Para melhor.

- Nem todo homem pensa assim. – ele deu um lindo sorriso.

- Eu não sou como todo homem. Eu sou seu homem. – eu corei e sorri animada.

- Ok. Mais estou feliz com esse bebê.

- Eu também amor. Nossa menininha. – eu neguei.

- Não, um menino. Bonito como você. – ele riu.

- Seja o que for, vamos amar. – assenti sorrindo e bocejei. – Durma amor. – ele me puxou contra seu peito, minhas costas contra seu peito e beijou meu ombro nu. Sorri de olhos fechados e adormeci.

Abri os olhos ouvindo a minha musica ecoar pelo quarto e sorri, olhei em volta e ele não estava na cama. Enrolei-me no lençol e fui até o piano onde ele deslizava os dedos pelas teclas.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto a musica fluía lindamente. Caminhei em silencio, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado tocando seu joelho. Ele abriu os olhos e sorri.

Ele me olhou com aquele olhar de amor que ele sempre me dava e sorri. Querendo ser boa pra ele, embora eu nunca achasse que o merecesse.

Ainda de joelhos fiquei entre suas pernas e espalmei as mãos em suas coxas, enquanto ele tocava e me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Sorri e mordi meu lábio, enquanto afastava sua calça de moletom e libertava seu membro.

- Bella? – eu sorri maliciosa e movi minhas mãos por seu cumprimento e ele fechou os olhos falhando uma nota.

Assim que ele estava rijo, o levei na boca, sugando seu pré-gozo. O lambi arranhando os dentes e ele deixou de tocar.

- PORRA Bella. – ele rosnou e o senti pulsando contra minha boca, até se liberar e o suguei.

Já me sentia úmida por ele, e me levantei afastando o lençol, e subi em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril, ele agarrou minha cintura e rocei minha intimidade nele sentindo ele se animando de novo.

- Me deixa louco minha menina. – eu sorri e beijei sua boca.

- Toque pra mim. – ele abriu os olhos me olhando serio, e começou tocar.

Agarrei seu membro e o levei em minha entrada e o deixei mergulhar em meu calor. Ele rosnou tocando com mais força, e o abracei pelo pescoço.

- Bella? – ele falou com dificuldade. E gemi quando comecei a me mover sobre ele.

- Não pare. – pedi ainda subindo e descendo por seu membro que pulsava dentro de mim, me fazendo quase gritar.

- Que se dane. – ele resmungou parando de tocar e agarrando minha bunda e me movendo cada vez mais rápido sobre ele.

Sua boca desceu para meu seio, os sugando ora um ora outro. Rebolei sobre seu membro e ele vinha cada vez mais rápido.

Com um grito o senti explodindo dentro de mim, e eu o acompanhei imediatamente caindo mole sobre seu corpo. Ele me abraçou apertado, e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

- Toca pra mim. – pedi ainda abraçada a ele, e senti seus lábios em meu pescoço e suas mãos voltaram para o piano tocando minha musica.

Adormeci assim, abraçada a ele, com ele dentro de mim. E nunca dormi tão bem.

Acordei no dia seguinte e senti que estava em cima de algo, ou melhor, alguém. Sorri ao ver seu lindo rosto me encarando.

- Bom dia amor.

- Bom dia. – ele afagou meus cabelos.

- Já ia te acordar. – bocejei e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Pra que?

- Nossa viagem. É daqui duas horas. – assenti ainda sonolenta e o abracei apertado.

- Eu queria ficar aqui pra sempre. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu também amor. Mais é nossa lua de mel. Não quer passear. – levantei o rosto sorrindo, e me inclinei para beijá-lo, quando senti uma reviravolta em meu estomago, e tampei a boca correndo para o banheiro e vomitando como uma condenada.

Senti meus cabelos serem afastados do rosto, e sem olhar para ele fui até a pia e lavei a boca, e escovei os dentes.

- Você esta bem? – ele parecia muito preocupado, e sorri.

- Sim. Vem acontecendo a alguns dias. – ele sorriu.

- Então parece que esta grávida mesmo. – sorri.

- É parece. – para minha surpresa ele me pegou no colo e me rodou no ar. – EDWARD! – gritei mais ele sorriu.

- Ah minha menina. – eu ri e ele me colocou no chão me dando um longo beijo. – Um bebê. – eu sorri.

- Agora temos que ir a um médico. – ele assentiu animado.

- Sim, Emmett pode ver isso... – eu neguei.

- Eu vou no Dr. Demetri.

- Quem é esse?

- É o que me atendeu da outra vez.

- Ah sim podemos ir nesse. – eu ri corada ao lembrar de que Alice me apresentou como esposa de Edward. E agora eu seria mesmo. – Que foi?

- Quando eu fui da primeira vez, Alice disse que eu era a Sra. Masen. Agora eu sou mesmo. – ele sorriu.

- Então ele já sabe que você é minha. Isso é muito bom. – eu ri e o abracei apertado.

- Nossa é tão estranho.

- O que?

- Mal nos casamos, e já vamos começar nossa família. – ele sorriu lindamente. Mais me encarou serio.

- Você não quer? – eu sorri.

- Claro que quero. É só que foi rápido. – ele deu um lindo sorriso.

- Não se preocupe amor. Eu vou estar com você.

- Eu sei.

- Agora vamos tomar café e ir para o aeroporto.

Depois de tomar café, nos arrumamos e fomos para o aeroporto. Meus pais ligaram me desejando boa viagem, e os tios de Edward também.

Entramos no táxi com as malas na porta malas, e olhei para Edward com um biquinho.

- Entãoooo pra onde vamos? – perguntei me debruçando sobre ele no carro e ele riu.

- Surpresa.

- Ah Edward diz. – me aconcheguei mais nele e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e distribuir beijos por sua garganta.

- Bella? – ele suspirou e eu ri. Subi os beijos até sua orelha e mordisquei o lóbulo.

- Se você me dizer, eu faço o que quiser. – o ouvi suspirar e me puxar para seu colo.

- Qual quer coisa? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e sorriu malicioso ficando totalmente sexy.

- O que quiser. – ele gemeu de olhos fechados.

- Sexo no avião.

- O que? – ele começou a beijar minha garganta subindo seus lábios para meu ouvido e sugou meu lóbulo, e sussurrou.

- Da ultima vez que eu viajei eu imaginei nos dois no banheiro... – eu olhei pra ele e mordi o lábio.

- Esta bem. Agora diga aonde vamos? – ele deu um grande sorriso e beijou minha nuca.

- Paris. – me afastei dele, olhando encantada para seu rosto.

OMG, Paris.

Agarrei seu rosto e distribui beijos por todo canto.

- Você merece sexo no avião.


	43. Chapter 43

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Três**

**Viagem conturbada**

Olhei para o pequeno banheiro que Edward estava louco. Mal dava pra uma pessoa imagina duas.

Logo ouvi as batidas na porta e abri um pouco hesitante. Assim que ele apareceu no meu campo de vista, vi seu sorriso safado e acabei rindo.

Ele entrou no banheiro e já começou a me beijar me espremendo contra a pia.

- Edward, aqui é muito apertado. – ele sorriu e lambeu seu pescoço.

- Amor, quando eu estiver dentro de você, vamos estar tão grudados que terá espaço de sobra. – corei e soltei uma risadinha.

- Ok. Mais como vamos tirar as roupas? – ele mordeu o lábio, e mesmo seus corpo muito colado ao meu ele moveu uma mão entre nossos corpos e afastou minha calçinha e deslizou um dedo para dentro de mim.

- Eu já disse que você sempre deveria usar saias? – eu ri.

- Não. Mais vou lembrar do seu pedido.

- Na volta. – ele sussurrou e capturou meus lábios, enquanto seus dedos entravam e saiam de mim.

Gemi contra sua boca, enquanto minhas mãos corriam por seus ombros e suas costas. Desci uma mão por seu peito, até sua calça e comecei a desabotoa-la. Qual a minha surpresa ao encontrar seu membro exposto.

- Ta sem cueca? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Sim. Sabe pra facilitar. – ele riu e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Você vem planejando isso a quanto tempo? – ele parou de me beijar e me olhou com cara de culpado.

- Bem... – ele mordeu o lábio e sorri, e comecei a massagear seu membro e ele gemeu.

- Você é um safado sabia. – ele riu e suspirou e voltou a beijar minha pele.

-E você adora isso. – acabei rindo e gemi quando ele pressionou meu clitóris.

- Edward... – apertei seu membro e ele rosnou, seus dedos se afastaram e ele pegou minha perna a levantando um pouco.

Aproveitei e levei seu membro até minha entrada molhada. Ele impulsionou o quadril para frente e me penetrou de um vez. Mordi o lábio com força para conter o grito de prazer.

- Deus... – ele sorriu e beijou minha boca, enquanto entrava e saia de mim. Com estocadas rápidas e fortes.

- Sabia que eu realmente planejava te pegar aqui. – ele falou enquanto sua boca deslizava por minha garganta e mordi os lábios para conter um gemido.

- Realmente havia planejado? – perguntei, enquanto já sentia os espasmos de prazer alcançar meu corpo, e o membro pulsante de Edward em mim entrar cada vez mais rápido.

- Oh sim. Desde aquela viagem. – minha intimidade mordia seu membro e ele gemeu.

- Oh deus... você é doido. – ele riu e mordeu meu ombro quando explodiu dentro de mim, e o acompanhei. Ficamos abraçados até nossas respirações se acalmarem.

Assim que estávamos mais calmos começamos a nos arrumar. Ele ajeitou minhas roupas e eu as dele. E ele me deu um beijo rápido.

- Vou sair. Daqui a uns minutos você vai. – assenti. Assim que ele saiu me olhei no espelho e sorri.

Edward era louco. Mais mesmo assim eu me sentia cada vez mas apaixonada por ele. Peguei um elástico em meu pulso e amarrei meu cabelo.

Já devia ter passado tempo suficiente. Sai do banheiro e felizmente não tinha ninguém a espera. Fui rápido para meu lugar ao lado de Edward.

Assim que sentei ele estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. E sorri pra ele. Ele beijou meu pescoço e comecei a olhar uma revista.

Mal virei uma pagina uma aeromoça, parou na nossa frente com um lindo sorriso para meu Edward? Olhei para Edward que sorriu para a aeromoça e seu olhar caiu em mim e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Amor, quer algo? – isso ai vadia, eu sou o amor dele. Olhei feio para a mulher e o sorriso dela morreu. – Bella? – olhei para Edward que sorria mais.

- Não quero nada AMOR. – falei olhando para a aeromoça dada, que saiu rebolando. Juro que bateria em Edward se ele estivesse olhando. Mais quando olhei para ele, Edward sorria para mim.

- Que foi?

- Você fica linda com ciúmes. – OMG, corei e olhei para minhas mãos, e senti suas mãos em meu rosto me fazendo olha-lo.

- O que? – falei com um bico e ele sorriu mais e escovou seus lábios contra os meus.

- Eu só tenho olhos pra você. – ele murmurou e sorri bobamente. – Além do mais, sua bunda é muito mais bonita do que a dela. – abri minha boca em choque e o empurrei brava e ele riu.

- Idiota. – resmunguei voltando a folhear a minha revista. E ouvi ele rir.

Eu estava já a uns dez minutos lendo a mesma pagina, quando a boca dele tocou meu pescoço. Mordi o lábio para conter um gemido.

- Amor, ainda ta brava? – fiquei quieta e senti seus lábios se movendo em um sorriso contra a minha garganta. – Você sabe que eu tava brincando não é?

- Hunf. – ele riu baixinho e começou a lamber e sugar minha pele, e a coerência estava cada vez mais longe.

- Eu nem reparei na bunda dela. Na verdade eu só olho pra sua. – mordi o lábio para não sorrir, mais ele deve ter percebido, pois o olhei de canto de olho e ele já sorria animado. – Na verdade a bunda dela era caída. – eu ri dessa vez, e bem alto.

- Serio?

- Claro que sim. Já os seios... – eu lhe dei um olhar mortal e vi que ele sorria divertido e lhe dei um soco no ombro.

- Tapa de amor não dói.

- Eu vou dar um de ódio jaja. – ele riu divertido.

- Agora chega de birra e faz um carinho em seu maridinho. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu mais.

- Birra é?

- Bella, eu nem olhei para ela. Você tem que aceitar que seu marido é gostoso. – olhei sem acreditar em suas palavras e ele piscou para mim. – E você tem que acostumar. – rolei os olhos.

- Mas você é muito metido. – ele riu e me deu um beijo demorado. Amoleci totalmente já agarrando seus cabelos enquanto suas mãos me puxavam de encontro ao seu peito.

Sua língua invadia minha boca, e suas mãos já estavam na minha bunda, não sei como, mais minhas mãos estavam por dentro da sua camisa, passeando por seu peito largo...

- Com licença. – nos paramos de nos beijar e vimos a mesma aeromoça de antes, a dada. Sorri, ela com certeza me viu agarrando meu marido. MEU!

Serio, estava virando muito possessiva pelo Edward. Mais olhei para ele que sorria para mim. Devia estar se sentindo. O metido.

- Pois não. – falei sorrindo e segurei a mão de Edward e o ouvi soltar um risinho.

- Bem, já vamos pousar. Coloquem os cintos.

- Precisava vir aqui? Não iam falar pelo auto falante. – falei emburrada e ela, me olhou e depois para Edward.

-Bem, nos já avisamos. Mais vocês pareciam muito ocupados e não repararam. – era um complô contra mim. Fiquei vermelho feito um pimentão.

- Obrigada. – murmurei me afundando na cadeira e olhei Edward que ria. – Qual a graça?

- Desculpe amor. Mais você com ciúmes é linda. – bufei e coloquei o cinto e voltei a enfiar a cara na revista.

- Não to com ciúmes. – murmurei antes de tampar meu rosto vermelho com a revista. Mais Edward riu e tirou a revista das minhas mãos, e voltou a segurar meu rosto.

- Você esta sim. E saiba que eu gosto muito disso. Pois eu vivo com ciúmes de você.

- Mesmo? – perguntei baixinho e ele sorriu.

- O tempo todo. Você é minha menina, e vivo com medo de você perceber que cometeu uma loucura casando comigo e vá me chutar.

- Só se eu fosse louca murmurei e ele riu.

- Bom que pense assim. Pois eu sou louco por você. – sorri como boba e beijei sua boca. Dessa vez eu ouvi a voz do piloto dizendo que iríamos pousar e me afastei de Edward.

Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão, e entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto o avia pousava em Paris.

Assim que saímos do avião eu respirei aliviada. Estava quase batendo na aeromoça dada. Tenho certeza de que ela passou um cartão a Edward.

Mais ele não me deixou verificar seus bolsos. E vi quando ele jogou todos os papeis que tinha no lixo. E embora eu achasse que ele ia brigar comigo pela crise de ciúmes ele só ria. O infeliz me adora ver sendo louca de ciúmes por ele.

- Vamos amor desfaça esse biquinho. Eu nem vi o que ela me deu.

- Mais ela deu em cima de você. E eu estava ali do seu lado. Aquela... Aquela dada. – ele riu o caminho todo.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao hotel. Edward foi fazer o chekim e reparei que todas as mulheres olhavam para ele.

OMG, eu me casei com um imã de mulheres!

Edward voltou sorrindo já com a chave do quarto e me enlaçou pela cintura me beijando com calma. Agarrei seus ombros.

- Pronta Sra. Masen. – ele balançou o cartão do quarto e ri.

- Sim. Sr. Masen.

- Ainda bem. Pois você não sairá do quarto pelas próximas 24 horas.

Eu sorri e ele me enlaçou pela cintura já me puxando para o quarto, e não pude deixar de sorrir ao olhar para as mulheres que estavam morrendo de inveja de mim.

Como no hotel em Nova York, Edward me pegou no colo de novo. Mesmo sob meus protestos, que ele ignorou totalmente.

Ele me beijou para me calar e me levou direto para a cama.

- Agora Sra. Masen é toda minha.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Quatro**

**Nossa Lua de mel**

- Agora Sra. Masen é toda minha. – eu ri e o abracei pelo pescoço o puxando para cima de mim.

- Sou sempre sua. – sussurrei e puxei sua boca para a minha. Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e o agarrei com as pernas o colando a mim.

- Você me deixa louco minha menina. Ainda mais quando vira minha mulher. – eu sorri e voltei a beija-lo. Ele nos rodou na cama ficando sobre mim, sua língua deslizando por meu pescoço.

Suas mãos correndo por meu corpo e puxando as roupas fora. Arquei meu corpo contra o dele, quando suas mãos tocaram meus seios.

Ele beliscou os mamilos, e gemi excitada. Minhas mãos correndo por seus ombros e retirando sua camisa, e descendo por seu peito e tirando suas calças.

A boca dele desceu para meus seios e sugou meu peito, logo lambendo o mamilo. Agarrei seus cabelos o mantendo ali. Ele sugou com mais avidez, chupando meus seios, me fazendo se contorcer de prazer.

Puxei seu rosto e beijei sua boca, sugando sua língua, devorando seus lábios. As mãos dele desceram para minha bunda e ele a apertou, seus dedos indo para o interior da minha coxa e ele brincou com meu clitóris.

- Edward... – gemi fechando os olhos e ele deslizou a boca por meu corpo. Descendo para minha barriga, indo de encontro ao meio das minhas pernas.

- Oh Deus. – eu gritei quando sua língua me invadiu. Ele sugou meu clitóris e me penetrou com dois dedos. Eu gritei puxando seus cabelos e ele me chupou com mais vontade.

Meu corpo todo tremia, e minha entrada pulsou quando meu gozo veio forte. Ele me sugou e subiu por cima de mim, e me beijou com ferocidade. Sua boca era urgente contra a minha. Minhas mãos escorregaram para suas costas e desceram mais apertando a sua bunda.

- Perdeu algo ai amor? – ele parou de me beijar e corei, mais acabei sorrir.

- Sabia que eu nunca brinquei com sua bunda linda. – falei corada e ele riu.

- Verdade. Bem agora ela é toda sua. – eu ri mais e apertei sua bunda e ele sorriu malicioso e me beijou, tirei uma mão da sua bunda e movi para seu membro e o envolvi em meus dedos massageando seu pau.

- Ah sua diaba. – ele rosnou e segurou seu membro e se posicionou em minha entrada. Ofeguei ao sentir seu a cabeçinha de seu membro no meu centro.

- Edward... – ele sorriu e começou a deslizar para dentro de mim com calma.

Sem me conter agarrei sua bunda com as duas mãos e o puxei de encontro a mim. Gritei quando ele entrou todo dentro de mim.

- PQP! – ele rosnou e agarrou minha coxa a puxando para seu quadril e começou a investir rápido e forte.

- Edward... Oh... Edward... – eu gemia a cada investida profunda, sentindo que estava cada vez mais perto.

- Isso minha menina, me aperta gostoso. – ele gemia no meu ouvido e mordiscava meu lóbulo.

- Oh mais... Forte... – eu gemia sem fôlego a cada investida e ele levou uma mão ao meu seio e beliscou meu mamilo.

Eu gritei sentindo meu prazer explodir. Meu corpo todo tremendo. Edward investiu mais duas vezes e explodiu dentro de mim.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes. Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e beijei seu cabelo, e fiquei fazendo cafuné em sua nuca. Senti um beijo estalado em meu pescoço e ele levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Te amo minha menina. – sorri como boba e puxei seu rosto beijando seus lábios.

- Também te amo. – falei contra sua boca e aprofundei o beijo, já sentindo ele animado de novo.

- Edward eu não agüento andar mais. – falei enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Paris, era nosso segundo dia de lua de mel, e finalmente saímos do quarto. Edward já tinha me levado em todos os pontos turísticos, e eu só queria colocar meus pés pra cima. Ele parou e sorriu me pegando no colo. – Edward! – gritei.

- Que foi amor? – vi varias pessoas nos olhando e sorrindo e senti meu rosto corando.

- Me coloca no chão.

- Mais você disse que estava cansada. – falou inocente, mais ele tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Eu quis dizer que só queria ir pro hotel.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo no colo até o hotel.

- Nem pensar. – tentei me livrar dele, mais ele me apertou

contra seu corpo e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Sua boca colada com urgência na minha, sua língua dominando toda a minha boca. Estava meio zonza quando ele acabou o beijo com um selinho.

- Vamos minha menina. – ele sussurrou já começando a andar. Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele chamou um táxi e me colocou lá dentro e assim que entrou me abraçou pelos ombros.

Ficamos nos encarando como bobos, a boca dele passeando por meu rosto. Me dando beijos e mordidinhas. Quando o táxi parou, ele pagou e desceu e me pegou no colo de novo.

- Edward, aqui eu já posso andar.

- Eu sei. – falou me ignorando e caminhando para o elevador.

- Sr. Masen, a Sra. Masen esta bem? – perguntou um funcionário do hotel e Edward sorriu.

- Ela esta ótima.

- Só estou cansada. – falei para o funcionário que sorriu e se afastou. Edward entrou no elevador e beijou meu pescoço e subiu seus lábios para minha orelha sugando o lóbulo e sussurrou.

- Cansada você vai ficar agora. – eu ri baixinho.

Senti os dedos de Edward passeando por minhas costas nuas, e virei o rosto para olha-lo. Já era nosso segundo dia de viagem e íamos embora na manha seguinte.

Atrás dele podia ver a noite estrelada e sorri voltando a fitar seu rosto. Ele beijou meu rosto e se deitou de lado ainda passeando os dedos por meu corpo.

- Então gostou da viagem?

- Foi maravilhosa. – ele sorriu.

- Voltaremos todos os anos. Sabe pra comemorar o ano de casamento. – eu sorri.

- Sabe as vezes você é tão romântico. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Só as vezes? – assenti sorrindo.

- Sim. Na maior parte do tempo você é tarado. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Pensei que gostasse amor. – senti a mão dele em meu bumbum e ele deu um apertão.

- Eu gosto. Mais adoro seus rompantes românticos. – ele sorriu e subiu o corpo por cima do meu, seu corpo nu colou ao meu e suspirei ao sentir que ele já estava animado.

- Eu posso ser os dois. – ele beijou minha garganta e suas mãos já passeavam pelo meu corpo. – Posso ser tarado pelo seu corpo lindo. – ele massageou meu clitóris e gemi, seus dedos deslizando por minhas dobras. – Ou posso ser apaixonado por toda você. – seus lábios tocaram os meus gentilmente em um beijo doce, e agarrei seus cabelos.

Logo nos beijávamos com desespero, e seus dedos ficaram mais urgentes dentro de mim. Meu corpo todo já tremia. E senti a boca dele em minha garganta quando meu gozo veio forte.

- Amor.

- Hummm? – murmurei preguiçosamente.

- Eu quero foder de quatro. – corei violentamente. Ainda não entendia como eu podia corar. Senti ele movendo meu corpo e me fazendo ficar de joelhos no colchão.

As mãos dele passeavam por minhas costas, e desceram para meus seios, ele beliscou os mamilos e ofeguei. Ele de inclinou sobre mim e beijou minha nuca, seu membro roçando em minha bunda.

- Amor. Empina essa bundinha linda. – suspirei e obedeci. Uma mão dele brincava com meus seios e a outra veio para meu quadril e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu membro pulsante.

Minha intimidade o recebeu todo. Ele parecia estar muito fundo. Rebolei e o ouvi rosnar e começar a se mover. Me puxando de encontro ao seu membro.

- Isso Bella...Ah

- Edward... Oh...

Gemíamos e ele cada vez entrava mais fundo e mais forte. Seu membro pulsava dentro de mim, e meu corpo tremia. Senti a mão dele deixando meus seios e pressionando meu clitóris e gritei.

- Vem amor, goza pra mim. – ele gemeu colando a boca em minha nunca e vindo cada vez mais rápido e fundo.

- Edward! – gritei quando senti meu baixo ventre se contraindo e meu ápice vindo. Edward continuava duro dentro de mim.

Cai esgotada na cama, e seu corpo sobre o meu. Ele afastou meus cabelos que estavam colados a pele e lambeu meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo minha menina. – ele sussurrou e sorri de olhos fechados.

- Também te amo seu tarado. – ele riu e virou nossos corpos com ele ainda dentro de mim e me colocando sobre ele. Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo.

- Tarado é? – assenti mordendo o lábio e ele sorriu malicioso. Passou suas mãos por meus seios e beliscou os mamilos, desceu as mãos para minha intimidade e pressionou meu clitóris. Ofeguei. Suas mãos subiram até meu quadril e ele começou a me fazer subir e descer sobre seu pau.

- Você não cansa não? – ele sorriu malicioso e voltou com a mão para meu clitóris o beliscando. – Oh...

- De você nunca minha menina.

Levantei meu corpo e apoiei minhas mãos no peito de Edward e comecei a subir e descer sobre seu membro. Ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e rebolei sentindo ele cada vez mais dentro de mim.

Ele voltou a me olhar e agarrou meus quadris e começou a ditar meu corpo sobre o seu. Me fazendo vir cada vez mais rápido, de encontro ao seu membro pulsante.

Abaixei meu corpo e beijei sua boca, e ele aumentou as investidas e gememos um na boca do outro quando nosso ápice nos alcançou.

Ficamos deitados durante algum tempo sentindo minha respiração de acalmar. Edward passeava suas mãos por meu cabelo e levantei o rosto para olha-lo,

- Eu adoro que você seja tarado. – sussurrei corada e ele riu e me olhou afagando minha bochechas.

- Isso é bom. Por que só sou tarado pro você.

Sentei na poltrona do avião com a mão de Edward em minha coxa. Seus dedos quase entrando em minha saia e olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele sorriu safado e se inclinou em minha direção e beijou meu pescoço, lambendo minha pele. Sua boca subiu para minha orelha e ele chupou meu lóbulo.

- Esta sem calçinha amor? – eu ri baixinho.

- Não sei. Você esta sem cueca? – olhei para ele.

- Claro que sim.

- Edward! – ele riu e sua mão entrou na minha saia. Tremi quando seu dedo passeou pela minha virilha, mais não tocou onde eu já estava molhada por ele.

- O que? Eu disse que queria na volta. – eu ri de novo.

- Só que não vai dar. – falei seria e ele me encarou decepcionado.

- Por quê? – senti a ponta do seu dedo deslizar por minhas dobras e tremi.

- Edward! – ele riu e me penetrou um pouco. Olhei para os lados e ninguém nos olhava.

- Você não disse o porque? – ele colou outro dedo e me penetrou. Mordi o lábio para não gemer.

- Tem gente no banheiro. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mais seus dedos ainda brincavam em mim. Apertei minhas pernas contra sua mão e tive que morder com força meu lábio.

- Quem esta no banheiro?

- Acho que é um casal. – falei corando e ele riu e colocou outro dedo. Seu polegar pressionando meu clitóris e meu prazer já estava perto.

- Que azar amor.

- Eu sei. – falei ofegante e quando ele começou a mover cada vez mais rápido, eu apertei sua mão com força com as minhas pernas. Ele se inclinou sobre mim e me deu um beijo urgente.

O que foi ótimo, pois eu ia gritar quando meu prazer explodiu e mastigou seus dedos. Ele os retirou de mim e os lambeu. E depois beijou minha boca.

- Uma pena não termos aproveitado o banheiro. – assenti corada e ainda meio zonza. Ele afagou meus cabelos e beijou minha boca.

- Uma pena mesmo. – ele sorriu e arrumou uma mexa do meu cabelo.

- Não se preocupe amor. Logo estaremos em casa. E você pode brincar comigo no piano. – falou e piscou para mim.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Cinco**

**Grávida mesmo**

Sorri enquanto Edward entrava em nossa casa comigo no colo. Ele beijou meus lábios e me abraçou. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito feliz.

- Bem vinda ao lar Sra. Masen. – eu ri baixinho e beijei seu peito.

- Edward já estive aqui antes.

- Não como a Sra. Masen. – rolei os olhos.

- Esta bem Sr. Masen. – ele sorriu e subiu as escadas comigo.

- Aonde vamos?

- Para o quarto.

- Edward!

- O que? – ele parou no meio do corredor.

- A gente acabou de transar no avião. Estou cansada. Quero um banho. – ele suspirou.

- Esta bem. Eu te dou um banho. – eu já ia protestar mais ele foi mais rápido. – E tenho uma surpresa para você.

- O que você aprontou?

- Com certeza vai adorar. – rolei os olhos e ele sorriu mais já me levando para o banheiro.

Fiquei meio em choque ao ver a banheira enorme que tinha no nosso banheiro. Olhei para Edward que sorria malicioso e acabei rindo.

- Você é doido. – ele sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Você não me deixou por espelhos no teto. Mais na banheira vai brincar comigo. – eu sorri.

- Hummm... – fiz cara de pensativa e Edward parecia ansioso. Eu ri e saltei do seus braços.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e fui até a banheira a ligando. Comecei a tirar as roupas e pisquei para ele que me encarava meio bobo.

- Amor, vem esfregar minhas costas. – ele gemeu e veio para cima de mim me beijando com urgência e me agarrando.

- Menina não me provoca. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e suspirei.

- Vai fazer o que? – ele rosnou e atacou minha boca com fúria. Suas mãos me apertavam me fazendo tremer e suspirar.

- Ah minha menina. – ele gemeu levando a boca a minha garganta e mordiscou minha pele.

Suas mãos grandes agarraram meu bumbum e ele me levou até a banheira. Entrou de roupa e comigo sem deixar de beijar minha pele em chamas.

Eu ri e comecei a passar minhas mãos por seu corpo maravilhoso, e o ouvia gemer sob minhas caricias. Comecei a retirar suas roupas ensopadas e ele aproveitou para me beijar mais.

A camisa foi fácil, mais a calça ele teve que se levantar e quando sentou na banheira completamente nu, me puxou para seu colo.

Suspirei ao sentir o membro rijo contra minhas coxas. Ele me abraçava por trás e lambia minha nuca. Suas mãos correndo por meu corpo.

Desde os seios até entre minhas pernas. Gemi sem fôlego, quando seu dedão pressionou meu clitóris.

- Edward eu preciso... – ela lambeu meu ombro e deu uma mordidinha.

- Do que amor? – movi minha mão para seu membro e o apertei. Ele gemeu rouco e comecei a massagear seu cumprimento.

- De você Edward.

- Sou seu. – respirei com dificuldade, quando dois dedos deslizaram por minhas dobras.

- Dentro de mim... – falei rouca e seus lábios sugaram minha pele. Seus dedos se afastaram e senti suas mãos em meu quadril me levantando.

- Edward... – gemi quando senti todo seu membro dentro de mim. Ele ficou parado para me acostumar. Estava muito fundo.

- Vamos amor. Rebola para mim. – ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e gemi.

- Edward. – gemi seu nome e o obedeci. Ele rosnou e agarrou minha cintura me fazendo subir e descer sobre ele.

- Isso minha menina... – ele gemia em meu ouvido e eu ofegava com as fortes investidas.

- Oh... Edward... Oh...

Ele estava cada vez mais rápido, e eu já não raciocinava direito. Deixei minha cabeça cair para trás e sua boca foi para meu pescoço.

Senti beijos molhados e uma mão em meus seios. Beliscando e apalpando. Meu corpo convulsionava já, e o membro de Edward pulsava.

A urgência me alcançou e meu corpo todo tremeu. Explodi sentindo meu prazer escorrer e o de Edward inundar meu corpo.

Ficamos abraçados ofegantes. Fechei meus olhos e senti as mãos de Edward passeando por meu corpo. Abri os olhos e sorri ao vê-lo lavando minha pele. Voltei a me aconchegar a ele.

Quando terminamos ele me pegou e me levou até o quarto e me colocou na cama. Adormeci rapidamente. Sentindo as mãos de Edward me acariciando.

Senti beijos em minhas costas e olhei pela janela e já estava claro. As mãos de Edward estavam em minhas costas e sorri voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Amor acorda.

- Não quero. – falei baixinho e ele riu.

- Eu sei. Mais você precisa.

- Amor to cansada. Depois eu faço o que quiser. – ele suspirou.

- Amor. Adoraria aceitar sua proposta. Mais temos visitas. – abri um olho e vi que ele estava vestido. Gemi de frustração e me levantei.

- Quem?

- Seus pais. – fiz uma careta. Mais me levantei e entrei no closet e peguei uma roupa fresca. Tava calor.

Sai já vestida e fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes. Amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo. E sai do banheiro meio sonolenta.

Edward sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura me levando para o andar de baixo. Assim que descemos as escadas vimos meus pais.

- Querida que saudades.

- Filhinha esta tão triste sem você em casa. – falou meu pai emburrado e sorri e fui abraça-los.

- Que bom vê-los. – ele me abraçaram e me deram beijos.

- Estava dormindo querida? – assenti e os convidei para sentar. Todos sentaram, Edward ficou ao meu lado e colocou o braço sobre meus ombros.

- Desculpe acorda-la querida. – eu neguei.

- Não foi nada. Eu pretendia ir vê-los assim que acorda-se. – eles sorriram animados.

- Isso é ótimo. Fico animada que morem tão perto.

- Idéia de Edward. – falei olhando para ele que sorria.

- Gostou da viagem Edward? – perguntou minha mãe e ele sorriu.

- Foi ótima. Quase não saímos do quarto. – OMG! Olhei feio para ele. E depois para meu pai que estava olhando feio para Edward. Minha mãe sorria e piscou para mim.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- Não me deixaram terminar. Quase não saímos do quarto, por que eu estava indisposto. – olhei para ele que sorria largamente e vi meu pai assentir.

- Oh sinto querido.

- Não foi nada. Já prometi a Bella, que iremos todo ano, para comemorar os aniversários de casamento.

- Que lindo filha. – sorri para Edward.

- Sim. Muito lindo. – eu me referia ao meu lindo marido.

- Bem já tomamos o tempo dos recém casados. Hora de irmos Charlie. – meu pai assentiu e veio me abraçar.

- Te amo querida.

- Também te amo pai.

- Esta feliz?

- Muito. – ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Que bom. Mais se algum dia você precisar. A casa da sua mãe e minha, sua casa estará sempre aberta para você. – sorri e o abracei apertado.

- Eu sei. Mais ele me ama, e sei que nunca me magoara. – meu pai assentiu e foi apertar a mão de Edward.

Minha mãe me deu beijos e me pediu para ir visita-la. Assim que eles se foram olhei feio para Edward. Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Sabia que esta linda com esse vestido.

- Nem venha com elogios. Não acredito que disse aos meus pais que não saímos do quarto. – ele riu e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu disse o motivo. – rolei os olhos.

- Como se eles acreditasse. – ele sorriu e me colou ao seu corpo e beijou minha boca. Acabei abraçando seu pescoço. Eu nunca ficaria brava com ele? Assim que ele mordiscou meu lábio e apertou minha bunda eu suspirei.

Não nunca conseguiria ficar tempo suficiente.

- Edward você não precisa entrar comigo. – falei enquanto ele dirigia rápido pelas ruas de Nova York.

- Claro que preciso.

- Mais eu vou ficar naquela cadeira com as pernas aberta. – falei corada e ele sorriu.

- Amor você sempre abre as pernas para mim.

- Edward! – corei absurdamente. E só não bati nele, pois não queria que ele batesse com o carro.

- Que foi?- fez sua melhor cara de inocente e rolei os olhos.

- Ai de você se fizer alguma piadinha na frente do doutor. – azia uma semana que nos voltamos de viagem, e agora tínhamos quase certeza que eu estava grávida.

Eu dormia o tempo todo. E quase agarrara o Edward duas vezes. Não que ele se opôs. Mais quase quebramos o piano. E para termos certeza Edward comprou outro teste de gravidez.

Ele ficou todo feliz quando a cor rosa apareceu. Achando que teríamos uma menina. Tive que explicar que aquilo só significava que estava grávida, não o sexo.

Mais ele não se importou. Fez-me ligar para o doutor que me consultei da ultima vez, quando ele viajava. Agora estávamos indo para minha primeira consulta.

Assim que chegamos, Edward segurou minha mão e caminhamos juntos para o consultório. A mesma atendente da outra vez estava lá. Uma loira muito bonita. Como da outra vez ela nos atendeu com um sorriso. Só que dessa vez ela sorria para meu marido.

OMG! To rodeada de mulher dada.

- Se você sorrir apanha. – falei para Edward que assentiu e ficou serio. Estranhei ele me obedecer, mais deixei para lá.

- Bom dia. – falou Edward serio. O que pareceu fazer a mulher se derreter mais. Rolei os olhos.

- Bo... Bom dia. – Edward me olhou e estava carrancuda.

- Temos consulta com o Dr. Demetri. Sr. e Sra. Masen. – a atendente piscou e finalmente olhou para mim.

- Oh. Será que é alarme falso de novo? – a fuzilei com os olhos e ela sorriu para Edward me ignorando. Senti o braço de Edward em meus ombros.

- Não. Dessa vez eu só a deixei sair da cama quando tivemos certeza.

OMG! Eu vou bater nesse homem. Meu filho vai ter que viver sem pai...

Já ia xingar Edward, quando vi o rosto da atendente meio em choque. Ela estava corada e parecia constrangida.

- Hum, sim. O doutor já pode recebe-los. – olhei para Edward que piscou para mim e acabei rindo.

- Bom dia Bella. Que prazer ver você e novo.

- Olá Dr. Demetri. – ele veio até nos e segurou minha mão entre as suas. Ele continuava bonito e com um grande sorriso se virou para Edward.

- Sr. Masen?

- Vamos procurar outro medico.

O que?


	46. Chapter 46

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Seis**

**Ciúmes?**

Pov. Edward

Um bebê. Meu e de Bella.

Será que alguém podia ser mais feliz?

Minha menina ia me dar um filho. Ninguém podia estar mais feliz do que eu.

Nem o flerte das mulheres a nossa volta me chamava a atenção. Eu só conseguia pensar que em breve eu estaria segurando uma menininha ou um menininho. Uma junção minha e de Bella.

Como de costume as mulheres me olhavam. Eu nem me importava mais. Mais sabia que isso irritava Bella.

- Se você sorrir apanha. – ela me ameaçou ao vermos a atendente do medico me dar um sorriso enorme. Já ia provocar Bella, mais lembrei das palavras de Emmett quando liguei para ele assim que chegamos de viagem.

_-Emmett como vai?_

_- Bem amigo. Como foi a viagem?_

_- Ótima. Muito produtiva. – falei divertido e ele riu._

_- Sei. E Bella esta mesmo grávida?_

_- Bem se não estava. Na lua de mel ela ficou. – Emmett gargalhou._

_- Nem deixou a menina ver a cidade né?_

_- Deixei sim. Passamos um dia andando pelos pontos turísticos._

_- E os outros na cama. – eu ri e acabei confessando._

_- Com certeza._

_- Ah um aviso de amigo._

_- Diga?_

_- Se ela estiver grávida não a irrite._

_- Por quê?_

_- Rose disse que se ela te matar ela não vai presa._

_- Como é? – olhei minha doce Bella deitada nua ao meu lado. Exausta depois de termos saído da banheira._

_- Isso mesmo. Nunca irrite uma_ mulher grávida.

_- Vou tentar me lembrar._

Voltei ao presente e cumprimentei a atendente serio. Ela gaguejou. E Bella parecia muito brava. E ressaltou para a mulher que ela era a Sra. Masen e eu o Sr. Masen.

Quando a atendente parou de me encarar e olhou para Bella achei que ela ia apanhar. Tive certeza depois do que ela falou.

- Oh. Será que é alarme falso de novo? – segurei Bella pelos ombros temendo pela vida da mulher a nossa frente. E resolvi usar meus talentos de irritar contra as outras pessoas em vez de Bella.

- Não. Dessa vez eu só a deixei sair da cama quando tivemos certeza. – a mulher corou e finalmente parou de me olhar. Já esperava ver minha menina corada e zangada mais ela parecia muito satisfeita.

- Hum, sim. O doutor já pode recebê-los. – assenti e vi Bella me olhando e pisquei para ela que riu.

Seguimos para a sala do doutor e não acreditei no que vi. Ele não podia ser medico. Era muito novo.

- Bom dia Bella. Que prazer ver você e novo. – ele cumprimentou a minha Bella todo animadinho e senti meu sangue ferver.

- Olá Dr. Demetri. – Bella estava muito gentil. Mais nem fodendo que ela vai se consultar com esse medico.

- Sr. Masen? – ele finalmente me notou e queria que olhar pudesse matar.

- Vamos procurar outro medico. – Bella me olhou confusa e o medico estava desconfortável.

- Edward?

- Não Bella. – neguei já a puxando para fora do consultório.

- Espere um pouquinho doutor. – ela falou quando saímos e vi o mulherengo assentindo. Nem ferrando que minha mulher vai ficar na mesma sala que aquele... Que se dane. Não, não...

- Edward! – Bella me chamou e parei.

- O que?

- O que deu em você?

- Nada.

- Então por que ta me arrastando. – a soltei e respirei fundo.

- Desculpa amor. Só que eu não quero aquele medico.

- Por quê? – ela estava desconfiada. Engoli em seco.

- Eu só o acho muito jovem. Eu quero um medico mais experiente sabe. Quando chegar a hora quero que fique tudo bem com nosso bebê.

- Oh Edward. – ela estava com os olhos úmidos e me abraçou.

- Se você não gosta desse medico. Vamos em outro. – suspirei e beijei seus cabelos.

- Isso amor. Vamos procurar outro. De preferência mais velho e feio.

- O que?

- Hummm?

- Edward Anthony Masen. Você esta com ciúmes?

- O que?

- Sim. Por isso não quer o Dr. Demetri.

- Bella eu vi ele te paquerando.

- Quando? Quando ele me disse oi?

- Tava te chamando de Bella.

- Por que eu pedi da primeira vez que vim.

- E isso o fez pensar que você esta disponível.

- Edward você esta sendo totalmente absurdo.

- Será que estou mesmo? – falei irritado já. Ela não via que o medico era um galinha.

- Sim esta. E vamos voltar para lá agora.

- Bella...

- Não quero saber. Se você não quiser ir eu vou só. – ela se afastou de mim indo de volta apara a sala e bufei. Vi que a atendente me olhava e sorria e rolei os olhos.

- Sou casado mulher. – gritei e corri atrás de Bella. Nem vi a cara dela, mais ela parecia meio chocada.

Cheguei atrás de Bella justamente quando ela ia fechar a porta. Sorri para ela e olhei feio para o medico.

- Olá Dr. Demetri. Sou Edward Masen. Marido de Isabella.

- Não ligue para ele. – falou Bella e o homem assentiu sorrindo.

- Tudo bem Isabella. Sentem-se, por favor. – isso mesmo, respeito com a minha mulher. Vi Bella me olhar com cara feia mais sorri. – Então dessa vez você esta grávida?

- Sim doutor. Fiz tipo uns quatro exames farmácia e todos deram positivos.

- Ah que maravilha. Vamos fazer os exames de sangue. Para sabermos de quantos meses você esta. – Bella assentiu e ele nos passou a receita pedindo os exames e fomos juntos até as salas de coletas.

Esperamos alguns momentos e o medico mandou nos chamar de novo. A atendente evitava me olhar agora. Olhei Bella enquanto caminhávamos e ele mordia os lábios e quando me via a olhando virava a cara.

Suspirei e olhei para o consultório. Puxei a cadeira para Bella. Ela sentou e ficou reta. O medico olhava uns papeis e sorriu.

- Parabéns. Você esta grávida de três semanas. – sorri maravilhado e peguei o rosto dela e a beijei.

- Obrigada amor. – ela corou e sorriu.

- Sempre que quiser. – eu ri e voltamos a olhar para o medico. Isso mesmo. Ela é minha tira o olho. Olhei feio para ele que suspirou.

- Bem. Agora você terá que se cuidar Isabella. Cuidar da sua alimentação, caminhar. Marcaremos consultas uma a cada mês. Assim podemos acompanhar bem sua gestação. Vocês têm perguntas?

- Eu ainda estudo. Vai me atrapalhar?

- Não. Só não se esforce muito. Vou lhe dar um atestado para não fazer educação física. Se uma bola bater em sua barriga é perigoso. – Bella me olhou sorrindo e ri. Ela estava adorando fugir da educação física. – Algo mais?

- Bem, nos podemos... – Bella estava muito vermelha e torcia as mãos e evitava olhar o medico. Sorri e olhei o medico com meu melhor sorriso.

- Nos podemos fazer sexo? – Bella estava absurdamente vermelha e sorri para ela. Voltei a olhar o medico.

- Sim claro. Na verdade os hormônios das grávidas ficam descontrolados. Então o apetite sexual aumenta consideravelmente. Não se espante se ela te atacar. – eu ri mais e Bella parecia um pimentão.

- Já estou gostando.

- E... – Bella pigarreou. – E apetites estranhos? Eu terei vontade de comer sorvete com ovo?

- Eca Bella. – ela rolou os olhos e olhou o doutor.

- É possivel queri... – ele parou a frase quando o olhei. – Isabella. Mais depende de cada uma. Assim como enjôos e sonolência. Eles estão sempre presentes. Mais varia de cada mulher.

- Obrigada.

- Esta bem. Kate vai anotar a próxima consulta de vocês. E lhes dará meu telefone. Qualquer dor, ou mal estar você me ligue. Vou lhe receitar um remédio para dor.

Quando finalmente saímos do consultório percebi que Bella ainda estava brava. Suspirei e coloquei o carro em movimento. Fizemos à viagem em silencio e quando chegamos a casa ela saiu do carro sem falar comigo.

Suspirei e a segui para dentro da casa. Olhei pelo caminho e vi suas roupas jogadas pelo chão, e seguiam até a sala do piano.

As segui e entrei na sala ficando de boca aberta. PQP, ela estava nua recostada em meu piano.

- Bella?

- Venha aqui agora. – sem pensar a obedeci e a vi sorrir um pouco. – Você esta muito vestido. – murmurou e começou a tirar minhas roupas.

Retirou minha camisa e beijou meu pescoço e peito. Movi minhas mãos para sua linda bundinha, mais ela deu um tapa em minha mão.

- Sem tocar. Você foi um garoto muito mal hoje.

- Oh Deus. – eu gemi e a vi rir. Ela se abaixou e começou a tirar minhas calças. Eu já estava duro.

Ela sorriu passando as mãos pelo meu cumprimento e desabotoou minhas calças as empurrando para baixo. Beijou-me ainda por cima da cueca e fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

Ouvi sua risadinha e senti os dedos puxando a cueca para baixo e seus lábios tocarem a ponta do meu pau.

- Merda! – resmunguei e ela riu e lambeu meu membro. Minha respiração saia com dificuldade.

- Você foi um menino muito, muito mau. – ela falou divertida.

- Sim eu fui. – falei sem fôlego e ela sorriu e chupou o pré-gozo. Meu corpo todo tremeu quando ela enfiou meu pau na boca.

- Caralho. – gritei a sentindo chupar meu pau enquanto massageava minhas bolas.

Ela sugava e movia uma mão pelo que não cabia em sua boca quente. Meus olhos giravam e meu membro pulsava. Oh Deus eu estava quase lá. De repente tudo parou.

Olhei meio desesperado para ela que sorria maliciosa. Ela começou a subir beijos por minha barriga e peito. Lambendo e chupando minha pele. Meu corpo parecia em combustão.

- Você foi um menino muito mau. – ela falou enquanto chupava o mamilo do meu peito.

- Oh Sim. Eu fui. Me desculpe. – falei rouco e ouvi sua risada baixa. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lambeu meu pescoço subindo sua boca para minha orelha e chupou o lóbulo.

- Amor. Eu sou sua. Nunca olhei para outro homem.

- Eu sei. – murmurei tocando sua cintura e sorri quando ela não me afastou.

- Eu só quero você. Seus beijos, seu corpo. Você é o único para mim.

- Pra mim também. – falei baixo e apertei sua bunda e a puxei de encontro ao meu pau latejando. Mais ela se afastou.

- Você me quer amor?

- Sempre. – falei serio. Meu corpo ardendo por ela. Ela sorriu e se afastou de mim e ficou de costas se apoiando no piano. Sua bundinha linda apontada para mim e gemi.

- Vem me pegar. – ela falou e quase rosnei.

Fui com urgência até ela e passei minha mão sobre suas dobras. PQP, ela estava molhada.

- Esta molhada por mim amor? – chupei o lóbulo de sua orelha e ela gemeu.

- Sempre. – sorri e afastei suas pernas, fiz seu corpo se curvar mais, deixando sua bundinha bem empinada. Ela gemeu quando a pontinha do meu membro roçou na sua entrada e gemi junto com ela.

- Me faz tua amor. – ela falou ofegante e rosnei afundando de uma vez nela.

Gritamos juntos quando meu membro se acomodou dentro de suas dobras. Agarrei sua cintura e comecei a puxar seu quadril de encontro ao meu pau.

Gemíamos juntos sentindo nossos prazer crescer. Minhas mãos foram até seus seios e os belisquei. Ela se empinou mais para mim e quase gritei.

- Edward... Oh... – ela gritava a cada investida e minha boca corria por suas costas.

Nossos corpos tremiam, o ápice estava perto. Eu já não agüentava mais segurar. Levei uma mão até seu clitóris e o pressionei.

- Vem comigo amor. – sussurrei e ela gemeu alto quando seu corpo se convulsionou e seu interior mastigou meu pau me fazendo explodir em êxtase.

Essa mulher acabava comigo. A abracei apertado e ficamos em silencio alguns minutos. Quando minha respiração voltou ao normal, me afastei dela e a peguei no colo.

Ela estava sorrindo e corada. Beijei sua testa e a levei até o quarto. A deitei na cama e ficamos em silencio nos encarando.

- Você deve me achar uma tarada. – ela estava vermelha e sorri e arrumei um mexa do seu cabelo.

- Esta brincando? Eu adorei ver você mandona. – ela riu.

- Eu estava tão excitada com você.

- Desde quando?

- Desde que você começou a lançar olhares mortais para o Dr. Demetri. – eu ri alto.

- Não pude evitar.

- Eu gostei. Sabe é bom saber que sente ciúmes.

- Amor eu vivo com ciúmes de você.

- Não parece.

- Eu agüento. Eu tento não transparecer muito.

- O que mudou hoje?

- Que ele vai tocar em você. Ver seu corpo que é só meu. – ela rolou os olhos e veio para cima de mim e segurou meu rosto.

- Eu te amo. E nem percebo os outros homens. – sorri e beijei sua boca linda.

- Eu também te amo minha menina. E as outras mulheres nunca vão alcançar meu coração. Eu o entreguei para você. – ela sorriu e beijei sua boca de novo.

- Que bom. – ela murmurou contra meus lábios.

- sabe vou dar mais ataque de ciúmes. Você fica selvagem. – ela riu e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

A abracei apertado e beijei seus cabelos. A cada dia eu me sentia mais apaixonado por essa menina. E faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz e nunca me deixar.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Sete**

**Voltando a minha vida**

Eu odiava ficar grávida.

Onde está Edward? Preciso bater nele.

Meu estomago embrulhou e voltei a vomitar. Alice suspirou e segurou o meu cabelo.

- Nunca quero ficar grávida. – ela falou e sorri para ela.

- Te apoio nisso. – rimos juntas e levantei indo lavar a boca. Olhei-me no espelho e suspirei.

Eu estava horrível e tinha aula de espanhol daqui a pouco. Passei um batom e dei uma ajeitada no cabelo. Sai do banheiro com Alice ao meu lado. Eu estava contando da lua de mel. Quando meu bebê resolveu mostrar que ele estava aqui.

Caminhamos para a sala e agüentei bem até o termino da aula. Alice e eu fomos para o refeitório e o pessoal já estava na mesa.

- Oi gente. – falou Alice animada e eu só dei um aceno de cabeça.

Todos me cumprimentaram, animados e sorri para eles. Estava faltando alguém. Olhei em volta e vi Mike em uma outra mesa. Ele parecia triste. Jake também não estava conosco.

- Por que Mike não esta aqui? – perguntei para Alice, mais foi Jasper quem falou.

- Ele ficou chateado com o casamento.

- Oh. Por que eu não convidei? Vou falar com ele. Eu não convidei ninguém da escola. Só vocês mais são família né. – Jasper sorriu.

- Não Bells. Ele ficou chateado por que você casou. Você sabe que ele gosta de você.

- Oh isso. Hummm que chato. – ele assentiu e Alice concordou. Olhei para lá e ele parecia bem mal. Suspirei e olhei em volta. Será que Jake tava com raiva de mim também?

- E jake?

- Deve estar namorando. – dessa vez eu ri.

- Ele ta namorando?

- Sim. Com a Letícia.

- Ah a do casamento. Ela é durona em Alice. – Alice bufou. Ela ficou meio chateada por ter ficado só com metade do buquê.

- Nem me lembre. – eu e Jasper rimos. Jasper comprou o lanche para nos e comíamos conversando. Passou alguns minutos Jake apareceu com os braços em volta da Letícia.

- Hei pessoal. – cumprimentou todo mundo e sorriu quando me viu. – Bells, você voltou.

- Pois é Jake. Como ta?

- To indo. Já conhece a Leh né? – sorri para ela.

- Olá.

- Oi. Como ta? E seu maridão tudo de bom. Ah se Jake não fosse tesudo. – falou sonhado e olhei chocada para ela e depois para Jake que estava corado. Acabei rindo e Alice e Jasper também.

- Hum obrigada. Edward é tesudo mesmo. Mais é meu tira o olho. – falei me fingindo de brava e ela sorriu.

- Cara você é das minhas. Ontem quase bati em uma vadia. Acredita dando em cima do meu Jake. Se toca. – olhei para Jake que estava muito vermelho. Mais assim que ela olhou para ele. Jake sorriu como bobo.

- Fez bem. Eu quase faço isso às vezes. – admiti e ela sorriu mais animada ainda.

Conversamos sobre bobagens e quando o sinal bateu Jake se despediu de nos e levou Leh para a aula dela. Eu e Alice fomos conversando para a nossa sala.

Na saída eu encontrei Jake. Ele estava encostado perto da porta de saída e parei para falar com ele.

- Hei Jake. Fiquei feliz por você e Leh. Ela é ótima.

- Claro. Não é você que paga mico. Garota ciumenta. – acabei rindo.

- Ela gosta de você. Você ia gostar que outro cara olhasse para ela? Ou ficasse dando em cima?

- Claro que não. Metia porrada. – eu ri e ele corou ao perceber o que falou. – Oh.

- Isso mesmo. Não seja muito chato. Ah já te contei a novidade? – ele negou e apontei para minha barriga.

- Vou ser mamãe.

- Tadinho dos seus filhos.

- Jake! – ele riu e coçou a nuca.

- Qual é Bella. Você nunca foi muito normal. – o olhei ofendida e ele sorriu mais.

- Nem vou comentar.

- Por que sabe que estou certo. – dei um soco em seu braço e ele sorriu. Idiota.

Despedi-me dele e corri para fora. Mais antes vi Leh correndo até Jake e pulando nele e lhe tascando um beijão. Fiquei meio chocada. Mais acabei rindo.

Já estava no estacionamento e comecei a procurar por ele. Sorri ao vê-lo recostado no volto com um grande sorriso. Se eu não estivesse grávida corria até lá e lhe tascava um beijão também.

Mais só andei e assim que o alcancei ele me puxou para ele e me beijou. Agarrei seu pescoço e ele apertou minha cintura. Assim que nos separamos dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Hei. Ta violenta amor. – rolei os olhos.

- Nem quero falar com você. – ele me olhou chocado.

- O que eu fiz?

- Me deixou grávida. – ele sorriu malicioso e prensou contra o carro.

- Eu não ouvi você reclamar quando estava com as pernas abertas.

- Edward! – dei outro tapa nele e ele riu.

- Vou te comprar um chicote. Assim você canaliza essa raiva na cama. – OMG. Corei com essa. Quando eu acho que estou salva de me envergonhar diante de Edward ele fala essas coisas.

- Você é um idiota. – o empurrei e ele sorriu mais e abriu a porta para mim.

- Não seja má. Ou não te mostro a surpresa.

- Que surpresa? – perguntei desconfiada e ele sorriu mais.

- Vamos para casa. – ele dirigiu rápido e conversando sobre como eu passei o dia.

Se dependesse de Edward eu teria ficado em casa. Eu devia descansar. Eu disse que o medico falou que eu podia ir a escola. E ele ressaltou que o medico é um idiota e vamos para um medico mais velho e sábio.

O ignorei e ele ficou tentando me convencer que eu devia repousar. Passar o dia na cama. E dando pra você. Falei sarcástica e o pior ele concordou. Depois disso eu passei realmente a ignorá-lo.

Assim que chegamos a casa ele abriu a porta para mim. E fomos para a casa.

- Qual a surpresa? – perguntei já dentro e ele sorriu e segurou minha mão e me puxou para cima.

Achei que ele ia me agarrar no quarto. Mais ele tampou meus olhos com as mãos e me levou até o quarto vazio no andar de cima.

Quando ele tirou a mão quase chorei. O quarto estava pintado de amarelo e com adesivos de ursinhos na parede. E tinha um berço perfeito.

- Oh. – meu rosto estava úmido pelas lagrimas e Edward me olhou desesperado.

- Que foi amor? Não gostou? – ele segurou meu rosto e secou as lagrimas com os polegares. – A gente muda tudo... – ele se apressava a explicar e eu sorri e o beijei.

Ele era perfeito. Comecei a beijar sua boca com urgência e mesmo meio sem entender ele correspondeu me agarrando. Pulei em seu colo entrelaçando as pernas em sua cintura e ele gemeu já me levando para o nosso quarto.

Ele me jogou na cama e começou a tirar sua camisa e a calça e a cueca e suspirei o puxando para cima de mim com as pernas.

Ele sorriu e me beijou com urgência arrancando as minhas roupas e sua boca ia explorando cada parte exposta. Sua língua se movendo sobre a minha pele me fez gemer.

Ele arrancou minha calçinha e começou a acariciar minha intimidade e gemi puxando seus cabelos e ele voltou a me beijar. Beijamos-nos com ardor e as mãos tocando toda pele que alcançava.

Gemidos e suspiros escapavam de nossas bocas. Tremi quando os dedos de Edward começaram a brincar com minhas dobras e sua boca deixou a minha para brincar com meus seios.

Meu corpo todo se arqueou e arranhei as costas dele. Ele gemeu e afastou as minhas pernas e me penetrou em uma investida. Soltei um grito mudo de prazer.

Ele voltou a distribuir beijos pela minha pele, enquanto bombeava dentro e fora e agarrei sua bunda, o fazendo ir mais fundo.

- Edward... Mais... Oh...

- Isso Bella... – gemíamos sentindo nosso ápice cada vez mais perto. O membro de Edward pulsava dentro de mim, e minha intimidade mastigava seu pau.

- Oh... Isso... – gritei sentindo meu orgasmo e Edward deu mais duas estocadas e me acompanhou.

Ele caiu em cima de mim e o abracei ofegante. Ele sorriu como bobo e beijou minha boca. Ficamos abraçados nos beijando por alguns minutos, quando senti Edward animado de novo e sorri.

- Já? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Você me deixa assim. – eu sorri e suspirei quando ele desceu a boca para meus seios e de repente eu estava por cima.

Corei e sorri quando ele agarrou minha cintura e me fez se mover sobre ele. Apoiei as mãos em seu peito e aumentei a velocidade das investidas.

- Isso amor. Rebola gostoso. – ele gemeu e apertou minha bunda e me fez ir mais rápido. Eu me abaixei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, e seu peito, depois sua boca.

Nossas línguas se moveram juntas enquanto ele investia longa e profundamente. Fazendo-me gemer e gritar de prazer.

Chegamos ao ápice pela segunda vez e descansei sobre seu corpo ofegante e suas mãos corriam preguiçosamente por minhas costas.

- Amor?

- Hummm?

- Você gostou do quarto? – sorri me apoiando sobre ele e o olhando.

- Está perfeito Edward. Eu amei. – ele deu seu lindo sorriso e beijou meu rosto.

- Que bom. Não vejo a hora de o bebê chegar. – sorri e voltei a deitar em seu peito.

- Você já pensou em nomes? – perguntei sorrindo e ele ficou em silencio.

- Eu gostaria de Elizabeth para menina.

- É o nome da sua mãe?

- Isso.

- É lindo Edward. Nossa pequena Lizzie. – ele riu e sorri. – E menino? – perguntei.

- Não. Eu sei que vai ser menina.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Uma linda menininha parecida com você. – sorri mais e beijei seu peito.

- Mais pode ser um rapazinho peralta. – ele riu.

- Sim. Você já pensou no nome?

- Hummm. Alguns. Thomas, Dean, Robert, Anthony, e claro Edward. – ele riu.

- Eu gostei. Mais ainda temos tempo. – assenti e ouvimos minha barriga roncar e corei.

- Parece que nossa Lizzie esta com fome. – mordi o lábio o olhado e ele beijou meu nariz. – O que minhas meninas vão querer? – pensei por um momento e minha boca salivou só de imaginar.

- Arroz doce com berinjela.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Capitulo Quarenta e Oito**

**Desejos de grávida**

**Pov. Edward**

- Arroz doce com berinjela. – fiz uma careta e Bella me deu um sorriso inocente.

- Amor tem certeza?

- Sim. Da até água na boca só de imaginar. – suspirei me levantando e vestindo uma calça e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

Onde ia arrumar arroz doce com berinjela?

- Amanhã nos compramos isso. – falei na esperança, pois já era tarde e seria difícil arrumar isso.

- Não Edward. Tem que ser agora.

- Por quê?

- Você nunca ouviu que se não satisfazer o desejo de mulher grávida o bebê pode nascer com cara da comida. Não quero meu bebê com cara de arroz doce. – a olhei meio em choque.

- Amor. Acho que isso é impossível.

- Ta bem. Mais e com cara de berinjela em? – rolei os olhos e sorri.

- Bella, como quer a berinjela? – ela mordeu o lábio pensativa.

- Hummm. Cozida. – senti anciã, mais sorri e fui atrás da maldita comida.

Peguei o carro de Bella, pois o meu ainda ia chegar de Londres e sai à procura de um restaurante. Achei um onde tinha berinjela cozida e comprei para viagem. Mais nada do arroz doce.

Eu podia pedir para Esme. Mais estava tarde. Já ia dar onze da noite. Achei uma confeitaria depois de meia hora que tinha arroz doce.

Comprei e dirigi rápido para casa. Assim que cheguei joguei a chave no balcão da cozinha e levei para o quarto a refeição estranha de Bella.

- Amor? – chamei ao ver o quarto escuro e ela estava dormindo.

Coloquei as coisas que estavam em uma bandeja no chão e subi na cama. Afastei seus cabelos dando um beijo em seu pescoço. Ela estava linda usando uma camisa minha e sorri.

- Amor. – beijei seu rosto e ela sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Você demorou.

- Bem, não foi fácil. Mais eu achei.

- Oh. – ela abriu os olhos animados e sorri beijando sua boca e entreguei a bandeja para ela.

Bella misturou a berinjela com o arroz doce e fazia caras e bocas enquanto comia com apetite. Sorri vendo sua animação.

- Está bom amor?

- Delicioso. – falou com um sorrisão e quando terminou colocou a bandeja afastada e me abraçou. – Você é o melhor marido do mundo. – sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Que bom que pensa assim. Pois vou cobrar pelo trabalho que foi arrumar isso tudo. – ela sorriu corada e subiu em cima de mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Desculpe amor. Mais a culpa é da nossa Lizzie. – eu sorri passeando as mãos pela sua coxa, e subindo um pouco para sua cintura e entrando pela camisa que ela vestia, ela suspirou quando suas mãos chegaram aos seus seios...

- OMG... – ela fez uma careta e pulou do meu colo correndo para o banheiro a segui e segurei seu cabelo quando ela começou a vomitar na privada.

Ficamos em silencio enquanto ela despejava o seu jantar e passei os dedos em suas costas. Quando ela se sentiu melhor deu descarga e foi escovar os dentes.

- Tudo bem amor? – para minha surpresa ela estava brava.

- Não acredito que me deixou comer aquilo.

- O que?

- Só de lembrar-me da anciã.

- Bella.

- O que?

- Você... Você... – eu nem conseguia falar. Respirei fundo e contei até dez. – Desculpa amor. Venha vamos deitar. – ela assentiu sorrindo docemente e voltei a respirar fundo.

Voltamos para a cama, e eu já me sentia animado para voltarmos ao que fazíamos antes. Mais Bella me desejou boa noite e virou para o lado.

A olhei sentindo meu corpo tremer e voltei a respirar fundo. Ela é o amor da sua vida. E esta esperando seu bebê. Controle-se. Repeti para mim mesmo e soquei o travesseiro e me deitei.

Depois de uma hora deitado ainda me sentia duro e resmunguei me levantando. Bella resmungou em seu sonho, mais nem me notou.

Praguejei baixinho e fui para baixo. Entrei na sala do piano e fiquei tocando. Só dedilhando.

Assim que Lizzie nascesse iríamos viajar. Bella estava no ultimo ano mesmo. Teria que voltar a tocar. Tinha tantas coisas em mente, mais no momento eu só queria que minha mulher não tivesse me ignorado.

Ainda sem sono fiquei tocando e quando nem isso me acalmou fui até a poltrona que tinha ali. Não antes pegar uma dose de uísque e tomar de um gole.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, sentindo o sono vir e o recebi de bom grado. Senti mãos quentes passeando por meu peito e abri os olhos vendo minha menina inclinada em minha direção.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro amor. – sorri para ela que sorriu e sentou em meu colo.

- Por que esta aqui?

- Não consegui dormir. – ela mordeu o lábio e se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo em meu pescoço.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – arquei uma sobrancelha, e ela sorriu travessa.

- Por favor. – pedi sorrindo alegremente e ela riu baixinho e colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e retirou minha camisa.

Gemi ao vê-la nua sentada em cima de mim. E passei as mãos por seu corpo quente e macio. Ela suspirou de olhos fechados e passei as mãos em seus seios macios, belisquei os mamilos e desci a boca, para lamber seu mamilo duro.

- Edward. – ela gemeu agarrando meu cabelo e sorri contra seu peito. Apertei os seios juntos e os suguei ao mesmo tempo.

O corpo dela arqueou contra o meu e gemi sentindo seu centro molhado contra meu estomago e me ergui um pouco descendo as calças. Meu pau roçou em sua intimidade úmida e ambos gememos de antecipação.

Acariciei seu ponto sensível, recendo doces gemidos contra a minha boca. Sem me conter mais a encaixei em mim. Deslizando para dentro dela. Seu centro quente acomodou meu pau e gemi rouco.

- Eu te amo minha menina. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela sorriu ofegante e voltou a me beijar faminta enquanto suas pequenas mãos arranhavam minhas costas.

Agarrei sua bunda e a movi sobre mim. Sem pressa, sentindo seu núcleo mastigar meu pau e aumentei a velocidade, recebendo gritos de prazer que os abafava com beijos.

Explodimos juntos e nos abraçamos ofegantes. Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Afaguei suas costas nuas e sai de dentro dela e levantei. Ela havia dormido e fui para o quarto.

Deitei na cama ainda abraçado a ela e adormeci rapidamente. Senti beijos em meu peito e garganta e sorri de olhos fechados.

- Bom dia linda. – murmurei e ela riu.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem.

- Graças a você. Maravilhosamente bem. – ela riu de novo. Mais ficou em silencio e a abri os olhos confusos. – O que foi Bella? – ela mordia o lábio e suspirei.

- Ta com vontade de que? – ela corou mais sorriu e a puxei para meus braços. – Vamos diga?

- Melancia. – sorri.

- Eu vou comprar.

- Não está bravo? – rolei os olhos.

- Amor. É meu dever como marido realizar todos os seus desejos. – ela riu e deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Odeio estar grávida. – eu ri e beijei seus cabelos.

- Já vai passar. São só mais 8 meses. – ela soltou um muxoxo e ri.

- Mais eu fico descontrolada. E vomitando, e essas vontades e ontem eu te ataquei.

- Eu gostei dessa parte. – ela levantou o rosto vermelho e me deu um tapa.

- E estou falando de quando eu briguei com você. Não estou mais racional.

- Você esta grávida amor. Eu não me importo. Pode me atacar quando quiser. Tanto do jeito ruim quanto do bom. – pisquei e ela sorriu.

- Já disse que você é o melhor marido do mundo? – eu sorri e puxei seu rosto para um beijo.

- Já disse. Mais pode repetir. – ela riu. – Me deixa ir comprar a melancia, não quero nosso bebê com cara de melancia. – ela sorriu mais não saiu de cima de mim.

- Na verdade estou com outro desejo. – suspirei.

- Diga o que é. Moverei seus e terras para trazer o que minha garota quer.

- Não é tão trabalhoso assim.

- Mesmo? – ela assentiu e um doce rubor cobriu suas bochechas e ela tocou os lábios nos meus e sua pequena mão envolveu meu pau.

- Estou com desejo de Edward. – eu ri e gemi quando ela moveu a mão sobre meu cumprimento e minhas mãos já a tocavam a deixando quente.

Não demorou muito para eu estar dentro dela e ela montando meu pau. Gemi vendo seus seios balançar enquanto eu estocava com força em suas dobras. Levei as mãos aos seios e os apertei.

- Bella. Seus seios estão maiores? – belisquei os mamilos e notando que minhas mãos não os cobriam mais.

- Oh sim... – ela gemeu e desci uma mão em seu ponto e pressionei o clitóris. Ela ofegou e com as mãos em meu peito veio mais rápido.

- Hummm, eu gosto deles assim. – ela riu de olhos fechados e desci a outra mão agarrando sua bunda e a fazendo subir e descer sobre meu pau até sentir seu centro morder meu membro e gememos juntos quando o ápice nos alcançou.

Caímos ofegantes na cama. E beijei sua testa suada. Ela me abraçou apertado e sorri passeando as mãos por suas costas. Ouvi sua barriga roncando e ri e ganhei um beliscão no quadril.

- Adoro mulher violenta.

- Edward!

- Desculpa amor. Deixa-me ir logo, antes que nossa menininha nasça com cara de melancia.

O resto do mês passou igual.

Bella brava comigo.

Bella me agarrado no meio da noite, no piano, no banho.

Bella com desejos absurdos.

Bella me xingando por deixá-la comer as coisas nojentas que ela pedia.

Bella chorando por que brigou comigo.

Bella me agarrando de novo.

Tinha certas vantagens, no final da contas. Adorava quando ela me atacava em qualquer parte da casa.

Os pais de Bella e meus tios foram esperto, e se manterão longe. Só Alice sofria, mais como ela estudava com Bella, não podia escapar dos seus surtos de grávida.

Mais nem tudo era alegria e agora íamos ao medico galinha de novo. Já estava no dia da segunda consulta de Bella e ela estava ansiosa para fazer a primeira ultra-sonografia. Confesso que estava tão animado quanto ela. Doido para ver o nosso bebê.

Assim que chegamos à mulher loira mal olhou em meus olhos e só falou com Bella. Bella estranhou a atitude, mais parecia muito contente na verdade. Ri da minha menina ciumenta e fomos para a sala do doutor.

- Bom dia. Como estão?

- Bem doutor.

- Muito bem. – falei serio. Ele sorriu, e bufei. Ta sorrindo por quê? – Vamos ver seu bebê Isabella. – Bella fez uma careta, mais não falou nada.

- Claro. Já da para ver?

- Sim.

Ele levou Bella até uma cadeira reclinada e ela deitou e ele pediu para ela levantar a blusa. Fiquei ao lado dela imediatamente e o doutor voltou a rir. O ignorei ajudando Bella.

Ele passou um gel na barriga de Bella que tremeu e ligou o monitor que tinha ao lado da mesa e pegou um objeto que era ligado por um fio ao monitor e passou pela barriga de Bella.

Um som alto ecoou por toda a sala e sorri segurando a mão de Bella, que estava com os olhos úmidos. Beijei sua mão, mais notei que o coração aprecia fazer ecôo.

- Estranho? – falou o doutor e o olhei preocupado.

- O que?

- Está tudo bem? – falou Bella aflita e ele assentiu.

- Calma. Não é nada grave. – ele moveu mais o aparelho na barriga de Bella e sorriu olhando para nos.

- Parece que vão ter gêmeos.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

Capitulo Quarenta e Nove

2ºmês

Pov. Edward

- Parece que vão ter gêmeos.

Sorri encantado. Um homem podia ser mais feliz. Sim eu seria duplamente feliz. Olhei para Bella animado e vi pânico em seus olhos.

- Bella?

- Dois? Gêmeos? Tem certeza? OMG! – vixi ela tava surtando. Segurei seu rosto a fazendo me encarar.

- Não importa o que aconteça eu vou estar sempre com você. – ela assentiu ainda nervosa. – Respira amor. – ela assentiu nervosa respirando profundamente.

- Mais dois...

- Calma Isabella. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Viu Bella. Até o gali... – me corrigi rapidamente. – Dr. Demetri disse que tudo vai ficar bem.

- Ok. – ela respirou fundo e beijei suas mãos.

- E como vai ser a gravidez. Ela não corre nenhum risco? – perguntei para o medico e ele sorriu.

- Por ser dois ela terá que se cuidar mais. Mas nada fora do normal. As visitas serão agendadas em duas semanas. Lhe receitarei vitaminas e comidas que fazem bem para o seu organismo. Exercícios são bons. Nadar, caminhar...

O medico continuou falando tudo que era bom para minha menina e prestei atenção em tudo com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Gêmeos.

Era muito legal.

Quando finalmente saímos do consultório. Já havia marcado a próxima consulta e pegado a receita com as vitaminas que Bella devia tomar. Bella estava apreensiva e sorri a abraçando.

- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Edward só tenho 18 anos e vou ter dois bebês. Nada está certo. – rolei os olhos.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você. – ela assentiu e beijei sua boca. – Somos uma dupla Bella. Não precisa ficar assustada. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Obrigada. Se não tivesse você eu iria surtar. – eu ri e beijei sua boca linda mais uma vez.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos para casa e podemos começar a fazer os exercícios que o doutor falou.

- Quais? Caminhar? – neguei com um sorrisão.

- A piscina. – ela assentiu.

- Ok. – rolei os olhos. Mais era inocente demais. A abracei enquanto andávamos e beijei seu pescoço e subi os lábios para seu ouvido.

- Eu irei nadar com você. E nadaremos nus.

- Edward! – ela ofegou e eu ri.

Chegamos em casa, antes passamos na farmácia e no mercado para comprar frutas e alguns doces para Bella. Entramos em casa e coloquei tudo na cozinha e a peguei no colo.

- Edward?

- Você precisa descansar moçinha. – ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Achei que íamos para a piscina. – sorri e beijei sua boca.

- Amor a gente faz na cama mesmo. – ela corou e riu.

- Ok. – adorava Bella grávida.

A deitei na cama e comecei a despi-la dando beijos em sua pele exposta. Ela gemia com meus toques e agarrava meus ombros.

- Edward. – ela gemeu e levei seu seio em minha boca, sugando e lambendo. Ela arqueou as costas e minhas mãos desceram para seus quadris e terminei de tirar suas roupas.

Movi meus dedos em suas dobras a sentindo úmida e quente, bombeei dentro e fora de seu núcleo apreciando seus doces gemidos e a beijei na boca os tomando para mim.

Senti suas dobras mastigar meu dedos e os retirei ouvindo um resmungo dela e sorri ficando de pé e retirando minhas roupas e voltei para a cama pairando sobre ela.

Ela me abraçou e a beijei deslizando para dentro de seu calor. Seu sexo me acomodou perfeitamente e gemi em deleite. Era bom estar dentro dela.

- Oh... sim... – ela gritou quando estava todo dentro e comecei a bombear em rápidas estocadas.

Ela gritava meu nome em deleite e eu gemia o dela. Ainda bombeando com rapidez senti ela mastigar meu pau e aumentei a velocidade para chegar junto com ela.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos e ficamos respirando ofegantes por alguns minutos. Ela me abraçou e sai de dentro dela a puxando para cima de mim ainda abraçados.

Beijei sua testa suada e ouvi sua risadinha feliz.

- Te amo minha menina.

- Também te amo meu pianista. – ela sussurrou e ri baixinho.

Ficamos abraçados até nossos corpos se recuperarem. Eu já a queria de novo, mais estava me controlando. Podia fazer mal ao bebê.

Tenho que perguntar ao Dr. Galinha se Bella e eu podemos fazer sexo normalmente. Pelo menos o nosso normalmente.

Sorri com o pensamento, e senti um pequeno beijo em meu peito.

- Sem sono amor?

- Só pensando.

- No que?

- Que vamos ter gêmeos. – eu sorri.

- Eu sou bom em.

- Por quê?

- Nosso primeiro filho e faço logo dois de uma vez. – sorri enormemente e ela rolou os olhos.

- Você se acha né?

- E você adora me encontrar amor. – pisquei pra ela que bufou. Mais riu baixinho.

- Vão ser longos nove meses. – ela suspirou e beijei a ponta de seu nariz.

- E eu estarei ao seu lado em todos eles.

Ela se aconchegou em meu peito e adormeceu.

O resto do mês passou até que rápido. Enjôos, desejos, ataques de sonos em que ela dormia por horas. Chegando assim atrasada na escola, e o pior, idas ao banheiros em horas impróprias. E impróprias eu quero dizer quando eu estou de pau duro e ela com as pernas aberta.

Muito impróprias.

Fomos ao medico mais uma vez para visita de rotina e estava tudo bem.

A família ficou em choque com a noticia. Mais todos aceitaram bem. A mãe de Bella ficou preocupada com o fato de ser vovó duplamente.

Charlie parecia bobo diante da noticia. Assim como todos os outros. Alice já se intitulou madrinha dos bebês.

Emmett conseguiu adiar minhas apresentações pelos próximos meses. Assim poderia me dedicar a Bella e nossos filhos.

Estava voltando da rua com comida chinesa as duas da manhã, pois Bella acordara dizendo que precisava urgentemente de comida chinesa. Os números que tínhamos estavam fechado e por isso tive que ir a caça do lanchinho dela.

Assim que entrei pela porta ela quase me atacou. Pegou as sacolas da minha mão e jogou no chão e começou a me beijar com fúria.

Gemi contra sua boca e agarrei pela bunda a prendendo em mim. Suas pernas em meu quadril, e sua boca em toda parte, lambendo meu pescoço e chupando.

Rocei meu pau já excitado nela que gemeu e voltou a me beijar agarrando minha camisa e tentando tira-la. A ajudei com dificuldade beijando seu pescoço...

- Edward me solta... – a soltei imediatamente e ela correu para longe de mim.

Ouvi a porta do banheiro batendo e suspirei. Peguei as sacolas e coloquei no balcão da cozinha e fui para a sala do piano.

Sentei em uma poltrona e fechei os olhos. Ouvi a porta abrindo, mais continuei de olhos fechados e senti o peso dela em meu colo e abri os olhos. Ela segurava uma caixinha de comida chinesa e parecia culpada.

- Oi amor.

- Está bravo comigo? – eu sorri e arrumei uma mecha do seu cabelo e beijei sua testa.

- Nunca.

- Mas... – não a deixei falar e beijei sua boca, em um beijo rápido.

- Você está carregando nossos filhos. Até essa gravidez acabar você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – ela sorriu e sorri mais. – Mais assim que acabar vou descontar tudo, que está acumulando aqui. – apontei para meu colo, mais precisamente para meu pau, e ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu nervosamente.

- Comida chinesa? - assenti sorrindo e ela colocou Yakissoba na minha boca.

Passamos a próxima hora comendo e conversando sobre o futuro. Eu sabia que não seria fácil a gravidez dela. Mais eu agüentaria tudo de novo só para ter Bella e em breve nossos bebês.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta**

**3° mês**

Pov. Bella

Estar grávida era uma merda.

Uma hora eu estava agarrando Edward e na outra eu tinha que correr para vomitar ou fazer xixi. Arg.

Olhei Edward deitado e sorri. Ele era perfeito, e não só na aparência mais no cuidado comigo. Tinha vontade de beija-lo todo.

Levantei correndo e fui ao banheiro respirei, nada de enjôo e sorri subindo na cama. Era madrugada mais duvido que ele ia se importar.

Comecei a beijar seu peito nu, lambendo sua pele, descendo até sua barriga e tirando o lençol e deixando seu membro a mostra.

Sorri internamente e o levei na boca. Comecei a chupá-lo enquanto usava a mão para segurar o que não cabia em minha boca.

Movi minha mão para cima e para baixo, enquanto o sugava e ouvi ele gemendo. Levantei o rosto para olha-lo e ele sorria.

- Oi linda. – me afastei e sorri.

- Te acordei amor. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Me acorde sempre que quiser. – eu ri e voltei a sugá-lo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo.

Edward gemia agarrando meus cabelos e me puxou para cima ficando sobre mim.

- Sem enjôos?

- Nada de enjôos. – gemi sentindo a ponta de seu membro escorregar para minhas dobras.

- E ir ao banheiro.

- Nada. – ofeguei e ele entrou mais em mim, gemendo e beijou meu pescoço.

- Ah que saudade de ficar dentro de você. – sorri sentindo ele me preencher e gemi quando ele começou a se mover.

- Edward... – sussurrei ofegante sentindo ele bombear dentro e fora de mim. Seu membro pulsando em meu interior, fazendo meu corpo tremer de prazer.

- Isso Bella... gostosa... – ele gemeu indo cada vez mais rápido e arranhei seus ombros sentindo meu interior pulsar e meu baixo ventre se contrair.

Edward veio mais rápido e explodi sendo seguida por ele. Ele caiu ao meu lado ofegante e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

- Nossa. – eu ri e me virei para beija-lo.

- Gostou? – ele sorriu e se virou para mim.

- O que causou isso?

- Estava em divida com você. Sempre que estamos quase lá eu interrompo.

- Eu não me importo Bella.

- Mais eu sim. Nossa vida sexual sempre foi incrível. E ultimamente está a desejar e a culpa é minha. – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços.

- Amor, não dura para sempre. Só alguns meses e voltamos ao que éramos antes. – sorri e beijei seu peito nu.

- Então não quer uma segunda rodada? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu ficando em cima de mim.

- Que pergunta idiota amor. – eu ri e o beijei. Senti as mãos dele passeando por meus seios e... Merda.

Levantei correndo e fui para o banheiro fazer xixi. Ouvi Edward resmungar e suspirei.

Estar grávida é uma merda!

Entrei na escola e Alice sorriu para mim. Fui até ela que tocou minha barriga assim que me viu.

- Como vão meus afilhados? – eu ri.

- Oi Alice.

- Ah oi Bella. – rolei os olhos e comecei a andar para nossa primeira aula.

Por causa da gravidez eu estava perdendo muitas aulas. E os professores me ajudavam recompensar com trabalhos e nas provas.

As aulas passaram rapidamente. Lógico que tive que fazer varias paradas para ir ao banheiro. No almoço fomos para a nossa mesa de sempre e Mike já estava sentando com a gente de novo.

Sorri para todos e me sentei com Alice me paparicando e Jasper me trazendo um monte de comida. com a fome que eu sentia não reclamei comi com vontade.

- Hei Bells. – cumprimentou Jake e sorri para ele.

- Oi Jake. Oi Leh.

- Oh olha já ta com barriguinha. Posso tocar? – ela falou sorrindo e empurrou Jasper e sentou ao meu lado. Sorri e deixei ela tocar.

- Não fazem nada ainda. – falei sorrindo e voltando a comer.

- Ah deve ser tão legal ficar grávida. Jake nos podíamos ter um.

- Cof, cof... – Jake engasgou com a comida e Jasper correu a bater nas costas dele.

- Respira Jake. – ele assentiu e bebeu o suco de Lauren.

- Obrigada... Ta louca Leh... – ela deu um sorrisão.

- Que foi. Eu só perguntei. Não to dizendo que estou grávida. – ele suspirou aliviado e rimos.

- Ainda bem.

- Por que Jake. Não quer ser papai? – perguntei sorrindo e ele me olhou feio.

- Sou muito novo.

- Eu sou nova.

- Mais você é louca. E tem um marido louco. – eu ri.

- Eu sou um pouquinho louca e você não é lá essas coisa Jake.

Nos devíamos ter um baby. Já pensou que coisa linda ia sair. – falou sonhadora e vi a cara de desesperado de Jake.

- Tadinho do Jake. – sussurrou Alice e sorri assentindo.

- Ele vai penar com essa. – nos rimos e Leh continuou fazendo um discurso sobre como seria legal eles ter um bebê.

Assim que o sinal tocou fomos para a aula. O resto do dia passou rapidamente e na saída Edward estava me esperando.

Teríamos consulta de novo e iríamos direto da escola. Sorri para ele e o abracei quando cheguei ao seu lado.

- Oi gato.

- Olá minha menina. Teve um bom dia?

- Ótimo. Senti sua falta.

- Bom. – ele sorriu e roçou seus lábios nos meus. – Vamos? – assenti o soltando e ele abriu a porta do carro dirigindo rapidamente para o consultório.

Chegamos na hora e a atendente dada, evitou olhar meu Edward o que achei ótimo. Entramos na sala do Dr. Demetri que sorriu quando me viu, mais seu sorriso sumiu de repente e olhei para Edward que olhava mortalmente o doutor. Sorri e dei um empurrão nele que me olhou com cara de inocente.

- Como estão hoje?

- Bem doutor.

- E como anda esses bebês.

- Ótimo.

- Vamos fazer alguns exames e depois damos uma olhada neles, ok. – assenti e fui me trocar para fazer os exames.

Depois de horas tirando sangue e me pesando finalmente íamos olhar o ultra-som.

Assim que Dr. Demetri colocou o aparelho em minha barriga a sala foi preenchida pelo som dos corasõezinhos dos meus bebês e sorri segurando a mão de Edward que sorria como bobo.

- Olha aqui os seus bebês. – falou o doutor mostrando na televisão alguns detalhes eu não conseguia ver nada. Mais ele via e mostrava.

- Aqui os pezinhos, e as mãozinhas. – ele ia apontando no visor e senti lagrimas enquanto via meus bebês pela primeira vez.

- Não são lindos Bella.

- Sim. – sussurrei e senti os dedos de Edward em minha bochecha, secando as lagrima e beijou minha testa.

- Parece que está tudo bem. Na nossa próxima visita já poderemos ver o sexo.

- Oh. – falei encantada.

- Mesmo? – falou Edward animado e o medico sorriu.

- Sim. Isabella, você está indo bem. Continue com exercícios e tomando as vitaminas. Nada de exageros.

- Podemos fazer sexo? – falou Edward e corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Edward!

- O que? Você não quer saber? Eu quero. – o medico riu.

- Sim. Mais sem grandes performances. – corei mais ainda e Edward riu. Dei um tapa nele.

- Edward!

- Desculpe. Iremos com calma doutor. Mais será difícil Bella é muito fogoso.

- OMG! Edward! – ele sorriu e piscou para mim.

- Bem você já pode ir se trocar Bella. – falou o doutor sorrindo e assenti saindo rapidamente da sala.

Quando voltei Edward segurou minha mão e saímos da sala indo marcar a próxima consulta.

Edward dirigia para casa enquanto eu olhava pela janela. Sorri ao pensar que logo saberíamos o sexo dos nossos bebês e senti a mão de Edward na minha e olhei para ele.

- No que está pensando?

- Nos nomes dos nossos bebês.

- Já escolheu?

- Quero que seja um casal. Assim podemos colocar Elizabeth e Robert. – ele sorriu.

- Gostei. E se forem duas meninas? – mordi o lábio.

- Bem, Elizabeth e outro ainda não pensei.

- Sim temos que pensar. Mais deixe para pensar nisso quando tivermos certeza. – assenti e voltei a olhar pela janela, quando Edward já estava estacionando em nossa casa.

Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para mim. E entramos em casa, já estava faminta. Afinal estava comendo por três.

O resto do mês passou rapidamente. Fazia exercícios na piscina quase todos os dias. Com Edward me provocando e sempre acabávamos nos agarrando na piscina mesmo.

Minha mãe vinha me visitar quase todos os dias, acompanhada de Esme e da assistente da minha mãe Jane. Ela estava ajudando minha mãe a reformar um quarto para meus bebês em sua casa assim como na casa de Esme. Afinal as avós queriam que nossos bebês fossem sempre para a casa delas visita-las.

Edward estava cada vez mais perfeito e eu mais apaixonada. Ele sempre prestativo e assim que a gravidez passasse teria que achar um jeito de recompensá-lo. Afinal o que ele agüentava não era fácil. Eu sou uma grávida difícil.

Estava sentada na sala do piano com Edward tocando minha musica e sorri acariciando minha barriga e senti uma pontada. Resmunguei mais ignorei.

- Bella? – ele me olhou sem parar de tocar e sorri.

- Nada. – ele sorriu e continuou tocando quando senti outra pontada e gemi. Edward parou de tocar e já estava ao meu lado.

- O que foi?

- Nada só uma contração.

- Vamos ao medico.

- O que? Edward são dez horas.

- Não quero saber. – para minha surpresa Edward me pegou no colo e correu para o carro, só parando para pegar as chaves e no caminho já ligou para o Dr. Demetri.

Chegamos ao hospital em tempo recorde e o medico estava lá já me esperando. Me trouxeram uma cadeira de rodas, pois Edward ainda me carregava no colo.

Fui para o consultório e depois de alguns exames com Edward andando de um lado para outro na recepção o doutor disse que não era nada grave. Era só os bebês se mexendo.

- Ela vai ter muitas dores assim Edward. – falou Demetri e Edward me olhou culpado.

- Não a nada que se possa fazer?

- Eu lhe darei remédios para dor. Mais é normal. Lembre-se que são dois bebês lutando por espaço. – Edward assentiu e se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Está bem Bella. – sorri e toquei seu rosto.

- Sim. Você ouviu o doutor. Não é nada demais. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

Suspirei tocando minha barriga e olhei para meu Edward que ouvia as recomendações do medico.

- Já estão dando trabalho meus amores. Papai é estressado, é melhor se comportarem. – sussurrei e olhei meu Edward.

Estar grávida é uma merda!

Mais pelo menos eu tenho Edward que torna tudo melhor.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta e Um**

**4º Mês**

**Pov. Edward**

Dirigi em silencio enquanto voltávamos para casa. Minha mente trabalhando em todos os conselhos que o medico passou para Bella ficar bem durante a gravidez.

Assim que sai do carro corri até sua porta e a peguei no colo. Ela rolou os olhos, mais ao ver meu rosto preocupado não falou nada e se aconchegou em meu peito. Sorri e beijei seus cabelos e entramos em casa.

A levei direto para o quarto e tirei seus sapatos e a cobri. Ela sorriu e esticou os braços me chamando. Ri e deitei com ela a puxando para meus braços.

- Te amo minha menina. – sussurrei contra seus cabelos e senti ela me abraçar apertado adormecendo logo em seguida.

O quarto mês de Bella passou lentamente, os enjôos finalmente tinham passado e ela estava melhor, nenhum mal estar e seus pais assim como meus tios eram visitas constantes em casa. A escola ela freqüentava com dificuldade. Faltava muito, e vivia fazendo trabalhos para alcançar a turma. Alice estava sempre em casa a ajudando. As noites eram só minha e Bella estava mais fogosa que nunca. Ela já tinha uma barriguinha e sorri enquanto ela sentava na sala do piano e só me escutava tocar.

- Qual agora? – perguntei quando terminei uma das minhas primeiras composições.

- A minha. – ela sussurrou e sorri tocando sua musica. Inocência. A muito minha menina não era mais inocente, mais ela sempre seria minha Bella inocente.

- Oush. – Bella resmungou e parei de tocar imediatamente correndo até ela.

- O que? – ela levantou os olhos sorrindo e segurou minha mão colocando sobre seu ventre.

Senti a pequena pressão e sorri encantado. Nossos bebês estava chutando. Senti uma pressão forte e Bella fez uma careta.

- UOU não machuque a mãe bebê. – a pressão ficou mais leve e Bella sorriu.

- Com certeza é uma menina. – eu ri e beijei sua barriga.

- Minha pequena Lizzie. – a barriga de Bella moveu levemente e ambos sorrimos.

- E meu lindo Rob. – sentimos uma pressão mais forte e sorrimos.

- Um casal? – perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada e ela sorriu mais.

- Com certeza. – rimos e continuamos falando com nossos bebês.

Já estava tarde quando levei Bella para o quarto no colo. Eu praticamente a obrigava a não subir escadas e o único exercício que ela fazia era na piscina. Comigo ao seu lado o tempo todo.

A coloquei na cama e deitei a puxando contra meu corpo, suas costas contra meu peito. Ficamos deitados alguns minutos em silencio e achei que ela estava dormindo até ouvir sua voz.

- Edward?

- Hummm? – murmurei e beijei sua nuca.

- Estava pensando. O que faremos quando os bebês nascerem.

- O que quer dizer?

- Você vai voltar a tocar?

- Pretendo.

- Eu queria ir a faculdade.

- Você vai. Eu faço turnês, mais posso adiar isso indo tocar e voltando no mesmo dia. Ficando no máximo dois dias longe de casa.

- E onde vamos morar?

- Aonde você escolher estudar. – ela se afastou e virou de frente para mim.

- Por que você é tão bom pra mim? – eu rolei os olhos e beijei seu nariz.

- Por que eu te amo. – ela riu e acariciou meu rosto.

- Obrigada por me amar.

- Obrigada por me dar uma família. – ela sorriu e beijou meu queixo, meu pescoço, desceu os lábios por meu peito e suspirei.

- Bella. – gemi e ela sorriu contra minha pele afastando minhas roupas e fiz o mesmo com as delas.

Logo estávamos unidos, sentindo meu membro ser rodeado por seu calor. Enquanto nos movíamos juntos. Nunca deixando de nos olhar.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou passando as mãos pelo meu rosto e acaricie a lateral do seu corpo enquanto aumentava as investidas em seu interior quente e úmido.

- Minha menina. – ela sorriu e me beijou e senti quando ela explodiu em seu ápice e gemi a seguindo, adormecemos abraçados.

Bella nadava na piscina e parou na borda de costas descansando. Sorri e fui até ela a abraçando por trás e beijei seu ombro e desamarrei seu biquíni e acariciei seus seios nus ouvindo ela suspirar.

Ainda tocando seus seios, desci uma mão por sua barriguinha de grávida e desci mais movendo um dedo para dentro de sua calcinha e escorreguei um dedo para dentro de suas dobras.

- Edward. – ela gemeu e coloquei outro dedo, bombeando em seu calor úmido e gemi mordiscando seu ombro.

Angulei meu corpo roçando meu pau em sua bunda e ela empinou me fazendo gemer contra sua pele. Desci sua calçinha do biquíni e a penetrei por trás, em uma única investida. Ela gemeu e beijei seu pescoço.

- Empina pra mim amor. – sussurrei contra sua pele e ela gemeu, empinando sua bundinha e meu pau deslizou mais profundamente em seu interior apertado.

- Edward. – ela gemeu entre dentes e beijei seu ombro mordiscando sua pele macia, enquanto a penetrava.

Bombeando em seu calor úmido e quente. Ofegamos juntos quando nosso ápice se aproximava. Sentia meu membro pulsando e estava cada vez mais perto. Levei a mão até seu clitóris e o pressionei sentindo ela tremer e seu gozo escorrer em meu pau e explodi a acompanhando.

Fiquei abraçado a ela até nos acalmarmos e saímos da piscina. A levei no colo para dentro e dei um banho rápido nela.

Ficamos na cama o resto do dia, pois era domingo. Amanhã teríamos a consulta no medico e saberíamos o sexo dos bebês e estávamos ansiosos por isso.

Passamos o resto do dia, organizando o quarto dos gêmeos. Como a cor era padrão não íamos trocar na nada. Só tive que comprar mais um berço. Os lençóis de cama compraríamos quando soubéssemos o sexo. Bella tinha certeza que era um casal. Bella sentou na poltrona que tinha ao lado de um dos berços e parecia cansada.

- Não vejo a hora deles nascerem. – sorri e fui até ela.

- Vai passar rápido amor. – ela assentiu e recostou na poltrona de olhos fechados. Terminei de arrumar o móbile de ursinhos que eu tinha comprado, e quando olhei Bella ela estava dormindo.

Sorri e fui até ela a pegando no colo e a levei para o quarto. Deitei a na cama e desci para a sala do piano. Sempre que Bella tirava seus cochilos eu gostava de vir tocar um pouco. Não demorava muito ela aparecia e se juntava a mim. Sentava no sofá e ficava me ouvindo tocar e fazendo pedidos.

- Olá. – sorri quando ela apareceu na porta e sentou no sofá. E continuei tocando, mais mudei para a sua musica.

[...]

Estacionei o carro no consultório e ajudei Bella a sair do carro. De mãos dadas fomos para a sala do Dr. Galinha, e como sempre a atendente corou e evitou meu olhar. Eu ainda me sentia culpado, pelo grito que dei na pobre mulher.

Mais não era louco de me desculpar sabendo que Bella podia estourar a qualquer momento. Demos um breve olhar para a mulher que nos indicou a sala apressadamente e entramos.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou o Dr. Galinha.

- Olá doutor. – falou Bella alegre e somente assenti serio. Vi Bella rolar os olhos.

- Então curiosos para sabermos o sexo.

- Muito. – falei deixando de olhar feio para o medico e Bella sorriu.

- Mais tenho certeza que é um casal. – o medico sorriu para Bella e voltei a fazer cara feia para ele.

Ele mandou Bella se trocar e quando ela deitou na mesa passou o gel em seu estomago e colocou o aparelho conectado a tela e o som dos corações invadiram a sala.

Nunca me cansava de ouvir esse som. Era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Segurei a mão de Bella, que tinha os olhos marejados e esperamos o medico falar. Olhei o monitor encantado, já dava para ver os bebês, os pezinhos e mãozinhas, assim como a cabeça...

- Prontos? – falou o doutor e assenti sem deixar de olhar o monitor. O medico apontou um lugar e ri. – Vejo um belo rapaz, e brigando por espaço uma menininha.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta e Dois**  
**5º Mês**

**Pov. Bella**

O 5 mês foi uma loucura.

Compras e mais compras e lógico que Alice estava envolvida. Me arrastava de lojas em lojas. Comprávamos tudo rosa e azul. Eu sabia que Alice era uma compradora compulsiva, mais esqueci que era tanto.

Daqui a pouco nem teria lugar para guardar tanta roupa. Mais ela não se importa. Acabava comprando mais, sempre que eu reclamava.

Edward estava pior. Depois que o medico disse que eu podia ter os bebês no sétimo mês, ele tava muito mais protetor. Eu estava fazendo compras escondida dele.

Ele já havia ligado 10 vezes para o celular. E uma hora preocupado, outra brigando comigo por ter saído sem ele. Até parecia que ele era a grávida.

Quando finalmente saímos do shopping Alice me levou direto para casa. Edward acabara de ligar e dessa vez para Alice e ela suspirando resolveu me trazer para casa.

- Seu marido é insuportável. – ela bufou pela milésima vez e ri.

- Ele só está preocupado Alice.

- Mais não deixar você fazer compras?

- Ele só não quer que eu me canse. – falei me ajeitando melhor no banco e passeando as mãos pela minha barriga já volumosa.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mais umas comprinhas não farão mal nenhum. – rolei os olhos e Alice parou em frente minha casa, mal o carro tinha parado a porta se abriu e um Edward muito serio me olhava.

- Isabella.

- Oi amor. – dei um sorrisão e ele me ajudou a sair do carro e ficou de joelhos em frente minha barriga.

- Oi meus amores. Essas duas loucas deixaram vocês cansados. – ele beijou minha barriga e ri.

- Louca é a...

- Alice, não fala palavrão na frente dos meus filhos. – falou Edward indignado e suspirei encostando no carro.

- Mais eles não ouvem nada.

- Claro que ouvem. Comprei um livro semana passada que diz que os bebês ouvem tudo. – Alice olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho.

- Então vocês não fazem mai O? – Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Claro que fazemos.

- Mais seus filhos vão ouvir os gemidos? – Edward corou e Alice e eu gargalhamos.

- Bella? – ele me olhou apavorado e desencostei do carro e segurei o rosto de Edward.

- Não preocupe sua linda cabeçinha amor. Sexo faz bem, e me deixa feliz. – ele suspirou aliviado e ri. – Agora me ajude a entrar que estou exausta.

Ele se apressou a me ajudar e pegou as sacolas que Alice e eu trouxemos. Nos despedimos dela e fomos para dentro de casa.

Edward levou as coisas para o quarto e fui tomar um banho, vesti uma camisola sexy para grávidas e suspirei olhando meu tamanho. Sorte que Edward era tarado, por que com essa barriguinha não atraio ninguém. Resmunguei para o espelho e sai do banheiro e vi Edward sentado na cama lendo outro livro sobre bebês.

Edward tinha uma coleção imensa de livros sobre bebês, pais de primeira viagem, e coisas do tipo. Eu tentava ler, mais ele sempre acabava me contado tudo mesmo. Eu desisti depois do segundo livro. Era lindo vê-lo todo preocupado com nossos filhos. Pigarreei para chamar sua atenção e ele levantou os olhos.

- Que foi amor quer ajuda? – sorri sensualmente e fiz uma pose meio sexy, eu esperava que fosse sexy.

- Eu quero você amor. – pisquei para ele que olhou para a  
minha camisola e sorriu.

- Serio?

- O que? – já perguntei em pânico. – Eu to feia? To muito gorda né? – eu já estava a beira das lagrimas quando Edward levantou correndo quase caindo da cama e me abraçou.

- Não amor você está linda. Eu só perguntei por que ultimamente, você parece tão cansada...

- Eu sou uma péssima esposa. – já chorava e o ouvi suspirar e segurar meu rosto e beijou minhas lagrimas.

- Você é uma esposa maravilhosa. Linda e sexy, gostosa... – ele falava enquanto distribuía beijos por meu pescoço e atrás da orelha, lambendo e mordiscando o lóbulo.

- Hummm... – gemi o abraçando pelos ombros e senti as mãos dele em minha bunda e suspirei.

- Muito, muito gostosa. – ele apertou minha bunda sensualmente e suspirei sentindo ele excitado, seu membro roçando contra minha barriga.

Sua boca veio até a minha e nos beijamos com paixão, ele caminhava até a cama e nos sentamos ainda nos beijando, as mãos de Edward abaixaram as alças da minha camisola e gemi sentindo meus seios agora livres roçarem contra seu peito.

Ele começou a afastar a camisa dele e gememos na boca um do outro quando nossas peles nuas se tocaram. As mãos dele subiram para meus seios e ele os envolveu com as mãos aberta, de repente ele parou e encarou meus seios.

- Que foi?

- Seus seios? – ele sorria brincando com meus mamilos e gemi.

- Edward...

- Estão maiores. – falou divertido e corei, ele riu e começou a distribuir beijos por meu pescoço e sua boca descia por minha pele, lambeu meus seios, e terminou de tirar minha camisola e calçinha.

Ficou de pé e começou a se livrar de suas roupas e fui mais para tras me deitando no centro da cama. Ofeguei ao ver Edward nu, ele sempre tão bonito, me deixando sem fôlego. Ele sorriu e subiu na cama e veio para cima de mim me beijando.

Suas mãos correndo por meu corpo me excitando, me fazendo tremer e ofegar, ele deitou atrás de mim e ficamos de conchinha, ele agarrou minha perna e seu membro, roçou minha entrada, úmida e quente.

- Edward... – gemi e senti ele deslizando em meu núcleo, ofeguei quando ele levantou uma perna minha e deslizou mais profundamente, seu membro latejantes invadindo minhas dobras, ele beijou meu ombro enquanto começava os movimentos de vai e vem, entrando e saindo, com força e rapidez.

Nos dois estávamos excitados e ansiosos pelo ápice e nos movíamos com paixão e rapidez. O membro de Edward pulsava, e minha intimidade ordenhava o pau de Edward que afundou o rosto em meu pescoço, murmurando meu nome entre gemidos.

Cada vez mais próxima do meu orgasmo, senti uma mão de Edward em meus seios me provocando e a outra foi até meu clitóris, onde ele pressionou os dedos, fazendo meu mundo explodir e meu orgasmo vir intenso, ele deu mais algumas estocadas e me acompanhou gemendo contra minha pele.

Caímos na cama ofegantes e exaustos, ele saiu de dentro de mim, mais continuamos abraçados de conchinha e adormecemos logo em seguida.

[...]

Tive mais uma ida ao medico e estava tudo bem. A escola estava na mesma. Eu ainda perdia algumas aulas, mais estava conseguindo acompanhar e as provas finais esperava seria só depois da minha gravidez.

Edward continuava beirando entre o super protetor, papai babão, e marido atencioso. E eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

O quinto mês estava quase no fim e eu já me sentia um pouco melhor. Enjôos se foram, e a sonolência já não era tanta. O maior inconveniente era o peso. Eu me sentia uma baleia.

Edward dizia que eu estava linda. Mais a opinião dele não conta. A opinião de ninguém contava, para todos eu estava linda.

Sentei no sofá de casa e olhei a caixa estranha que Leh colocou em minhas mãos, a revirei tentando descobrir o que era. Ela riu do meu desespero.

- É um porta fraldas Bella.

- Oh. É lindo. – era uma caixa de madeira decorada em tons rosa e branco e tinha uma abertura em cima, por onde colocava as fraldas e uma saída embaixo.

Era meu chá de bebê e minha mãe, tia Esme, Alice e algumas amigas se reuniram para me trazer presentes.

Ganhei algumas mamadeiras e bombas de leite, assim como coisas delicadas como meias de tricô e mantas. Tudo lindo e em tons azul e rosa.  
- Vocês já escolheram os nomes Bella? – perguntou Esme e sorri.

- Sim.

- E quais são? Uh já sei, menina será Alice. – não preciso nem dizer quem deu a idéia né.

- E menino Jacob. Existe nome mais lindo. – suspirou Leh e eu e Alice rimos.

- Meninas deixem a Bella contar. – eu ri.

- Sim. Eu e Edward já escolhemos sim. O da menina foi fácil, mais o de menino fiquei tão indecisa.

- E quais os nomes. – perguntou minha mãe.

- Espero que não seja Edward.

- Que mal tem Edward?

- Sem originalidade Bella. – rolei os olhos e me ajeitei melhor no sofá.

- Não é Edward, Alice. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

- Por favor, Bella. Fale logo. – Esme estava impaciente e quando Alice abriu aboca, Esme a tampou esperando que eu dissesse logo os nomes.

- A menina será Elizabeth, como a mãe de Edward. – Esme ficou com os olhos marejados.

- Que homenagem linda Bella. – eu sorri e segurei a mão dela.

- Que bom que gostou tia.

- E o menino.

- Robert.

- Gostei.

- Sim muito bonito. – todas concordaram e sorri acariciando meu ventre.

- Robert e Elizabeth Masen.

Sim era o nome perfeito para os meus bebês. E tanto eu como Edward estávamos ansiosos para o nascimento chegar logo e podermos abraçar o fruto do nosso amor.


	53. Chapter 53

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta e Três **  
**6º Mês**

**Pov. Edward**

Meus dedos corriam pelas teclas e a musica ecoando pela sala, meus olhos fechados somente aproveitando. Ouvi uma risadinha e parei de tocar olhando para Bella que estava sentada no sofá perto do piano.

Sorri ao vê-la com sua linda barriga de seis meses. Fui até ela e me ajoelhei e coloquei as mãos sobre a sua barriga e senti uma leve pressão e Bella riu de novo.

- Assim como eu, nossos bebês adoram te ouvir tocar. – sorri e beijei sua barriga, logo em seguida subindo os lábios e a beijando.

- Que bom, pois adoro tocar para vocês. – ela envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços me puxando para cima dela e apoiei meus braços, no braço do sofá, minha boca na sua.  
Sua língua invadia minha boca avidamente e gemi contra seus lábios macios, ela sorriu e me puxou mais para baixo.

- Quero você Edward. – murmurou contra meus lábios e sorri.

- Sou seu amor.

- Agora Edward... – falou se afastando e começando a abaixar a camisola, suspirei e a ajudei a tirar as roupas e a levantei, voltei a beija-la e suas pequenas mãos, tiravam minha camiseta e logo estavam na minha calça a empurrando para baixo.

- Ta selvagem hoje amor. – ela riu e me empurrou para o sofá e se apoiou nos braços me beijando, gemi contra a sua boca e passei minhas mãos por seu corpo, brincando com seus seios e sua bundinha.

A puxei para meu colo e ela sorriu contra a minha boca, minhas mãos brincavam com seu corpo, mesmo cheinha Bella estava linda, ela que não me ouvisse. Sorri com o pensamento e a puxei para meu colo, meu pau entre suas coxas me deixando doido.

- Te amo minha menina. – ela sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, joguei a cabeça para tras e movi minhas mãos, para sua cintura a puxando de encontro a mim, ela estava úmida e pronta para mim, senti seu centro úmido encaixar em mim e gememos juntos.

- Adoro estar dentro de você.

- Eu também amor... eu também... – ela suspirou e apertei sua  
bunda a fazendo subir e descer sobre meu cumprimento.

Nos olhávamos enquanto nos movimentávamos, seu calor rodeando meu pau, e gemi a beijando, sua boca devorando a minha. Essa menina me deixava louco, não essa mulher, minha mulher, minha Bella.

Ainda nos beijando aumentei o ritmo entrando nela forte e rápido e seus gemidos estavam altos e me deixando mais e mais excitado, meu membro pulsando, separei nossas bocas e comecei a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, sugando sua pele deliciosa.

- Edward... – ela gemeu jogando a cabeça para tras e a visão dos seus seios balançando, me fez rosnar, PQP eles estavam enormes, lambi seu seio e movi uma mão para seu clitóris, m eu pau pulsava, e eu estava cada vez mais próximo.

Ela gritou quando pressionei seu clitóris e a senti mastigando meu pau, joguei a cabeça para tras sentindo meu gozo me inundar e Bella veio comigo.

Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu e tomei cuidado com sua barriga e beijei seu pescoço, respiramos com dificuldade por alguns minutos e quando estávamos recuperados, sai de dentro dela e a peguei no colo.

- Edward!

- Que foi minha menina. – ela riu e apertou meu pescoço.

- Eu vo cair.

- Nunca te deixaria cair. – ela rolou os olhos e colocou a mão na barriga.

- Mais eu to pesada. – dessa vez eu rolei os olhos.

- Bella não seja exagerada. Você está ótima amor. – beijei sua boca linda, e ela sorriu apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Você é o melhor marido do mundo. O mais mentiroso, mais o melhor. – eu ri e beijei seus cabelos.

- Eu nunca minto pra você. Você está mais linda a cada dia. – a deitei na cama e subi em cima dela, tomando cuidado com sua barriguinha linda.

- Está linda, pois carrega o fruto do nosso amor. A combinação minha e sua. Nossos bebês. Está linda, por que você é linda, sua alma e seu coração. – olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam úmidos e lagrimas escorriam por sua bochechas cheinhas.

- Bella? O que foi? – ela sorriu e me puxou para um beijo.

- Eu te amo, e você é o melhor marido do mundo todo. E estou feliz que é só meu. – sorri e rocei meu nariz no dela.

- Claro que sim minha menina. Afinal só você me faz ficar acesso tão rápido. – falei sorrindo e olhando para meu pau ereto e vi Bella corar. Ri alto e a beijei, já acariciando seu corpo e ansioso para poder faze-la minha sem interrupções.

[...]

O resto do mês passou rápido. Bella estava melhor, nada mais de ataques para ir ao banheiro, ou vontades loucas, a única mania que ela não deixou e agradeço a Deus por isso, foi os ataques a minha pessoa.

Esperava que depois da gravidez esses ataques dela continuassem. Sorri com o pensamento e senti os dedos dela em meu abdômen.

Estávamos deitados na cama, eu somente de calça de moletom e Bella de camisola. Tivemos um dia cheio. Consulta no medico e Bella teve que fazer provas para não perder o ano.

Emmett estava me enchendo dizendo que tinha que ir até Londres resolver alguns assuntos. Mais não queria deixar Bella sozinha e ela não podia viajar.

- No que está pensando? – suspirei e deixei meu livro sobre a barriga.

- Nada em especial, em tudo ao mesmo tempo. –e la riu e beijou meu peito.

- Muitas coisas para se preocupar.

- Muitas. Mais nada mais importante que você e nossos bebês. – ela sorriu e passou o dedo na ruguinha que se formava em minha testa.

- Mais algo te preocupa? – suspirei e segurei sua mão, beijando seus dedos que estavam um pouco inchados.

- Emmett quer vá para Londres.

- Algum problema?

- Nada urgente. Mais eu preciso resolver algumas coisas em minha antiga casa. E ver como vai ficar meus concertos depois da sua gravidez.

- Oh. – sorri para sua carinha de triste e segurei seu rosto.

- Mais já disse a Emmett que eu não vou.

- Mais se você precisa Edward... – beijei sua boca, evitando que ela continuasse.

- Eu preciso é ficar com você. Não posso te deixar sozinha, não agora, você ouviu o que o Dr. Galinha disse, a qualquer momento. – ela sorriu e tampou minha boca.

- Mais se você precisa eu posso ficar na casa dos meus pais, e você pode ir rápido.

- Mais quero estar com você quando chegar a hora.

- Você vai estar. Podemos nos falar todos os dias, a cada minuto se quiser. – suspirei.

- Eu não queria ir. – falei com um bico e ela riu segurando meu rosto e me deu um beijinho.

- Também não queria que você fosse. Mais eu prefiro que você vá agora. Do que ter que ir depois, e me deixar sozinha cuidando de dois bebês chorões. – eu ri e escovei meus lábios nos dela e fiquei em cima dela e a beijei.

- Tudo bem me convenceu. Mais terá que me ligar pelo menos três vezes ao dia. – ela riu e enlaçou meu pescoço.

- E você não vai me ligar? – eu sorri e abaixei o rosto bem próximo de sua boca.  
- Sim, vou te ligar umas cinco vezes ao dia. – ela riu e me puxou para um beijo, sua boca era urgente na minha e gemi na sua boca, ouvindo um doce suspiro vindo dela.

[...]

Parei em frente ao portão de embarque e a abracei apertado, sentindo os braços dela com força em meu pescoço.

- Eu não quero ir. – resmunguei e ela riu e me soltou e deu pequenos beijos em meu rosto.

- Não quero que vá. Mais sei que ira fazer tudo rápido, para voltar logo para casa.

- Irei o mais rápido possível. – ela assentiu e me abraçou apertado de novo.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo. – sorri e beijei seus cabelos e depois as pálpebras, o nariz e a boca.

- Te amo minha menina. Não se esqueça de ficar com o celular do lado. – ela rolou os olhos e sorri, eu a estava enchendo sobre o celular desde que resolvemos que iria na maldita viagem.

- Edward está na hora. – ouvi a voz de Emmett e olhei feio para ele que rio e deu um beijo em Bella.

- Se cuida Bellinha. – ela sorriu e abraçou Emmett.

- Boa viagem. – me ajoelhei no chão e levantei um pouco a blusa de Bella, dando beijinhos em sua barriga.

- Papai vai morrer de saudades. Se comportem em, não cansem muito a mamãe. – Bella alisava meu cabelo sorrindo e dei dois beijos em sua barriga e fiquei de pé.

- Te amo minha doce e inocente menina. E voltarei logo. – ela assentiu com lagrimas nos olhos e a abracei. O meu vôo foi anunciado e suspirei me soltando dela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Não se esqueça de cuidar do meu coração. – ela sorriu e segurou o meu rosto.

- Então cuida do meu.

- Sempre. – sussurrei e dei um beijo em sua testa e me afastei.  
Meu peito já doía só de pensar em deixá-los. Minha família. Senti a mão de Emmett em meu ombro e sorri sem humor.

- Você vai voltar Edward.

- Eu sei. Só que é difícil deixá-la.

- Ela vai estar aqui. Todos eles estão. – assenti e caminhei para o avião pensando em minhas palavras.

Realmente meu coração havia ficado. Alias meu coração sempre estava com ela.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta e Quatro**  
**7º Mês**

**Pov. Bella**

Passei a mão na minha barriga e dei um longo suspiro, meu pai correu imediatamente para meu lado e rolei os olhos.

- Não foi nada pai.

- Oh, tudo bem. – ele se sentou em sua poltrona e folhei uma revista, estava entediada, a viagem de Edward estava muito longa e isso estava me deixado deprimida. Já fazia duas semanas que ele estava longe.

As noites estavam um tormento, sem Edward para me abraçar, sem contar que eu praticamente dormia sentada, a barriga estava grande incomoda demais. Me movi desconfortável e meu pai se preparou para levantar e ameacei levantando a mão. Ele sorriu amarelo e voltou a se sentar.

Cansada de ficar na sala com meu pai de vigia me levantei e disse que ia deitar. Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Mais está cedo querida.

- Estou cansada pai. E minhas pernas doem um pouco. – ele assentiu e voltou a atenção a seu jornal.

Fui para cima e entrei em meu antigo quarto, sorri lembrando de como era antes de Edward. Eu era realmente uma garota inocente e boba, e agora era uma mulher casada e grávida de gêmeos. Quem poderia imaginar.

Deitei em minha cama e me senti desconfortável e sentei, estiquei as pernas e peguei um livro que tinha na mesinha ao lado da cama. Folhei algumas paginas tentando me encontrar quando ouvi meu celular, abri a tela e sorri ao ver "Meu Edward" piscando.

- Aloooou. – atendi animada e ouvi sua risada gostosa.

- Ah como adoro quando me atende assim. – eu sorri mais.

- Ao que devo sua ligação?

- Nada de importante. Estou com saudades. – eu sorri.

- Também Edward. Quando volta.

- Amanhã.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, não agüento mais ficar longe.

- Bom. E conseguiu resolver tudo?

- Sim. Já resolvi com Emmett e os outros agentes que manterei residência aonde você decidir estudar. Mais irei fazer concertos, com tanto que fique no máximo três dias fora.

- Bom.

- Aluguei a casa de Londres. Eu ia vender, mais vamos deixá-la para nossos filhos.

- UAU, você é um pai bem legal em. – ele riu.

- Então o que está fazendo?

- Nada, só deitada.

- Hummm? Deitada?

- Sim. – falei confusa.

- E o que está usando?

- Edward!

- O que? Só estou curioso. – eu ri.

- Você é terrível. – ele riu.

- Eu sei que você gosta.

- Estou com saudades.

- Eu também minha menina. Mais assim que eu voltar, vou te abraçar e não soltar nunca mais.

- Bom mesmo. Espero que não esteja se reencontrando com antigas namoradas.

- Bella eu nunca tive namoradas.

- Não?

- Não amor, eu tinha amantes.

- Edward! – ele riu.

- Mais a única mulher que eu amei foi você, e que sempre vou amar. – sorri.

- Ok.

- Agora vou desligar para você descansar.

- Ok. Beijos amor, te amo muito, e volta logo.

- Vou voltar o mais rápido possível. Te amo minha menina.

- TE amo meu pianista gostoso. – ele riu alto.

- Ah lembro quando você era inocente.

- Sente falta?

- Que nada. Adoro quando você fica safada.

- Edward! – ele riu alto.

- Durma bem Bella, e descanse.

- Ok. Te amo.

- Também te amo. – já ia desligar quando Edward gritou. – coloca o telefone na barriga. – eu ri e obedeci ouvindo sua voz alta.

- Papai ama vocês e está com saudades. Lizzie se comporte em. Robert seja bonzinho, enquanto eu estou fora você é o homem da família. – minha barriga tremeu e eu ri. – O que foi? – ouvi sua voz alarmada e voltei com o telefone para meu ouvido.

- Eles chutaram. Sabia que quase não chutam quando você está longe.

- Você sabe o que isso significa né?

- O que?

- Que eles gostam mais de mim.

- Edward!

Ainda ficamos falando mais um pouco e desliguei com um aperto no coração. Sentia saudades do meu Edward. Deitei o mais confortável que essa barriga permitia e adormeci.

[...]

- Alice, eu preciso sentar. – resmunguei sentando em uma cadeira quando passamos em uma lanchonete. Assim que amanhecera, Alice me arrastara para o shopping, dizendo que não podia ficar o dia inteiro em casa, só por que Edward viajou. Mesmo que ele voltasse hoje, eu tinha que me mexer.

- Mais Bella, a gente ainda tem que comprar fraldas.

- Diga isso para meus pés. – apontei para meus pés inchados e ela riu.

- Desculpe amiga. Mais estou ansiosa aqui. Os bebês podem chegar a qualquer momento. – eu ri e tirei minhas sandálias.

- Ainda bem que está empolgada, você será uma ótima madrinha. – os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e ela ficou muda.

- Alice?

- Alice?

OMG! Quebrei ela.

Me levantei com dificuldade e fui até ela e a balancei pelos ombros. Ela piscou e me olhou, com um sorriso estranho.

- Você está bem?

- Bem, bem, você sabe o que acabou de dizer?

- Que você será uma ótima madrinha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh.

- Alice?

- Isabella Marie Masen. Como você me fala que eu sou madrinha a poucas semanas dos meus afilhados nascerem. OMG, eu tenho que comprar sapatos e roupas, e brinquedos, OMG, é tanta coisa... – dei um chacoalhão em Alice que parou de falar e me olhou.

- Calma. Respira fundo. – ela obedeceu. – Melhor? – ela assentiu.

- E preciso comprar alguma coisa especial, sabe para sempre se lembrarem da madrinha Alice, serio isso soou tão perfeito, madrinha Alice, a minha cara você não acha...

Alice continuou falando e ri, já ia voltar para minha cadeira quando uma pontada fez minhas pernas tremerem.

- Merda! – resmunguei e agarrei o ombro de Alice com força.

- Bella? – ofeguei com mais uma pontada e olhei desesperada para Alice.

- OMG!

- O que? O que?

- Preciso ir ao medico.

- OMG. Vai nascer? Mais ta muito cedo. Ainda tem um mês e meio. E se não der tempo? E se você tiver os bebês no meio do shopping, eu não seu fazer parto, eu desmaio quando vejo sangue...

- ALICE... – ela me olhou nervosa e respirei fundo. – Se acalma eu preciso de você agora. – ela assentiu freneticamente e respirei fundo.

- Tudo bem Bella. O que vamos fazer?

- Primeiro vamos até o carro. Enquanto isso ligue para o meu medico, depois Edward.

- Ok. – Alice me ajudou e começamos a andar em direção ao estacionamento. Assim que chegamos Alice abriu o carro e jogou todas as sacolas lá dentro e fechou a porta sem esperar eu entrar, correu para o banco do motorista e deu partida no carro.

- Alice. – chamei e a ouvi xingar e sair do carro correndo e vir até mim.

- Desculpa. – assenti e ela me ajudou a entrar no banco de trás e voltou para o banco do motorista. – Agora eu peguei tudo. Peguei tudo Bella?

- Pegou Alice.

- OK. – ela meteu o pé no acelerador e começou a dirigir como uma louca. Me segurei no banco quase cravando minhas unhas no estofado.

- Alice. – gritei e ela se desculpou diminuindo um pouco a velocidade. Respirei aliviada e peguei o celular ligando para o Dr. Demetri e avisando que estávamos chegando.

Assim que desliguei comecei a ligar para Edward e nada. Caia direto na caixa postal. Caralho, ele me liga vinte vezes por dia, e quando eu preciso desliga o celular.

Continuei tentando o celular, quando Alice chegou no hospital, Dr. Demetri me esperava com uma cadeira de rodas.

- Isabella.

- Edward não está.

- Bella. – eu sorri mais fiz uma careta quando senti outra pontada e me abracei de dor.

Enfermeiros me ajudaram a sentar e entreguei o celular para Alice.

- Continue tentando.

- Claro. – ela discava para Edward enquanto me seguia, o medico me levou para um quarto e me deitaram na cama.

- Como se sente?

- Horrível. Está na hora mesmo?

- Acredito que sim. Vamos fazer alguns exames e já saberemos. – assenti fazendo mais uma careta e o desespero me tomou.

Eu sabia que era a hora, eu sentia. Mais eu queria que Edward estivesse comigo. Respirei fundo e toquei meu ventre volumoso.

- Agüentem mais um pouco bebês, papai já vai chegar.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Capitulo Cinqüenta e Cinco**

**Eu sou papai**

**Pov. Edward**

Que saudades da minha menina. Pensei enquanto olhava pela pequena janela do avião. Não via a hora de abraçar minha Bella e dar uns beijos em meus filhos, mesmo que ainda estivessem na barriga.

Quase bati em Emmett, quando ele disse que devíamos ficar mais uns dias. Movia minha perna impacientemente, e olhando o celular, eu já tinha ligado pra Bella hoje. E ela estava bem e na casa dos seus pais, então não havia motivos para se preocupar.

- Desliguem celulares e objetos eletrônicos que vamos pousar. – ouvi a voz do capitão e mordi o lábio pensando se deveria mesmo.

- Senhor, tem que desligar o celular. – falou a aeromoça se aproximando de mim e me dando um sorriso e assenti.

Desliguei e esperei pousar o avião.

Assim que sai do aeroporto, já com a bagagem corri atrás de um taxi, não contei a Bella a hora do vôo pois queria fazer uma surpresa.

Já dentro do taxi, cacei minha carteira no bolso e lembrei do celular desligado. O liguei e entrei em choque a ver varias ligações perdidas, já ia retornar quando ele tocou novamente.

- Alô.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – afastei o telefone, pois acabaria surdo.

- Alice? Por que está com o celular de Bella?

- Ela entrou em trabalho de parto.

PQP!

- Agora?

- Sim, chegamos ao hospital tem uma meia hora.

- Estou indo. – desliguei o celular e mandei o taxista ir rápido. Ele acelerou e olhava no relógio a cada cinco segundos. Minhas pernas se movendo impaciente e minhas mãos suadas, Meus filhos iam nascer e eu ia perder.

Eu mato Emmett.

Assim que o taxi parou, joguei um monte de dinheiro no taxista e corri para dentro, estava quase chegando a recepção quando o taxista veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Senhor, a mala. – agradeci nervoso, pegando a mala e voltei a andar com a mala até a recepção.

- Bom dia. Queria informações sobre Isabella Masen.

- O senhor é da família?

- Sou marido dela. – ela assentiu e começou a procurar no computador e eu mexia minha perna impaciente. Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Ela acabou de entrar em trabalho de parto. O senhor vai acompanhá-la?

- Claro. – ela sorriu e pegou um telefone falando por alguns minutos e desligou.

- Uma enfermeira vai vir, para te encaminhar para a sala.

- Obrigada.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos e uma senhora de branco sorriu para mim.

- Venha comigo Sr. Masen.

- Como ela está?

- Bem, um pouco ansiosa, queria que o marido estivesse presente. – sorri e a segui.

Andamos mais um pouco e fomos até uma sala onde vesti uma capa e coloquei a touca, ela guardou minha mala e caminhamos pelos longos corredor. Estávamos chegando em uma porta e vi a minha família e a de Bella.

- EDWARD. – falaram supressos e vieram para cima de mim.

- Oi pessoal. Depois nos falamos. – falei seguindo a enfermeira, caminhamos mais um pouco e fomos para outra sala onde vi Bella deitada e os médicos em volta dela. O Dr. Galinha sorriu para mim.

- Conseguiu chegar Edward. – sorri de volta e fui até Bella que estava meio grogue, mais quando nossos olhos se encontraram sorriu para mim.

- Você veio.

- Não perderia por nada. – ela sorriu mais e apertou minha mão com força.

- Bella, você logo adormecera e quando acordar estará tudo terminado. – ela assentiu e olhou para mim.

- Que bom que está aqui. – abaixei o rosto e encostei a testa na dela.

- Esse é meu lugar, ao seu lado. – ela sorriu mais e começou a fechar os olhos adormecendo aos poucos, até estar totalmente adormecida.

O medico começou a cortá-la e entrei em pânico. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

- Calma Edward. Estamos fazendo uma cesárea. Bella teve que ser operada antes do tempo. – assenti nervoso. E ele continuou.

O cheiro de éter e vendo sangue sair de Bella estava me deixando meio zonzo. Sequei o suor da testa e vi quando ele tirou o primeiro bebê.

- Um menino. – falou sorrindo pra mim e vi aquele ser lindo, que era meu e de Bella.

- Nossa. – a enfermeira limpou e me chamou, fui até lá com as pernas tremulas e ela me estendeu uma tesoura. A olhei sem entender e ela riu.

- Para cortar o cordão. – arregalei os olhos e meio tremulo cortei, ela cuidou do bebê e depois o colocou nos meus braços, o olhei como bobo.

- Meu Robert. – ouvimos o choro e logo Lizzie foi retirada e dessa vez a enfermeira que cortou o cordão e cuidou dela.

O resto passou como um borrão enquanto costuravam Bella, e levaram os bebês para a incubadora. Tinha que ficar pelo menos 48 horas lá.

Levaram Bella para o quarto e fui me trocar. Assim que sai da sala de cirurgia, fui me trocar e voltei com um sorriso bobo para a sala de espera para dar a noticia. Assim que sai pela porta todos me cercaram e era uma falação, mais eu não me importava com nada.

- Eu já sou pai. – falei animado e foram abraços e felicitações. Dr. Demetri apareceu sorrindo.

- Como vai nosso novo papai?

- Bem doutor. Já posso ver Bella?

- Claro. Antes vamos até o berçário para ver os gêmeos. Assentimos e assim que chegamos lá vimos a garotinha de fralda e com o bracelete no braço com o nome dela e o de Bella e o mesmo em nosso menino.

- Eles são lindos Edward.

- Eu sei tia.

- Tão pequenininhos. – falou Alice e sorri.

- E está tudo bem doutor? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sim. Os bebês estão ótimos. Como havia dito a Edward e Bella, é normal gêmeos nascerem antes dos nove meses. Eles só precisam ficar algumas horas na incubadora. Depois estão liberados.

Todos assentimos e ficamos mais alguns minutos com a cara colada no vidro olhando os mais novos membros da família Masen.

Entrei no quarto de Bella e ela ainda estava adormecida. Sorrindo fui até sua cama e beijei sua testa. Ela se mexeu e abriu os lhos sonolentos.

- Edward. – sorri.

- Como está amor?

- Bem. – ela bocejou e pareceu preocupada. – E os bebês? – eu sorri e apertei as mãos dela nas minhas.

- Robert nasceu primeiro, cortei o cordão, foi apavorante. – ela riu. – Depois nossa pequena Lizzie.

- E eles estão bem?

- Sim, o doutor disse que terão que ficar na incubadora, mais logo serão liberados. - ela sorriu e me chamou para perto segurando meu rosto.

- Pensei que não chegaria a tempo. – encostei minha testa na dela.

- Eu também amor. Mais eu consegui, e não sai do seu lado.

- Obrigada por isso.

- Não há o que agradecer. Eu estava onde eu sempre devia estar. Ao seu lado. – ela sorriu e beijei seus lábios e seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Também te amo, minha menina. E obrigada por ter me dado o melhor presente do mundo.

- E qual é?

- Uma família, seu amor. – ela sorriu.

- Então obrigada também. Por me dar nossos bebês. – sorri e dei beijos em todo o seu rosto. Houve um batida na porta e me afastei um pouco dela. Murmurei um "entre", e logo toda a família estava no quarto.

Os pais de Bella, Charlie chorava ao relatar a Bella como era lindos seus netinhos, Renée estava preocupada ao lado de Jane a assistente, e discursando sobre o que as avós faziam.

Esme e Carlisle admiravam a cena e felicitavam a mim e Bella. Alice estava eufórica pois seria madrinha. Emmett e Rose acabaram de chegar e eu já o havia perdoado.

- Obrigado a todos. – falamos felizes e Bella segurou as mãos de Rose que a estava felicitando.

- Rose, Edward e eu queríamos que você e Emmett, fossem padrinhos de Robert.

- Oh. – ela tampou a boca com lagrimas nos olhos e abraçou Bella. – Eu adoraria Bella.

- Que bom. Alice e Jasper serão padrinhos de Lizzie, e Alice já aceitou. – Alice sorriu para Bella, e Alice e Rose se juntaram, combinando compras para seus afilhados.

- Obrigada amigo. – Emmett falou emocionado e colocou a mão em meu ombro e sorri.

- Sabe que é como um irmão para mim. – ele assentiu e foi até as meninas, se intrometendo na conversa delas.

Sorri olhando minha família, e depois minha linda Bella, a vida não podia ser mais perfeita.

[...]

Abri os olhos quando o choro de bebê ecoou em meus ouvidos e vi minha Bella largada na cama. Amanhã faria três meses que trouxemos os gêmeos para casa, e estava difícil se acostumar com os horários deles.

Robert dormia a noite toda, mais acordava muito cedo, e Lizzie queria passar a noite acordada e dormia durante o dia. Sorrindo e beijei sua testa e corri para o quarto ao lado do nosso.

Minha pequena e resmungona Lizzie chorava no berço, enquanto Robert dormia pesadamente. Ri e a peguei no colo e ela ficou quieta na hora.

- Sua sem vergonha. Só quer colo. – ela resmungou e se aconchegou em meu peito. Olhei seu lindo rostinho, tão parecido com Bella, os cabelos da cor do meu, mais os olhos eram chocolates como os de Bella, assim como o nariz arrebitado, já Robert tinha os cabelos cor mogno, mais meus olhos verdes e se parecia comigo, mais era calmo como Bella. Abracei Lizzie contra o peito e sorrindo desci as escadas e fui até a sala do piano.

Sentei no banco e comecei a tocar a musica que fiz para Bella, com um mão ouvindo os pequenos grunhidos que Lizzie fazia. Sorri ainda tocando e sentindo o corpinho pequeno relaxar contra meu peito e começar a adormecer.

Mesmo com ela ressonando ainda continuei tocando, mais dedilhando as teclas e beijei os cabelos da minha pequena Lizzie.

- Olá papai. – virei o rosto e sorri para Bella.

- Oi amor. – ela veio até mim e pegou Lizzie.

- Me espera. – assenti e voltei a tocar, enquanto Bella levava Lizzie para o quarto.

Fechei os olhos enquanto meus dedos corriam rapidamente pelas teclas sentindo a melodia ecoar pela sala. A musica que fiz para minha Isabella. Minha doce e inocente menina.

Senti os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço, e um beijo atrás da minha orelha e sorri. Suas mãos foram descendo para meu peito e ofeguei parando de tocar.

- Isabella...

- Não pare. – ela sussurrou e mordiscou minha orelha, fechei os olhos apreciando suas caricias e voltei a tocar. Ela distribuiu beijos por meu pescoço e gemi baixo.

- Bella...

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – neguei e senti sua língua em minha pele já quente por ela.

- Já terminou meu resguardo.

- Deus... – ela riu e as mãos dela se afastaram de mim e parei de tocar.

- Não pare. – ordenou e suspirei, voltando a tocar, ouvi um barulho de roupa sendo tirada e já sorria de antecipação. Ela começou a se infiltrar por baixo do meu braço, e abri os olhos quase perdendo o fôlego.

Ela estava nua e sorrindo para mim, se sentou no meu colo e começou a distribuir beijos por meu rosto e pescoço, seus seios empinados roçando em meu peito nu e gemi já sentindo meu pau cada vez mais duro.

- Bella, Bella, - cantarolei e senti ela se esfregar em mim. Ela sorriu e saiu de cima de mim e segurou a beirada da minha calça, a olhei e ela mordeu o lábio e ri erguendo um pouco o quadril.

Ela afastou a calça e meu membro excitado pulou para fora, vi ela mordendo o lábio e me olhando maliciosa e toquei com mais força já imaginando o que se passava na mente da minha menina. Não da minha mulher.

Sem esperar mais nada ela chupou a ponta e joguei a cabeça para trás. Meus dedos já tremulas só tocavam notas desconexas enquanto sentia a língua a boca dela, me provando, me sugando, Deus...

- Bella... – ofeguei sentindo ela massagear minhas bolas e rosnei parando de tocar e a levantei. Ela sorriu e a coloquei sobre as teclas do piano.

Sua bundinha batendo contra as teclas e fazendo barulho pela sala. Ataquei seus lábios com desespero, querendo provar cada canto daquela boca que pertencia só a mim.

Ela gemeu contra meus lábios e sorri passando as mãos por seu corpo, me colei nela e agarrei sua perna e a enlacei no meu quadril, ela fez o mesmo com a outra e meu pau pincelou suas dobras que já estavam meladinhas.

- Deus...

- Edward...

- Sua provocadora... – rosnei e ela riu.

- Te quero Edward... por favor... – mordisquei seu pescoço e me encaixei nela, a cabeçinha do meu pau escorregando entre as dobras dela, seu calor me fazendo ver estrelas.

Passei as mãos por seus seios perfeitos, beliscando os mamilos turgidos, minha boca se movia entre seu pescoço, ombro e boca. Ela afundou o calcanhar em minha bunda e me puxou de encontro a ela.

- Merda. – gemi sentindo meu pau se afundar em seu calor e a olhei bravo e ela riu.

- TE quero Edward. – ela sussurrou e me perdi e sua boca, sugando sua língua, mordiscando seus lábios, enquanto me movia devagar dentro dela. Sentindo todo seu calor envolver meu pau.

Os sons dos nossos gemidos, acompanhado ao barulho da teclas me deixava cada vez mais excitado e pulsando. Apertei sua bunda a puxando de encontro a mim com mais força e ela gemeu.

- Edward... Isso... Mais... – ela gemia e voltei a beijá-la, sentindo seu núcleo pulsar e começar a morder meu pau, e eu estava tão próximo também. Sem me conter comecei a entrar nela com força e rápido, ouvindo seus gemidos ficarem cada vez mais alto.

- Bella...

- Edward...

Gemíamos sentindo nossos corpos pulsarem, e nossas respirações ofegantes. Fechei os olhos afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e senti ela tremer e seu gozo molhar meu pau me fazendo segui-la. Meu prazer seguiu o dela e ficamos abraçados ofegantes.

Senti caricias em meu cabelo e levantei o rosto vendo ela sorrir. Fechei os olhos quando ela começou a distribuir beijos em meu rosto e boca.

- Eu te amo Edward.

- Também te amo minha Bella. – ela ofegou e voltou a dar pequenos beijos em meu rosto.

- Amo quando você me irrita. – beijou meus olhos e ri. – Mais seus beijos me enlouquecem. E quando você é cínico tenho vontade de te esganar, mais quando você sorrir eu fico sem chão. – ela beijou minhas bochechas e se afastou olhando nos olhos. – Mais nada disso importa quando ouço você tocar, principalmente quando eu sei que toca só para mim.

- E eu tocarei minha Bella, tocarei sempre só para você. – ela sorriu e escovou seus lábios contra os meus.

- Eu sei meu Pianista. E eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias ouvindo você tocar.

Eu beijei sua boca sabendo que era assim que viveríamos para sempre. Cada vez que eu tocasse, seria para ela, somente para ela.

Eu passeia a vida toda achando que meu objetivo era ser um grande pianista. Mais o meu verdadeiro objetivo é passar o resto dos meus dias sendo o pianista de Bella Masen.

Minha doce e inocente menina.

**Fim**

**Ou quase!**


	56. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Cinco anos depoi**s

Cheguei em casa depois de um longo dia no jornal. Ser redatora não era fácil mais eu adorava. Assim que a escola acabou eu fiz faculdade de jornalismo em Nova York mesmo. Sabia que Edward não se importaria de mudarmos. Mais eu não podia separar nossa família.

Como deixar Esme e Carlisle, sem verem os sobrinhos neto crescerem. Ou meus pais que estavam cada vez mais apaixonado pelos netinhos. Minha mãe até deixou de bobagem, e agora era uma vovó coruja. Ou como separar Lizzie de uma madrinha doida como Alice. Ou Rob de um padrinho divertido como Emmett.

Não. Nunca poderíamos tirar a felicidade de nossos filhos. Crescer com a família foi o melhor para eles. E sabia que era importante para Edward ter uma família, era tudo que ele sempre quis. A dele foi tirada quando ele era tão novo.

Sorri quando o som do piano ecoou pela casa e fui até a sala do piano de Edward. Sorri ao ver Rob sentando ao seu lado aprendendo as teclas e Lizzie dançando em volta deles.

- Mamãe. – ela gritou correndo até mim e me ajoelhei a abraçando apertado.

- Olá meu amor. – em seguida senti os braçinhos de Rob em meu pescoço e abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Deixem sua mãe respirar. – Edward falou sorrindo e eles me soltaram envergonhados e ri.

- Quem precisa de ar. Voltem aqui. – os abracei e eles riram. Quando os soltei e fiquei de pé Edward me abraçou me levantando no ar e me beijou. Sorri contra seus lábios.

- Boa noite minha menina. – sorri mais.

- Boa noite meu pianista. – ele riu e me soltou, e voltou para o piano.

- Como foi hoje. – sentei no sofá e vi Lizzie voltando a dançar e Rob sentou ao lado dele e ambos tocavam. Rob tocava algumas teclas que Edward havia ensinado.

Robert cismou que será pianista como Edward. O que deixou Edward todo orgulhoso e já queria ensinar o filho. Lizzie que era a princesinha de Edward ia aonde ele ia. Não importava o que estava fazendo. Sorri vendo minha família e me aconcheguei no sofá.

- Foi bom. Cansativo.

- Mais tarde te faço relaxar. – sorri de leve e Lizzie correu para meu colo e me contou sobre seu dia.

Eles acabaram de começar no pré, e estavam animados com a escola. Edward não achou o mesmo. Queria ficar lá com eles. Praticamente tive que arrastá-lo da porta da escola.

- Tenho um monte de amigas, a Ana, a Ariela, a Natalia, a Tamy, a Lia, a Tati, a Daiane, a Fran, a Karol, a... – e por ai foi e quase cochilei quando um barulho do apito do forno me fez pular e vi Edward rindo e pegando Lizzie no colo.

- Depois você conta a mamãe o nome da sala toda. – ela riu e fomos em direção a cozinha, no caminho Rob segurou minha mão e sorri para ele.

- E você querido? Muitos amigos? – ele deu de ombros.

- Alguns. – parei de andar e me abaixei ficando na sua altura.

- Aconteceu algo? – ele rolou os olhos.

- Não foi nada mãe. Eu só não sou como Lizzie. – sorri e o abracei, Lizzie falava com todo mundo, falava até demais. Robert já era mais reservado, muito parecido comigo.

- Está bem. Vamos comer, estou faminta. Poderia comer um boi. – ele riu e correu para a mesa.

Edward serviu as crianças, e beijou minha testa quando me serviu. E sentou ao meu lado. Jantamos conversando sobre nosso dia.

Sorri enquanto ouvia Lizzie tagalerar e Robert rolar os olhos quando ela voltava a falar o nome de todas as amigas, e Edward que ria da cara de Lizzie quando Rob comentava que ela era amiga da sala inteira e ela se irritava.

Voltei meu olhar para Edward, ele era um pai tão dedicado e atencioso, seu trabalho não atrapalhava em nada o seu lado paizão. Ele ainda tocava e as vezes viajava para concertos longe de casa. Como ele mesmo havia decidido, não ficava longe de casa mais que dois dias.

E nesses dias a casa desandava. Ele cuidava de tudo, mais sem ele eu me atrapalhava toda. Ele se mostrara um pai maravilhoso, sempre presente e sempre ajudando. Cuidando da nossa família, como nunca pensei.

Não quando lembrava como nos conhecemos, e que ele parecia só pensar em sexo. E agora estava aqui, limpando a boca de Lizzie e tentando ensinar piadas para Rob contar na escola.

- Coma Bella.

- Sim papai. – ele piscou para mim e voltou a falar com Rob que ria de boca cheia, enquanto Lizzie os xingava de porcos.

[...]

Sai do banho enrolada na toalha e olhei para o quarto, Edward ainda devia estar no quarto com as crianças. Caminhei até lá e parei na porta vendo ele lendo um livro enquanto os gêmeos dormiam profundamente.

- Está tão interessante a historia? – ele olhou para os lados e riu.

Robert dormindo profundamente agarrado ao seu boneco Max steel. E Lizzie agarrada ao seu cachorrinho de pelúcia. Ele riu e passou a mão no cabelo e levantou colocando o livro na prateleira e veio até mim.

- Na verdade estava.

- E que livro era?

- A chapeuzinho vermelho. – eu ri.

- E você estava louco para saber como terminava? – ele assentiu me abraçando.

- Sim, eu adoro a parte em que o lobo mal come a chapeuzinho.

- Não tem essa parte no livro. – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Oh, então eu devia estar pensando no que eu faria com você. – eu ri e corri para o quarto. Ele me agarrou antes de entrarmos e me jogou sobre o ombro.

- Vamos chapeuzinho, seu lobo mau está com fome. – eu gargalhei, ele me jogou na cama e lambeu os lábios quando a toalha soltou e minha pele nua ficou a vista. Foi até a porta a fechando e voltou já retirando as roupas.

Mordi os lábios olhando seu corpo perfeito enquanto ele retirava a calça e via para cima de mim. Suas mãos passeando por meu corpo, subindo por minhas coxas, suas mãos grandes me apertando, subindo por meus seios e pescoço, sua boca seguindo o mesmo rastro até chegar a minha.

Agarrei seus cabelos colando sua boca na minha, sugando sua língua com avidez, gemendo enquanto suas mãos continuavam explorando cada canto do meu corpo.

- Edward. – suspirei quando sua boca deixou a minha e voltou a descer pelo meu corpo, sua língua em meus seios, assim como sua boca, arquei meu corpo sentindo seus lábios em meus mamilos turgidos.

- Oh... Edward... Oh... – ele sorriu descendo seus lábios, mais para baixo. sua boca alcançou meu núcleo e tremi quando sua língua me invadiu.

Seus dedos me tocando enquanto sua língua brincava em mim. Gemi alto sentindo meu corpo tremer e meu sexo pulsar apertando os dedos dele.

- Adoro seu gosto. – ele sussurrou voltando com sua boca para a minha e gemi quando senti meu gosto em seus lábios. O empurrei na cama ficando sobre ele e beijei sua boca, e desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo sua pele.

Rodeei minha língua em seu peito e o senti tremer, sorrindo desci os lábios por seu corpo até chegar ao seu membro pulsante. Lambi os lábios e vi ele sorrindo. Mordisquei por dentro de suas coxas e dei uma lambida em seu pau.

- Deus... – ri e voltei a lambê-lo, e beijei a cabeça de seu pau. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e o tomei em minha boca. Engolindo seu pau melado e pulsante. Chupei seu pau sentindo o gosto salgado e sorrindo me afastei. Ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri e fiquei sobre ele.

- Bella? – sorrindo me posicionei em cima dele e desci sobre seu pau, minha carne sendo preenchida por seu membro pulsante e gememos juntos.

Apoiei as mãos em seu peito e comecei a subir e descer por seu comprimento. Sentindo ele pulsando dentro de mim. Meu sexo palpitou e aumentei a velocidade. Ele gemeu e agarrou minha bunda e apertou. Gemi e cai sobre seu corpo deixando ele ditar o ritmo e beijei sua boca.

Ele gemeu contra meus lábios e começou a nos mover com rapidez e força. Meu sexo se contraiu e seu pau pulsou. Trememos juntos quando explodimos em um orgasmo intenso que nos deixou ofegantes. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e me abraçou beijando delicadamente meu rosto.

- Te amo minha menina. – sussurrou contra meus cabelos e sorri afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Também te amo. – murmurei fechando os olhos e adormecendo em seguida. A vida era perfeita.

[...]

- Assim. Não saião dessa posição. – falei enquanto batia a foto dos meus lindos filhos. Era o aniversario de 5 anos de Lizzie e Rob, toda a família reunida e os amiguinhos da escola.

Eles sorriram e correram para se juntarem ao amigos e continuei tirando fotos. Estávamos no quintal de casa. A piscina aberta fechada por causa das crianças. Havia balões azuis e rosa por toda parte e uma mesa enorme com muitos presentes. Outra mesa com um grande bolo de três andares, todo decorado em rosa e azul.

- Sorriam. – falei clicando a maquina para Alice e Jasper. Alice sorriu e colocou a mão na barriga de cinco meses e Jasper ajoelhou e beijou a barriga e tirei outra foto.

- Já sabem o sexo do meu afilhado? – eles riram.

- Menina. – falou Jasper todo orgulhos. Fazia um ano que eles tinham se casado e sorri para minha melhor amiga.

- Uma menininha. – ela me abraçou e andamos juntas enquanto eu tirava fotos.

Edward corria atrás de Lizzie que ria e correu para os braços de meu pai que a levantou no colo e beijou seus cabelos.

- Charlie não a levante tão alto. – ele e Edward riram.

- Calma Renée. – tirei varias fotos e cacei meu garotinho que estava ao lado de Carlisle e Esme que riram das piadas que Edward ensinava para ele.

Continuei clicando quando olhei para a porta e sorri ao ver Jacob e Leh. Eles acenaram para mim e tirei fotos e fui abraçar meus amigos.

- Como estão?

- Bem.

- Bem, nos estamos ótimos, maravilhosos, a lua de mel foi incrível, perfeita, não tem palavras... – eu e Jake rimos e eles me abraçaram depois foram atrás dos gêmeos para entregar os presentes.

Continuei tirando foto, e cliquei uma da loira linda que estava segurando um bebê chorão, e Emmett sorriu pegando o bebê no colo e o levantando no alto.

- Emmett!

- Não vou derrubá-lo. – falou rolando os olhos e ri.

Matt era o novo membro da família. O filho de Emmett e Rose, uma garotinho lindo e gorducho. Tirei varias fotos deles.

Passei o resto da festa tirando fotos e brincando e conversando com meus amigos e família. Já era tarde quando cantamos parabéns e cortamos o bolo.

Assim que todos se foram, entramos para dentro e os gêmeos se jogaram na sala abrindo os presente e comendo mais bolo. Sorri e sentei no colo de Edward que olhava as crianças. Ele me abraçou e deitei em seu peito.

- Cansada?

- Exausta. – ele riu e beijou minha testa.

- Também.

- Mais pelo menos já acabou.

- Esse ano. – fiz uma careta e ele riu.

- Se tivesse a chance de voltar no tempo mudaria algo?

Mordi o lábio pensando em tudo que já passei.

Como ele entrou na minha vida, fazendo meu mundo tranqüilo virar de pernas pro ar. Minha tranqüilidade foi totalmente abalada por ele. Em um momento eu era a simples Isabella, e no outro eu me transformei na Bella de Edward. Eu faria tudo de novo.

Mentiria para meus pais, enfrentaria tudo para passar cada momento perfeito que passei ao seu lado.

- Não. Não mudaria nada. – ele sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

- Eu mudaria algumas coisas?

- O que?

- Você demorou muito pra cair na minha cama.

- Edward! – dei um tapa em seu peito e olhei as crianças que estavam entretidas nos presentes.

- Verdade. Você deu muito trabalho. – rolei os olhos.

- Eu acho que fui fácil demais.

- Fácil? Você foi super difícil. Devia ter caído aos meus encantos logo no primeiro dia.

- OMG! – ele riu e beijou meu rosto.

- Mais tudo bem. Eu te perdôo. – o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele riu.

Passamos o resto da tarde brincando com as crianças. E a noite desmaiaram de cansaço. E assim que entramos no quarto caímos nos braços um do outro. Nos entregando ao prazer que sempre nos completava e nos deixava extasiado. Nos amando com paixão e desejo. Até adormecer de cansaço.

Acordei no meio da noite tateando na cama e a procura do corpo quente de Edward, mais a cama estava vazia. Levantei me enrolando e vesti uma camisa de Edward e desci a sua procura.

Antes passei no quarto dos gêmeos e eles dormiam profundamente. Continuei descendo e vi luz saindo da sala do piano. Uma musica baixinha ecoava e caminhei até lá e encostei na porta vendo Edward tocar.

Mesmo depois de todos os anos ainda era lindo vê-lo tocar. Ele estava só de calça de moletom, seu peito nu a mostra, seus ombros largos, adorava ver seus longos dedos correndo pelas teclas, a musica perfeita que ele tocava, e tocava para mim.

- Gostou? – sorri e fui até ele e o abracei por trás.

- É linda. É nova?

- Sim.

- Como chama?

- Minha menina. – eu ri e afundei o rosto no seu pescoço e ele suspirou.

- Essa menina sou eu ou Lizzie? – ele riu e me puxou para seus braços e cai no seu colo.

- Lizzie é minha princesinha. Você sempre será minha menina. – eu ri e beijei sua boca linda e perfeita, ele retribuiu com avidez e suas mãos correndo por minhas coxas, entrando pela camisa. Gemeu em minha boca ao me sentir nua.

- Ainda me deixa louco minha menina. – gemi quando ele deslizou um dedo em minhas dobras e pressionou meu clitóris com o polegar.

- Oh...

- Sempre tão molhadinha. – gemi e mordisquei sua orelha, ele gemeu e colocou mais um dedo. – Tão quente...

- Edward... – arranhei suas costas gemendo baixinho e ele me levantou e arrancou minha camisa.

Passeou as mãos por meu corpo e tremi, ele me olhou com os olhos escuros de desejo e lambeu os dedos que antes estavam em mim, e gemi. Ele me virou para o piano e suas mãos passearam por minhas costas, e desceram para minha bunda.

- Edward? – olhei para trás mordendo o lábio e ele gemeu e retirou a calça.

- Adoro a sua bundinha. – corei e ele riu e se posicionou atrás de mim. – Adoro seu corpo... – deu uma mordidinha em minhas costas e gemi baixo.

- Edward... – ele afastou minhas pernas e agarrou minha bunda.

- Empina pra mim. – corando obedeci e senti seu pau penetrando meu núcleo. Gememos juntos a cada milímetro preenchido.

- Te amo minha menina. – deitou o corpo um pouco sobre o meu e gemi.

- Edward...

- Rebola pra mim. – gemi obedecendo e senti seu pau pulsar dentro de mim.

Ele rebolou enquanto investia profundamente em mim, com estocadas fortes e longas. Minha cabeça caiu e meu corpo tremia.

- Edward... Oh... – gemia ofegante sentindo seu pau pulsando em mim. Minhas pernas tremiam a cada investidas e suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo. Apertando seus seios, beliscando os mamilos.

- Isso Bella... Rebola... – ele encostou a testa na minha costas estocando com força e rapidez, nossos corpos tremiam a cada minutos em que nos aproximávamos mais do ápice.

Ele me abraçou apertado entrando profundamente em mim, e gemi alto sentindo meu corpo tremer e minha entrada morder o membro dele com força, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pau pulsava e nossos gozos escorreram por nossas pernas, quando alcançamos o ápice. Continuamos abraçados e Edward sentou comigo em seu colo.

Ele puxou sua calça para cima, e colocou a camisa de volta em mim. Ficamos abraçados algum tempo até nossas respirações se acalmarem

Quando estávamos mais calmos, eu ainda sentada em seu colo, e minhas costas em seu peito, ele voltou a tocar e apoiei a cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos ouvindo a musica perfeita.

- Te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e deu um beijo e sorri.

A musica continuou tocando enquanto aproveitava o corpo quente do meu Pianista, junto ao meu.

Sabia que meus filhos fruto do meu amor, estavam dormindo no andar de cima, e ao meu lado o amor da minha vida. O homem que eu amaria por toda a eternidade. Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço e sorri.

- Gostando da musica.

- É perfeita.

- Assim como você? – neguei e virei para ele.

- Não, assim como nos. – ele sorriu e me beijou sem deixar de tocar.

Ele ainda me irritava, me enlouquecia, me dava vontade de bater nele. Mais nada disso realmente importava. Nada importava quando meu Pianista tocava só para mim.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Mais uma fic que a Mary fez o favor de betar para nós, espero que tenham amadooo**

**PaulaHalle**

**.**

**N/B: Virando a madrugada aqui para betar essas fanfics da Paulinha e eu nem sei mais o que dizer. Perfeição define. A Paulinha é uma diva né meninas? Amei, amei, amei, amei. Lembro da Paulinha ter me dito que era a primeira fanfic dela, então, fora o começo de um marco histórico, uma nova era de pervas auehueh'... 3 3 3 Sem mais.**

**Beijos, beijos e mais beijos da Mary. **


End file.
